L'Arcane de l'Atlantide
by Dadetine
Summary: Chacun d'entre eux a perdu un proche dans des circonstances mystérieuses. On le leur a dissimulé mais la vérité l'emporte toujours. Ils vont devoir faire face à la peur, la mort et devront se surpasser, ensemble. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'une telle aventure puisse être possible. Mais ils sont les élus et devront accepter leur destin. / Nouveau prologue (correction en cours!)
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie déjà d'avoir cliqué pour commencer la lecture de ma première fanfiction. Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que la romance sera ici légère, mais présente. L'aventure primera, mais veillez aux petits indices laissés ^^. Je ne m'attarde pas et vous laisse découvrir le prologue, qui, je l'espère, vous mettra l'eau à la bouche._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

• • •

_« La peur ne peut se passer de l'espoir et l'espoir de la peur. »_  
_Baruch Spinoza_

• • •

_Voir le futur. Que feriez-vous si vous pouviez acquérir ce don ? Vous l'obtiendriez ? Imaginez maintenant que vous le possédez et que les visions qui vous parviennent ne sont que désespoir, peur, mort, tristesse, mais qu'une faible lumière scintille à travers le sourire de parfaits inconnus. Vous êtes décontenancés ? Dîtes-vous cependant que ces visions vous ont apporté une certitude : le sort du monde repose entre vos mains et celles des inconnus au sourire si réconfortant._

**La dernière corde pincée, la dernière note chantée, chacun revint à la réalité. Mais, en ouvrant leurs yeux, ils virent un phénomène étrange. Les arabesques dorées de la harpe scintillaient au milieu de la lueur bleue et puissante qu'elle diffusait. La source lumineuse venait de la cuvette, près du pied. Elle s'était d'ailleurs ouverte.**

**Shikamaru lâcha Temari, Hinata cala son instrument et tous trois rejoignirent Ardea qui avait déjà commencé à examiner la cavité. On y voyait un espace vide aux parois turquoises, cyans, bleu océan, un mélange reproduisant les différentes teintes de la mer.**

**« Une mer sous un ciel étoilé... »**

_Une jeune femme manquant de confiance en elle, pensant enfin commencer une nouvelle vie à New York…_

**Le salon était ravagé. Sur le canapé de cuir blanc reposait la mère des jumeaux. Elle répandait son sang, tachant de rouge le canapé blanc. Mais ce n'était pas le seul endroit où le précieux liquide avait coulé : une trainée rougeâtre souillait le sol du salon, des gouttes se trouvaient sur la table, sur les murs. En plus de l'odeur métallique, il régnait une odeur suffocante de feu.**

_… des frères ne connaissant que les sourires et la joie de vivre, confrontés à la mort…_

**« Sasuke, nous t'avons accueilli il y a maintenant dix-huit ans. Dix-huit années depuis lesquelles tes parents et ton frère ont disparu. Mon mari et moi n'avons jamais cru à l'accident d'avion, nous avons toujours été persuadé que cela avait été prémédité.**

**Sasuke, te souviendrais-tu des histoires et légendes que te racontaient tes parents ? »**

_… un homme tourmenté depuis toujours par la perte de sa famille, apprenant la difficile vérité…_

**« Désolée, mais pour que ta sœur s'éveille, il faut qu'il y ait du sang d'un être aimé versé. »**

_… et une femme ne connaissant que trop bien la douleur._

**_Le peuple des eaux tomba. Seuls survécurent les quatre autres grandes familles._**

_Ils ne se connaissent pas, et pourtant, ils sont tous liés autour de ces deux phrases. Ils ne connaissent pas le futur, mais c'est tout comme, et malgré la noirceur de ce qui les attends, ils seront obligés de le vivre et de le réaliser._

_Voir le futur ? Que feriez-vous si ce vous pouviez acquérir ce don ? Vous ne savez pas ? Mais eux peuvent vous le dirent. Pressentir la mort, personne ne veut le vivre._


	2. I - Un nouveau départ

_Coucou ! Je tenais à écrire que je suis corrigée par Sessy's wife de et par Pow de Skyrock (oui, deux, concours de circonstance...)  
Je ne pensais pas recevoir une review en moins d'une journée o_O. Je suis agréablement surprise. Alors pour les reviews, j'y répondrais sur les prochains chapitres. Aucun moyen que je vous oublie ainsi ^^  
Sinon, je poste __aujourd'hui le premier chapitre car je ne peux pas vous laisser avec juste un prologue. J'essaierai de publier régulièrement, ce qui veut dire que le chapitre ne sera pas forcément corrigé. _

* * *

_**Muffin-san :** Merci beaucoup (je ne peux commencer qu'avec ses mots) ! Vu ce que tu dis, j'ai réussi ce que je cherchais à faire avec ce prologue. J'essaierais de revoir mon résumé. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas car les chapitres ne garderont pas ce rythme à chaque fois._

* * *

**I : UN NOUVEAU DÉPART**

• • •

_« La foi en soi est le point de départ d'une véritable vie d'homme. »  
__Marcel __Légaut_

_• • •_

Elle attendait devant le bureau de son père.

**« Entre »**

Elle poussa la porte. Son père était installé dans son fauteuil, les traits durs. Il lui tendit une enveloppe qu'elle prit avant de s'incliner.

**« Elle contient l'argent nécessaire pour recommencer une vie dans n'importe quel pays. Tu peux partir. »**

Il lui avait tout dit d'une manière glaciale. Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux :

**« Merci, père. »**

Puis elle sortit. La porte refermée, elle s'adossa contre et retint ses pleurs. Depuis que son père lui avait annoncé qu'il la reniait, elle s'était promise de ne plus jamais verser une larme.

* * *

_Dans une conférence qui réunissait les plus grandes familles du Japon se disputait la question du mélange de traditions et de modernité. La famille Hyûga, reconnaissable à ses étranges yeux nacrés sans pupille, était présente avec le père et ses deux filles. La fille aînée n'était pas très à l'aise. En face d'elle se trouvait Tetsuya, l'héritier des Okamura, détenteurs de nombreuses actions sur les marchés technologiques._

_De taille moyenne, de grands yeux marrons fauves que lui enviaient les autres hommes, une carrure sportive, un visage aux traits prononcés encadré de cheveux soyeux et bruns faisaient de lui un homme que les femmes désiraient. Il la fixait intensément et souriait. Hinata évitait son regard, pensant au harcèlement qu'il lui faisait subir depuis maintenant quatre mois._

_Tetsuya avait demandé sa main à son père mais n'étant plus au XXème siècle, la demande avait tout simplement été refusée. Depuis, il l'attendait à la sortie de son travail, assis dans sa voiture, la suivait jusque chez elle et repartait. En prenant son courrier, elle trouvait toujours une lettre aux mots doux de sa part. Un soir, grâce à ses relations, il avait organisé une course de robots, bloquant ainsi la route qu'Hinata empruntait pour rentrer chez elle. Tetsuya avait pu discuter avec elle le temps de la course et avait essayé de la séduire. Elle avait gentiment repoussé toutes ses avances. Elle pensait donc à tout cela lorsque, pour elle ne sait quelle raison, elle avait entendu les autres familles parler d'elle._

_**« Hinata-san en est un parfait exemple,** disait Tetsuya**, quand on sait qu'elle travaille comme bibliothécaire alors que sa famille dirige une multinationale exportatrice. »**_

_Des rires discrets s'élevèrent et son père la regarda. Elle se défendit :_

**_ « Ma sœur a un don pour le commerce, et j'ai le don de mémoriser les archives de notre beau pays. Ma sœur est la modernité et je conserve les vestiges du passé.  
_**_**\- Vous penserez ce que vous voudrez de ses « sages » paroles, **reprit le jeune Okamura_**, mais elle ne me trompera pas. Il y a maintenant deux semaines, ayant traité avec sa famille, je voulais les inviter à dîner. J'allais la chercher mais je l'ai vu en compagnie d'hommes peu recommandables. »**

_Elle se souvenait. Voyant que Tetsuya s'avançait vers elle, Hinata avait continué sa discussion avec ce groupe de rock qui avait pour habitude de se produire dans la rue._

**_« Pensant qu'elle avait du mal à éconduire ces jeunes voyous, je suis intervenu et l'ai prise par le bras pour la sortir de sa situation gênante. Au lieu de me remercier, elle s'est dégagée violemment... »_**

_Il l'avait bien emmené et elle s'était bien dégagée. Elle voulait continuer sa discussion musicale avec le groupe et éviter son stalker. Tetsuya déformait la situation pour l'humilier ! Elle se leva, sur le point de partir._

**_« ...et est retournée vers ses racailles. Imaginez ma surprise ! »_**

_Des '' Ohh ! '' S'élevèrent dans la salle. Tetsuya continua son récit :_

**_« Mais ce n'est pas fini ! Après le dîner, je suis rentré chez moi. Devinez ce que j'ai vu ? Notre sage Hinata-chan, devant un love hôtel avec l'un de ses yankees, rigolant. » _**

_Une claque sonore retentit. Hinata avait voulu partir avant que la situation ne dégénère mais n'avait pu laisser passer de pareil propos. Il avait tout déformé. Elle se trouvait bien devant un love hôtel ce soir-là, mais elle félicitait le guitariste du groupe qui venait de terminer sa prestation. Tetsuya l'avait retrouvée même après le dîner. Hinata allait protester mais son père intervint._

**_« Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? »_**

_Tetsuya regarda Hinata, lui sourit et sortit une tablette. _

**_« Regardez par vous-même. »_**

_La photo avait été prise de telle manière que l'on pouvait facilement croire qu'elle sortait de ce love hôtel. La rage monta en elle et elle se jeta sur Tetsuya, le giflant. Les hommes de sécurité vinrent l'arrêter mais, par on ne sait quel miracle, ils se retrouvèrent à terre, comme propulsés. Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce et Hinata sortit de sa transe._

**_« Vous voyez, sa réaction montre que je dis vrai. » _**

_Tetsuya la regardait, souriant sous son visage rougi par ses doigts. Les autres la fixaient avec répulsion, mais le regard de son père était le pire. On y voyait dégoût et mépris. Jamais il ne la croirait. Elle sortit en courant._

_Les avocats de la famille avaient négocié pour que Tetsuya ne fasse pas éclater un scandale mais celui-ci, bien décidé à se venger de la femme qui n'avait pas cédé à ses avances, n'accepta aucun arrangement. Une semaine après, on voyait en première page de la presse people la fameuse photo, suggérant que la fille aînée des Hyûga avait des liaisons peu recommandables. Hinata passait pour une dépravée et les affaires de la famille subirent des pertes. Dans ce milieu, le moindre faux-pas personnel pouvait faire chuter les actions, ou encore annuler des invitations aux réceptions où l'on concluait de gros accords financiers._

_Le père d'Hinata lui annonça un soir de dîner familial qu'il la reniait et lui demandait de quitter le Japon, dans l'intérêt de l'entreprise familiale. Elle n'eut même pas la force de se lever et s'écroula sur son assiette, en pleurs. Hanabi, sa petite sœur, vint la réconforter. Hiashi, son père, dit à sa cadette que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait consoler une femme baignant dans son assiette. Puis il sortit de table. Le lendemain, Hinata fut convoquée dans le bureau de son père._

* * *

Elle avait trouvé dans l'enveloppe qu'il lui avait un billet d'avion pour New York, les clés d'un appartement, son adresse et une autre enveloppe à remettre à la New York Public Library. Il ne l'avait pas, à proprement parler, mise à la porte.

Deux jours après son emménagement, Hinata donna le mystérieux courrier à la NY Library. Étant adressé au directeur, la femme lui dit qu'elle recevrait un appel ou un courrier. Le lendemain même, l'appel de la bibliothécaire en chef lui annonça qu'elle occuperait le poste d'archiviste le vingt-six septembre, soit pile dans quatre mois. Son père ne l'avait pas entièrement abandonnée. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu reconnaissante envers lui.

Le premier juin, elle alla rencontrer sa future supérieure. Elle s'appelait Mrs Harper, avait dans la quarantaine et était le genre de femme qui détestait le pistonnage. Elle fit d'ailleurs plusieurs remarques à Hinata et lui donna une liste de toutes les connaissances et informations qu'elle devra connaître ainsi qu'une clé USB sur laquelle se trouvaient les logiciels nécessaires à maîtriser dans le métier.

Hinata lisait donc un ouvrage recommandé assise dans le Bryant Park, situé à cinq minutes de son appartement. En ce mois de juin, une fine brise soufflait, agréable en cet fin d'après-midi ensoleillé. Une ombre apparut sur sa page. Elle leva la tête et découvrit une femme blonde coiffée de quatre couettes. Elle reconnut sa voisine.

**« Bonjour Temari !**  
**\- Salut, ma p'tite Hina. Je te vois toujours un bouquin à la main depuis deux semaines. Ça ne te dit pas un petit café en ma compagnie ? »**

Elle accepta l'invitation. Temari était une femme de vingt-sept ans, en couple, possédant des yeux verts sapin et un corps bien proportionné. Hinata savait que son humeur pouvait être aussi changeante et sa colère aussi impressionnante que les phénomènes météo qu'elle étudiait avec passion : elle en avait fait son métier. La chercheuse l'emmena dans un charmant café qui reproduisait l'ambiance des années trente.

**« Ah ! Shikamaru est à cette table. »**

Le dénommé ''Shikamaru'' était le fiancé de Temari. Il n'était pas vraiment fainéant, mais il avait tendance à soupirer et se laisser aller un peu trop souvent selon les dires de sa fiancée. Lui était prof de maths à la fac. Tout comme Temari, il était coiffé de manière peu commune : sa couette haute avec des cheveux qui formaient des pics faisait ressembler sa tête à un ananas. Les jeunes femmes s'installèrent. Hinata salua Shikamaru et la conversation débuta. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle serait employée comme archiviste dans quelques mois.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Temari partit en trombe. Elle devait se rendre à une réunion d'une association dont elle faisait partie. Hinata demanda :

**« Shikamaru, si ce n'est pas indiscret, de quelle association est-elle membre ? »**

Shikamaru posa ses coudes sur la table, avança sa tête vers Hinata et lui chuchota :

**« Elle fait partie d'un troupeau de femmes venimeuses comme des vipères ; en gros, des féministes. Ceci est entre toi et moi. »**

Hinata n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Temari débarqua.

**« J'ai oublié mon portable. »**

Elle remarqua que Shikamaru transpirait à grosses gouttes.

**« Qu'est-ce t'as encore dit ?** demanda-t-elle sauvagement.  
**\- Mais rien du tout mon amour.  
****\- Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
****\- Il me parlait juste de ton association. »**

Une aura meurtrière s'éleva autour de la blonde.

**« À ce soir, mon ananas. »** dit-elle en souriant sadiquement. Et elle repartit.

**« Haaa... je suis mort ce soir... Hinata, rappelle-moi de ne rien te dire la prochaine fois.**  
**\- C'est pas ma faute, je n'ai rien dit.**  
**\- Ouais... Si Tema te demande où je suis ce soir, dis-lui que je suis chez un ami. Bon je te laisse. Ah, j'oubliais, merci de jouer de la harpe le soir, ça calme Tema. »** et il partit.

* * *

Le soir tombait sur la ville. Hinata avait décidé de rentrer à pied. Elle remarqua une librairie et y entra. Celle-ci lui plut d'emblée. On sentait l'odeur typique des livres anciens. L'espace était vaste et occupé par des étagères montant jusqu'au plafond. La lumière jaune n'agressait pas et faisait de ce lieu un endroit chaleureux et intime. Ne trouvant pas le livre qu'elle cherchait, elle alla voir la jeune rousse qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer au comptoir. Quand elle la vit arriver vers elle, la fille aux cheveux de feu la gratifia d'un immense sourire et engagea de suite la conversation :

**« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »**

Hinata lui dit le titre du livre et la rousse partit le chercher. Elle revint et le lui tendit. Hinata paya et s'apprêta à partir mais la jeune rousse la retint :

**« Attendez ! Vous ne voudriez pas me tenir compagnie jusqu'à la fermeture ? »**

Hinata dut lui lancer un drôle de regard car elle s'empressa de se justifier.

** « Oh, je dois vous paraître bizarre, laissez-moi m'expliquer,** elle se racla la gorge. **Je me présente Ardea Christies, vingt-deux ans et fille de la propriétaire de cette librairie. Je suis étudiante en Art dans le but de devenir restauratrice de tableaux. Comme tout étudiant, j'ai besoin de sous et ma mère me permet d'en gagner en tenant sa librairie le soir de dix-huit à vingt-deux heures. Vous voyez les avantages ? »**

Hinata hocha la tête.

**« Et bien moi non ! Je m'eeeennnnuuuie tous les soirs dès vingt heures : il n'y a jamais personne. Sauf vous. »**

Ardea sortit de derrière sa caisse et vint tenir le bras d'Hinata qui eut un petit geste de recul :

**« Vous vous nommez ?  
****\- Hinata...  
****\- Votre accent ?  
****\- Japonaise... »**

La rousse la regardait maintenant avec des yeux de chien battu :

**« Je vous en implore, Hinata-sama, restez avec moi ce soir. »**

Ardea baissa la tête, s'inclinant. Hinata tout en réprima un éclat de rire :

**« J'accepte. »**

* * *

Hinata s'avachit sur son canapé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée dans une journée. Elle trouvait Ardea revigorante, comme un rayon de soleil.

Elle reçut un appel de sa sœur cadette qui s'inquiétait. Hinata la rassura et demanda des nouvelles du Japon. Hanabi lui apprit que l'on oubliait petit à petit le scandale et que les affaires reprenaient. La jeune Hyûga raccrocha assez rapidement, apaisée. Hinata alla se coucher.

* * *

Dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle, à deux heures du matin, de la vapeur se regroupa, formant un spectre. Avançant jusque dans la rue principale, elle se transformait : des bras et des jambes émergèrent, des yeux de biche, ambrés ainsi qu'une bouche pulpeuse apparurent sur son visage. Des longs cheveux blonds poussèrent. Sa taille s'affina, une poitrine généreuse de se dessina. C'était à présent une femme désirable qui marchait dans la rue principale. Elle était entourée de vapeur, cachant ses parties intimes. Le peu de personnes dans la rue la voyant pensait faire une hallucination due à l'alcool absorbé en boîte. La vapeur se colla à sa peau et se matérialisa en vêtements décents pour la ''femme''. Elle sut qu'elle devait se rendre en Australie.


	3. II - Une mélodie soudaine

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre. Les choses commencent à se dévoiler pour Hinata. J'espère que je ne vais pas vous perdre dans ce chapitre plein de faits... spéciaux ? Vous verrez bien ^-^. Faites-moi part de votre avis. Ah, et pour Sasuke, il apparaît dans le chapitre 5 !_

* * *

_**kawaiiko :** contente que le début te plaise. Les liens avec l'Atlantide commencent maintenant. Malheureusement, Sasuke n'apparaît pas ici mais plus tard. Mais il sera là, ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'installer les bases (ce qui est difficile *petite larme*). Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre et espère qu'il te satisfera un minimum !_

* * *

**II - UNE MELODIE SOUDAINE**

• • •

_« De la musique avant toute chose »  
__Art poétique, Verlaine_

_• • •_

**« Mademoiselle Hyûga, faites un peu attention voyons. J'espère pour votre salaire qu'ils ne comportent aucune égratignure. »**

Accroupie, la brune remettait les livres dans leur carton. Un petit garçon courait en tout sens et, ne faisant pas attention aux personnes autour de lui, il avait tendance à leur rentrer dans les jambes. Il avait fallu qu'Hinata se trouve sur son chemin alors qu'elle transportait des livres anciens qu'ils venaient de recevoir d'une des bibliothèques annexes. Elle s'était donc retrouvée au sol, au milieu des livres qu'elle transportaient juste avant.

C'était aujourd'hui son quatrième jour de travail et elle n'avait jamais autant marché dans les allées d'une bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'elle rattrape le retard dû au départ de l'ancienne archiviste. Reprenant le chemin des archives, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder une fois de plus son lieu de travail. L'extérieur était inspiré de l'architecture romaine antique, avec des colonnes et des arches imposantes. Une fois à l'intérieur, avec ses grandes fenêtres, on avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un bâtiment datant de la Renaissance. On pouvait rester des heures à admirer le plafond. Il était, en effet, orné de dorures et de peintures représentant le ciel. Une de ses collègues la tira de sa contemplation et lui annonça :

**« Hinata, une certaine Ardea t'attend dans le parc. Pose donc ton carton, tu finiras demain. **Elle la débarrassa de sa charge.  
**\- Merci Jana,** répondit-elle,** je te revaudrai ça un jour.  
****\- Invite-moi dans un resto cinq étoiles si tu ne sais pas comment me remercier ! Allez, file ! »**

La jeune employée salua son aînée et partit rejoindre son amie.

* * *

Arrivée au Bryant Park, elle remarqua la rousse qui l'attendait sur un banc. C'était un des autres avantages de son lieu de travail. Il se situait juste derrière un immense parc, permettant ainsi aux citadins de prendre un bain de verdure dans cette forêt de béton qu'est Manhattan. En ce début d'automne, on y voyait les reflets dorés du soleil couchant sur les feuilles, donnant à cet endroit une atmosphère reposante. La brune eut à peine le temps de dire bonjour à Ardea que son amie l'enlaça vivement.

**« Mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ardea !? » **demanda Hinata.

S'agrippant aux épaules de son amie, l'étudiante la secoua et lui ordonna presque :

**« Invite-moi chez toi ce soir.**  
**\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais mes voisins viennent manger à 20h30.**  
**\- Raison de plus pour te dépêcher d'accepter, il est 19h05.**  
**\- Euh... et bien viens manger chez moi ce soir Ardea. »** conclut Hinata avec un sourire gêné.

Sur le chemin, Ardea lui raconta de manière romanesque la raison pour laquelle elle s'était invitée chez elle :

**« Une jeune libraire travaillait comme à son habitude un vendredi soir. Son amie à la chevelure de nuit l'avait lâchement abandonnée cette fois ci. Soupirant en essayant de trouver une quelconque occupation, elle vit un homme entré accompagné du tintement de la clochette. Il paraissait avoir la cinquantaine. La rousse vit de suite l'opportunité de se distraire un peu et entama la conversation chaleureusement. Elle se rendît compte un peu trop tard que cet homme essayait de la séduire, et naïve, elle avait répondu avec des sourires ou des ricanements idiots, ce qui l'encourageait à poursuivre sa démarche.  
****Depuis, la pauvre libraire reçoit la visite de cet homme tous les soirs. Voulant avoir un peu de répit aujourd'hui, elle appela à l'aide son amie dans l'espoir que celle-ci ne la laisse pas à son triste sort... T'en a un toi un homme qui essaye de te séduire et te harcèle ?  
****\- Je te raconterai un jour. »**

Elle repensa à Tetsuya mais fit vite disparaître ce souvenir. Elle allait passer une agréable soirée en compagnie de ses amis.

* * *

Il régnait dans l'appartement une ambiance propice à la détente et au relâchement. Le dîner passé, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru et Ardea discutèrent joyeusement entre eux de leur semaine. On apprit que Shikamaru venait de fêter ses vingt-six ans. Temari ne put s'empêcher de souligner que ce gain d'âge ne signifiait rien : son fiancé manquait toujours de maturité. Shikamaru ne répondant pas, Ardea y vit une cible potentielle à embêter.

Hinata commença à enlever le couvert. Elle déposait les assiettes dans la cuisine lorsque Shikamaru la rejoignit. Il commença par se plaindre de ces deux femmes au tempérament de feu et finit par demander à l'hôte :

**« Dis-moi Hinata, tu ne voudrais pas jouer un peu de harpe ? Tema a toujours voulu te voir à l'acte mais n'a jamais osé te le demander. Et puis, ça les calmera. J'ai l'impression qu'Ardea complote dans mon dos avec Tema... »**

Juste à ce moment, les concernées se tournèrent en direction de Shikamaru, chuchotèrent entre elles puis lui lancèrent un regard qui parut suspect au jeune homme. Un drôle de sourire naquit simultanément sur leurs lèvres.

**« Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Elles me donnent des frissons dans le dos… **  
**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais improviser une jolie petite berceuse. »**

Hinata s'installa sur le siège conçu à cet effet. La harpe devant, elle commença par faire quelques gammes pour s'échauffer les doigts. Pendant ce temps, Temari se lova dans les bras de Shikamaru, le sourire aux lèvres. Ardea, étudiante en art, en profita pour observer l'instrument.

Par sa taille, on voyait que c'était une harpe celtique. La caisse de résonance, se trouvant près du tronc du joueur, était ornée de motifs printaniers : de délicates fleurs de cerisier aux contours dorés, tout comme les branches qui les rejoignaient. Le fond était d'un noir laqué brillant. La console possédait les mêmes motifs et la colonne, partie avant de la harpe, elle est reliée par la console, arborait aussi un fond noir mais avec seulement des arabesques dorés. Cette harpe semblait tout aussi majestueuse que fragile. Ayant fini sa contemplation, Ardea s'assit en tailleur en face d'Hinata.

Le son que produisit alors la musicienne était des plus reposant. On aurait cru le clapotis léger de l'eau. S'ensuivit ensuite une mélodie douce, répétitive, évoquant la mer calme. La musicienne descendit alors dans le grave, tremblant, pianissimo et ce fut comme un déchaînement progressif, une mer agitée, houleuse. Hinata ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette mélodie, mais elle la jouait simplement, sans se soucier des notes à venir. Elle se mit à accompagner la musique par sa voix douce et mystérieuse, à l'image du vent, parfois calme et d'autre fois violent. Il n'y avait pas de paroles, juste des sons.

Le public était ébahi. Il ressentait ce que la harpiste vivait et ce qu'elle jouait : elle les entraînait dans ce monde fait de mélodies et de notes. Chacun gardait ses yeux fermés. Ils ne remarquèrent donc pas que toutes les lumières s'étaient éteintes pour laisser place à une étrange lueur bleutée.

La dernière corde pincée, la dernière note chantée, chacun revint à la réalité. Mais, en ouvrant leurs yeux, ils virent un phénomène étrange. Les arabesques dorées de la harpe scintillaient au milieu de la lueur bleue et puissante qu'elle diffusait. La source lumineuse venait de la cuvette, près du pied. Elle s'était d'ailleurs ouverte.

Shikamaru lâcha Temari, Hinata cala son instrument et tous trois rejoignirent Ardea qui avait déjà commencé à examiner la cavité. On y voyait un espace vide aux parois turquoises, cyans, bleu océan, un mélange reproduisant les différentes teintes de la mer.

**« Une mer sous un ciel étoilé... »** murmura Ardea.

La paroi supérieure était cependant bleue nuit, recouverte d'étoiles dorées. Sur cette « mer » reposait un écrin rouge sur lequel se trouvaient deux parchemins à l'aspect antique. Les invités se reculèrent, laissant la place à Hinata. Elle prit les parchemins, délicatement. On entendit le son typique d'un appareil photo : Shikamaru prenait plusieurs clichés du salon et de la harpe. Il ressemblait ainsi à un enquêteur.

Le silence régnait. Personne n'osait le briser, de peur de déclencher un autre événement inattendu. Voyant l'heure, presque une heure du matin, ils convinrent ensemble de rentrer dormir et d'agir au matin, une fois que les esprits seraient clairs et reposés.

Le couple partit et Ardea décida de rester chez Hinata. Aucune des deux ne parla. Elles se préparèrent pour dormir, toujours dans un silence complet. Se dirigeant vers les chambres, elles repassèrent dans le salon, aucune lumière ne voulait s'allumer mais la harpe était toujours illuminée. Hinata dit alors la première et dernière phrase depuis l'étrange événement :

**« Ma mère m'a transmis cette harpe et ce morceau, une mélodie existant depuis des générations. »**

* * *

Au petit jour, à sept heures trente, personne ne dormait dans l'appartement d'Hinata. Chacune réfléchissait aux évènements de la veille. Ne supportant plus le silence qu'elle jugeait oppressant, Ardea le brisa :

**« Et si on allait déjeuner chez Temari ce matin ? Je ne supporte plus cette lumière bleue. »**

C'est ainsi que Shikamaru, qui dormait encore, dut se réveiller pour ouvrir la porte à deux jeunes femmes encore en pyjama.

**« Excuse-moi, mais Ardea veut à tout prix manger chez vous donc je me permets de... venir. »**

Shikamaru resta perplexe. Il fallut que Temari vienne et bouscule pour faire entrer les deux jeunes femmes. Cette « intrusion matinale », comme disait l'homme ananas, ne semblait pas gêner Ardea contrairement à Hinata qui s'excusait à tout bout de champ. Après le petit-déjeuner, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le salon de la harpiste à dix heures.

**« Surprenant... Je pensais que j'avais rêvé mais, ton salon est toujours le même que sur mes photos. »**

Les volets étant fermés, il régnait dans le salon la même ambiance que la veille.

**« Par quoi on commence ? »** demanda Ardea.

Ils observèrent chacun leur tour la harpe lumineuse et Hinata décida de lire les parchemins, jusqu'alors oubliés. Le premier était un récit étrange, une légende écrite en japonais.

_« Cinq dons de la nature donnés à cinq élus : le créateur, le visionnaire, le fils des cieux, le frère du feu et l'ami des flots.  
__Une déesse fut créée par l'élu prétentieux. Elle détruisit le peuple des océans et son créateur.  
__Le prétentieux tombé, les quatre élus firent sombrer la déesse sous les flots.  
__La déesse sommeille.  
__Un jour, sa renaissance. Elle enlève un, puis trois, puis deux, puis un. Elle s'en nourrit.  
__Elle s'éveille et recommence la destruction.  
__Les descendants des quatre élus devront l'en empêcher. »_

Devant les regards inexpressifs et vides du couple et de la rousse, Hinata se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas japonais. Elle s'empressa alors de traduire. La légende transcrite, elle demanda :

**« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »**

Shikamaru répondit en premier :

**« Si je n'avais pas vu une harpe scintiller et couper l'électricité de ton salon, je t'aurais dit que ce n'était qu'une petite légende comme les autres mais seulement... je l'ai vu.**  
**\- Ce texte n'est pas à prendre à la légère, **compléta Temari.  
**\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une destruction du monde en préparation,** continua Shikamaru, **mais plutôt un phénomène d'une nature particulière.**  
**\- Hum, j'envisage toutes les possibilités.**  
**\- On devrait continuer la lecture de l'autre parchemin et tout mettre en lien. »** suggéra Shikamaru.

En déroulant le deuxième, ils ne virent pas qu'un troisième parchemin était à l'intérieur. Il tomba et roula sous la harpe. Hinata traduisit donc le deuxième :

_« Chacune des perles correspond à une des cinq familles. La nacrée au fils des cieux, la flamboyante au frère du feu, la ténébreuse au visionnaire, la goutte d'eau à l'ami des flots et la plus importante, celle de cristal au créateur. Retirez la dernière citée, perle de scellement. Arrivé à la serrure du passage étoilé, prenez chacun votre perle et insérez la dans l'orifice correspondant, en même temps. Placez-y également un peu de votre don. De nouvelles perles apparaîtront alors._

_Vous pouvez à présent placer l'étoile dans son orifice et le fils des cieux y insérera en premier sa nouvelle perle dans l'ancien orifice du frère du feu. Puis procédez dans cette ordre : la flamboyante à la place de la goutte d'eau, la goutte d'eau à la place de la ténébreuse et la ténébreuse à la place de la nacrée. Le passage s'ouvrira sur le lieu de scellement. »_

Avec un sourire gêné, Hinata leur dit :

**« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi tout ça n'a aucun sens...**  
**\- Pour nous non plus. »** dit Ardea.

Se levant, Shikamaru se dirigea vers la harpe, s'accroupit et observa l'ouverture.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Shika ?** lui demanda Temari.  
**\- Il y a plein de petites étoiles là-dedans. Il doit bien y en avoir une qui se différencie des autres. Eh, mais ! Aïe ! »**

Ardea était venue se placer à côté de Shikamaru et l'avait poussé sauvagement pour prendre sa place.

**« Laissez faire mon œil de lynx ! »** fut son excuse.

Ce qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui était la même chose que la soirée dernière. Les petites étoiles du plafond de la trappe de la harpe étaient toutes similaires : dorées, scintillantes et à cinq branches. Elles devaient faire cinq millimètres de diamètre. Ardea allait abandonner mais l'une d'entre elle attira son attention. Elle différait par sa couleur plus claire, comme de l'or, par sa brillance moins vive et paraissait plus épaisse. La rousse demanda une pince à épiler et essaya de retirer délicatement la petite étoile ; celle-ci se décolla dès la première tentative. Hinata lui demanda alors :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?**  
**\- Une étoile qui est peut-être celle citée dans le parchemin.**  
**\- Tu ne la trouves pas un peu petite pour y mettre des perles dessus ?** intervint Shikamaru.  
**\- Peut-être qu'il faut un autre événement bizarre ?** questionna Temari.  
**\- Vous pensez que si je rejoue, il se passerait quelque chose ? »** poursuivit Hinata.

Chacun acquiesça. La brune s'installa et commença à nouveau le mystérieux morceau. La pièce resta plongée dans l'étrange lueur bleutée, aucun scintillement particulier ne se produisit sur la harpe et l'étoile extraite ne se modifia pas. Rien ne changea à la déception de tous. Ils essayèrent ensuite différentes méthodes comme réciter la légende des dons au-dessus de l'étoile, la mettre dans de l'eau et Shikamaru essaya même de la découper en vain : elle semblait indestructible.

N'ayant plus d'idée à midi, chacun alla dans la cuisine faire une petite pause. Une idée vint à l'esprit d'Hinata. Elle la leur exposa :

**« Je viens d'y penser mais, sur la légende des cinq dons, vous vous souvenez de la phrase qui évoque ''le peuple des océans'' ? »** ils acquiescèrent.

**« Et bien, ça nous fait penser à aucun peuple légendaire particulier.**  
**\- Mais si, **dit Temari après quelques secondes, le mystérieux peuple de l'Atlantide. **Celui qui est censé être avancé et en communion avec les océans.**  
**\- Maintenant que vous le dîtes, c'est vrai qu'on pense à l'Atlantide, **dit Shikamaru.** On devrait faire des recherches dessus alors. »**

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à orienter leurs recherches. Temari et Shikamaru, n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps, feraient leur possible pour essayer de découvrir un quelconque message caché derrière la légende et Ardea accompagnerait Hinata dans ses recherches aux archives.

* * *

La brune sortit de la douche et alla se coucher. La lumière du salon n'étant pas vraiment claire, elle ne vit pas le stylo qui se trouvait sur son chemin et glissa dessus. En trébuchant, elle se cogna contre la harpe, qui faillit tomber mais ne fit, en fin de compte, que vaciller d'arrière en avant. Étalée sur le sol, Hinata releva la tête et vit qu'un papier enroulé se trouvait en dessous de son instrument. Elle le prit, après avoir stopper l'objet en mouvement et alla s'installer en tailleur sur son canapé. Elle tiqua, sa cuisse gauche la lançait. Elle allait sûrement avoir un hématome. En chutant, sa cuisse gauche avait heurté la table basse. Oubliant cette petite douleur, elle se plongea dans la lecture de ce qui paraissait être une lettre.

_« Coucou mes poussins !_

_Est-ce toi Hinata ou toi Hanabi qui à réussi à actionner le mécanisme ? Tu es surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi t'expliquer._

_Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où il s'est produit la même chose pour moi. C'était la veille de mon mariage. Je jouais pour me détendre, devant ma mère. Au bout d'un moment, une mélodie que je n'avais jamais apprise sortit de mes doigts et une chanson m'étant inconnue perça mes lèvres. Je ne me posais alors aucune question, me laissant guider par une sorte d'instinct. Puis, à la fin, j'ouvris les yeux et découvris une lueur bleutée à la place de la lumière jaune des bougies. J'étais fascinée et en observant mon instrument, j'ai vu qu'une petite trappe s'était ouverte. Je demandai alors du regard à ma mère ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle me sourit sagement et me montra les deux parchemins puis la lettre qu'elle avait écrite. Tu as déjà dû lire ces parchemin, ces étranges légendes. La lettre que ma mère m'avait écrite disait à peu près les mêmes choses que la mienne et une phrase que je te répète : si tu as réussi cette merveille, c'est que tu es l'élue de ta génération. Peut-être l'une des élus de la légende que tu as certainement lue._

_Ma mère me dit par la suite que ce phénomène était une tradition dans notre famille depuis l'arrivé de la harpe au Japon. Notre instrument n'est pas japonais d'origine, il vient d'Europe. _

_Un ami de longue date nommé le « discret » ou le « visionnaire » voyagea en Europe au XVe siècle. Il fut séduit par le son de la harpe et en ramena une pour nous. Il peignit le bois comme tu le vois maintenant pour le rendre plus japonais. Une femme, notre ancêtre, apprit en à en jouer si bien qu'elle créa la mélodie qui désormais, nous permet d'actionner le mécanisme. L'ami installa alors on ne sait pas comment ce drôle de mécanisme et les deux autres parchemins. Depuis, cette harpe est transmise à la fille de la famille qui réussit à l'actionner en premier._

_Te rappelles-tu que je vous ai joué cette mélodie une fois ? Tu vas donc trouver étrange que tu aies pu la rejouer mais moi-même, je me souviens que ma mère me l'a joué une unique fois quand j'étais enfant. J'ai l'impression que la mélodie est d'une certaine façon dans nos gênes. _

_L'une de mes deux chères filles a donc réussi à faire fonctionner le mécanisme. Je vous écris cette lettre alors que je viens de finir de vous jouez ce morceau. Vous avez alors 9 et 4 ans. Je me demande quel âge vous avez à présent..._

_Venez donc me voir qu'on puisse en discuter, j'attends ce moment de transmission avec impatience._

_Bisous mes poussins_

_Maman »_

Étonnement, joie, apaisement mais surtout tristesse se manifestaient en Hinata. Étonnement parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle explication. La lecture de cette lettre lui avait également procuré joie et apaisement puisqu'elle avait eu l'impression de se trouver face à sa mère avec sa sœur, écoutant sa voix douce et reposante. Son souvenir d'elle jouant cette mélodie lui était alors revenu mais il était malheureusement suivi d'une douleur qui ne partirait jamais. Un an après, lors de ses 10 ans, sa mère décéda d'une façon atroce. Hinata la revit : du jour au lendemain, sa mère s'était retrouvée allongée, souffrant d'une maladie inconnue qui drainait ses forces de manière presque visible. Son teint pâlissait et sa peau d'ordinaire lisse et douce devenait petit à petit sèche et ''cassante''. On voyait d'ailleurs que ses pores s'étaient dilatés et une étrange fumée blanche en sortir.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hinata et, en même temps, son chagrin enfoui ressurgit. Elle pleura en souvenir de sa défunte mère qui dans cette lettre lui demandait de venir la rejoindre, chose à présent impossible. Elle finit par s'endormir assise sur le sol, ses bras soutenant sa tête sur le canapé, dans le salon où régnait toujours la lumière bleue.


	4. III - La menace des ombres

_Hi everybody ! _

_Parlons troisième chapitre. Quand je l'ai appelé comme ça, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Star Wars…enfin bref, une identité se dévoile et quelqu'un fait son __come-back. Il y aura également une petite (mais vraiment mini) pointe d'exotisme…  
Je vous laisse découvrir tous çà !_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : (chose que j'avais oublié…) Le manga d'où sont tiré les personnages que vous connaissez ne m'appartient pas mais est la propriété de _Masashi_ KISHIMOTO.

* * *

**III - LA MENACE DES OMBRES**

• • •

_« Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure  
__Les jours s'en vont je demeure »  
__Le pont Mirabeau, Apollinaire_

_• • •_

Dans les allées de la NY Public Library, Hinata feuilletait des volumes épais portant majoritairement sur l'Atlantide. Elle avait passé sa matinée avec Temari et lui avait fait part de sa découverte de la lettre qui évoquait le visionnaire de la légende. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient donc décidé de faire des recherches sur les ancêtres des Hyûga.

Cet après-midi là, Hinata passa seule de longues heures à la médiathèque. Ce temps se révélant infructueux, elle décida d'arrêter. Elle avait juste appris que les premières harpes celtiques dataient du XIIIème siècle. L'instrument pouvait donc bien être aussi vieux que le prétendait la lettre de sa mère.

Sur le chemin du retour, la brune essayait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête : selon la légende, il devait y avoir cinq élus. Peut-être cinq familles ? L'une d'entre elle n'existerait plus, celle appelée ''la créatrice''. Elle savait que la famille du visionnaire se trouvait au Japon et que ce n'était pas la sienne. Les Hyûga devaient donc être l'une des trois restantes : les frères du feu, les fils des cieux ou encore les amis des flots. Une image lui vint soudain en tête. Dans le bureau de son père, il y avait un très ancien tableau représentant une scène de leurs ancêtres. Malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir des détails. Elle enverrait donc un mail à sa sœur pour que celle-ci prenne en photo le tableau pour elle.

Hinata regardait tranquillement ses mails quand elle en vit un de son père. Sa lecture la replongea dans l'angoisse des mois précédents. Il lui annonçait l'arrivée de Tetsuya Okamura à New York pour le lendemain même. Un mal de tête la saisit et une crainte des jours à venir grandit en elle, lui faisant oublier toutes les choses prévues jusqu'alors. Elle souhaitait à présent avoir au moins une semaine pour pouvoir se préparer à le rencontrer.

Rangeant tranquillement les livres de son carton, Hinata fut surprise quand elle vit Mrs Harper se diriger vers elle. Sa supérieure ne sortait jamais de son bureau le lundi matin sauf pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle interpella Hinata :

**« Mlle Hyûga, un certain Tetsuya vous cherche. Il en est venu jusqu'à me déranger pour vous alors je vous prierais d'aller le voir tout de suite. Vous avez une pause de trente minutes. » **

Harper repartit sans un mot de plus. Hinata resta bloquée deux ou trois minutes puis se ressaisit : elle avait une opportunité de fuir. Elle ne prit pas le temps de récupérer son sac et sortit discrètement de la salle des archives, emprunta un couloir réservé aux employés puis s'échappa par une porte qui donnait sur le parc. Elle marcha rapidement, sans réfléchir à une destination précise, cherchant juste à s'éloigner de Tetsuya.

**« Salut Hinata ! Tu es venue me tenir compagnie ? »**

Sans le savoir, la brune s'était retrouvée chez la libraire. Cette dernière essayait de clore une conversation qui la mettait mal à l'aise qu'elle avait avec un homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Il était en pleine tentative de séduction. Ardea se servit donc de l'arrivée d'Hinata pour détourner l'attention de l'homme.

**« Mais arrêtez, Jiraya ! Je vous dis que je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir ! J'ai un repas prévu avec ma mère depuis deux semaines. Mais ne vous inquiétez, ma charmante amie, qui vient d'arriver, cherchait justement de la compagnie.  
****\- Ardea...  
****\- Vous voyez, elle accepte avec grande joie. Excusez-moi, je dois vous mettre dehors, je ferme plus tôt ce soir. »**

Hinata n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'elle se retrouva à la porte aux côtés de Jiraya. Elle se promit intérieurement de rendre la pareille à Ardea.

C'est ainsi qu'Hinata se trouva assise en face du vieux séducteur. Il l'avait emmené dans un restaurant chic italien et ils s'étaient installés à une table à l'abri des regards indiscrets. La brune était véritablement mal à l'aise sous le regard brûlant de l'homme en face d'elle. Il était grand, environ 1m90, avait de larges épaules pour son âge : il paraissait avoir dans la cinquantaine. Il arborait un trait rouge vertical partant du coin inférieur de son œil jusqu'au bas du visage sous chacun de ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient longs, hérissés et blancs. Pour le moment, Hinata le prenait pour un séducteur un peu pervers sur les bords mais qui savait rester correct. Jiraya essayait de lui faire la conversation depuis un moment mais elle ne répondait pas :

**« Alors comme ça, vous préférez les hommes mûrs ?  
****\- ...  
****\- Je vous comprends dans un sens. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas mieux qu'un homme comme moi pour satisfaire la gente féminine. Voulez-vous du vin ? »**

Voulant rester polie, Hinata tendit son verre mais ne but pas.

**« Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vos yeux étaient magnifiques et à la fois mystérieux ? Ils me font penser à deux perles de nacres.  
****\- Merci. Il est vrai que l'on m'a déjà complimenté dessus. »**

Elle répondait poliment mais renvoyait l'image d'une personne froide : elle était simplement gênée. Hinata grignotait ce qu'il y avait devant elle, un risotto aux fruits de mer, sans prêter attention aux dires de Jiraya. Mais, à un moment, ses propos attirèrent son attention.

**« J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu vos yeux avant. Je suis détective, vous savez, et il m'arrive souvent de voir des choses sortant un peu du commun. Attendez, je vais essayer de retrouver d'où me vient cette impression... ne feriez-vous pas partie de la famille Hya...Hyagu...Hyugo ou quelque chose s'y rapprochant ?  
****\- Euh,** répondit la concernée avec surprise, **vous y étiez presque, je suis une Hyûga. Vous connaissez les membres de ma famille ?  
****\- Non, pas personnellement mais je suis sur une affaire et mon client aura peut-être besoin de vous rencontrer. Il s'agit de Uch... »**

À ce moment, une femme blonde aux yeux verts paraissant la trentaine, à forte poitrine, déboula jusque Jiraya et lui assena une gifle monumentale.

**« Quand vas-tu arrêter de draguer toutes les jolies petites minettes que tu vois ?! Tu te vantes souvent de résoudre de grosses affaires, mais n'oublie pas que tu viens presque à chaque fin de mois me réclamer de l'argent ! » **

Elle le tapa derrière la tête.

**« Si tu n'invitais pas des dizaines de fillettes dans des restaurants, tu n'aurais plus à venir m'embêter !  
****\- Mais arrête, Tsunade ! Tu pourrais me casser quelque chose comme ça !  
****\- Ça te ferait redescendre sur terre.  
****\- Mais tu n'es pas ma femme !  
****\- Et heureusement !  
****\- Cesse de faire ta jalouse alors ! Si tu veux que je t'invite à dîner, dis-le moi. »**

La dénommée Tsunade lui donna cette fois un pichenette sur son front d'une force impressionnante : la tête de Jiraya partit en arrière. Puis, calmement, elle prit une chaise et s'installa à leur table. Jiraya, qui semblait avoir un peu forcé sur la bouteille, se prit un autre sermon. Hinata essaya de demander le nom de la personne qui pourrait la chercher, mais Jiraya ne faisait que surveiller Tsunade qui venait de lui prendre la bouteille de vin. Elle lui laissa donc un mot avec son numéro de téléphone et s'apprêta à partir.

Au moment où elle franchit la porte, elle vit dans le reflet des vitres un visage familier se retourner : il s'agissait de Tetsuya. Le voyant venir à pas rapide vers elle, Hinata sortit en courant du restaurant. Il accéléra mais, grâce à la circulation intense de New York, elle réussit à le semer.

Essoufflée, Hinata se jeta dans son canapé. Elle pensa qu'elle avait battu son record de rapidité. Comment avait-t-il su qu'elle était dans ce restaurant ? La seule qui le savait était Ardea qu'elle avait prévenu par SMS. Mais… il ne la connaissait pas… à moins qu'il ait pris contact avec elle ?

Fatiguée, elle décida d'aller se coucher après une douche bien méritée. Son portable sonna, l'alertant qu'elle avait un reçu un mail. C'était sa sœur qui lui avait envoyé la photo du tableau. Hinata alla donc le regarder de plus près sur son ordinateur.

Il s'agissait d'une ancienne estampe représentant deux scènes de quatre hommes au bord d'une rivière. Deux d'entre eux se trouvaient au premier plan. Le premier possédait des yeux rouges et malgré un ciel bleu sans nuage, il semblait se protéger de la pluie. À ses côtés se tenait un homme aux yeux blancs qui regardait des pétales de fleurs emportées par le vent. Hinata crut discerner un souffle d'air tournoyant autour de lui. Au second plan, on pouvait voir les deux autres hommes. L'un avait une flamme dans la main droite et le deuxième marchait sur la rivière. Sur la seconde scène, le temps avait tourné à l'orage, seul l'homme aux yeux rouges n'était pas trempé : il avait prévu le changement.

Hinata vit tout de suite le rapport entre cette estampe et la légende de la harpe. Elle partit imprimer l'image afin de l'utiliser pour ses futures recherches.

* * *

Le lendemain, après son travail, la bibliothécaire se rendit chez la jeune libraire mais acheta avant le dernier billet de concert du groupe préféré de la rousse. Arrivée, elle le lui mit sous le nez et dit innocemment :

**« On me l'a offert mais je ne pourrais pas y aller. C'est dommage, je pense que je vais devoir le donner à Temari…  
****\- Non !** répondit férocement Ardea. **Donne le moi ! Je suis fan de ce groupe depuis l'adolescence !  
****\- Hum, je ne sais pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai l'offrir à l'amie qui m'a jeté dans les bras d'un vieux séducteur**, argumenta Hinata avec sourire.  
**\- C'est donc ça. Écoute, je m'excuse sincèrement. Je ferais tous ce que tu veux pour ce billet de concert,** supplia Ardea les mains jointes et la tête baissée.  
**\- Vraiment ?  
****\- Oui, tout ce que tu voudras.  
****\- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais juste que tu me recontactes si Jiraya vient te voir. Il devrait certainement revenir bientôt. Et surtout, soit aimable avec lui.  
****\- Tu me demandes quelque chose d'étrange, de désagréable là.  
****\- Mais tu vas le faire.  
****\- Je le ferais. Tu me passes le billet maintenant ? »**

Hinata le lui donna et elle sortit d'une pochette la photocopie de l'estampe pour la montrée à Ardea. La brune lui exposa alors sa théorie : l'homme aux yeux rouges était le ''visionnaire'', il avait prévu l'orage. Celui aux yeux blancs était un Hyûga mais aussi le ''fils des cieux''. Le troisième avec la flamme était le ''frère du feu'' et le dernier marchant sur l'eau ''l'ami des flots''. Ardea fut toute excitée par cette théorie.

Le tintement typique prévenant l'arrivée d'un client les sortit de leur investigation. Ardea reprit son rôle de libraire, calme et apte à conseiller un client, et Hinata s'apprêta à partir. Après s'être tournée vers la sortie, elle fut comme paralysée par la personne qu'elle vit : à deux mètres d'elle se trouvait Tetsuya.

**« Bonjour monsieur. Vous avez de la chance aujourd'hui, vous tombez directement sur la personne que cherchiez hier,** annonça Ardea.  
**\- Vous avez raison. Alors, Hinata, ça faisait un moment, non ? Je t'ai manqué ? »**

Face à lui, Hinata ne trouva aucune autre solution que de reculer. Ardea ne comprenant rien à leur conversation en japonais, pensa que c'était des retrouvailles amicales et retourna à d'autres préoccupations.

**« Tu ne te rap****pelles plus de moi ?**

**\- Laisse-moi…  
****\- Tes petits yakuza ne te manquent pas ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, ce n'était qu'un malentendu. »**

Hinata avait atteint le mur du fond de la boutique : Ardea ne pouvait pas la voir. Tetsuya mit chacune de ses mains autour de la tête de la japonaise. Il approcha son visage à dix centimètres du sien et lui chuchota :

**« Tu m'as manqué, j'avais tant envie de te revoir. »**

Hinata chercha à se dégager mais Tetsuya lui colla ses deux mains au mur et la plaqua à l'aide de son corps. Il commença alors à inspirer l'odeur de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur sa peau. Hinata commençait à suffoquer mais réussit à se dégager de son emprise : elle lui donna un coup de genou dans ses parties intimes. Il se plia alors en deux sous la douleur et la brune en profita pour s'échapper. Elle sortit de la librairie en courant, sous le regard étonné d'Ardea qui ne saisissait pas la situation. Se remettant de sa douleur, Tetsuya alla voir Ardea et lui demanda par ou était partit Hinata. Sentant que cet homme était une menace pour son amie, l'étudiante lui indiqua la direction opposée.

* * *

Deux jeunes hommes couraient à toute vitesse dans les rues de Sydney.

**« Aïdan, accélère ! On va louper le bus !  
****\- Tu devrais te regarder avant de donner des conseils aux autres Akya ! »**

Leurs ressemblances étaient frappantes, de véritables jumeaux. Ne faisant pas attention aux autres habitants, l'un des deux bouscula une femme blonde. Il s'arrêta pour ramasser son sac et s'excuser puis repartit aussi vite. À son contact, la femme eut ses poils qui se hérissèrent. Elle les avait enfin trouvés. Elle se mit, elle aussi, à courir, les suivant.

Dans le bus, les deux frères se remettaient de leur course.

**« Hum ?  
****\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Akya ?  
****\- Non, rien. J'ai cru voir la femme que j'avais bousculée tout à l'heure. »**

Derrière un groupe d'homme, la femme blonde s'était dissimulée avant que le jumeau ne la remarque trop. Il fallait qu'elle trouve l'endroit où ils vivaient pour réussir sa mission et ne devait pas se faire remarquer avant. Ils étaient ses premières cibles, elle manquait encore un peu d'expérience. Les jumeaux descendirent du bus, elle fit alors de même. Il fut plus difficile de les suivre cette fois, il y avait beaucoup de monde sur cette avenue. Elle faillit les perdre de vue quand ils bifurquèrent dans une rue adjacente mais, grâce à son odorat particulièrement développé, elle les retrouva.

La blonde s'arrêta devant un immeuble moderne, elle avait enfin trouvé où ils habitaient. Le jour de leur éveil approchait.


	5. IV - Étincelle : sommeil, éveil

_Comme promis, voici le chapitre 4 ! Nous partons dans une autre contrée afin d'éclaircir certain rôle… Un indice ? Le titre. Sinon, lisez le chapitre ^^.  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Le manga d'où sont tiré les personnages que vous connaissez tous ne m'appartient pas mais est la propriété de _Masashi_ KISHIMOTO, mangaka au grand courage pour créer autant de personnage et poursuivre ce manga depuis si longtemps.

* * *

**Tisiphone-Edge :** _Coucou ! J'ai donc parfaitement réussi ce Tetsuya. Ce que tu ressent en entendant parler et ce que cherchais à faire sentir aux lecteurs. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire intervenir notre cher ermite pervers, il fallait qu'il est un rôle ici ^.^. Pour la scène avec le tableau, j'ai du la réécrire, le premier jet était vraiment nul, donc contente qu'il te plaise ! Et pour tes autres questions, pas d'inquiétudes, je ne risque pas de te dévoiler maintenant des réponses (me spoiler moi-même -.-', ce serait le comble !)_

* * *

**IV - ETINCELLE : SOMMEIL, ÉVEIL**

• • •

_« Le soleil des vivants n'échauffe plus les morts. »  
__L'isolement, Lamartine_

_• • •_

Kumi Tsuchiya était une belle femme. On voyait qu'elle n'était plus toute jeune mais elle gardait une fraîcheur éblouissante. Elle était petite de taille, mince, avait une peau pâle, des lèvres fines et de petits yeux étincelants aussi noirs que ses longs cheveux attachés en queue haute. Sous ses petits airs de gentillesse et de sagesse se cachait une femme autoritaire et déterminée. Les collègues de cette avocate célèbre en Australie ne la reconnaitraient pas ce jour-ci.

Elle était d'un calme, d'une patience et d'une douceur extrême avec ses deux fils turbulents pour ainsi dire. Ils étaient en pleine séance de traduction mais attendaient le nouveau professeur pour continuer certaines phrases. L'ancien étant malade, Kumi en avait engagé un autre. On sonna à la porte.

**« Akya, va ouvrir. »**

Son fils partit presque en courant et ouvrit la porte.

**« Mais ! Vous êtes la femme que j'ai bousculée ?  
****\- Bonjour tout d'abord,** lui répondit la femme blonde.  
**\- Excusez-le,** intervint Kumi, **il est très expressif. »**

Elle la fit entrer. Comme tous hommes respectables, les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher de lorgner sur la nouvelle arrivée. Elle était de taille moyenne, portait un tailleur bordeaux soulignant ses hanches larges, sa poitrine généreuse et ses longues jambes. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombant sur ses épaules contrastaient avec ses grands yeux couleur caramel.

**« Je me présente, Halley Jonas, professeure de lettre à l'université de Sydney. J'enseigne le latin depuis maintenant douze ans et pense être apte à vous aider. »**

Kumi fit signe à ses garçons d'arrêter de dévisager l'invitée et montra le livre qu'ils avaient presque fini de traduire.

**« Ce livre appartenait à la mère des garçons, on l'a retrouvé récemment. Il raconte de façon imaginaire l'arrivée de ses ancêtres sur nos terres australiennes.  
****\- Il vous en reste encore beaucoup à traduire ?  
****\- Non, il doit en rester dix pourcent. »**

Halley sortit alors des dictionnaires et d'autres ouvrages. Elle demanda, en minaudant, un verre d'eau aux garçons qui s'empressèrent de partir dans la cuisine. À présent seule avec Kumi, elle pouvait commencer ce pourquoi elle était née.

Elle ferma ses poings et il jaillit trois griffes dans chacune de ses mains. Kumi n'eut pas le temps de se reculer que l'imposteur lui mit ses griffes sous le cou. Elle le lui effleura légèrement sur cinq centimètres, provoquant un très léger saignement, et lui murmura :

**« Vous allez rester calme et appeler vos deux chéris. Ensuite...laissez-vous faire. »**

Kumi exécuta les ordres et appela ses deux fils. Quand ils arrivèrent, ce qu'ils tenaient dans les mains tomba. Ils voulurent délivrer leur mère et se jetèrent donc sur la femme. Seulement, Halley fit un bond avec Kumi, digne d'un film d'arts martiaux, pour se poser à l'opposé des jumeaux.

**« Ne soyez pas brusques, admirez le spectacle, réveillez-vous et seulement venez à moi ! »**

Sur ces paroles étranges et menaçantes, la blonde griffa de sa main gauche toute la longueur du bras de son otage, laissant le sang se déverser progressivement. L'avocate hurla de douleur et essaya de s'échapper mais malheureusement pour elle, ceci ne fit qu'accentuer la tendance à la torture de l'agresseuse qui lui fit la même blessure sur l'autre bras.

Akya et Aïdan prirent tous les débris des verres qu'ils avaient fait tomber et, visant excellemment, ils en lancèrent sur la blonde en espérant toucher ses yeux. Seulement, elle resauta pour les éviter et, touchant à peine le sol, projeta Kumi dans les bras d'Akya.

Quand il la récupéra, Kumi lui cracha du sang à la figure. Baissant ses yeux, il vit que la blonde transperçait de ses griffes le dos de sa mère. Aïdan en profita pour planter un éclat de verre d'une dizaine de centimètres entre les omoplates d'Halley. Elle tressaillit sous le coup et son apparence changea.

Sa peau devint bleue, ses yeux virèrent entièrement au noir, ses cheveux se transformèrent en serpents et ses dents s'allongèrent. De sa blessure suintait un liquide violet qui, en touchant la main d'Aïdan, le brûla. Il retira la substance à temps : elle s'avérait être une sorte d'acide. La créature retira brusquement ses griffes du corps de la victime, aggravant la blessure de l'avocate et, se retournant aussi rapidement que gracieusement, elle planta trois de ses griffes dans le bras d'Aïdan. Celui-ci, malgré la douleur, profita du fait qu'elle soit bloquée à cause des griffes en lui pour crever ses yeux. Une étrange chaleur se diffusa dans ses entrailles.

Le salon était ravagé. Sur le canapé de cuir blanc reposait la mère des jumeaux. Elle répandait son sang, tachant de rouge le canapé blanc. Mais ce n'était pas le seul endroit où le précieux liquide avait coulé : une trainée rougeâtre souillait le sol du salon, des gouttes se trouvaient sur la table, sur les murs. En plus de l'odeur métallique, il régnait une odeur suffocante de feu.

Dans cette ambiance macabre, sanglante et brûlante se déroulait un combat irréel, pareil aux livres de fantasy.

Feu ardent, ombres dansantes : une forme féminine se mouvait élégamment au milieu des flammes qui jaillissaient des mains des garçons. Cercle infernale, ombre touchée : finalement, Aïdan réussit à enflammer la créature bleue et son frère poursuivit en lançant une nuée de feu sur elle. Tourbillon de feu et disparition enfumée : la femme s'évapora dans un rire satanique après s'être fait touchée par les flammes des jumeaux.

L'adrénaline leur brouillant encore leurs pensées, ils ne se rappelèrent leur mère que quand ils entendirent une voix suffocante :

**« Je savais que vous étiez uniques, je vous aime... »**

Elle poussa un râle ensanglanté et ce fut là ses derniers mots.

* * *

On recouvrait la tombe de Kumi Tsuchiya. Ce jour de deuil se déroulait sous un soleil éclatant, les oiseaux sifflotant et les pétales de fleurs de diverses couleurs virevoltant au gré de la brise légère. Le temps était à l'opposé des sentiments des gens présents. Femmes et hommes pleuraient. Certain se consolaient entre eux, d'autres se soutenaient et au milieu de ses pleurs se tenaient les jumeaux, stoïques, fils de la défunte. Leur regard était inexpressif, vide de sentiments. Les connaissances défilèrent devant leurs yeux tels des ombres, présentant leurs condoléances. Ils ne revinrent à la réalité que lorsque le dernier convié, le meilleur ami de leur mère, partit.

Le cimetière était à présent vide, le soleil se couchait. L'un des jumeaux bougea et tapota l'épaule de son frère :

**« C'est fini maintenant. Vient Akya, rentrons.  
****\- Attend encore un peu Aïdan. »**

Akya revoyait depuis ce jour tragique les mêmes images défiler dans sa tête : sa mère dans ses bras, son sang ruisselant sur lui puis jaillissant de son dos, de ses lèvres, l'étincelle de vie de ses prunelles s'assombrissant peu à peu...

Les larmes montèrent enfin à ses yeux. Comme connecté, son jumeau Aïdan le prit de suite dans ses bras et tous deux pleurèrent en silence la mort de leur précieuse mère sous le soleil couchant et le froid naissant.

**« EH ! Fait attention, je vais finir par brûler ! »**

Akya venait d'éteindre le tapis qui commençait à flamber. Un mois après la mort de leur mère, les deux jumeaux commençaient seulement à essayer de contrôler ce nouveau don, celui de faire surgir des flammes et de les maîtriser. Pour une cinquième journée, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Empli de confiance, Aïdan jouait un peu trop avec ses flammes au goût de son frère. Il les faisait apparaître, formait des boules, des cercles, des petits tourbillons ou les faisait tournoyer dans le salon.

N'écoutant pas Akya, il recommença mais perdit cette fois le contrôle de la boule de feu qui partit toucher son frère en plein dans le ventre. Aïdan se dépêcha de l'éteindre. À la plus grande surprise des deux frères, Akya n'avait subi aucune blessure : seule sa chemise avait été brûlée. Ils avaient appris une nouvelle chose aujourd'hui ; leurs propres flammes ne les brûlaient pas. Ceci confirmait ce qui était écrit dans leur livre légué par leur mère biologique.

Sa traduction avait d'ailleurs été terminée et un passage était relativement intéressant, il parlait d'une étrange mort.

_« Après la tempête, nous laissons derrière nous les ruines du passé. En quête de nouveauté, chacune de nos quatre familles emprunta le passage étoilé. En voici sa description : posant une particule des cieux nous représentant sur l'orifice révélé par la discrète, un halo nous entoure et nous transporte sur une terre au milieu des eaux. Nous apprenons que ce lieu est nommé Candie (les jumeaux avaient appris que c'était l'ancien nom de la Crète).  
__Nous nous séparons.  
__La discrète veut voir le soleil se lever, la prudente l'accompagne.  
__L'ancienne ne va pas très loin, elle est attirée par les Arts.  
__Notre famille cherche la nouveauté, la rareté. Nous partons donc pour une autre île, cette fois immense. Le voyage est long [...]._

_Arrivés, nous y découvrons une faune unique. Les peuples d'origine nous acceptent mais nous craignent. Nous décidons donc d'arrêter d'utiliser notre don du feu.  
__Cette île possède d'immenses déserts mais aussi d'immenses forêts [...]. »_

**Dans ce passage, ils y voyaient la description de l'Australie et le don du feu cité. Mais c'était le deuxième qui avait particulièrement attiré leur attention.**

_« [...]. Les générations passaient. Notre don fut peu à peu oublié mais il était gardé par les anciens, consigné dans cet ouvrage.  
__Irrégulièrement, espacé de cinquantaine d'années ou d'un à plusieurs siècles, un membre de notre clan mourrait d'étrange façon : il entrait en sorte de transe. Une mystérieuse fumée orange sortait de ses pores et sa peau palissait à vue d'œil. Il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr puis ses yeux devenaient entièrement noirs. Il était mort.  
__On recevait alors des semaines ou des années après la visite des descendants de la discrète, parfois accompagnée de la prudente. Par la rage, ils réveillaient en l'un de nous les dons de nos ancêtres. Cette personne était donc l'élu. Suite à cet éveil, il partait avec eux chercher l'ancienne pour sceller la monstruosité qui détruisit le peuple de nos ancêtre.  
__Une fois revenu, l'élu de notre famille consigne la façon dont chacun à utiliser son don dans la deuxième partie du livre. »_

En comparant l'état du corps de leur mère biologique, Ella Smith, décédée après l'accouchement à celui du corps décrit dans le livre, tout correspondait. On avait qualifié les causes de la mort de leur mère d'inconnues et d'incompréhensibles. Les jumeaux avaient voulu en savoir plus en questionnant leur père mais celui-ci était introuvable.

Prenant au sérieux ce récit, ils attendaient l'arrivée de l'élu de la famille surnommée ''discrète''. Selon le livre, elle possédait le don de vision et d'illusion, la prudente celui de l'air et l'ancienne de l'eau. La seule chose qui ne concordait pas vraiment avec le récit était le moment de l'éveil de leur don. Il avait bien été éveillé par la rage mais par une étrange créature et non par la discrète.

S'attendant à une aventure dangereuse, ils se préparaient tous les jours et patientaient.

* * *

Temari et Shikamaru sortaient de leur appartement afin d'aller au cinéma. Attendant l'ascenseur calmement, ils furent surpris quand ils virent leur voisine brune en sortir à toute vitesse, bousculant Temari sur le passage sans s'excuser, courir jusqu'à sa porte, chercher ses clés en tremblant, l'ouvrir prestement, y entrer et fermer la porte brusquement.

**« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?** demanda Temari  
**\- Je vais te dire ça. »** répondit Shikamaru.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de sa voisine et y colla l'oreille. Mis à part des halètements, il n'entendit rien de particulier. Quelques reniflements lui parvinrent et il entendit la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Pensant enfin entendre la raison de son agitation, il se concentra mais une douleur aigue se manifesta sur son autre oreille.

**« Depuis quand on écoute au porte des voisins, ananas ?** chuchota Temari en tirant l'oreille de son fiancé.  
**\- Ok, j'arrête. Mais je m'inquiète, moi ! »**

Temari sonna et demanda à Hinata si elle allait bien. Celle-ci n'ouvrit pas mais répondit que oui, qu'elle lui parlerait un autre jour.

**« Compris Shika ? Elle nous dira tous demain, pas besoin de faire l'apprenti espion. »**

Essoufflée et paniquée, Hinata était enfin arrivée chez elle sans que Tetsuya ne la suive. Ce fut la plus grande peur de sa vie. Elle ne pensait pas en arriver jusque là mais elle avertirait la police qu'on la harcelait. Tetsuya devait disparaître de sa vie. En courant dans les rues, elle s'était étrangement sentit poussée par un souffle d'air.

Son portable sonna, l'écran affichait un numéro inconnu. Suite à sa presque agression, elle ne put se résoudre à répondre. Elle se sentait toujours menacée et l'ambiance bleuâtre de son salon n'arrangeait rien. Elle entendit sa porte sonnée et l'angoisse l'envahi. Ce fut alors la voix de Temari qui se manifesta : elle lui demandait si elle allait bien. L'angoisse disparue et elle répondit qu'elle lui parlerait le lendemain. Éteignant son portable, elle partit se coucher.

* * *

Le détective essaya d'appeler plusieurs fois la détentrice des yeux laiteux sans succès. Elle lui avait certainement donné un faux numéro. Tsunade avait raison, il ne s'y prenait jamais comme il le fallait avec les femmes. C'était dommage, il aurait ainsi pu compléter son dossier. D'ailleurs, il devait se dépêcher de finir le compte-rendu qu'il devait rendre le dimanche qui venait : il lui restait seulement cinq jours. Après un soupir de lassitude, il se rappela de noter que c'était la dernière affaire sortant du commun qu'il prendrait, elles étaient bien trop éreintantes.

* * *

_Sasuke est dans le prochain chapitre ^^ À la prochaine !_


	6. V - Derrière le mystère

_*roulement de tambour* aujourd'hui, je vous prie d'accueillir le très attendu vous savez qui ! Il fera une entrée apportant plusieurs chose en plus, résolvant certain mystères et en incluant d'autres.  
Ce chapitre est donc le troisième et le dernier des trois jours bonus. À présent, il faudra attendre au minimum une semaine avant la publication d'un nouveau chapitre. Je peux mettre le lien de mon blog dans mon profil à présent, le retard est rattrapé._

* * *

_**Tisiphone-Edge**_** :** _je te remercie de commenter autant, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^. Et oui, t'avais bien raison et j'avoue m'être inspiré du film (je l'adore *o*). Pour ce qui est d'Hinata, elle a eu la malchance d'être tombé sur un de ces hommes malsain qui veulent tout__._

* * *

**V - DERRIÈRE LE MYSTÈRE**

• • •

_« Il est bon de faire confiance au temps qui passe : l'avenir nous révèle toujours ses secrets »  
__Eve Belisle_

_• • •_

Un homme avançait d'un pas énervé dans les allées de livres.

**« Où vais-je trouver ces fichues archives ?! »**

Il se souvenait encore des paroles de son oncle :

**« Tu verras, il n'y a rien de plus simple à la _NY Public Library_. Et puis si tu ne trouves pas les archives, les bibliothécaires se feront un véritable plaisir de t'aider. »**

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il tournait en rond dans cette bibliothèque. Il s'était perdu et ne savait plus où se trouvait l'accueil. Il se résigna à attendre à une table qu'une personne passe. Il sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche.

**« Ha...pourquoi y a-t-il tant de mystère dans ma famille ? »**

Il y a encore trois jours il ne pensait qu'à des choses normales... jusqu'à cet événement.

**_« Excusez-moi, suis-je bien chez Mr Uchiwa Teyaki ? »_**

_Le jeune homme qui avait ouvert était perplexe. Qui était cet homme, portant la cinquantaine, avec ces drôles de traits rouges sur la figure ? Les amis de son oncle et même les inconnus savaient qu'on ne venait pas le dimanche sans prévenir._

**_« Pourriez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ? » _**

_L'inconnu ne parut pas surpris de cette question. Avec un hochement de tête, il répondit : _

**_« Dites à M Uchiwa que Jiraya l'attend. » _**

_La réaction du jeune homme le fit sourire, il referma la porte, le laissant dehors et partit certainement prévenir Teyaki. Il devait sûrement être son fils, ce regard ne trompait pas..._

_Comme il l'avait prévu, le jeune Uchiwa rouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. Traversant un long couloir, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce chaleureuse, servant sûrement à accueillir des amis. Dans un des fauteuils noirs était assis un homme dans l'âge, japonais. Les voyant entrer, il se leva et fit une accolade à « l'invité ». _

**_« Ce que ça fait plaisir de te voir, mon cher Jiraya !  
_****_\- Moi aussi Teyaki. Tu devrais peut-être me présenter au jeune ténébreux, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi méfiant.  
_****_\- Ah Sasuke... tu ne changeras jamais.  
_****_\- Excuse-moi d'être prudent.  
_****_\- Je vais finir par croire que tu es parano. Enfin... Jiraya est un vieil ami de la fac. Nous avons toujours gardé contact même si la vie fait que l'on se voit plus rarement. Devenu l'un des meilleurs détectives privés de la ville, il m'a beaucoup aidé au cours de ma carrière chez Uchiwa Corporation©.  
_****_\- Dans ce cas je vous laisse parler du bon vieux temps, j'ai des dossiers qui m'attendent. »_**

_Sasuke sortit mais s'arrêta quand il entendit mentionner son nom._

**_« Ça lui fait quel âge maintenant au p'tit Sasuke ?  
_****_\- Vingt-cinq ans. Et pourtant plus sérieux que moi. »_**

_Rien d'intéressant. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son ancienne chambre quand Jiraya mentionna un sujet rendu tabou._

**_« J'ai de nouvelles infos au sujet de meurtre de la famille du p'tit. J'ai, la dernière fois, trouvé un joli coffret dans les anciens bureaux. Je me suis arrangé pour que... »_**

_Jiraya s'arrêta, il avait remarqué que le jeune Uchiwa écoutait derrière la porte._

**_« Je pense que tu devrais faire entrer celui qui est derrière la porte, il est en âge de savoir maintenant. »_**

_Teyaki fit donc entrer son neveu._

**_« Que voulez-vous dire par ''meurtre de la famille du p'tit'' ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Teyaki-oji !? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé croire que c'était un tragique accident d'avion !  
_****_\- Calme toi Sasuke,_**_ Teyaki le fit s'asseoir,** je vais tout t'expliquer et Jiraya nous dira ce qu'il a trouvé récemment. »**_

_Chacun s'installa sur un fauteuil et Uruichi, la femme de Teyaki vint également. Harmonie et élégance inspirait son visage plissé. Son mari lui chuchota quelques mots et elle prit la parole :_

**_« Sasuke, nous t'avons accueilli il y a maintenant dix-huit ans. Dix-huit années depuis lesquelles tes parents et ton frère ont disparu. Mon mari et moi n'avons jamais cru à l'accident d'avion, nous avons toujours été persuadé que cela avait été prémédité.  
_****_Sasuke, te souviendrais-tu des histoires et légendes que te racontaient tes parents ?  
_****_\- Attends. Tu m'annonces que mes parents et mon frère auraient été assassinés et, juste après, tu me demandes de me souvenir des petits contes qu'ils me racontaient ?!  
_****_\- Écoute Sasuke, si je te le demande, c'est qu'il y a un lien. »_**

Sa tante sortit une clé argentée qu'il avait dans sa poche à présent. Sasuke se rappela sa surprise lorsque Jiraya prit de son sac un petit coffret noir laqué, orné de motifs fleuris dorés. Il l'avait vu une fois dans les mains de sa mère, alors qu'il s'amusait à l'espionner. Elle était aujourd'hui dans sa poche.

_Harrison lui donna une liste de documents et son oncle continua._

**_« Cela te paraitra peut-être tiré par les cheveux mais nous pensons que le décès de ta famille est dû à une ancienne légende de famille._**

**_\- Ton père te l'a racontée quand tu devais avoir 5 ou 6 ans,_**_ reprit Uruichi.** Il s'agit de ce récit :**_

_ Le peuple des eaux comportait cinq grandes familles gouvernant sur 100 000 âmes. La plus ancienne était amie avec l'écume, la plus récente sœur du feu. Discrète était la famille visionnaire, prudente celle des cieux. La dernière, prétentieuse, maîtrisait la Créativité onirique. Comme dans toute civilisation, une famille se sentait plus puissante et à même de diriger seule une population. Ici, la prétentieuse chercha à s'emparer du pouvoir. Grâce à la Créativité naquit une entité sublime, dotée d'immenses dons. Elle soumit le peuple des eaux sous l'ordre de la famille créatrice. Or, possédant aussi une conscience, elle fit disparaître ses maîtres et décida d'exterminer ce qu'elle nomma L'Ancienne Race, au profit de ses créations. Le peuple des eaux tomba. Seul survécurent les quatre autres grandes familles. Unissant leur magie, elles scellèrent l'entité et ses premières créations.__Leur royaume détruit, elles se dispersèrent : la discrète et la prudente rejoignirent le Soleil, l'amie des écumes l'Art et la sœur du feu la Rareté._

_Un silence emplit la pièce._

**_« Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec l'accident ? »_**_ demanda Sasuke agacé._

_Jiraya posa le coffret sur la table entre les fauteuils. Uruichi l'ouvrit avec la clé argentée. Le coffret refermait de multiples feuilles jaunies par le temps. Un étrange objet de couleur saphir, rectangulaire au bout arrondi, plat et orné des mêmes motifs que sur le coffret fut sortit avec une extrême délicatesse par Uruichi. Il se souvint alors du soir où en espionnant sa mère, il l'avait vu sortir cet objet._

_Le détective prit ensuite un dossier et tendit une photo à Sasuke._

_**« Je pense que cette fille à un lien avec la légende, commença Jiraya. Ses yeux laiteux sans pupilles sont une caractéristique de la famille des cieux. J'ai vu, il y a quelques années, un très ancien tableau dans une exposition au Japon qui pourrait représenter les élus de ces quatre familles. Hiashi Hyûga l'avait prêté pour l'occasion et j'ai remarqué que le personnage qui maîtrisait l'air avait les mêmes pupilles que les membres de sa famille.  
**_**_\- Donc ?_**_ questionna impatiemment Sasuke  
_**_\- Donc je pense que tu devrais aller la voir, elle doit avoir des informations complémentaires.  
_****_\- Je suis désolé, mais tous ce que vous me racontez est abstrait, vide de sens et tiré par les cheveux. Qui serait assez fou pour espérer résoudre un meurtre avec une légende !  
_****_\- Tes idées montrent bien que tu n'es pas un homme du métier. Si seulement tu savais tous ce que j'ai déjà vu... »_**_ dit mystérieusement le détective._

_Sa tante donna alors le petit objet de couleur saphir à son neveux et lui dit :_

**_ « Tiens-le et on verra si tu prendras cette légende au sérieux. »_**

_Sasuke le saisit brusquement. Il fut alors ébloui par une lumière vive qui lui fit fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, l'objet avait disparu. À la place, il tenait un katana à la poignée saphir et à la lame mesurant plus de soixante-dix centimètres._

Un homme passa dans la rangée. Sasuke l'interpella pour qu'il lui indique l'accueil.

* * *

**« Je te rejoins à 19 heures. » **

Ardea prenait le métro pour se rendre à la médiathèque. Une semaine s'était passée depuis l'altercation entre Hinata et Tetsuya et, embêtée d'avoir aidé l'harceleur, elle avait décidé de s'investir plus dans les recherches de son amie. Elles avaient justement rendez-vous ce soir.

Le métro s'arrêta.

**« Aïe ! Ne vous excusez pas surtout ! »**

Les gens se bousculaient comme des moutons. Elle aurait d'ailleurs loupé l'arrêt si elle n'avait pas, elle aussi, joué des coudes. Ardea se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard et se dépêcha pour arriver devant les portes de la médiathèque, essoufflée. Hinata l'attendait. Elles s'embrassèrent et entrèrent.

**« Tu as pu obtenir l'autorisation de consulter les archives ?  
****\- Mrs Harper me la fournit hier. Tu n'imagines pas tous les papiers que j'ai dû remplir.  
****\- Comment ça ? Tu n'es pas une voleuse à ce que je sache ? Et en plus, tu travailles ici.  
****\- Ardea, il faut avoir des raisons valables pour consulter les archives et s'assurer que la personne est honnête. Il y a de très vieux ouvrages ici qui sont extrêmement précieux.  
****\- J'imagine bien, mais dans ce cas, est-ce que je pourrais entrer ?  
****\- Je lui ai dit que tu étais une future restauratrice de tableaux. Ça lui a suffit. »**

Elles avançaient en chuchotant jusqu'aux archives. Avant de pouvoir entrer, elles déposèrent leur sac et manteau aux gardiens qui surveillaient et vérifiaient les autorisations. Après être passées entre les portes magnétiques, elles descendirent des escaliers sur plusieurs mètres.

La salle dans laquelle elles pénétrèrent était immense. Elle était organisée sur différents étages avec un ascenseur aux parois transparentes au milieu de la pièce. Chaque étage était relié par des pontons partant des quatre faces de l'ascenseur et rejoignant la partie est, sud, ouest ou nord de l'étage. Les murs faisant face au vide étaient des baies vitrées montrant les nombreuses étagères qui touchaient le plafond. Le rez-de-chaussée disposait de plusieurs pièces, permettant ainsi de s'isoler pour des recherches.

**« Et ben, ça promet. Par où on commence, Hina ?  
****\- On va déjà trouver des livres sur l'Atlantide grâce aux ordinateurs.** Hinata en pointa du doigt.  
**\- Mais, il y en des centaines ?!  
****\- Il y a un logiciel dans lequel est répertorié le contenu des ouvrages des archives. Écris le premier paragraphe de la légende, et il te donnera les ouvrages dans lesquels elle se trouve.  
****\- Ok, Hinata-sama. »**

Elles se mirent chacune devant un poste et lancèrent leurs recherches.

* * *

Derrière des piles de livres, deux jeunes femmes concentrées feuilletaient d'anciens ouvrages. Enfin, la rousse poussa un long soupir et tout en s'étirant, elle dit à la brune :

**« T'en as pas marre Hina ? J'ai trouvé deux trois trucs intéressants et je pense encore en trouver mais, ça fait trois heures ! »**

Hinata ne répondit pas.

**« Ecoute, ça va fermer dans vingt minutes. Je te laisse mes infos, je vais ranger mes bouquins et je rentre, je suis crevée. On s'appelle. »**

La brune sortit enfin de sa concentration :

**« Oui, à la prochaine ! »**

Ardea était déjà sortit.

En montant les escaliers menant à la sortie des archives, Hinata se rappela qu'elle devait demander à Ardea si le détective était repassé. Elle la téléphonerait demain. Une ombre s'approcha d'elle :

** « Excusez-moi ? »**


	7. VI - Alliance

_Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir). Ce chapitre va enfin relater de la rencontre de Sasuke et Hinata. Je ne m'attarde donc pas trop et vous laisse découvrir tout ça !  
_

* * *

__**Tisiphone-Edge**_** : **ma chère Tisi (j'abrège, je trouve que c'est mignon ^^), toujours une petite review. C'est vrai que c'est plutôt rare mais je te promet que ma fic ne tournera pas aux longs paragraphes d'amour (je ne pense être douée pour les écrire). Je te laisse lire à présent, tu devrais avoir les réponses à toutes tes questions. (Tu apprécies X-men, t'as du goût U.U)_

_**Maxine3482 : **réponse par MP_

__**Maxine3482 ; Myfiona and largo ; mugon ; rosi hime : **Un énorme merci et un gros câlin pour m'avoir follower ou favoriser (ses verbes sont entièrement de ma création, j'assume)__

* * *

**VI - ALLIANCE**

• • •

_« Je ne crois pas aux rencontres fortuites (je ne parle évidemment que de celles qui comptent) »  
__Martereau, Nathalie Sarraute - Gallimard_

_• • •_

La bibliothécaire se dit qu'elle avait de la chance. Elle ne rencontrait pas souvent d'aussi bel homme dans son métier. Il lui demandait de lui montrer où se trouvaient les archives rapidement mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Grand, un corps élancé et sculpté finement sous son manteau noir, un visage aux traits fins, un nez aquilin, des yeux d'un noir intense et au regard froid ressortant sur sa peau laiteuse sans imperfection qui contrastait divinement avec ses cheveux d'ébène. Un peu jeune pour elle mais pourquoi se priver cette merveilleuse vision. Ses lèvres inspiraient...

**« Pourriez-vous arrêter de me reluquer et m'indiquer les archives. » **

La femme rougit et s'empressa de lui demander son nom pour l'autorisation nécessaire.

**« Uchiwa Sasuke, mais cherchez plutôt Endô Jiraya, je dois faire partie de son groupe. » **

Elle vérifia, confirma et lui tendit une autorisation. Le chemin expliqué, Sasuke partit en direction des archives. Il était dix-huit heures quarante.

_Sasuke le saisit brusquement. Il fut alors ébloui par une lumière vive. L'objet avait disparu, à la place se tenait entre ses mains un katana à la poignée de couleur saphir et à la lame mesurant plus de soixante-dix centimètres. Il pensait rêver et regarda étrangement sa tante._

**_« Tu nous prends au sérieux maintenant ? »_**_ lui dit-elle malicieusement._

_Sasuke se rassit et attendit la suite tout en admirant l'arme qu'il avait en main. Jiraya prit la parole._

**_« Ceci nous confirme que tu es l'élu des visionnaires. Tu vas avoir du boulot si on suit bien ce qu'on dit tes prédécesseurs mais commençons par le commencement. » _**

_Le détective sortit un dossier._

**_ « Il s'agit de l'enquête menée sur la carcasse d'un avion retrouvé,_**_ dit Jiraya. **Plusieurs faits étranges sont restés inexpliqués et pourtant l'enquête a rapidement été suspendue et l'affaire close.  
**_**_\- C'est ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille à ta tante et moi. »_**

_Jiraya lui passa le dossier et le laissa l'examiner. Ce que Sasuke lisait lui paraissait tirer par les cheveux mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, il avait bien vu un katana surgir du petit morceau de saphir._

_L'accident d'avion avait eu lieu en plein océan alors qu'une tempête non prévue se déchainait. Jusque là, rien d'étrange, mais en avançant dans sa lecture, il vit que l'on avait retrouvé une sorte de rayonnement autour des victimes. Il serait dû à une onde inconnue et inexplicable. De plus, les trois corps étaient d'une pâleur effroyable et leurs yeux étaient entièrement devenus noirs. Leur peau semblait abîmer par autre chose que le séjour dans l'eau salée, comme si les pores s'étaient dilatés à leur maximum, ce qu'aucune arme connue ne pouvait faire. _

_Sasuke arrêta sa lecture et s'apprêta à poser une question mais Jiraya l'interrompit :_

**_« Je suis venu aujourd'hui pour vous apporter des nouveautés. J'ai effectivement trouvé quatre autres décès où l'état des corps est très ressemblant. Je vous énumère le nom des victimes :_**

**_Smith Ella, 22 ans, est décédée il y a vingt ans. Elle était australienne et est décédée lors d'un accouchement qui était pourtant sans complication. Ses pores étaient très dilatés et une mystérieuse fumée orange en sortait. Ses yeux sont devenus noirs à la suite._**

**_Uchiwa Fugaku, quarante-deux ans, sa femme Mikoto, trente-sept ans et leur fils aîné Itachi, treize ans sont décédés il y a dix-huit ans lors d'un accident d'avion. Leur corps étaient livides, leurs pores très dilatés et leurs yeux noirs._**

**_Casalti Alrodo, trente-six ans et sa femme Floriana, trente-quatre ans sont décédés il y a seize ans. La cause de décès est inconnue et leurs corps ont également été retrouvés avec les pores très dilatés, mais c'est une fumée bleue qui en sortait. Leurs yeux étaient aussi noirs._**

**_Et pour finir, Hyûga Hisayo, trente-sept ans, décédée il y a quatorze ans à cause d'une maladie inconnue, drainant les forces de la victime. Ses pores étaient très dilatés et une fumée blanche était apparue suivi du noircissement complet de ses yeux devenus noirs. Vous voyez, il y a une Hyûga qui est dans la liste des victimes. »_**

_Une ambiance de deuil planait sur le salon. À la mention des membres de sa famille, Sasuke eut une sensation de froid qui se répandit dans son corps en partant de son cœur. Depuis cet incident funeste, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et avait créé son propre monde. Il se souvenait encore de ces soirs où il fuyait son oncle et sa tante et qu'il partait se réfugier dans sa chambre, imaginant embêter son grand frère, essayer d'éblouir son père ou bien serrer sa mère. Il finissait toujours par s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres mais les larmes aux yeux._

_Sasuke sentit alors une main chaleureuse et apaisante sur son épaule : c'était sa bien-aimée tante. Elle lui sourit, un de ses sourires emplis de réconfort. Elle eut soudain l'air se souvenir de quelque chose et prit la parole._

**_« Cette façon dont les corps sont décrits ne te rappelle rien Teyaki. ?  
\- Non, tu penses à quelque chose ?  
\- Une légende de notre famille parle à un moment de corps dans cet état là. Elle doit se trouver dans une des feuilles contenues dans le coffret. »_**

_Et en effet, la tante de Sasuke lut une des légendes disant que les proches des gardiens avaient eux aussi subit une mort où leur « minuscule parcelle de don » était sortie par les pores de leur peau, les agrandissant. Cette parcelle de don aurait été vitale et elle aurait été « aspirée » par une entité se réveillant en besoin de puissance pour accomplir son éveil complet. Drainant cette parcelle de don, les victimes prirent le teint de la mort instantanément et leur yeux s'obscurcirent jusqu'au noir le plus profond. Teyaki et son mari en vinrent à dire que Sasuke était Le Gardien, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait survécu à cet étrange phénomène._

**_« Veux-tu donc rechercher cette personne ? » _**_demanda Jiraya._

_Sasuke prit la photo de la jeune Hyûga et demanda son nom que Jiraya avait malheureusement oublié._

Sortant de ces pensées en franchissant les portes de la médiathèque, Sasuke passa devant une jeune femme qui avait l'air d'hésiter à téléphoner. Il ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte mais au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, il se dit que son visage lui était familier et se rappela la photo. C'était elle ! Il couru alors vers elle et l'interpella :

**« Excusez-moi ? »**

L'interpellée se retourna. Il avait raison. Il reconnaissait ses grands yeux nacrés, ses traits fins et gracieux, sa peau pâle et ses longs cheveux bleu nuit.

**« Oui ?  
\- Faites-vous partie de la famille Hyûga ? »**

Il voyait qu'elle était étonnée au froncement de ses sourcils.

**« Oui.  
\- Vous devez vous demandez qui je suis ? Je me nomme Sasuke Uchiwa et je pense que nos familles ont des choses en commun. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de ''peuple des eaux'', de ''don'' ou encore de ''visionnaire'' ? »**

Chaque mot qu'il citait agrandissait un peu plus l'ouverture de sa bouche. S'en amusant, il ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter un peu.

**« Vous avez certainement vu une chose inexplicable qui s'est produite chez vous, fille de la prudente ? »**

La bouche de la Hyûga formait à présent un – O – parfait. Il avait réussit mais ne montrait pas son contentement en restant de marbre. La jeune femme répondit rapidement.

**« Tous ce que vous venez de dire est vrai. Mais… comment savez-vous tout cela ? »**

La méfiance se redessinait sur ses traits. Sasuke se dit qu'il avait de la chance qu'il ait tous les arguments de son côté, elle ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance.

**« Il s'avère que je suis l'élu de la famille Uchiwa, connu sous le surnom de visionnaire ou discret. »**

Seules quelques minutes de discussion suffirent pour que ces deux jeunes gens se donnent rendez-vous le lendemain. Chacun apporterait ses légendes et autres mystérieuses affaires.

En rentrant chez elle, Hinata ne pensa qu'à cette rencontre. Cet Uchiwa était certainement la personne que Jiraya voulait lui montrer. Elle n'était donc pas seule.

Arrivée chez elle, elle partit se coucher. La brune s'agitait dans son lit, tournant et se retournant. De multiples questions lui venaient en tête et lui procuraient une excitation plus forte même que la caféine.

* * *

Hinata était de repos, comme tous les jeudis. N'ayant pu s'endormir qu'à quatre heures du matin, ce fut avec une grande irritation qu'elle répondit au téléphone à sept heures qui venait de la réveiller d'une sonnerie stridente. Ayant une grande maîtrise de ses humeurs négatives, elle écouta calmement ce qu'on avait à lui dire et raccrocha avec une douceur apparente. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de s'énerver contre son oreiller et de le balancer contre sa porte en sachant qu'elle était convoquée au commissariat pour neuf heures précises. Elle qui espérait se reposer aujourd'hui afin d'avoir les idées claires le pour le rendez-vous de cet après-midi... C'est donc avec une bonne humeur feinte qu'elle franchit les portes du poste. On lui indiqua la salle où elle devait attendre l'agent. Elle n'eut à patienter que cinq minutes pour qu'il arrive et lui explique les raisons de cette convocation.

Ce matin, elle avait franchit les portes du commissariat assez agacée mais elle en sortit exaspérée. On lui avait annoncé qu'ils n'allaient rien faire contre Tetsuya vu qu'il n'y avait pas de preuves et que sa déposition ressemblait plus à un réglage de compte qu'à une véritable plainte pour harcèlement. Quand Hinata avait appris qu'ils avaient fouillé dans son passé et avaient eux aussi cru à la fausse histoire que Tetsuya avait montée contre elle, elle avait tout simplement cessé d'écouter et était partie. Elle allait devoir se défendre seule.

Voulant se changer les idées, elle alla dans le Bryant Park avec un bon livre et y passa sa matinée.

* * *

Le groupe Uchiwa devait réussir à attirer de plus nombreux clients dans ses centres commerciaux et pour cela, il avait l'intention d'installer une nouvelle chaine de boutique. Sasuke assistait donc à une énième réunion avec chacun des représentants des différents départements. N'ayant pas encore assez d'expérience, il assistait son oncle. Cependant, c'était Sasuke qui gérait ses dossiers. Encore une ou deux années et il serait assez formé pour remplacer le président actuel.

La réunion n'avait permis aucun avancement car le département publicité n'avait pas terminé ses dossiers à temps. Sorti depuis une dizaine de minutes, la tolérance de Sasuke aux bêtises risquait à tout moment de se rompre et de laisser place à sa colère. Elle avait donc été inutile.

Sasuke parcourait rapidement le couloir lorsqu'il remarqua Karin, la chef du département en faute, qui parlait agressivement à un certain Suigetsu. Ne voulant à aucun prix se mêler de cette affaire qui risquait l'énerver encore plus, il essaya de les éviter et voulut prendre un escalier pour s'échapper. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'œil acéré de la rousse aux lunettes. Elle l'appela aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait et, voyant qu'il ne venait pas, elle partit le chercher. Sasuke ne pouvait plus l'éviter et demanda donc la raison pour laquelle elle avait besoin de lui.

**« Désolé de te déranger mon p'tit corbeau mais tu connais comme moi ce cher Suigetsu depuis un bout de temps ?  
\- Oui,** répondit-il en tiquant sur ce surnom que Karin utilisait depuis leurs dix ans.  
**\- Tu sais à quel point il peut être un imbécile, un désinvolte, un fainéant...  
\- Abrège, tu veux ? »**

Suigetsu ne pouffa pas très discrètement dans le dos de Karin qui se renfrogna un peu avant de répondre à Sasuke :

**« Et bien, je lui avais demandé de finir le dossier à rendre pour aujourd'hui, ce pour quoi il est payé, mais cet abruti de flemma... au regard de Sasuke, elle poursuivit sans accabler plus Suigetsu, ...me dit qu'il l'a tout simplement perdu ! Donc Sasuke, s'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est lui ! Pas moi !  
\- Tu sais très bien comment je suis et s'il y a une fainéante ici, c'est toi Karin. Tu n'avais juste pas à me confier le dossier que _tu_ devais finir,** riposta l'homme aux cheveux blancs avec un sourire railleur.** Sasuke, je ne sais pas pour toi mais, j'ai des projets qui m'attendent. Je te laisse régler tout ça. »**

Suigetsu partit en cognant volontairement l'épaule de Karin. Celle-ci, pleine de fureur, simula une chute en direction de Sasuke, tombant en arrière. Le brun la stoppa à trente centimètres du sol mais quand il la vit se retourner avec une expression de satisfaction mesquine, il la lâcha et s'en alla en lui disant :

**« Si une petite baisse se manifeste sur vos salaires, vérifiez si un dossier a été rendu en retard. »**

Suigetsu, qui se moquait de Karin, s'accorda à son expression, inquiète, et tous deux rejoignirent leur bureau. Sasuke su que ça ne devrait plus se reproduire avant un bon moment. Il pénétra dans son bureau, grand, large et spacieux, aux murs noirs agrémentés de tableaux abstraits blancs, rappelant ainsi les meubles clairs ou sombres. Le brun s'assit dans son grand fauteuil blanc et poussa un long soupir à la vue du tas vertigineux des dossiers à traiter. Avec ses mystères à résoudre, il avait pris du retard. Sasuke prit le premier dossier de la pile et l'ouvrit mais il se rappela qu'il avait rendez-vous avec la Hyûga à seize heures. Il regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il ne lui restait...que trente minutes pour atteindre le café à une heure où la circulation était intense ! Ne pouvant se permettre de prendre plus de retard, il appela sa secrétaire :

**« Miss Haruno, j'aimerais vous confier un dossier que vous devrez finir pour demain. »**

Elle arriva quelques minutes suite à l'appel. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses tenus en une courte et haute queue-de-cheval, deux émeraudes pour former ses yeux déterminés, de taille moyenne et habillée avec un tailleur pantalon beige entra dans le bureau de l'Uchiwa.

**« Oubliez les dossiers que je vous aie confiés et finissez celui-ci pour demain. J'ai une chose importante de prévu dans trente minutes.  
\- Il sera sur votre bureau demain. »**

La secrétaire sortit du bureau. Elle ressemblait plus que jamais à un robot sans âme qui exécutait ses ordres. À chaque fois que Sasuke la voyait ainsi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser avec mélancolie à leur enfance, leur adolescence, des périodes où ils étaient encore amis. Chassant rapidement cette pensée en se secouant la tête, le brun enfila son manteau, prit ses clés de voiture et partit rapidement de son entreprise.

* * *

Le jeune Uchiwa franchit les portes du café, lieu de rendez-vous avec la Hyûga. Lumière tamisée, mobilier en bois sombre, tables espacées entre elles et disposées dans des recoins : une atmosphère de secret à garder planait ici. Elle avait bien choisi l'endroit.

Il chercha la brune et la trouva grâce à ses yeux laiteux contrastant avec la lumière plutôt sombre, assise à une table contre un mur, au fond de la salle. Sasuke la rejoignit. Mis à part un discret « bonjour », elle ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à lancer la conversation après avoir posé sur la table le coffret noir laqué aux motifs fleuris.

**« J'ai découvert il y a quelques jours toutes ces légendes. Elles sont transcrites et conservées dans ce coffret. »**

Il en sortit le récit qui expliquait la raison de la disparition de l'Atlantide et le tendit à Hinata.

**« Merci »** dit-elle timidement.

Les deux bruns s'étaient échangés leurs informations, en japonais, pour plus de discrétion, confirmant ainsi ce que chacun était. Lui, Sasuke, était le discret, le visionnaire et elle, Hinata, la prudente, la fille des cieux.

**« Vous m'avez parlé de votre harpe qui avait réagi et vous avait révélé les deux légendes.  
\- Oui. Et la lettre de ma mère évoque que c'est le visionnaire qui nous l'a apporté. Avec mes amis, on pense avoir trouvé l'étoile dont parle la seconde légende mais je pense qu'il manque quelque chose.  
\- Attendez,** dit Sasuke tout en cherchant dans la boîte,** j'ai ce petit bout de papier qui parle d'une étoile. Regardez. »**

Sasuke le donna à Hinata qui le lut à haute voix :

**« _Obtenez une goutte de sang de chacun des élus grâce à la pointe du katana. Mélangez-les afin d'obtenir une petite quantité de sang et versez la sur l'étoile de la fille des cieux._ Oui, une étincelle brilla dans les yeux de la brune, ça doit être ça qu'il nous faut ! Vous avez le katana ? »**

Étonnant. Depuis le début de la conversation, la Hyûga lui avait paru presque transparente mais surtout très méfiante. Elle semblait ne réagir que s'il lui permettait de résoudre un mystère.

Sasuke voulut lui montrer son katana mais il ne pouvait pas le faire en public.

**« J'ai bien le katana mais je ne peux pas vous le montrer ici. Si vous voulez, je peux vous inviter chez mon oncle ?  
\- Hum,** elle réfléchissait en fronçant les sourcils, **pourquoi ne venez-vous pas chez moi ? Je vous montrerais ainsi ma harpe. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
\- Ce sera plus rapide. »**

La jeune Hyûga se leva et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Interloqué, Sasuke ne comprit pas comment on pouvait partir ainsi sans aucune forme de politesse. Il la vit alors se retourner rapidement.

**« Et bien, Uchiwa-san, vous ne me suivez pas ? »** lui dit-elle avec un sourire discret.

Il était davantage surpris.

**« Allez, venez ! Vous n'avez pas hâte de voir ma harpe ? »**

Il se leva et la rejoignit, étonné. Dans sa famille, on lui avait appris qu'on n'emmenait pas quelqu'un chez soi à moins de connaître quelque chose qui pourrait lui nuire, donc à moins de le considérer comme un ami. Il ne la connaissait que depuis la veille. Sasuke la suivit tous de même et voyant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la station de métro, il lui demanda :

**« Vous n'avez pas de voiture ? »**

Continuant de marcher et sans se retourner, elle lui répondit :

**« Non. Je pense aller beaucoup plus vite en métro dans une ville où il y a souvent de longs embouteillages.  
-Dans ce cas, je vais aller prendre ma voiture. Vous venez ? lui** proposa-t-il.  
**\- Euh... »**

Elle semblait hésiter. Sasuke vit que son masque de méfiance revenait sur ses traits. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, il lui demanda son adresse. Elle irait chez elle en métro et lui en voiture.

Sur le chemin pour rejoindre sa voiture, il se dit que cette Hyûga était un peu étrange. Elle était certes timide et discrète mais il y avait en elle quelque chose de plus complexe. Deux comportements opposés qui se combattaient. Sous le masque de défiance qu'elle essayait de maintenir, il avait vu aujourd'hui une personne curieuse, enthousiaste quand elle pensait avoir résolu quelque chose. Dans ces moments où son intérêt était éveillé, elle semblait accorder sa confiance un peu trop rapidement mais pouvait très bien revenir sur ses gardes si la personne paraissait aller trop loin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré une personne qui réussissait à avoir pour lui un comportement assez imprévisible.

* * *

_Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu un petit délire à écrire le tout début avec la description du point de vue de la bibliothécaire. Mais redevenons sérieuse, vous avez quelques éléments en plus et surtout *roulement de tambour* la rencontre ! (qui n'est d'ailleurs pas si exceptionnelle que cela...)_

_Karin et Suigetsu sont présent comme Sakura. Je me dis en ce moment, j'y arrive, je vais finir par réussir à trouver un rôle à chacun des personnages de Naruto (oui j'y crois)._

_Hâte de lire la suite ou pas ?_


	8. VII - Vision

_Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 7 un peu plus long que le sixième. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Après votre lecture, dites-moi tout ^^ !  
_

* * *

____**Tisiphone-Edge**_** : **ma chère Tisi, contente que la fic te plaise toujours. Il fallait que Sasuke tienne à son oncle et sa tante et si tu la ressentis, c'est que j'ai réussi à le retranscrire. Je dois t'avouer que le passage ou Sasuke casse la bibliothécaire à été le passage que j'ai préféré écrire et si je continue les aveux, ça à été très dure d'écrire la façon dont Sasuke percevait Hinata sans être confus.___  
___En tous cas, j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi !  
___

___**Muffin-san : **désolé, je n'avais pas vu tes reviews avant donc je te réponds sur ce chapitre. Oui, comme toutes les personnes qui en ont parlé, personne ne saque Tetsuya. Mais je m'amuse bien à écrire les scènes où il est dedans. Ah Ardea, le feu vit en elle ! Sinon, j'imagine que tu as bien vu que tu avais raison. Enfin, voilà. Merci d'aimer ce que j'écris !  
___

___**Maxine3482 : **réponse par MP___

* * *

**VII - VISION**

• • •

_« Une vision sans action n'est qu'une hallucination »  
__Michaël Kami_

_• • •_

Hinata s'apprêtait à sortir son badge pour entrer dans l'immeuble lorsque l'Uchiwa la rejoignit. Il ne dit pas un mot mais lui fit juste un signe de main. La brune ouvrit la grande porte et tous deux pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble.

Dans l'ascenseur, Hinata se rappela un conseil de sa défunte mère : ne jamais amener une personne inconnue chez-soi. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre à ce souvenir et fit une sorte de prière intérieure implorant la protection de plusieurs divinités appartenant à diverses religions. Elle ne devait pas être très discrète car le brun la regardait avec un sourcil relevé. La chaleur lui monta au joue, signe de rougissement et de gêne naissante chez-elle. La sonnerie accompagnée de l'ouverture des portes furent pour elle une libération face au regard de l'Uchiwa.

Toujours en silence, ils avancèrent jusqu'à sa porte. Porte qui était bloquée par ses voisins et son amie. Shikamaru prit en premier la parole :

**« Eh bien, Hinata, où étais-tu ? Sais-tu seulement depuis combien de temps on attend en s'inquiétant devant ta porte,** dit-il sur un ton faussement énervé.  
**\- Et je vois que tu nous ramènes quelqu'un en plus,** poursuivit Temari ne laissant pas le temps à Hinata de répondre. **On n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter. Qui est ce charmant jeune homme ?  
\- C'est ... »**

Hinata voulut dire son prénom mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas. Elle le regarda, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas, décidé à la laisser se débrouiller. Interprétant mal son hésitation, Ardea lui dit presque sincèrement :

**« OK, Hina. On était tous venus pour te réconforter mais je vois bien que tu as amené quelqu'un de plus performant pour ça.  
\- Mais...mais, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! **répondit-elle avec empressement et quelques bafouillages dus à la gêne.  
**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, **poursuivit Shikamaru, **je vais les emmener et on te laisse tranquille faire ce tu as prévu de faire.  
\- Mais... Arrêtez ! »**

Elle était à présent aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot et une drôle de lueur étincelait dans ses yeux. Sasuke voyait tout cela avec amusement, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Hinata... Il connaissait son prénom à présent. Elle ne remarquait même que ses amis s'amusaient et semblait proche de l'évanouissement ou de l'étouffement. Jusqu'alors, il avait réussi à contenir son sourire, mais quand la blonde nommée Temari fit une autre remarque, il ne put le retenir plus longtemps.

**« Prends du bon temps Hina, et surtout, n'oublie rien ! » **dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sa jauge avait explosé. La brune ouvrit son appartement le plus vite possible, rentra et referma la porte, laissant l'Uchiwa dehors. Hinata se laissa glisser le long de sa porte d'entrée en poussant un long soupir. Elle essayait de se convaincre que ses amis l'avaient fait exprès, personne ne penserait une telle chose d'elle.

Pour calmer ses émotions, elle jeta son sac sur le canapé ainsi que son manteau et son pull puis alla se servir un verre d'eau. Versant le liquide dans le récipient, elle entendit trois coups distincts provenant de sa porte. Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle était venue avec l'Uchiwa mais qu'elle l'avait laissé à la porte. Elle courut avec son verre à la main lui ouvrir. Le visage qu'il avait était plus froid que jamais. Peut-être que son imagination lui jouait des tours mais elle semblait apercevoir les traits de sa mâchoire se durcir puis revenir à la normale. Il devait être énervé.

**« Je suis désolée,** dit-il elle piteusement, **mais, j'ai... j'ai bien vu que vous vous amusiez de la situation et vous ne m'avez pas du tout aidé ! »**

Elle remarqua alors que le nez du brun était rouge. Elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez littéralement ! Voulant bien faire, elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche de pantalon, le mouilla et l'appliqua sur son nez mais avec l'embarras occasionné, elle renversa le reste du verre d'eau sur lui. Les traits de sa mâchoire se raffermirent. S'inclinant plusieurs fois, elle répéta confuse en anglais puis en japonais :

**« Je suis désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! »**

Il fit un petit soupir puis pénétra dans son salon, la laissant continuer de s'excuser. Hinata ne le remarqua au bout d'une dizaine de seconde. Elle le rejoignit donc et vit qu'il observait la pièce puis la harpe avec un presque air de surprise :

**« Voilà ma harpe Uchiwa-san, lui dit-elle en la lui montrant. Voulez-vous que je mette votre veste à sécher ? »**

Avec un soupir de lassitude, il la lui tendit espérant qu'elle oublie cet incident. Alors qu'elle partit dans sa salle de bain, Sasuke s'approcha du bel et mystérieux instrument. Il vit que la lueur bleutée du salon provenait de la cavité présente sur la caisse de résonnance. Tout cela était surprenant. Il entendit la voix d'Hinata, presque calmée, dans son dos :

**« Cette trappe est apparue quand j'ai joué et chanté une mélodie que ma mère m'avait montrée. Les légendes et la lettre se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Regardez,** elle lui montra la petite étoile qu'elle avait prise de sa chambre,** je pense que c'est dessus qu'il faudra mettre notre sang.  
\- Je vois... ****»**

Sasuke se leva suite à ses mots et fit surgir d'un geste gracieux son katana à la l'âme étincelante. Hinata sursauta et recula sous l'effet de surprise, puis elle observa avec des yeux émerveillés la précieuse chose que l'Uchiwa, dont elle n'osait demander le prénom, tenait entre ses mains.

À ce moment précis, Shikamaru, Temari et Ardea surgirent dans le salon. À la vue de leur amie au sol et de l'inconnu avec un... sabre en main, la panique monta en eux et Ardea qui voulut courir sauter sur le brun fut stoppée par le bras de Shikamaru qui prit la parole sur un ton maitrisé :

**« Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui voulez, mais on vous le donnera, alors, s'il-vous-plaît, lâchez ce sabre.  
\- Non, il ne me veut rien. C'est lui le visionnaire de la légende. Nous sommes liés. »**

Sasuke s'amusait de la réaction craintive des amis de la Hyûga, il fit tournoyer l'arme sur une dizaine de rotation avant de la faire disparaitre.

**« Rassurés ?  
\- Mais c'est qu'il est fier de lui le p'tit con ! **dit Ardea sur un ton méprisant.  
**\- Ardea ! S'il-te-plaît ! »** intervint Hinata

Sasuke ne calcula pas la rousse et alla s'installer dans le canapé sous le regard exaspéré de son hôte. Elle se dit justement qu'elle allait devoir tout expliquer car elle sentait que ça allait mal tourner. Après son long discours relatant les récents évènements et notamment expliquant le fait que l'Uchiwa était le visionnaire, qu'il y avait besoin du sang de chacun des élus pour révéler l'étoile et qu'ils allaient, avec la coopération de tout le monde, commencer les investigations, Hinata posa la petite étoile doré au-dessus d'un écrin rouge sur la table basse et demanda au brun :

**« Uchiwa-san, pourriez-vous me lire les dernières phrases de votre légende ? Elles nous permettraient d'essayer de localiser la position des deux élus restant."**

Jusqu'à quand allait-elle l'appeler par son nom de famille ? Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui demanderait jamais son prénom. Il sortit le papier et le lu sous l'œil attentif des trois amis :

**« _Leur royaume détruit, elles se dispersèrent : la discrète et la prudente rejoignirent le Soleil...  
_\- Là, ça parle de vous et du Japon, n'est-ce pas ... ?** demanda Temari  
**\- Uchiwa-san.  
\- Votre prénom.  
\- Hinata m'appelle ainsi, faites-en de même.  
\- OK, Uchiwa. Veuillez répondre à ma question, bien sur si cela ne vous pose aucun problème. »**

Shikamaru commença à s'inquiéter : quand sa copine demandait s'il y avait un problème, c'est qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'énerver fortement. Elle n'en fit cependant rien et écouta patiemment la suite.

**« _... la discrète et la prudente rejoignirent donc le Soleil, l'amie des écumes l'Art...  
_\- L'Art ?** posa Ardea  
**\- Oui, l'Art. Tu comprends quand je lis au moins. »**

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Sasuke l'avait tutoyé sans réfléchir, elle l'insupportait depuis qu'il l'avait vu entrer. Et cela avait l'air parfaitement réciproque.

**« Mais parle-moi sur un autre ton ! C'est toi qui ne comprends rien. L'Art, sais-tu seulement tous les endroits que ça peut représenter ?  
\- _... et la sœur du feu la rareté_,** continua Sasuke sans prêter attention à la rousse  
**\- Mais regardez-le. Avec son petit air hautain de j'en ai trop rien à faire de toi... »**

Sasuke la regarda en coin et sourit vicieusement. Ardea ne le supporta pas et hurla de rage tout en se jetant sur lui.

**« Raah, je vais le tuer ! »**

Shikamaru arrêta juste à temps la rousse en furie et Hinata tenta de convaincre Sasuke de ne pas la provoquer.

Chacun était assis autour de la table de la salle à manger, Ardea et Sasuke bien évidemment séparés. Ils essayaient depuis un petit moment de trouver les lieux où les deux bruns allaient devoir se rendre. Ardea arrêta de fusiller du regard Sasuke et s'exclama, une lueur dans les yeux

**« Je pense savoir quel est l'endroit de l'art !  
\- Dis-le, je t'en prie,** ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Sasuke qui reçut un coup d'œil d'avertissement d'Hinata. Il haussa simplement les épaules.  
**\- La ferme, **dit Ardea avant de poursuivre. **Ça doit être à coup sûr l'Italie.  
\- L'Italie ? Ce n'est pas bête,** dit Temari.  
**\- Explique ton raisonnement,** demanda Shikamaru.  
**\- Si vous regardez n'importe quelle époque, l'Italie a toujours été le berceau de l'art, que ce soit de l'Antiquité à la Renaissance.  
\- Tu penses qu'on devrait aller en Italie alors ?** demanda Hinata  
**\- Et également en Australie,** lança Shikamaru.  
**\- En Australie ?  
\- La rareté, quoi de plus rare que la faune et la flore de cette île d'Océanie ? »** reprit Shikamaru.

Ainsi, les deux élus allaient devoir partir en Italie et en Australie pour essayer de trouver les deux derniers, chose qui allait se révéler très ardue. Minuit arrivant, Ardea décida de rentrer chez elle et Shikamaru et Temari firent de même.

Dans le couloir, Ardea ne jeta pas un regard en arrière et fonça dans l'ascenseur. Temari dit à son copain :

**« Particulier cet Uchiwa, tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- Juste un peu provocateur sur les bords.  
\- C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu ne puisses pas le saquer. Tout ce que je veux dire en tous cas, c'est que notre p'tite Hina va devoir se décoincer un peu. T'imagine les conversations ?  
\- Un froid ambiant agrémenté de quelques mots arrogants et méprisants ou bien timides et discrets...  
\- Je la plains... »**

De son côté, Hinata était bien embarrassée. Elle essayait de faire comprendre à l'Uchiwa qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui mais ce dernier ne lui accordait aucune importance. Son regard était comme perdu. Hinata s'approcha et passa sa main devant ses yeux mais il ne broncha toujours pas.

Soudain, il se redressa sur sa chaise, ses yeux s'illuminèrent pour devenir rouges sang tachés de trois virgules noires. Son visage était aussi immobile que celle d'une statue, sa bouche était entrouverte et on voyait qu'il ne respirait pas. Il pâlissait à vue d'œil.

Hinata commençait à paniquer, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et avait peur que ce soit cette soudaine mort qui avait déjà pris des membres de leur famille. Elle lui parla, lui prit le visage entre ses mains : il était gelé, aussi froid que le marbre des stèles funéraires. Et puis, ses yeux se fermèrent et tous ses muscles semblèrent le lâcher. Hinata se retrouva donc à le soutenir, penchée au-dessus de sa table avec un pied en l'air pour garder l'équilibre. Ne supportant plus sa contorsion, elle le laissa se reposer sur la table et vint se positionner à ses côtés.

* * *

Voyant que tout le monde partait, Sasuke s'apprêtait à faire la même chose mais se sentit étrange soudainement. Puis, sans prévenir, il se sentit comme enlevé du monde pour se retrouver dans un endroit où le noir régnait. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et se sentait paralysé.

Où était-il ? Il ne trouvait pas de réponse mais une douleur le saisit à la tête. Il semblait qu'un liquide glacé circulait dans son cerveau, l'empêchant de penser. Ses yeux se mirent à le faire souffrir atrocement, il les ferma et le froid de sa tête s'en empara : il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus que deux blocs de glace dans ses globes oculaires. Étrangement, à partir de ce moment, il ne ressentit plus aucune douleur, juste un froid permanent dans son corps. Il rouvrit donc les yeux mais ne vit rien jusqu'à ce que des scènes se mirent à défiler à une vitesse hallucinante. Toutefois, ils les discernaient toutes. Ils ne pourraient cependant décrire les couleurs qu'il y voyait, elles étaient irréelles et semblaient changer à chaque instant. Puis, tout s'arrêta. Le noir revint, la chaleur avec et il sentit son corps et sa conscience le lâcher.

* * *

Hinata alla chercher de la glace, le front du brun qui était devenu aussi froid que la neige semblait surchauffer à présent. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait. Quand elle revint dans la salle à manger, elle vit que l'Uchiwa avait recouvré ses esprits.

**« Uchiwa-san !** dit-elle en accélérant le pas. **Que vous arrive-il ?** elle lui appliqua la glace **sur le front.  
\- Je crois avoir eu ma première vision. »** dit-il si bas qu'Hinata ne l'entendit pas.

Elle lui appliquait délicatement la glace sur le front et ne s'occupait que de ça. Sa proximité lui permettait de l'observer. Il leva donc ses yeux et la regarda. Elle semblait absorbée par son travail puis bizarrement sa vision se troubla et redevint nette, mais les couleurs étaient plus pâles.

**« Vos yeux sont vraiment étranges. »** lui dit la brune qui, bizarrement, était assise en face lui et plus debout à ses côtés.

Sa vue se troubla à nouveau puis elle revint normal. Hinata arrêta de tamponner son front. Mais, ne l'avait-il pas vu à l'instant assise ? Elle rapprocha son visage du sien et le scruta en fronçant ses sourcils. Elle s'assit en face de lui.

**« Vos yeux sont vraiment étranges.  
\- Tu me l'as déjà dit.  
\- Mais non, je viens de le penser.  
\- Tu étais assise il y a deux secondes et tu m'as dit exactement ses mots. »**

Sa vision se troubla encore et il vit qu'Hinata se tenait la main droite, son index en sang. Sa vision redevint normale. Hinata lui parlait en agitant les bras, assise mais ne semblait pas blessée. Sasuke ne comprenait. Avait-il des hallucinations ? Puis soudain, Hinata donna un coup dans le vase qui se mit à vaciller. Sasuke, revoyant l'image de la main ensanglantée, voulut l'arrêter et se leva en posant sa main sur la table mais il y avait en dessous la glace qui le fit glisser et, au lieu de retenir le vase, il le poussa vers Hinata. Celui-ci se brisa et un éclat de verre trancha à plusieurs endroits la peau de l'index droit de la brune.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas ou plutôt si, il avait vu un fait du futur. Ce n'est que quand son hôte geignit un peu qu'il réagit.

**« Je vais te chercher de quoi te soigner, ne bouge pas. »**

C'était lui qui la soignait à présent. Hinata l'avait trouvé bizarre avant, il semblait perdre conscience à certain moment.

**« Uchiwa-san, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à l'instant ? Vous sembliez inconscient.  
\- Je crois que j'ai des visions, **lui dit-il en lui enroulant un bandage autour de son doigt. **Voilà, ça devrait cicatriser assez rapidement.  
\- Merci. Des visions ?  
\- Je t'ai vu assise avant que tu ne le sois, t'ai dit une phrase que tu n'avais pas encore prononcé et t'ai vu blessée avant aussi.  
\- Oh..., dit-elle pas si surprise de cet aveux. C'est pour cela que vous êtes le visionnaire. J'imagine que vous avez des visions quand vos yeux sont dans cet état. »**

Elle se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et lui désigna le miroir. Quand il se regarda, il fut surpris par ses yeux : aussi rouges que le sang et tachés de trois virgules d'un noir aussi profond que le charbon.

**« Je pense que vous pouvez les faire revenir à la normal avec votre désir. »**

C'est ce qu'il fit et effectivement ses yeux redevinrent normaux, aussi noirs que l'encre de Chine.

**« Avez-vous aussi eu une vision quand vous étiez inconscient ?** demanda la Hyûga.  
**\- J'imagine que oui. J'ai eu l'impression d'être transporté dans un autre monde. Tout était noir et vide.** Il fit une pause. **Puis soudain, une vague de froid a pris ma tête. Ensuite, je me souviens avoir vu défiler des scènes, des images très rapidement mais j'y voyais pourtant clair et je les distinguais nettement. Je pense que ça à un lien avec notre mission.  
\- Mission ?  
\- Sauver le monde.  
\- Sauver le monde ? Comment ça ?  
\- Tu as bien lu que la divinité a détruit tout un peuple et qu'elle est sur le point de se réveiller avec l'aide de sa fille ? À la fin, soit on la détruit, soit on meurt.  
\- Et vous avez vu quoi ?  
\- Une femme aux cheveux aussi bleus électriques que ses yeux. Elle se protégeait des griffes d'une créature avec ce qui paraissait être une barrière d'eau. Puis, deux jumeaux roux lançant des boules de feu et enfin toi.  
\- Moi ?  
\- Tu semblais maîtriser des sortes de mini tornades.  
\- Vraiment ?** dit-elle avec des yeux lumineux.** J'avais donc vu juste. Et vous ?  
\- C'est tout ce que j'ai vu. »**

Hinata avait tout noté. Il était à présent proche d'une heure du matin. Ils sortirent de la salle de bain et elle voulut demander le prénom de l'Uchiwa mais changea d'avis :

**« Euh, Uchiwa-san ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Vous savez, quand vous avez eu cette soudaine vision, j'ai cru que vous étiez en train de mourir.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vous êtes devenu pâle et froid, très froid, vous êtes ensuite tombé dans l'inconscience et vous ne teniez plus seul, il a fallu que je vous soutienne. J'avais aussi l'impression que vous ne respiriez plus.  
\- Ça a dû t'effrayer un peu.  
\- Un peu. Mais je vais vous demander une chose. Ne restez plus seul au cas où vous auriez une autre vision.  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer. Laisse-moi te demander une autre chose.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je te laisse mon numéro,** lui dit-il en l'écrivant sur un bout de papier. **Passe-moi le tien en échange. Non, pas besoin de l'écrire. Envoie-moi un message avec la prochaine rencontre.  
\- Je le ferais Uchiwa-san. »**

Sasuke tiqua un peu sur le fait qu'elle l'appelle encore par son nom mais c'était elle qui allait devoir demander, il ne lui donnera son prénom que de cette façon. Il prit sa veste, la mit sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourna et lui dit avec un petit sourire :

**« Dors bien fille des cieux.  
\- Vous aussi... Uchiwa-san. »**

Elle avait hésité pour lui demander son prénom. Elle finira bien par y arriver un jour.

* * *

Un autre endroit, un autre temps, une autre femme. Le vent soufflait fort ce jour-ci, faisant tournoyer les feuilles de feu en cette saison d'automne autour des stèles funéraires. Une jeune femme à la chevelure étrangement bleue se tenait devant deux d'entre elles, un bouquet à la main. Elle s'agenouilla, déposa les fleurs et commença à parler.

**« Ça faisait un moment. Vous me manquez toujours autant vous savez. Je sais, je viens plus souvent que votre seconde fille mais elle était si petite lorsque vous avez disparu, ne lui en voulez pas.**

** Les policiers m'ont toujours prise pour une folle quand je raconte ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là. Mais je sais que je dis la vérité.**

** C'était l'avant-veille du réveillon de Noël. Nous étions sur la route pour aller voir notre famille. Le rire régnait dans la voiture. Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, vous avez arrêté de parler et êtes devenus stoïques. Puis ce n'était plus des rires mais des cris de souffrance et des pleurs qu'on entendait. Maman, papa, vous hurliez de douleur et ma sœur et moi pleurions, ne comprenant pas. La voiture n'avait plus de conducteur. Vous étiez comme en transe et une fumée bleue est sortie de vos corps pour envahir la voiture. Puis, fracas, sang, feu et gémissements. »**

La femme aux cheveux bleus pleurait à présent. Une fille plus jeune, lui ressemblant trait pour trait vint la rejoindre et la serra dans ses bras.

**« Naïa, je suis toujours là, tu n'es pas seule. »**

Des sons d'escarpins résonnèrent sur les dalles du cimetière. Une jolie femme blonde souriait et s'avança vers les deux sœurs. Sa deuxième mission pour sa mère pouvait commencer.

* * *

_Je vous laisse sur votre faim ? Allez lire la suite !_

_Sinon, avez-vous aimé les sous-entendus de Temari ? Pauvre Hinata... Et puis, Sasuke, j'ai aimé l'air de rien lui faire se prendre une porte. Mais pauvre Hinata... Bref, une vision, pour Sasuke ? Vous voyez le lien ? En tout cas, le prochain chapitre s'annonce riche en évènements. Sur ceux, à la prochaine !_


	9. VIII - Maremoto (ou raz-de-marée)

_Et le chapitre 8 parait. Nous faisons ici un saut dans le temps, dans un autre pays et découvrons l'histoire d'une autre personne. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça ^^._

* * *

**_Hinata78 :_**_ Merci, contente que ce que j'écris te plaise. J'ai pourtant l'impression que parfois, mon scénario part un peu en vrille à force d'essayer d'être original. Fais-moi signe si c'est le cas._

_____**Tisiphone-Edge**_** : **J'ai toujours _____rêvé de la réaction que pourrait avoir un Sasuke qui vient de se prendre une porte dans le nez, c'est en grande partie pour ça que je l'ai écrit. Ardea, Ardea, peut-être ou peut-être pas, je ne sais même pas. Je peux juste te dire que je prévois les grandes parties de mes chapitres à l'avance mais quand je suis dessus, je modifie plein de trucs et il finit par être complètement différent de ce que j'avais prévu alors…  
Je pense que ce chapitre te feras voyager __ailleurs, enfin, je l'espère !_

* * *

**VIII - MAREMOTO**

• • •

_« L'homme n'a point de port, le temps n'a point de rive  
__Il coule, et nous passons ! »  
__Le lac, Lamartine_

_• • •_

Réconfort. C'est ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment et elle le trouva dans les bras de sa petite sœur.

**« Ne pleure pas, je suis toujours là. Ne pleure plus Naïa. »**

Naïa. Ses parents lui avaient donné un drôle de nom. Prénom inspiré des divinités grecques des eaux, les naïades. Et ils avaient bien fait, car elle avait des cheveux bleus. Elle ne pouvait donner une couleur plus précise car, même si ça pouvait paraître impossible, ses cheveux changeaient de nuances en fonction de son humeur. Ils étaient aujourd'hui presque bleus marins alors qu'hier ils étaient d'un bleu clair.

Elle avait des yeux qui eux aussi s'accordaient à son humeur. Ils avaient toujours la même teinte que sa chevelure. Elle avait la peau assez foncée dû au soleil de son pays mais elle devenait très pâle en hiver.

Oui, ce prénom lui convenait parfaitement. Cette pensée la replongea dans la tristesse. Naïa resserra l'étreinte de sa sœur. Sa petite sœur, Mia, qui signifiait goutte d'eau. Ses parents avaient aussi bien choisi. Une goutte d'eau a une apparence gracieuse, de douceur et de fragilité. Et pourtant, si on essaye de la briser, elle se démultiplie pour finir par se reconstituer et s'il y a autour d'elle, d'autres gouttes, elle n'en est que plus grosse, plus forte. Mia était comme ça, fragile et facile à briser de l'extérieur mais elle possédait une capacité à se relever et à devenir encore plus forte énorme.

Elles avaient six et douze ans quand le tragique accident eut lieu. À la disparition de leurs parents, personne de leur propre famille n'avait voulu les accueillir. Elles s'étaient donc retrouvées à l'orphelinat.

Naïa sécha ses larmes, se redressa et sourit à sa petite sœur.

**« Quand je pense que c'est moi la grande sœur.  
\- Tu as bien le droit de pleurer un peu, ça fait toujours du bien.  
\- Merci ma chère Mia.  
\- Tu viens manger à la maison ? Matteo a tellement envie de voir sa tante qu'il ne me laisse pas dormir le soir.  
\- J'espère que ce tu as fait est bon.  
\- Ben voyons, toujours avec moi. »** dit Mia avec un rire.

Toutes deux se relevèrent, prêtes à rentrer. Mia avait un don pour rater le plat qu'elle faisait et Naïa réussissait presque toujours à le rattraper. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle allait souvent chez sa sœur.

Elles n'étaient plus seules dans le cimetière, des couples, jeunes ou âgés, des frères et des sœurs s'y trouvaient. Parmi eux, une femme blonde à la chevelure qui étincelait à la lumière s'avança vers les deux orphelines.

**« Excusez-moi, êtes-vous bien les sœurs Castello ?  
\- Oui,** répondit Naïa.  
**\- Je suis vraiment désolée de venir vous trouver dans ce lieu de recueillement mais on m'a dit que j'étais sure de vous trouver ici en ce jour de novembre.  
\- Effectivement, on ne vous a pas menti. Vous êtes ?  
\- Oh, pardonnez-moi. Je travaille pour l'ONU et plus précisément pour les statistiques. Je suis chargée de mener une enquête sur l'épanouissement d'enfants élevés en orphelinat une fois adulte. Je ne pense pas vous embêter aujourd'hui mais si vous pouviez me donner une date pour une potentielle entrevue, cela m'arrangerait grandement. »**

Les deux Castello se regardèrent puis fixèrent une date avec cette femme. Elles discuteraient précisément une semaine après cette première rencontre.

La femme blonde leur présenta encore ses excuses et les deux sœurs partirent en direction de chez Mia.

Cette dernière avait hérité de l'appartement familial qui se situait en plein centre-ville de Florence. Pour tout dire, l'appartement devait appartenir aux deux sœurs mais Naïa avait préféré le laisser à Mia. Ayant un bon salaire, elle se payait un logement pas trop loin.

Naïa se gara et les deux sœurs s'engagèrent dans la rue piétonne. Les immeubles reflétaient l'époque la plus célèbre d'Italie : la Renaissance. L'espace était privilégié dans les rues contrairement à celles du Moyen-Âge. Ainsi, ces rues étaient lumineuses et toutes pavées. Les bâtiments étaient aussi harmonieux entre eux qu'avec la rue. Rien n'était de travers, tout semblait ordonné et propre.

Elles pénétrèrent dans un de ces beaux bâtiments à la pierre polie. Arrivées devant la porte, Mia l'ouvrit. Elles arrivèrent dans un salon pas trop grand mais confortable. Les murs étaient dans des teintes chocolats et possédaient de nombreux tableaux de paysages : c'était Mia qui les peignait. Certains cadres comportaient des dessins de Matteo. Les meubles étaient tous en acajou et quelques plantes trônaient ci et là. Le canapé était noir pour contraster avec les couleurs chaudes de l'appartement. Un petit garçon courut vers sa maman puis quand il vit sa tante, il lui sauta dans les jambes.

**« Bonzou Tata Na !  
\- Bonjour Matteo,** lui dit Naïa avec un sourire éblouissant en le soulevant.  
**\- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour à moi ?** lui demanda Mia.  
**\- Non, ze t'ai fait un bisou ce matin.  
\- Voyez cela.** Mia pinça les joues de son fils. **Arletta, il n'a pas fait de bêtises ? »**

Arletta était la nounou de Matteo. Elle devait avoir dans la quarantaine, avait le visage marqué par l'effort et la fatigue mais réussissait malgré tout à conserver une élégance naturelle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tenus en un chignon haut et bien structuré.

**« Non, il a été aussi sage qu'une image. Je suis désolée, mais je ne resterais pas manger ce midi, ma fille rentre ce soir et je dois l'accueillir.  
\- Allez-y, allez-y. Je vous appellerais. »**

Arletta partit.

**« Bon, je vais faire la cuisine.  
\- Appelle-moi Mia s'il y a le moindre souci.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Occupe-toi de ton neveu. »**

Naïa s'avança et s'assit sur le canapé avec Matteo sur les genoux.

**« T'es allée où avec maman, tata Na ?  
\- On est allée voir nos parents.  
\- Je pourrais venir vous après ?  
\- On verra ça après manger. »**

Matteo avait une petite bouille d'ange. Il n'avait pas hérité des cheveux bleus de Mia mais de ses yeux. Ils venaient à l'instant de passer du turquoise au bleu ciel. Ses cheveux étaient aussi dorés que le blé. Ses joues étaient bien rebondies et ses yeux reflétaient la malice. Il avait trois ans et était d'ailleurs la principale raison du fait qu'elle ait donné l'appartement à Mia.

Sa sœur n'avait que dix-neuf ans lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Elle logeait dans le campus de son université mais ne pouvait plus y rester. Naïa l'accueillit, cela ne lui posait aucun souci financier. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans, était célibataire et venait d'être embauchée comme océanologue. Elle ne vit jamais le père de l'enfant et savait juste que c'était un étranger venu étudier pour quelques mois en Italie. Sa sœur, à vingt ans, accoucha d'un garçon. Naïa resta vivre avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un emploi fixe et partit ensuite vivre seule, lui laissant l'appartement, il y avait maintenant un an de cela.

Ce devait être pour ça que Matteo la considérait comme une seconde mère et peut-être même un peu comme un père.

En effet, depuis son entrée à l'orphelinat, Naïa avait toujours été plus violente et agressive que les garçons. Elle se battait toujours et défendait sa petite sœur qui venait réparer les pots cassés à la fin.

**« Tata, tu peux me raconter une bagarre ?  
\- Bien sûr. »**

C'est cela, elle n'était douce qu'avec son neveu et Mia.

* * *

Le soleil qui passa à travers le rideau la réveilla. Naïa sentit qu'une masse chaude reposait à ses côtés. Elle se rapprocha et se blottit contre, inspirant l'odeur d'hibiscus qu'il dégageait. Son portable sonna, faisant s'agiter l'homme qui était dans son lit. Grognon, Naïa répondit tout de même.

C'était sa sœur qui lui rappelait que cet après-midi, à dix-sept heures, avait lieu le rendez-vous avec la femme de l'ONU. Naïa ronchonna pour répondre et raccrocha. Elle regarda l'heure. Sept heures dix ! Son train pour son travail partait à huit heures. Elle sortit vite des draps qu'elle emporta avec elle puis voulut aller dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Seulement, elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et qu'ici, la salle d'eau possédait une clé. Elle s'approcha du latin qui dormait paisiblement sur le ventre et mit ses lèvres proches de son oreille. Il sourit quand il sentit le souffle de la femme mais...

**« ANTONIO ! POURQUOI TU FERMES TA SALLE DE BAIN À CLÉ !? »**

...elle lui hurla dessus. Toute personne normale aurait au moins sursauté par ce surplus de bruit matinal. Toutes, mais pas lui. Au lieu de cela, il s'assit tranquillement sur le lit, se frotta les yeux et dit après un long bâillement :

**« Je sais pas, une habitude de ma mère. Les clés sont dans ma table de nuit.  
\- Merci, je vais me doucher.  
\- Reste un peu encore au lit, t'as vu l'heure ?  
\- Justement,** dit-elle tout en fouillant dans le tiroir. **Je travaille aujourd'hui, **elle s'approcha et lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres, **retourne dans les bras de Morphée. »**

Naïa partit avec des vêtements qu'elle laissait ici dans la salle de bain.

**« Je te rejoins ? **demanda Antonio, taquin. Il eut pour seule réponse le cliquetis de la serrure. **Tu vois que ça sert ?  
\- La ferme et dort.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime. »**

Il n'écouta pas son amante, se leva, mit un peignoir et partit préparer un petit déjeuner.

Après une rapide tartine et un café, Naïa embrassa furtivement Antonio, enfila le plus vite possible ses bottes et son manteau puis partit dans le froid de ce 5 décembre. Elle réussit à prendre son train de justesse. Sur le trajet qui la menait à son laboratoire, Naïa mangea un croissant et pensa inévitablement à Antonio. Ils s'étaient rencontrés autour d'un café et s'y redonnaient rendez-vous à chaque fois. Antonio lui ramenait toujours un croissant. Elle le surnommait ''crescente'' depuis.

Naïa se dit qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir rencontré. Agé de trente et un ans et cuisinier dans un restaurant gastronomique, il était séduisant, grand, musclé, avait des traits bien prononcé, des yeux noisettes, un teint hâlé, des lèvres fines, des cheveux noirs toujours bien coiffés. Il avait un caractère exceptionnel et elle se demandait comment il faisait pour la supporter. C'était un homme plutôt taquin, doux et réfléchi dans ses propos. Il ne s'énervait presque jamais mais quand il l'était, il restait calme et devenait plus froid que la glace elle-même. À côté de ça, il était toujours souriant et la connaissait par cœur. Pour ses vingt-huit ans, il lui avait retrouvé l'album photo de sa famille, la mettant aux anges. Il lui avait demandé de s'installer ensemble mais elle avait refusé, préférant réfléchir encore un peu. Elle était arrivée à destination.

Naïa était fatiguée de sa journée et n'avait qu'une envie, manger un petit plat d'Antonio. Mais elle devait aller voir cette femme de l'ONU. Enfin arrivée au cinquième étage, l'ascenseur étant, en panne, Naïa sonna à la porte de sa sœur épuisée. Mia l'accueillit avec Matteo dans les bras et la fit entrer s'installer sur une chaise de la table. La blonde était déjà assise avec son ordinateur portable devant elle.

**« Bonjour Naïa, c'est bien cela ?  
\- Oui et vous vous nommez ?  
\- Carla Valbonesi. Je suis prête, nous pourrons commencer quand vous le voudrez.  
\- Matteo, va dans ta chambre,** dit Mia.  
**\- Veux pas. Veux rester avec toi.  
\- Allez,** lui ordonna-t-elle en lui indiquant la direction.  
**\- Oui maman...  
\- On peut commencer à présent,** indiqua Mia.  
**\- Parfait. »**

Au début, tout paraissait normal. Carla n'était pas indiscrète mais elle commença à aborder la mort de leurs parents. Cela restait correct mais elle finit par demander les détails précis.

**« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en aurez besoin,** dit fermement Mia.  
**\- C'est toujours intéressant de savoir quels traumatismes ont connu des enfants.  
\- Peut-être, mais je ne vous dirais rien.  
\- Je vais dans ce cas faire mes propres recherches.  
\- Je ne vous permets pas ! De quel droit... »**

Naïa fit signe à sa sœur d'arrêter et prit la parole.

**« Madame Valbonesi, je vous demande d'arrêter et de sortir de cette maison.  
\- Je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé cette nuit de 23 décembre.  
\- ... Partez je vous prie.  
\- Cela a dû être horrible de voir ses parents se tordre et hurler de douleur. Mais j'imagine que la petite fumée bleue vous a apaisé un peu avant que la voiture ne rentre dans cet arbre.  
\- Comment savez-vous ?** dit Naïa en se levant et tapant ses mains sur la table.  
**\- Comment ?** repris la blonde. **Et si je vous disais que je suis la fille de celle qui a causé la mort de vos parents. Je leur suis d'ailleurs reconnaissante, sans leur mort, ma mère serait encore malade à l'heure qu'il est. »**

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, la blonde changeait d'apparence. Ce fut d'abord sa peau, avant rosée mais à présent bleue. Puis ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement noirs. Ses cheveux blonds furent remplacés par des serpents s'agitant. Et pour finir, ses dents s'allongèrent en même temps que des griffes lui poussèrent aux mains.

Naïa et Mia étaient paralysées de peur. Elles ne croyaient pas ce qu'elles voyaient mais furent bien obligées de revenir à la réalité quand la créature prit en otage Mia sous ses griffes. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

**« Désolée, mais pour que ta sœur s'éveille, il faut qu'il y ait du sang d'un être aimé versé. »**

Mia voulut se débattre mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

**« Regarde bien, Naïa, et laisse la rage se déverser en toi. »**

Sur ces mots, la femme aux serpents griffa de la cheville gauche à l'épaule Mia qui hurlait entre ses bras. Naïa s'avança mais s'arrêta, la bleue s'était coupée et avait jeter son étrange sang violet vers elle. Le sol brulait à présent.

**« Écoute maintenant ce son, il devrait être plus puissant ! »**

Elle transperça de ses griffes les côtes de Mia qui cracha du sang après un long et déchirant hurlement. Mia ne tint plus debout et s'écroula par terre : la créature l'avait lâchée. Naïa courut à elle mais juste avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, l'ancienne blonde lui érafla la cuisse droite, sauta et s'agrippa au plafond. Naïa ne fit pas attention à la douleur et essaya de ramener Mia.

**« Maman ? »**

Le petit Matteo venait d'arriver. Ce qu'il vit l'effraya. Sa mère était par terre, du sang coulant de sa bouche, de sa jambe, de son torse. Il courut vers elle. Naïa lui fit signe d'arrêter mais il continua.

**« Maintenant »**

La créature lâcha le plafond et planta toutes ses griffes dans la poitrine de Mia. Rouge. Liquide. Métallique. Le sang éclaboussa Naïa et Matteo, recouvrant leur visage. Pleurs de l'enfant, rire de la femme aux serpents. Elle retira violemment ses griffes de sa victime et se recula pour dire à Naïa :

**« Toujours rien ? Les deux autres étaient déjà éveillés pour bien moins. Bon, je vais devoir recommencer. »**

Naïa était comme coupée du monde. Elle ne voyait que ce liquide rouge, sur sa sœur, sur le visage de son neveu, sur elle, sur ses mains. Quel était ce monde où seule une couleur régnait. Puis elle entendit le cri de Matteo. La femme s'avançait en glissant vers lui. Il était à présent contre le mur.

**« Tata Na... »** pleura-t-il.

La femme se prépara à le transpercer. Elle se lança mais rencontra la chair plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait.

Naïa s'était projetée et avait protégé de son corps son neveu. Elle eut un soubresaut et cracha du sang. Son neveu en était à présent couvert de la tête aux pieds. Elle souffrait et avait du mal à respirer mais elle sentait en elle une force nouvelle. Elle se releva et sentit que quelque chose la touchait. Elle regarda ses jambes et vit que de l'eau en coulait, comme sur une statue au milieu d'une fontaine.

**« Et bien voilà. On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu maintenant ! »**

La femme projeta son acide. Naïa dressa sans trop savoir comment une barrière d'eau devant elle qui para tout. Elle enferma son neveu dans une énorme sphère d'eau emplie d'air qu'elle dirigea loin de la créature. Après cet effort, elle se sentit faiblir. L'eau qui la recouvrait se tachait de rouge, elle perdait de plus en plus de sang. La blonde se mit alors à bouger très rapidement et lui fit de fines griffures dans une danse effrénée. Naïa essayait au début de répliquer en lançant des petits jets d'eau puissants mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Elle se concentra donc et eut une idée. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour cette ultime attaque. L'ancienne blonde qui continuait de tournoyer autour d'elle fut très surprise mais surtout bien blessée.

Naïa avait expulsé d'elle le plus d'eau possible à la plus haute pression, ce qui trancha et entailla la peau de la créature bleue. Celle-ci disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Naïa s'écroula au sol. Sa vue se brouilla et puis le noir et le vide prirent la place du reste.

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés. Naïa était toujours à l'hôpital malgré le fait qu'elle ait très vite cicatrisée. Les médecins n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce rapide rétablissement. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'en plus d'avoir ce don de l'eau, elle cicatrisait à une vitesse hallucinante. Et c'est peu dire, en vingt-quatre heures, toutes ses blessures s'étaient refermées.

Naïa préparait son sac pour partir. Plus personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher et elle voulait revoir son neveu. Depuis le meurtre de sa mère, Matteo logeait chez Antonio qui s'était de suite proposé. Naïa allait les rejoindre au plus vite et avait décidé de ne prévenir personne de son départ. Elle devait avant aller rencontrer quelqu'un, une très vieille connaissance. Elle quitta l'hôpital.

La femme aux cheveux bleus descendit du bus. La revoilà plongée dans les souvenirs de l'enfance. Ce petit orphelinat chrétien n'avait pas changé. Sa façade en pierre orange avait même été nettoyée. Les pins disposés çà et là étaient la seule verdure du lieu en ce mois de décembre. La cour n'était pas goudronnée tristement comme partout mais pavée soigneusement. Des enfants jouaient sous le regard attentif des bonnes sœurs. L'une d'entre elle portait un bébé qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq mois. Quelle tristesse... Elle revit la balançoire qui avait causé tant de bagarre. C'était celle qui allait le plus haut de toutes donc tous les enfants la voulaient, créant des crêpages de chignons et des yeux au beurre noir.

**« Je me souviens que tu la gagnais toujours après une bagarre. »**

Naïa sursauta. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre toutes. Il s'agissait de Sœur Catalina, celle qui avait été une mère pour les deux Castello. Naïa enlaça vivement la sœur. Celle-ci fut surprise au début puis un sourire bienveillant naquit sur ses lèvres et elle resserra l'étreinte, berçant celle qu'elle connaissait depuis maintenant seize années.

**« Ma sœur,** sanglota Naïa, **comment vais-je pouvoir vivre à présent. Sans Mia, je... »**

La sœur ne dit rien et tapota seulement le dos de Naïa. Elle lui sécha ses larmes et la fit entrer dans une chambre de l'orphelinat.

**« Écoute Naïa. Ta sœur est maintenant proche du seigneur. Elle sait qu'elle te manquera mais elle t'a confié une mission.  
\- Mia, une mission ?  
\- Matteo n'a jamais connu son père et a vu sa mère mourir. Tu te dois d'être forte et lui donner tout l'amour que tu pourras. Je ne veux pas te voir faiblir mais te redresser, comme Mia l'aurait fait. »**

Naïa retrouvait bien la Sœur Catalina. Elle avait des mots francs et durs mais son regard dévoilait toujours ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur. Et là, Naïa y voyait beaucoup de compassion mais surtout une immense peine. Elle aussi devait souffrir, elle avait d'une certaine manière perdue une fille.

**« Je pense que je dois te donner quelque chose, elle tendit à Naïa un collier de perles de nacre et deux feuilles vieillis. Ceci appartenait à tes parents. Je pensais que c'étaient des bêtises mais avec ce qui t'est arrivé, je ne le crois plus. Peut-être que cela t'aidera. »**

Naïa les lui prit mais ne les lu pas de suite. Elle voulait profiter de la présence de la sœur et de son réconfort.

Le soir tombait, elle rentra rejoindre Antonio et son neveu. Après de grandes embrassades et des promesses de visites, Naïa monta dans un taxi.

Quand Antonio ouvrit la porte et qu'il vit sa tendre Naïa, il la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça si fort qu'il faillit l'étouffer. Matteo accourra et se glissa au milieu de l'étreinte, serrant les jambes de sa tante. Il pleurait. Antonio arrêta son étreinte et Naïa prit Matteo dans ses bras. Elle le couvrit de doux baiser sur les joues et lui essuya les larmes.

**« Tata Na... je veux pas que tu partes toi aussi.  
\- Je serais toujours là. »**

Antonio prépara un plat succulent et tous trois mangèrent. Elle apprit que Matteo dormait tous les soirs avec Antonio à cause de ses cauchemars. Naïa aurait tellement aimé le protéger de ces visions sanglantes.

L'heure du coucher venu, elle partit allonger un Matteo presque endormi dans le lit d'Antonio. Elle revint ensuite se serrer contre son homme et lui parla de ce que lui avait donné la sœur. Elle voulait le lire avec lui : il avait toujours cru ce qu'elle lui avait dit depuis le début, que ce soit pour l'accident de ses parents ou le meurtre de sa sœur. Elle ouvrit la première feuille et lut à haute voix.

_« Vous avez vu la mort sordide de deux proches._

_Une aura bleue sortant de leurs pores, ils se contorsionnent, hurlent de douleurs ; leur mort approche._

_Puis, tout s'arrête, leur corps devient blanc, leurs yeux noirs._

_Attendez, n'en parlez pas, on ne vous croirait pas et vous perdrez tout espoir._

_Attendez, le visionnaire accompagné de la fille des cieux._

_Ils viendront et répandront sur vous un bien radieux._

_Dîtes leur que vous êtes de la famille ancienne, l'amie des écumes._

_Ils vous diront : " Vous l'italienne, vous n'êtes pas brume."_

_Puis, ils vous dévoileront la raison de tous ces mystères._

_Et pour vous, comme pour eux, débutera une nouvelle ère._

_Ils auront alors besoin de vos dons._

_Ils les réveilleront._

_Puis vous aurez besoin de ce deuxième parchemin afin de sauver tout être humain et d'arriver à la fin de votre chemin. »_

Ce fut Antonio qui parla en premier.

**« Je ne vois pas qui est le visionnaire ou la fille des cieux mais on te dit de les attendre.  
\- Je ne vais pas simplement me reposer en sachant qu'on va venir me chercher pour que je sauve le monde !  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Entraîne toi en attendant mais essaye aussi de vivre normalement, hum ?  
\- Je vais essayer, je te le promets.  
\- On peut commencer par aller dormir avec Matteo ?  
\- Tu as raison. Il a besoin de se sentir aimer. Antonio ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Et moi tata Na ?** demanda Matteo qui se frottait les yeux.  
**\- Tu ne dors pas ?** demanda Antonio.  
**\- Tata, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
\- C'est toi que j'aime le plus.  
\- Moi aussi tata ! »**

* * *

Comme promis, sa secrétaire Sakura avait terminé le dossier à temps. Sasuke le lisait et voyait qu'il ne manquait rien mis à part sa propre signature. Il signa donc et entendit son portable sonner. Le brun répondit.

**« Oui.  
\- U...Uchiwa-san ? »**

Il reconnut d'emblée la petite Hyûga.

**« Oui, Hinata, c'est bien moi.  
\- J'ai trouvé une heure de rendez-vous. Ça ne vous dérange pas que ce soit aujourd'hui ?  
\- Tout dépend de l'heure.  
\- Et bien, si vous le pouvez, rejoignez moi aux archives de la NY Public Library à dix-huit heures, j'ai prévenu que vous serez avec moi. Vous n'aurez qu'à montrer votre carte d'identité.  
\- J'y serais. Je vais à une réunion, à ce soir.  
\- À ce soir. »** dit-elle presque dans un murmure.

Sasuke raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres, elle était mignonne avec sa réserve.

**« Vous avez trouvé une nouvelle victime Monsieur ? »**

Il soupira. Sakura se méprenait une fois de plus.

**« Écoute, Sakura. Les femmes à qui je parle ne sont pas mes victimes.  
\- Je l'espère pour toi, je ne laisserais aucune autre femme souffrir par ta faute. Personne ne devrait connaitre la douleur que tu m'as infligée.  
\- Sakura...  
\- Non ! Ce n'est pas du passé ! Tu n'as sûrement rien mais j'ai toujours aussi mal qu'avant. »**

La femme aux cheveux roses partit en claquant la porte. Il allait devoir régler tout cela un jour. Sasuke soupira puis se leva, une importante réunion l'attendait ce matin.

* * *

_Pour la petite légende, ne m'en voulez pas pour les rimes mais je n'ai pas mu m'en empêcher, il fallait qu'au moins une de mes légendes RIME !_

_Vous connaissez dons le dernier élu, il s'agit de Naïa ! Désolé mais je ne voyais pas qui mettre des personnages de Naruto. Un autre passage SasuSaku ? Pas d'inquiétude, vous en connaitrez la raison dans le prochain chapitre. Il y aura aussi de l'action dans le prochain chapitre. On reviendra sur Hinata et Sasuke. Fini les voyages à l'autre bout du monde sans eux._


	10. IX - Dispariton, amie de la souffrance

_Pour cette nouvelle année, je vous offre mon neuvième chapitre ! Je sais, ça fait déjà 6 mois… Ne m'en voulez pas mais, j'avais plus d'inspiration. Ne me frappez pas, je vous prie. Mais je ne l'ai pas abandonné, loin de là. Ce chapitre est enfin arrivé pour vous et j'ai mes idées pour le dixième.  
Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**_Hinata78 :_**_ Merci ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre mais le voilà finalement. J'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire !_

_**Muffin-san : **…je m'excuse déjà, je t'ai fait patienté environ 6 mois. C'est impardonnable, je sais mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras quand même.  
Tu la trouves plus intéressante qu'avant ? Oh, j'y crois pas, je suis tellement heureuse de l'entendre. Et bien j'espère que je vais continuer à écrire des choses qui te plaise !_

* * *

**IX - DISPARITION, UNE AMIE DE LA SOUFFRANCE**

_• • •_

_« Le voyage est une suite de disparitions irréparables »  
__Aden-Arabie, _Paul Nizan

• • •

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait sur la figure ? L'Uchiwa la fixait depuis qu'ils étaient assis en face l'un de l'autre, une carte entre eux.

**« Uchiwa-san,** commença-t-elle timidement, **quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Sasuke.  
\- Sasuke ? C'est un homme qui pourrait nous aider ? »** demanda-t-elle sincèrement.

Sasuke partit dans un fou rire. Elle était tellement innocente. Depuis le début, il la fixait en se demandant si sa coiffure était faite exprès : ses cheveux étaient peut-être attachés mais ils étaient tout ébouriffés. Et quand il lui disait son prénom, elle lui demandait qui était cet homme. Avec une de ses mèches qui lui tombait devant ses yeux impatients, il ne pouvait que rire.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda-t-elle en murmurant.  
**\- Sasuke est certainement un homme qui pourrait nous aider puisque c'est moi. Et puis, je pense qu'un petit coup de peigne ne te ferait pas de mal.  
\- Oh, vous vous nommez ...  
\- Sasuke. Appelle-moi ainsi maintenant.  
\- D'accord, Sasuke-san. »** lui dit-elle avec sourire.

Il s'appelait donc Sasuke. Elle n'avait pas eu à lui demander son prénom et cela l'arrangeait. Elle montra de son doigt l'Italie et quelques-unes de ses villes lorsque Sasuke lui tendit un miroir. Elle le prit, intriguée et se regarda. Ce qu'elle y vit lui fit peur. Ses cheveux, pauvres cheveux, étaient dans tous les sens, ébouriffés, volumineux et broussailleux. Elle se souvenait, ce matin, s'être réveillée en retard et...elle ne s'était pas coiffée ! Pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit ? Toutes ses collègues l'avaient regardée étrangement, comme les lecteurs mais personne ne lui avait fait la moindre remarque. Elle releva la tête, paniquée et regarda autour d'elle s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux deux. Personne. Elle partit donc en courant dans les toilettes sous le regard amusé du brun qui avait assisté à cet enchaînement d'émotions sur son visage. Il y avait d'abord eut le dégoût, puis la surprise de se reconnaître, ensuite celui de la réflexion, de la solution trouvée, de l'horreur et finalement de la honte. Et tout cela en quelques secondes.

Après s'être passée quelques coups de peigne, elle le rangea dans son sac. Observant son reflet dans le miroir, elle se trouva présentable. Ses collègues regretteraient un jour ce qu'elle lui avait fait, elle en fit le serment. Mais pour l'instant, elle allait devoir faire face à l'Uchiwa et le remercier. Quelle humiliation aujourd'hui.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Vérifiant une dernière fois son apparence, elle ne vit pas qu'un homme pénétrait dans les toilettes féminines. Puis elle le vit derrière elle grâce aux miroirs : Tetsuya. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur et elle allait pousser un cri et lui donner un coup de coude mais il fut plus rapide. Il plaça sa main devant sa bouche et lui bloqua ses deux bras derrière son dos avec sa main. Elle essaya de se débattre mais ne parvenait à rien, il était bien trop fort pour elle. Elle sentit avec dégoût son souffle dans son cou.

**« Hinata-chan...si tu continues à te débattre, dis-toi que ta sœur descendra bien bas. »**

Elle s'arrêta.

**« Oui, comme ça, ne bouge plus. Je vais te lâcher, tu vas m'écouter sagement ou bien Hanabi... souffrira. »**

Elle sentit les mains de son agresseur s'éloigner. Elle se retourna doucement, la haine dans les yeux.

**« Que veux-tu ?  
\- Ce que je veux ? Tu le sais très bien. Je TE veux. Laisse-moi te séduire dans les règles de l'art. Si tu ne veux pas, je t'abandonnerai, mais ta sœur subira ma déception.  
\- Tu...  
\- Ce que je ferais ? Avec les réseaux de ma famille, je pourrais faire en sorte de l'inclure dans le plus gros piratage informatique qui ferait plonger sa propre future entreprise. Elle perdra comme ça tout : les biens familiaux et l'amour familial.  
\- Tu n'oserais pas...  
\- C'est vrai, je n'oserais pas faire ça sans t'inclure dedans. Que dirais-tu qu'aux yeux de ta sœur, tu sois celle qui l'ait piégée et que moi, j'arrive, tel son prince charmant pour l'aider à se redresser.  
\- TETSUYA !  
\- Chut ! Si on t'entend, je serais bien obligé de commencer. Es-tu prête à satisfaire mes désirs pour protéger ta famille ? »**

Hinata savait que Tetsuya ne mentait pas. Son entreprise était spécialisée dans la haute technologie et il était tout à fait capable de faire plonger une entreprise en révélant à ses concurrents ses projets. La police ne l'avait pas cru. Son pays la prenait pour la fille aînée d'une grande famille ayant mal tournée. Elle était seule face à lui et ne pouvait qu'accepter.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te séduirais tel un gentleman. Tu devras juste accepter mes rendez-vous et me traiter comme un ami proche pour le moment.  
\- Tu es fou...  
\- Oui, fou de toi. Que dirais-tu pour le moment d'aller me présenter à ton ami ? Il doit attendre. »**

Il lui ouvrit la porte et lui indiqua d'un geste de la main faussement gracieux le chemin à suivre. Hinata prit sur elle-même et passa devant lui le plus dignement possible. Elle sentit le regard lourd de Tetsuya sur elle mais essaya de rester de marbre.

Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour jouer un rôle au théâtre. Elle se souvenait encore de sa professeur qui lui disait qu'elle devait comme oublier le monde réel et vivre à travers le personnage qu'elle incarnait. Elle espérait à l'instant réussir son jeu d'actrice grâce à ses conseils prodigués afin de protéger sa famille.

Elle arriva peu à peu devant la table où était installé Sasuke. Ce dernier leva la tête à l'entente de ses pas et leva un sourcil, montrant ainsi sa curiosité naissante. Son nouveau rôle commençait :

**« Uchiwa-san, je vous présente Okamura Tetsuya, un de mes amis venu me faire une visite surprise,** annonça-t-elle sur un ton presque naturel.  
**\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Uchiwa-san, **annonça Tetsuya en tendant sa main.  
**\- Moi de même,** répondit Sasuke, lui serrant la main.  
**\- J'imagine que vous êtes l'un des principaux actifs de la Uchiwa Corps. ?  
\- Vous ne vous trompez pas. »**

La conversation entre les deux hommes semblait être spontanée et enthousiaste, mais la Hyuga savait, pour avoir côtoyé le monde des affaires, que ce n'était là qu'une obligation sociale qui permettait à chacune des personnes de jauger l'autre. À ce qu'elle voyait, Tetsuya essayait de paraitre amical et un peu naïf tandis que Sasuke ne montrait que le minimum d'intérêt pour rester poli.

Arrivé à la fin des présentations, Tetsuya leur signifia qu'il partait. Puis, se rapprochant dangereusement d'Hinata, il lui prit la main, la porta à ses lèvres et lui fit un baisemain. Ce contact fut aussi désagréable qu'un acide lui brûlant la peau. Elle essaya néanmoins de demeurer souriante mais ne put empêcher les traits de son visage se durcir quand il lui dit sur un ton mielleux :

**« Et n'oublie pas notre dîner de demain soir. Je viendrai te chercher. »**

Elle n'eut pas à répondre, il partit immédiatement. Elle bouillait, hurlait et frissonnait de rage, de répulsion et de peur en son sein. Ce fut un raclement de gorge de Sasuke qui lui rappela la raison de sa présence ici. Il la regardait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, toujours cette curiosité. Hinata se demandait s'il avait perçu son hésitation lors des présentations. Si c'était le cas, il feignit n'avoir rien remarqué et commença à exposer ce qu'il avait pu trouver pendant son absence.

Il ouvrit un des livres qu'elle avait jugé intéressant lors de ses sessions de recherches avec Ardea. Il portait sur des anciennes légendes sur l'Australie. Ayant trouvé les pages qu'il cherchait, il tourna l'ouvrage de façon à ce qu'elle puisse les lire. Il indiqua de son doigt un passage qu'il lui résuma :

**« De tout l'ouvrage, je pense que c'est la seule légende qui pourrait faire référence à l'un des élus de l'Atlantide. On y raconte qu'une vingtaine d'êtres supérieurs étaient arrivés un jour de pluie. Ils sont comparés à des divinités terrifiant les peuples avec leurs flammes jaillissant de leurs paumes,** précisa l'Uchiwa en montrant l'illustration d'hommes ressemblant à des démons entourés de flammes.  
**\- Des divinités terrifiantes ?  
\- C'est ce qui est écrit. On explique alors que du jour au lendemain, à force de prières, ces démons furent purifiés et qu'ils devinrent alors des hommes comme les autres, mais d'une grande beauté et qu'ils ne gardèrent que des cheveux de « flammes » comme pour rappeler leur apparence première.  
\- Vous pensez qu'ils parleraient de la famille de la sœur du feu ? **demanda Hinata.  
**\- Je ne vois que cette possibilité. Et puis, ça confirme ce que ton ami..., **hésita-t-il.  
**\- Shikamaru ?** intervint Hinata.  
**\- Oui, Shikamaru suggérait. Cette famille aurait rejoint la rareté, quoi de plus rare pour eux que l'Australie, un continent éloigné de tous les autres...  
\- ... et au milieu du Pacifique »** poursuivit Hinata.

Une des destinations était à présent confirmée. Ils iraient bien en Australie trouver cet autre élu. Elle le mentionna au brun mais il la regarda en secouant et la corrigea, en effet il n'y aurait pas un élu, mais deux. Il les avait vus dans sa vision de l'autre soir combattant une étrange créature et projetant des boules de feu. Hinata voyait qu'en se remémorant ses souvenirs de vision, la couleur de ses yeux n'était pas stable, comme s'il s'apprêtait à en avoir une de nouveau. Elle s'apprêtait à le lui faire remarquer mais il la devança :

**« Ma tante aimerait te voir. Tu viendras dîner avec nous ce soir. »**

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il l'avait surprise par cette demande qui ne lui semblait pas en être une. Il avait employé le même ton qu'il aurait utilisé pour lui donner un ordre. Hinata le vit alors se lever et commencer à empiler les divers ouvrages pour les ranger. Elle ne dit aucun mot, ne fit aucun geste et attendit de voir sa réaction. Elle remarqua que la couleur charbonneuse de ses yeux était revenue. Il n'aurait pas de vision ce soir-là. Elle le regardait se lever, il ne fit attention à elle que lorsqu'il s'apprêta à partir.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** lui demanda-t-il  
**\- Je ne vous ai pas confirmé que j'irais dîner avec vous. »** lui répondit-elle en essayant de paraître la plus froide possible.

L'Uchiwa revint vers la table, aux côtés de la Hyûga et lui dit narquois :

**« J'hésite entre ridicule et mignonne.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- Je pencherais plus pour ridicule. Un conseil, n'essaye pas de la jouer glaçon, ça ne te va pas. »**

Elle voyait qu'il attendait sa réaction et il parut satisfait, comme une débutante, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher ses rougissements de colorer ses joues. Il sourit et lui prit son manteau. Elle se leva, étendit son bras droit. Sasuke lui enfila la manche droite de son manteau. Elle étendit son bras gauche, il fit de même avec l'autre manche. Elle ne le remercia pas, d'humeur boudeuse, et referma les boutons de son manteau. Sasuke avait, pendant ce temps, rangé les affaires de la Hyuga dans son sac et il le lui tendit quand elle eut fini avec son manteau.

**« Alors, tu viens ?  
\- Oui. »** opina-t-elle.

C'est ainsi que les deux élus sortirent de cette bibliothèque, l'un assez fier de lui et l'autre renfrognée.

Hinata suivait Sasuke, en laissant une certaine distance entre eux. Pour ajouter à sa mauvaise humeur, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de garer sa voiture à l'extrême opposé du bâtiment, les obligeants ainsi à affronter le vent froid de la nuit. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant sa voiture, une berline de luxe et noire, exactement la voiture qu'avait imaginée la Hyuga pour l'Uchiwa. Il lui ouvrit la portière côté passager et lui fit signe de s'installer, ce qu'elle fit sans sourciller sous son regard. Il referma la porte et alla s'installer.

Il inséra les clés et démarra le moteur, mais avant de se mettre à rouler, il mit le chauffage et demanda à Hinata :

**« Tu écoutes quoi habituellement ? »**

Hinata décida de ne pas répondre. Elle l'entendit soupirer, mais son soupir était moqueur.

**« Tu vas encore me faire la tête longtemps ?  
\- Arrêtez de me tutoyer. Ça me gêne.  
\- Hinata, c'est toi qui devrais arrêter de me vouvoyer, ça devient ridicule.  
\- Vous me l'avez déjà dit. »**

Hinata prit son absence de réponse pour une petite victoire. Elle tourna sa tête vers la vitre et se permit un petit sourire. L'Uchiwa ronchonnait.

* * *

Le voyage s'était déroulé dans un silence assez oppressant. Trente minutes où aucun des deux occupants ne voulait céder à l'autre. Quand Hinata vit Sasuke tourner dans une propriété privée, elle fut assez soulagée, elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir du véhicule. Cette fois, Sasuke ne la taquina pas en jouant au gentleman. Il sortit de la voiture, n'attendit pas qu'elle en sorte et se dirigea directement vers la porte d'entrée. Quand il entendit la porte claquer, il ferma la porte en levant son bras et appuya sur le bouton de la clé qu'il tenait. Hinata se dépêcha un peu pour le rattraper, c'était qu'il avait de grandes jambes comparé à elle. Elle n'eut donc pas le loisir de contempler ce devant de maison où le chemin d'accès serpentait entre les haies de buis bien taillées qui encadraient une pelouse bien entretenue parsemée de petites lampes discrètes et recouvertes des feuilles d'automne.

Sasuke venait de sonner quand Hinata réussit à le rejoindre. Il l'avait fait courir exprès, elle en était sûre.

**« Pas trop essoufflée ? »** lui demanda-t-il en la narguant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une femme âgée inspirant la sagesse et le calme leur ouvrit la porte. Leur offrant un chaleureux sourire, elle les invita à entrer tout en leur souhaitant le bonsoir. Sasuke lui fit signe d'entrer en premier et referma la porte derrière lui.

Hinata admirait la décoration intérieure de la demeure. Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour au pays. Tout était pensé et fait de façon traditionnelle, reflétant la sérénité qu'elle ne ressentait qu'en présence d'une ambiance japonaise. Les teintes étaient sombres, majoritairement en bois, comme les meubles qui étaient simples et sans fioritures. Quelques plantes vertes ou à grandes fleurs et des tableaux parsemaient le couloir qui les emmena dans un salon.

Assis sur un canapé, un homme qui semblait avoir le même âge que la femme qui les avait accueillis se leva et dit, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

**« Voici donc celle que les légendes surnomment la fille des cieux.  
\- Bonsoir, Uchiwa-san,** dit respectueusement Hinata en s'inclinant.  
**\- Oh, passons outre ses formalités, nous sommes aux États-Unis, plus au Japon. »**

Hinata le trouva alors de suite sympathique. Il les fit s'installer dans le canapé se situant en face de son fauteuil alors que sa femme partit faire quelque chose qu'Hinata ignorait.

**« Mon neveu a déjà dû te montrer son katana ?  
\- Oui, Uchiwa-san.  
\- Heureusement pour lui, on lui a fait prendre des cours de kendo plus jeune, activité qu'il continue encore aujourd'hui. Mais... Je vous parlerais une fois que ma première invitée sera partie. Je l'entends arriver. »**

Une jeune femme en tailleur pénétra dans le salon. Hinata fut étonnée par sa chevelure rose lui arrivant aux épaules qui paraissait si naturelle. Cette jeune femme vint annoncer son départ et saluer le vieil homme avant de lancer un regard qu'Hinata jugea de compassion sur elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais la femme aux cheveux rose vint lui tendre un bout de papier qu'Hinata prit sous le regard malaisé de Sasuke. La femme partit ensuite, laissant Hinata curieuse.

**« Elle ne s'en est toujours pas remise. Tu as fait une grosse erreur à l'époque Sasuke, une grosse erreur. »**

Le vieil Uchiwa se leva de son fauteuil et après leur avoir fait signe de le suivre, il les emmena dans une pièce qui s'avérait être la salle où ils dineraient.

Hinata n'avait pas ouvert le bout de papier par politesse et surtout car elle voyait que cette femme avait mis Sasuke dans en situation délicate.

**« Uruichi ? »**

L'oncle de Sasuke appelait sa femme en vain et il trouvait cela étrange. Elle était censée les attendre dans la salle à la manger mais ne s'y trouvait pas. Il demanda alors à Sasuke et Hinata de patienter pendant qu'il irait la chercher. Se retrouvant seule avec lui, elle avait des questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête. Voyant qu'il ne lancerait aucun sujet, elle se décida malgré tout à lui poser la question :

**« Vous connaissez cette femme qui vient de partir ?  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas. »** lui dit-il fermement.

Hinata s'attendait à cette réponse. Il essayait de se montrer amène et chaleureux mais il était en réalité distant et hostile. Elle avait néanmoins plus d'un tour dans sa poche. Il la savait un peu naïve, elle le savait. Elle jouerait de ce côté de sa personnalité pour obtenir une réponse.

**« Vous avez dû être un véritable goujat pour qu'elle vous déteste à ce point. »**

Il la regarda, surpris. Mais il lui répondit avec un sourire un peu triste :

**« Et tu ne crois pas si bien dire.  
\- Elle était votre petite amie ?  
\- Répond à une de mes questions et je te répondrais.  
\- Allez-y,** dit finalement Hinata après un moment d'hésitation.  
**\- Ce Tetsuya, est-il vraiment ton ami ? »**

Elle avait mal joué. Sasuke avait réussi à discerner ses fausses réactions, son faux sourire. Elle réfléchissait à la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner mais apparemment, il n'en avait aucunement besoin.

**« Vu que ta réponse tarde, j'imagine que non.  
\- Mais...  
\- Il essaye de te séduire mais tu ne veux pas de lui et vu ton tempérament, tu n'arrives pas à le repousser, je me trompe ?  
\- Oui, vous vous trompez. C'est un de mes proches amis,** essaya-t-elle de dire la plus convaincue possible.  
**\- Arrête de mentir, tu es plus à l'aise avec moi alors que tu me vouvoies encore. »**

Elle voulut répliquer mais le cri du vieil oncle de Sasuke l'arrêta. Tous deux tournèrent la tête vers la porte par laquelle il était partit et, se consultant d'un regard, ils partirent en courant aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le début d'un drame se préparait dans la cuisine. Dans un coin, contre un meuble reposait la tante de Sasuke. Ce dernier courut à elle et essaya de la réveiller en l'appelant plusieurs fois par son prénom. Elle ne répondait pas. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et voulut retourner dans le salon pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Hinata allait sortir son portable pour appeler les secours quand elle remarqua une ombre étrange à ses pieds. Elle regarda autour d'elle, rien ne pouvait être à l'origine de cette forme sombre sur le sol. Elle leva la tête et vit avec horreur l'oncle de Sasuke suspendu par les pieds et retenu par une espèce de créature bleue qui avait un corps de femme. Son cri attira l'attention de Sasuke qui regarda à son tour au plafond.

**« Qu'est-ce que... »** murmura-t-il.

La créature se décrocha du plafond pour atterrir sur les plans de travail au centre de la pièce. Elle tenait Teyaki contre elle, comme si elle serrait un amant. Son visage était monstrueux. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que le charbon et elle possédait des dents acérées pareilles aux griffes de ses mains. Les serpents qui lui servaient de chevelure dansaient sur la tête du vieil homme, sans connaissance. Elle recula alors sa tête en arrière dans un rire tonitruant avant de sourire à Hinata et de lui dire avec une douceur à glacer le sang :

**« Tu peux partir, fille des cieux. Aujourd'hui, seul le visionnaire m'intéresse. »**

Elle posa l'homme sur la table, posa ses pieds sur le sol et se projeta à grande vitesse sur Hinata qui ne vit rien venir. La créature lui souriait. Hinata sentit la souffrance engourdir ses membres depuis son ventre et paralyser son corps entier. Elle descendit son regard en tremblant sur son abdomen et vit qu'il était poignardé par les griffes de la créature. Elle les lui retira brutalement, faisant hurler Hinata qui chuta brutalement contre le sol. Le choc qu'elle reçut à la tête suffit à la rendre inconsciente.

Sasuke avait assisté à toute cette scène sans pouvoir omettre un mouvement. Mais quand il vit la jeune Hyuga au sol, un liquide rouge recouvrant son ventre, il comprit qu'il allait devoir se battre. Il déposa sa tante qu'il tenait dans ses bras dans un coin de la cuisine en position assise et sortit le bout de saphir de sa poche pour en faire surgir son katana. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre ses leçons de kendo à application. Un mal soudain le prit à la tête et il comprit qu'une de ses visions allait intervenir. Le froid envahit sa tête, ses yeux et son corps. Il vit alors défiler une variable du futur proche à toute vitesse puis le noir et la chaleur revint. Réussissant à se maîtriser, il ne sombra pas dans l'inconscience cette fois-ci. Ce qu'il avait vu lui faisait peur mais il allait s'en servir pour vaincre cette monstruosité.

**« Que le combat commence. »** lui dit-elle excitée avant de se jeter sur lui, griffes en avant.

Sasuke avait vu cette attaque et esquiva en se déportant sur la gauche. Il enchaîna avec une parade, maintenant son katana à deux mains et en se servant de la vitesse acquise lors du virage de son torse, il trancha le flanc de la créature qui n'avait rien pu prévoir. Son sang était violacé. Elle bondit en arrière et revint vers son oncle. Essayant de stopper l'hémorragie de son flanc gauche, elle dit à Sasuke, essoufflée :

**« Anticipation, développée, il m'en reste encore deux à faire sortir de toi, mon choux. Pour cela, ton oncle me sera très utile. »**

Elle se projeta au plafond avant de se laisser tomber sur le torse du vieil homme, lui perforant les poumons et éclaboussant la table, les meubles et les murs du sang de cet homme innocent. Sasuke fut pétrifié de terreur. Ce qu'il venait de voir était irréel. Il avançait d'un pas lent et absent, en position d'attaque, le katana tenu à une main devant son torse. Il ressemblait à un être dénué d'âme. Ses yeux virèrent aux rouges.

**« C'est cela, continue d'expérimenter cette voie. »**

Sa main libre effleura le réfrigérateur et un étrange bruit se fit à ce contact. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait ni ce qu'il était. Il savait juste qu'il devait tuer cette femme bleue et qu'il avait son katana et sa main gauche qui pourrait l'aider. Retirant sa main de la surface du réfrigérateur, une lueur bleue en sortie. Elle produisait le même son que des courts circuits à répétitions, très aigus. La lueur se déformait en ayant des pics rapides de lumière, comme des éclairs. Sasuke se mit à accélérer jusqu'à atteindre sa cible qui sauta pour l'esquiver. Le froid typique de ses visions le prit à la tête et il sut exactement où elle allait atterrir, lui permettant de la toucher de sa main gauche et de libérer l'électricité qu'il avait absorbée précédemment sur son le corps bleue qui se contorsionna. Il en profita pour tenter de lui trancher la gorge mais n'y parvint pas. Elle revint à elle rapidement, fuyant une fois de plus pour lui dire dans une respiration bruyante :

**« Absorbation d'électricité, développée. Plus qu'une. Aurais-je besoin de ta tante cette fois ? »**

Sasuke eut une chaleur intense qui s'empara de sa tête. Il ne savait pas d'où cela pouvait bien venir, il ne s'agissait pas de ses visions. Il voulait juste que cette créature reste immobile pour qu'il vienne lui trancher la tête. Et étrangement, juste avant qu'elle ne parvienne à l'atteindre, elle s'immobilisa. Il profita de cet arrêt pour l'attaquer. Il réussit à effleurer sa tempe mais la créature se réveilla juste à temps pour éviter la décapitation.

Elle réussissait à tenir debout alors qu'elle était blessée de toutes parts et recouverte de son sang violet. Ses jambes commencèrent à disparaître. Elle eut juste le temps de lui dire...

**« Illusion, développée. On se reverra bientôt. »**

...avant de se volatiliser complètement. Les lieux entourant Sasuke se mirent à tourbillonner subitement puis à s'assombrir. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

À son réveil, elle n'avait pas immédiatement reconnue où elle se trouvait. Les murs blancs ainsi que la lumière agressive lui indiquèrent qu'elle se situait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle ouvrit ses yeux avec difficultés et observa autour d'elle. Elle entendait des bruits de sanglots étouffés et voulait voir de qui ils provenaient. Elle voulut se lever mais ne réussit qu'à s'asseoir sur son lit, ses blessures à l'abdomen la faisant encore souffrir. Elle tourna sa tête vers la gauche et vit Sasuke et Uruichi, sa tante. Elle lui caressait les cheveux de sa tête qui reposait sur son épaule.

Il pleurait dans son sommeil. Quand Uruichi vit qu'Hinata s'était réveillée, elle lui fit un sourire bien morose. Hinata comprit alors que Teyaki ne vivait plus. Elle s'en voulait grandement. La seule chose dont elle se rappelait était la douleur à son abdomen qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque la femme bleue l'avait transpercée de ses griffes. Elle regarda son torse en soulevant sa chemise de nuit blanche et ne vit que de simples bandages. Curieuse comme elle était, elle en souleva un et vit avec stupéfaction que sa peau avait déjà commencée à cicatriser. Elle entendit la voix de la vieille femme :

**« Les élus ont une capacité à guérir plus rapidement.  
\- Comment va-t-il ?  
\- Mon pauvre Sasuke n'a pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, ni de la journée. Il vient de s'endormir à l'instant mais il ne me semble pas beaucoup se reposer. »**

Hinata regarda au mur l'heure qu'il était. Dix-sept heures. Elle avait dormi presque une journée entière. Elle décida de se lever, malgré la douleur et s'avança vers les deux Uchiwa qui n'étaient assis qu'à un pas de son lit. La brune observa l'Uchiwa. Il avait les yeux fermés mais des larmes coulaient sans s'interrompre sur son visage. De temps à autre, il sursautait. Elle se demandait alors ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle se soit évanouie.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent. Elle ne saurait dire combien, elle avait en quelque sorte perdu la notion du temps. Grâce à ses dons, elle sortit de l'hôpital le lendemain de son réveil. Tetsuya n'était pas venu la harceler ou la menacer ce soir-là. Elle trouva cela étrange mais en fut soulagée.

Sasuke l'avait alors amenée chez elle. Il lui avait rapidement raconté ce qui c'était déroulé : la créature bleue, ses visions, les provocations, ses deux autres dons révélés, le meurtre de son oncle, sous ses yeux. Il s'était complètement rendu imperturbable. L'expression de son visage était figée, comme sur une statue antique, le rendant impassible. Hinata n'osait rien dire. Elle se sentait inutile et coupable du décès de son oncle. Elle n'avait rien pu faire, le laissant se battre seul. Il lui avait expliqué qu'avec l'aide de Jiraya, ils avaient réussi à déguiser cet assassinat comme étant l'œuvre d'un cambriolage ayant mal tourné.

Déposée devant ses portes, il lui dit qu'il la contacterait pour l'enterrement de son oncle. Elle avait passé ses journées entre son travail et ses recherches pour essayer trouver quelque chose sur cette créature bleue. Mais en vain. Ses amis essayaient de lui changer les idées mais ni les éternelles disputes de Shikamaru et Temari, ni l'excentricité d'Ardea n'y parvint.

* * *

En un soir étoilé, une petite assemblée de personnes de toutes catégories sociales était en deuil. Chacun, vêtu de manteau noir, veillait depuis plusieurs heures pour l'enterrement de Teyaki Uchiwa. Les longs discours louant sa bienveillance, son dévouement à l'entreprise familiale, à sa famille avait pris fin. Ne restaient que les plus proches du vieil homme. Hinata avait décidé de rester le plus longtemps possible. Pour elle, il en était de son devoir. Elle était une élue, et elle lui avait causé la mort de par cette nature. Elle se tenait à l'écart, ne voulant déranger personne et observait les quelques dernières personnes restantes.

Jiraya, son vieil ami, était accompagné de Tsunade. Cette dernière avait une main posée sur son épaule, le soutenant.

Des hommes et des femmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas décidèrent de partir. Ils étaient venus du Japon pour voir une dernière fois leur ami.

Et puis il y avait Uruichi et son neveu, Sasuke. Elle était agenouillée devant la plaque tombale, murmurant dans un japonais inaudible, les dernières paroles qu'elle accorderait à son mari.

Sasuke se tenait derrière elle. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la cérémonie et était resté immobile. Hinata ne l'avait vu versé aucune larme, seule une expression bien triste paraissait sur son visage. Elle ne voyait en lui plus qu'une volonté de vengeance.

Jiraya et Tsunade présentèrent leur respect aux derniers Uchiwa et partirent. Hinata décida d'en faire de même. Se retrouvant devant la tante et Sasuke, elle ne sut quoi leur dire. Elle s'inclina alors le plus respectueusement et resta ainsi plusieurs secondes avant d'accorder un dernier regard aux Uchiwa. Uruichi, cette femme si sage, lui fit un sourire. Elle pouvait partir. Mais elle sentit qu'on lui retenait le bras d'une poigne ferme. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke.

**« On part dans deux jours. »**

Il lui tendit une enveloppe et lui lâcha le bras. Hinata lui dit qu'elle serait là et il se retourna, revenant à sa contemplation de la tombe de son oncle. Elle décida de partir.

Arrivée chez elle, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle contenait un billet d'avion pour l'Australie.

* * *

_Le chapitre plus centré sur Hinata malgré les malheureuses aventures de Sasuke. Il est un tout petit peu plus long que le précédent. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaît. Quels sont vos dernières réactions ? Faites-moi en part, quelques fois, ça m'inspire.  
_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse._


	11. X - Amitié éphémère

_Chose promise, chose due. Me voilà avec mon dixième chapitre avant la fin du mois ! Comme prévu, on quitte New York pour de nouveaux horizons._

* * *

_**Hinata-78 : **Superbe si tu n'es pas déçue. Puis-je néanmoins te demander une faveur ? Pourrais-tu me tutoyer ? Je te jure que le vouvoiement me rend mal à l'aise. En plus, je suis peut-être plus jeune que toi, je n'ai que 17 ans le 31 Janvier ^^. En tout cas, je ferais en sorte de ne plus laisser six mois d'intervalle entre deux chapitres. Je t'ai __répondu sur mon profil pour une de tes reviews._

_**Rokushimo : **J'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu tout ces -a défilés. Mais au bout, j'ai vu que tu étais juste heureuse de ce nouveau chapitre, je me suis sentie __soulagée. Je ferais en sorte de ne plus te faire autant t'attendre, promis ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^ !_

* * *

**X - AMITIÉ ÉPHÉMÈRE**

• • •

_« All human Memory is fraught with sorrow and trouble »  
Toute mémoire humaine est chargée de chagrins et de troubles_  
_A Christmas Carol__, _Charles Dickens

• • •

**« Tu peux partir, Fille des cieux. Aujourd'hui, seul le visionnaire m'intéresse. »**

Cette phrase se répétait incessamment dans l'esprit de la Hyûga. Elle se torturait l'esprit à se demander si cette femme bleue allait semer le malheur une fois de plus. Hinata s'était réfugiée dans sa salle de bain ; elle ne voulait pas qu'Ardea la voit ainsi. Elle leva son regard vers son miroir et s'observa. Des cernes sombres s'étaient creusées sous son regard contrastant ainsi avec son teint pâle. Elle essaya de sourire mais abandonna rapidement. Son sourire lui paraissait complètement faux et ne reflétait que son anxiété. Hinata soupira fortement en délaissant son reflet et ouvrit son meuble pour se saisir de fond de teint. Le maquillage était parfait pour cacher son insomnie. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de poudrer son pinceau que la sonnerie de son appartement retentit. Ardea était arrivée. Hinata se résigna alors à poser son pinceau et sa petite boite sur le lavabo puis partit lui ouvrir.

Elle avait anticipé le comportement de la rousse et, par conséquent, Hinata avait ouvert la porte à bout de bras. Elle ne se retrouva ainsi pas étouffée par une étreinte dont seule Ardea avait le secret. Mais il sembla qu'elle avait pensé trop vite parce qu'elle eut à peine le temps de lui dire bonsoir qu'elle se retrouva dans les bras de son amie dont le corps s'agitait légèrement. Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

**« Ardea...  
\- Oh je suis désolée Hina. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi... et je n'ai même pas pu venir te voir à l'hôpital ! »**

Sur ces mots, Ardea avait sorti sa tête du cou de son amie et était partie d'un pas vif vers la table du salon pour y déposer son sac. Hinata la regarda faire sans comprendre. La rousse sortit vivement de son grand sac divers pot, des pinceaux, des gouaches, des crayons. Elle lança ensuite à Hinata un regard déterminé avant de dire :

**« Prends-moi le sachet que j'ai laissé à l'entrée. »**

C'est ainsi qu'Hinata se retrouva à poser pour qu'Ardea puisse la peindre. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle voulait à tout prix peindre un tableau où toutes deux seraient ensemble. Elle avait déjà fait l'esquisse de sa propre personne et il ne lui manquait à présent plus que celle de la brune à présent. Hinata n'avait que pu sourire face à tant d'enthousiasme. Ardea était définitivement son rayon de soleil. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucun effort pour lui chasser ses idées noires et lui amener un peu de chaleur. Elles discutaient tranquillement dans ce salon transformé en atelier peinture :

**« Je n'aime pas trop ton Uchiwa mais je me sens terriblement désolée pour lui.  
\- Je sais bien Ardea,** répondit tristement Hinata.  
**\- Mais je n'ai pas bien compris. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette femme bleue dont tu me parles ? Pourquoi est-elle venue à vous ? »**

Hinata avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir pendant ses longues nuits à attendre le sommeil dans ses draps. Elle répondit après quelques secondes :

**« Je ne sais pas trop. Je te l'ai dit, je me suis vite retrouvée évanouie. Mais Sasuke-san m'a juste dit qu'elle connaissait chacune de ses capacités. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle est venue les stimuler.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne semble pas être de votre côté, alors pourquoi éveiller des pouvoirs qui pourraient la détruire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être qu'elle a tout simplement besoin de nous ?  
\- Besoin de vous ? »**

Ardea la regardait étrangement. Hinata essayait de trouver un argument mais n'en vit aucun. Elle haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'elle ne savait pas et lui sourit pour manifester qu'elle était prête à reprendre sa position de modèle.

* * *

Hinata commençait à s'impatienter de ne pas pouvoir se lever depuis maintenant plusieurs heures mais elle faisait confiance à Ardea : elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait presque fini de prendre les couleurs au brouillon. Elle lui avait même dit que c'était de sa faute et de ses yeux à la couleur introuvable. Lorsqu'elle lui annonça enfin qu'elle avait fini, la brune engourdie par son immobilité poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle voulait voir ce qu'elle avait bien pu dessiner mais Ardea ne lui laissa aucune chance de voir la moindre esquisse. Elle fourra son carnet à dessin dans son sac et avant qu'Hinata n'ait eu le temps de la rejoindre, elle mit la toile dans son sachet. S'ensuivit alors une course poursuite à travers le salon où les deux jeunes femmes riaient à cœur ouvert courant entre les canapés, les chaises, les crayons, la harpe et le chevalet. Ce bonheur enfantin à vingt-deux heures du soir faisait un bien fou à Hinata. Mais elle ne put en profiter bien longtemps.

Incompréhension. Peur. Souffrance. Désespoir. Rage. Oubli de soi. Et puis, vide. Suivit des ténèbres du retour à la réalité.

La brune aux yeux nacrés avait senti que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait. Elle sentait l'air devenir soudainement plus frais. Elle pensa alors que sa porte était ouverte et laissa Ardea dans son salon afin de vérifier la porte d'entrée. Quand elle arriva devant, elle la vit s'ouvrir seule, lentement. Elle savait alors déjà que le malheur était venu la trouver.

Sur son palier, juste devant sa porte d'entrée, un corps reposait sur le sol. Hinata ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître que cet homme n'était autre que Tetsuya. Elle eut cependant du mal à se rendre compte qu'il n'émanait de lui plus aucun signe de vie. Ce fut à la vue de ses yeux ternes et vides et du filet rougeâtre qui suintait du coin de la commissure de ses lèvres qu'elle en prit conscience. Ses yeux suivirent cet écoulement jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte tombe au sol et rejoigne une flaque. Cette petite étendue écarlate semblait s'être formée depuis le flanc de l'homme. Les yeux terrifiés de la Hyûga remontèrent jusqu'à rencontrer avec horreur un mélange de tissus, de chair déchiquetée et de sang. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que le torse de Tetsuya était mutilé de toutes parts. Inconsciemment, ses yeux avaient évités cette vision. Une voix qu'elle avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre la sortit de sa contemplation morbide :

**« Ça ne fait pas si longtemps, Fille des Cieux. »**

La désignée leva rapidement le regard pour voir qu'à cinq mètres se situait la créature bleue de ses cauchemars. Elle recula. La créature afficha un air étonnée.

**« Et bien, tu ne t'énerves pas ? Tu ne cries pas ? Tu n'as pas envie de me tuer ? »**

La créature fit un pas en avant. Hinata en fit un en arrière.

**« Je pensais pourtant que sa mort te toucherait. Ce n'était pas ton amant ? »**

Même mouvement que le dernier, l'une avança, l'autre recula.

**« J'ai raison, je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu n'étais pas attaché à lui. J'ai mal choisi ma cible. Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait pas à t'attendre devant la porte avec ce ridicule bouquet. »**

Elle désigna le bouquet qui était presque entièrement détruit devant la porte de ses voisins Temari et Shikamaru. Elle réussit à distinguer des jonquilles, fleurs de l'ardent désir et des gentianes bleues, exprimant une douleur profonde.

**« Il va pourtant bien falloir que je réveille tes dons ma chérie, ma mère en a grandement besoin. »**

Un éclat s'alluma dans les yeux noirs de la créature et Hinata comprit qu'il était trop tard. La femme à la chevelure de Méduse se précipita à grande vitesse dans l'appartement de la brune. Hinata essaya de la rattraper aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait mais ne réussit qu'à assister à l'impuissance de son amie Ardea et à la faiblesse du corps humain. Cette dernière se retrouva très rapidement plaquée contre le mur, les griffes de la créature dans la poitrine. Comme dans une dernière revanche, Ardea lui cracha à la figure son sang avant de s'évanouir et de s'écrouler sur le sol lorsque le monstre retira ses griffes ensanglantées.

Hinata regardait la scène avec terreur. Elle avait l'impression que tout cela était le fruit de son imagination mais elle vit la créature lever ses griffes pour l'abaisser avec force sur Ardea. Les barrières mentales de la brune se descellèrent et elle put réagir assez rapidement. Hurlant un « non » empli de désespoir, elle projeta son bras gauche en avant, ce qui eut pour effet de lancer une rafale de vent sur l'assassin. Elle en fut déstabilisée mais heureuse, Hinata le vit à son sourire carnassier.

**« Voyons jusqu'où tu es prête à aller pour sauver ta si précieuse amie, ma chérie. »** compléta-t-elle.

Hinata ne pensait alors plus. Elle savait juste qu'elle courait, faisait des gestes de bras, de mains. Elle maitrisait l'air qui l'entourait pour créer des rafales, des petits tourbillons, pour pousser Ardea. Dans un élan de force, elle réussit même à projeter la femme bleue à travers sa baie vitrée. Mais cette dernière réussit à lui attraper sa jambe au passage. Les deux femmes étaient suspendues au balcon de l'appartement grâce au maintien de la brune. Hinata sentait alors les griffes plantées dans sa chair mais à cet instant, elle ne sentait aucune douleur. Elle se concentrait juste pour faire lâcher la femme. Mais cette dernière tenait toujours, entaillant un peu plus la jambe d'Hinata. La Hyûga se sentait peu à peu défaillir et ses doigts ne la retiendraient plus très longtemps à la barre de son balcon. C'est à cet instant que la créature bleue décida de s'évaporer, sans un mot, mais laissant derrière flotter l'image de ce sourire qui représentait la mort.

Ce poids en moins suspendu à sa jambe soulagea grandement Hinata. Elle devait à présent trouver un moyen de se hisser sur son balcon mais elle ne sentait plus aucune force en elle. La Hyûga essaya de faire une fois de plus appel à ses dons mais elle ne réussit qu'à produire une légère brise qui n'eut pour seul effet que de faire virevolter ses cheveux. Elle entendit alors un cri d'horreur suraiguë dans son salon et un homme jurer puis un bruit de course se rapprocher rapidement. Elle vit la tête de Shikamaru et ce dernier lui attrapa les avant-bras pour la hisser. Elle l'entendit la rassurer :

**« Temari s'occupe d'Ardea. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. »**

Puis, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Hinata se souvenait s'être réveillée dans sur le canapé favori de Shikamaru. L'horloge sur le mur d'en face lui indiquait qu'il était vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq. Temari veillait sur elle et vint tout lui expliquer dès qu'elle l'avait vu éveillée. Hinata apprit ainsi que Shikamaru était à l'hôpital avec Ardea. Elle lui dit aussi que la rousse était dans le coma. Hinata sentit ses larmes monter mais Temari ne lui laissa pas le temps de pleurer. Elle lui annonça que Shikamaru venait à l'instant de lui téléphoner pour lui dire que la police l'avait elle comme premier suspect. Hinata était trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit. On la tenait pour meurtrière. Temari lui expliqua que la police avait noté la fois où elle était venue porter plainte pour harcèlement. Les larmes finirent par franchir ses paupières. Elles exprimaient à la fois la peur de perdre Ardea mais aussi la rage contre cette police mais surtout, contre cette créature bleue. Temari la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

* * *

La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Temari eut un regard apeuré et indiqua à Hinata un endroit où se cacher. Hinata ne se fit pas prier et suivit les indications de la blonde. Mais cela s'avéra inutile car Temari n'ouvrit pas la porte à des agents de police mais à un Uchiwa bien sombre. La blonde le fit entrer rapidement puis lui dit de rester à l'entrée le temps qu'elle aille chercher la Hyûga.

Sasuke fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Temari arriva une minute après accompagnée d'une Hinata plus terne que jamais. Temari lui expliqua brièvement qu'elle allait rester chez Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne l'avion. Elle serait ainsi en sécurité. La blonde, prévoyante, avait sorti les valises de la brune pendant que son fiancé avait amené Ardea à l'hôpital. Elle les donna à Sasuke et les pressa à partir.

Il fut le premier à sortir de l'appartement, vite suivi d'Hinata. Elle ne disait rien mais faisait ce qu'on lui demandait. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle venait de vivre la même chose que lui à peine deux heures avant. Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva, il y poussa les deux grandes valises et prit le bras de la brune pour la faire entrer. C'est à peine si elle avait remarqué qu'il lui avait tenu le bras. Il soupira, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire avant d'appuyer sur la touche qui les mènerait au rez-de-chaussée.

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes. Sasuke prit les deux valises et sortit. Hinata semblait perdue dans ses pensées et ne fit aucun pas. Il voulut l'appeler mais se dit que cela ne servirait à rien. Il retourna alors dans la cage d'ascenseur et lui prit une fois de plus le bras pour la faire avancer. Il remarqua qu'elle boitait et vit que le bas de sa jambe droite était entaillé. Il se baissa pour mieux regarder et voulut approcher sa main mais il sentit qu'un courant d'air semblait y tourner autour, comme pour la protéger. Il comprit alors que ses plaies allaient rapidement se soigner. Il se releva et pris les deux valises afin d'avancer mais elle, n'omettait aucun pas. Il soupira d'agacement et se demanda comment il allait faire. Il n'eut pas d'autre idée que de lui tendre son bras plié. Elle y accrocha sa main sans hésitation et il put ainsi trainer une valise dans chacune de ses mains avec Hinata qui lui tenait le bras gauche. Heureusement pour lui, les portes coulissantes s'ouvraient automatiquement de l'intérieur à l'appui d'un bouton.

Quand il arriva devant sa voiture, il voulut détacher les mains de la brune de son bras mais s'y résigna bien vite : elle avait automatiquement resserré sa poigne. Il eut alors quelques difficultés pour mettre les valises dans son coffre. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration car il allait devoir convaincre la triste brune de le détacher pour qu'il puisse conduire.

**« Hinata, tu m'entends ? »**

Il s'insulta mentalement. Sa première phrase était complètement nulle. Pourtant la brune leva son regard terne avant de lui répondre :

**« Oui, je vous entends, Sasuke-san.  
\- Tu vas devoir me lâcher un instant pour que je puisse conduire. Viens, je t'installe dans sur le siège. »**

Il mêla le geste à la parole et l'amena devant la portière côté passager qu'il ouvrit afin que la brune s'asseye sur le siège. Elle lui lâcha le bras sans crainte et s'installa. Sasuke referma la portière, passa au-devant de sa berline noire et s'installa à son tour. Avant de démarrer, il regarda brièvement Hinata. Elle se tenait droite et restait immobile sur son siège. Son visage avait pris une teinte blafarde, ses yeux étaient comme dépourvus d'émotions, comme l'expression générale de son visage. Elle n'avait pas mis sa ceinture. Il se pencha alors sur elle pour la lui mettre avant de faire de même et de démarrer le moteur.

Au moment où il franchit le parking de l'immeuble, il vit des gyrophares bleus qui venaient au loin. Il se dit qu'heureusement leur avion allait décoller dans à peine quatre heures. À cette pensée, il sentit une légère pression sur son bras droit. Il tourna sa tête en direction de la passagère et vit qu'elle lui tenait le bras à deux mains. Il comprit que la vue des gyrophares l'avait apeurée mais aussi que la couleur bleue lui rappelait cette créature.

Hinata ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était comme perdue dans ce monde et cela l'apeurait. Elle avait l'impression que la créature pouvait ressurgir à tout instant. Le peu de temps où qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait sa précieuse Ardea succomber à ses blessures, et tout cela par la faute de son impuissance. Elle les ouvrait alors les yeux pour se rappeler qu'Ardea allait certainement survivre. Puis elle sentait le monde autour d'elle tournoyer et n'osait pas faire un pas en avant, de peur de tomber. Elle savait alors qu'elle avait une issue de secours, un point d'appui. Ce grand homme aux cheveux noirs la rassurait et être à son contact direct lui permettait de stabiliser ce surplus de mouvements autour d'elle. Elle s'était une fois de plus accrochée à son bras. Il ne lui disait rien, elle pouvait continuer à le tenir.

Il lui sembla que la voiture s'était arrêtée. Elle avait bien raison car Sasuke lui dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à « je reviens ». Elle retira ses mains de son bras et le laissa sortir. Elle voulut à son tour sortir mais à peine redressée, elle perdit l'équilibre et se serait écrasée la face contre le sol pavé si l'Uchiwa n'était pas venu la retenir. Il l'aida à tenir debout. Elle ne voulait pas lui paraître faible et le repoussa rapidement mais elle ne réussit pas à faire deux pas qu'elle se sentit prise de vertiges.

**« N'essaye pas te montrer plus forte que tu ne l'es,** lui dit le brun en la tenant par les épaules.  
**\- Laissez-moi,** lui rétorqua-t-elle en repoussant ses mains.  
**\- Ces vertiges sont normaux. C'est un effet secondaire à ta première utilisation massive de tes dons. La dernière fois, je ne me suis sentit prêt à me lever qu'après plusieurs heures allongé. »**

Hinata ne voulait pas lui répondre. Il avait remis ses mains sur ses épaules lui permettant d'avancer. Elle avait mal à sa jambe meurtrie mais savait qu'elle allait rapidement guérir, tout comme lui. Elle ne supportait pas d'être obligée avoir besoin de son contact pour se rassurer. Elle se sentait faible et cela lui rappelait sans cesse que cette faiblesse avait mis en danger Ardea. Elle se laissa néanmoins guider dans ce qui semblait être la propriété de l'Uchiwa.

Elle était bien trop épuisée et tourmentée pour prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne fit attention qu'à une grande photo encadrée. Elle reconnut un petit garçon qui ressemblait à Sasuke et comprit que l'homme, la femme et le garçon plus âgé était la famille qu'il avait perdue. Elle pensa soudainement à son père, à sa sœur. Sa naissance les mettait en danger permanent. Et Ardea qui ne se réveillait peut-être jamais. Elle eut la vision de Tetsuya, de sa peau déchirée, de ce sang mêlé à au tissu de sa chemise beige. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter pareille mort ? Il l'aimait, c'était tout. Hinata ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes et eut envie de vomir. La main de Sasuke qui se raffermit sur son épaule et l'autre qui se glissa sur son ventre l'empêcha de tomber et lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir. Elle se sentait égoïste et s'en détestait encore plus.

Il attendit qu'elle se redresse et la guida dans une chambre.

**« Allonge-toi et essaye de dormir. On part dans trois heures. Je viendrais te réveiller un peu en avance pour que tu puisses te changer. »**

Il la laissa s'asseoir sur le lit et partit, laissant la porte entrouverte. Hinata s'allongea sur le dos et observa la pièce. Elle ressemblait à ses chambres dans les magazines de décoration. Tout était bien assorti. Moderne serait le mot pour résumer l'ambiance de cette chambre. Mais elle était impersonnelle, aussi triste que le gris qui dominait. Il n'y avait aucune photo, tout était bien rangé à sa place, comme si personne n'y venait dormir. Le lit sur lequel elle reposait était pourtant confortable et grand. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et essaya de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

La valise de l'Uchiwa venait d'être fermée. Sasuke n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps pour la faire. Il sortit pour la mettre dans sa voiture et revint assez rapidement à l'intérieur. Il alla se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et repensait à la Hyûga tout en le buvant. Elle semblait être complètement perdue à présent, un peu comme lui. Mais tout comme lui, elle allait devoir mettre ses sentiments de côté pour exécuter ce que leur rôle d'élu exigeait d'eux. Ils iraient en Australie.

Sasuke entendit des gémissements, ils provenaient de sa chambre. Il pressa le pas pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Quand il poussa sa porte, il découvrit la Hyûga en train de s'agiter sous les couvertures. Elle cauchemardait. Il s'approcha et observa qu'elle était en pleurs et en sueur. Il lui toucha son front, bouillant, et cela eut l'air de la calmer. Il voulut retirer sa main afin de la découvrir un peu mais dès qu'il ne fut plus en contact avec elle, ses gémissements et ses larmes reparurent. Il s'assit alors à ses côtés et lui prit la main, pour la calmer. Il se rappela alors qu'à son réveil, sa tante lui tenait la main. Il comprit qu'Hinata avait besoin d'un contact pour se sentir rassurée et il entreprit d'assumer ce rôle. Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'endormit.

* * *

Les deux bruns endormis se réveillèrent en sursaut lorsqu'ils entendirent une alarme assez stridente retentir. Il s'agissait du réveil portable de Sasuke. Ce dernier l'éteignit assez rapidement et lâchant la main qu'il avait tenue, il se leva du lit. Avoir dormi assis n'était pas des plus agréables et il se sentit assez ankylosé. Il se tourna alors vers la brune réveillée qui n'avait encore rien dit.

**« On part dans vingt minutes. Prépare-toi. »**

Elle avait hoché la tête et il sortit de la chambre en lui indiquant la salle de bain. Il s'en voulait un petit peu d'être aussi froid avec elle mais ils allaient devoir affronter leur destin, et ceux, dès aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il marchait pour l'embarcation dans l'aéroport, Sasuke remarqua que la brune était toujours chancelante. Elle avait manqué à plusieurs reprises de tomber. Il ne lui avait rien proposé, si elle estimait qu'elle devait se débrouiller seule, elle en avait le droit et il n'irait pas contre elle.

Ils furent assez rapidement assis dans les fauteuils de l'avion à cette heure très matinale. Les deux bruns assis côte à côte offraient un tableau d'impassibilité. Hinata n'était pas à l'aise aux côtés de l'Uchiwa. Elle avait l'impression de le gêner. Elle ne demandait pas qu'il lui sourît mais juste qu'il essaye de se montrer un peu plus compréhensif. Depuis son réveil, il lui parlait d'une voix monocorde et autoritaire. Elle ne faisait qu'opiner de la tête pour lui répondre et cela la gênait grandement. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue en l'espace d'une soirée un poids.

Elle s'était alors forcée à marcher seule, malgré ses vertiges multiples. Il ne s'était pas retourné une fois et n'avait pas ralentit le pas. Maintenant assise dans ce siège, elle se sentait un peu moins emprunte de vertiges. Elle avait appris en plus juste avant de monter dans l'avion qu'Ardea n'était plus dans le coma mais qu'elle dormait simplement à présent. Elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller et cela l'avait emplie d'une joie intense. Elle venait donc d'éteindre son portable quand son voisin le lui arracha des mains. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il l'avait déjà lancer au loin, explosant le portable sur le carrelage de l'aéroport. Elle voulut lui frapper l'épaule mais il retint son bras et lui dit d'un air glacial :

**« Ton portable serait d'une grande aide pour la police. »**

Il lui lâcha le bras et embarqua. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, il avait raison mais aurait pu la prévenir d'une autre manière, bien moins violente. Elle eut un énième vertige mais tint sur ses jambes avant de le suivre et d'embarquer à son tour.

* * *

Hinata se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait encore fait un cauchemar. Elle savait pourtant qu'à présent Ardea était hors de danger mais elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir aller la voir à l'hôpital. Elle sentait une chaleur agréable sur sa main et vit qu'il s'agissait de la main de l'Uchiwa endormi. Elle réagit assez bêtement car elle retira sa main brutalement en poussant un petit cri, rougissante. Cela faillit le réveiller et Hinata souffla lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne fit que tourner sa tête vers elle, toujours endormi. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. Il essayait de la rassurer quand elle dormait mais éveillée, il la laissait s'écrouler devant tout le monde et lui parlait comme à un chien.

Elle chercha dans son sac un tissu pour essuyer la sueur de son front. Au lieu de ça, elle sortit un bout de papier. Elle se demandait ce que c'était avant de se rappeler que c'était la femme aux cheveux roses qui le lui avait donné. Elle lui avait dit de se méfier de Sasuke et avait rendu Hinata curieuse. Elle l'ouvrit et le lut.

_« Je suis désolée si vous m'avez trouvé assez étrange ce soir-là. Mais quand je le vois, je ne peux pas me comporter autrement. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser._

_Je ne sais pas ce que Sasuke représente pour vous et surtout, je ne sais pas ce que vous représentez pour lui mais je vous demande de ne pas vous y attacher. Il peut vous paraître être un homme bon et attentionné quoiqu'un peu froid mais ne vous fiez pas à ça. Je sais de quoi je parle, croyez-moi._

_J'étais sa fiancée depuis nos 20 ans et pensais que l'on vivait de façon heureuse. Et bien je me trompais. Je ne vivais qu'une sorte d'illusion et n'avait pas vu que jour après jour, il s'éloignait de moi._

_Un jour, je me rendis compte que j'étais enceinte. Heureuse comme je l'étais, je voulus l'annoncer à Sasuke mais je choisis le mauvais jour. Alors que j'allais lui annoncer cette heureuse nouvelle, il me devança et me dit de but en blanc qu'il me trompait depuis plusieurs semaines avec une autre femme et qu'il voulait me quitter. Il ne me laissa à aucun moment m'exprimer et partit si vite que je n'eus même pas le temps de lui dire que j'attendais son enfant. Je me sentis pour la première fois aussi perdue, aussi misérable. Pendant plusieurs jours je ne sortis pas de notre appartement qui était devenu le mien : Sasuke avait retiré toutes ses affaires._

_Sa nouvelle compagne était venue me voir et avait vite remarqué ma grossesse. Elle m'avait menacé. Puis Sasuke arriva, elle se mit __à pleurer et il me menaça à son tour de me retirer l'appartement si je faisais du mal à sa compagne. Je vivais alors dans le stress permanent en sachant que cette nouvelle femme pouvait à tout moment me retirer cet appartement. Mais je ne savais pas qu'un stress permanent pouvait le faire mourir et au bout de deux semaines, je fis une fausse couche._

_Je sais que ce n'est pas réellement de sa faute mais je veux vous prévenir que Sasuke est ce genre d'homme. Quand il se lasse de vous, il va voir ailleurs secrètement jusqu'à être sûr de pouvoir commencer une nouvelle relation. Puis il vous abandonne comme un chien, vous demande de disparaître de sa vue. Faites donc attention à vous, Hinata. Je vous le demande sincèrement._

_Sakura Haruno »_

Hinata dû le relire une fois pour être certaine qu'elle avait bien comprit. L'homme qui dormait juste à côté d'elle, qui la rassurait d'un simple contact était capable de tromper sa compagne et de la jeter comme un vulgaire chiffon. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il avait pu faire subir ça à cette pauvre Sakura. Hinata eut un petit mouvement de recul. Si elle pouvait répondre à la rose, elle lui aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, jamais la brune n'avait pensé à entretenir une relation autre qu'amicale avec lui. Et puis vu les circonstances, elle ne pensait certainement pas à vivre une histoire d'amour, non elle devait trouver les autres élus et accomplir son destin.

Elle regarda l'heure new-yorkaise. Il était dix heures, cela ne faisait que cinq heures que l'avion avait décollé, il leur restait encore treize heures de voyage. Elle appela une hôtesse pour qu'elle lui apporte de quoi faire un petit-déjeuner. On lui amena diverses viennoiseries, de la confiture, du pain de mie, des céréales, du lait ; tout ce qu'il fallait pour bien commencer une journée.

L'odeur des croissants sembla réveillé le brun endormi. Hinata le vit s'étirer tout en baillant discrètement. Elle essaya de l'ignorer mais il ne lui laissa aucune chance. Elle venait de terminer de tartiner son pain et s'apprêtait à le mettre dans sa bouche mais Sasuke le lui vola des mains et croqua dedans. Elle ne savait pas qu'il pouvait avoir ce genre de comportement. Elle lui demanda alors de la laisser manger ses tartines tranquillement mais il lui répondit que tout travail méritait salaire. Hinata ne comprit pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir puis elle se rappela que c'était grâce à lui si elle avait pu dormir quelques heures. Il voulait une sorte de récompense alors qu'il était un véritable glacier avec elle quand elle était éveillée. Hinata le regarda avec un certain dédain. Il ne la regardait même plus, pour lui, il était sûr qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'elle devait faire. Hinata se dit que cela ne servait à rien d'alimenter des animosités alors qu'il lui restait encore treize heures à ses côtés. Elle se résigna à lui tartiner ses croissants de confiture en espérant avoir choisie celle qu'il aimait le moins. Une fois fait, elle l'appela :

**« Sasuke, tes tartines sont prêtes. »**

Hinata fut fière de l'effet qu'eurent ses paroles sur l'Uchiwa. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce qu'elle le tutoie. Son regard étonné était un vrai plaisir pour la brune. Elle décida de continuer à s'amuser et lui fourra une tartine dans la bouche lorsqu'il s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose. La surprise était encore plus visible dans ses prunelles noires. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu la réaction qu'il eut. Il lui maintint le bras par sa main et croqua dans la tartine. Hinata voulut retirer sa main mais il l'en empêchait. Au lieu de ça, il la bloqua pour croquer petit bout à petit bout dans le pain jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un petit morceau, morceau qu'il prit du bout des lèvres afin de ne pas toucher les doigts de la brune rouge comme une pivoine. Il lui lâcha ensuite le bras et elle s'enfuit de son fauteuil en direction des toilettes. C'en était beaucoup trop pour elle, surtout après ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir les idées.

De son côté, Sasuke s'amusait enfin depuis le décès de son oncle. Il n'avait pas trouvé meilleur moyen que d'embêter la timide Hinata et ses principes sévères de femme japonaise un peu trop traditionnelle. La voir perdre le contrôle d'elle-même était une véritable source d'amusement pour lui et sa fuite, le visage si rouge avait été une petite victoire. Il espérait aussi qu'il allait lui faire oublier la froideur qu'il lui manifestait assez souvent ces derniers temps mais aussi lui faire évacuer la peur qu'elle ressentait toujours envers cette créature bleue. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas oublier aussi rapidement mais le simple fait de voir d'autres couleur que le blanc terne ou le violet morne sur son visage et ses lèvres étaient déjà un petit progrès.

Elle n'allait pas tarder à revenir, il ferait alors comme si rien ne s'était déroulé pour qu'elle ne sente pas trop mal à l'aise.

Hinata revenait avec appréhension vers son siège. L'eau sur la figure lui avait permis de reprendre une teinte normale, à savoir un teint assez maladif. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de l'Uchiwa car il l'ignora lorsqu'elle se rassit. Il l'énervait avec ce comportement d'homme placide devenant de temps en temps taquin. Elle décida de faire de même et allumant sa télévision dans le dossier du siège, elle regarda un film, l'oubliant.

* * *

Les deux voyageurs étaient enfin en Australie. Ils avaient pris leurs valises et déambulaient à présent dans l'aéroport de Kingsford Smith. L'allée était large, carrelée de blanc et mélangeait le blanc et le gris clair. Il y avait dans le plafond de grandes ouvertures en formes ovales qui faisaient pénétrer la lumière naturelle de Sydney, rendant l'endroit très lumineux. Au milieu de l'allée se trouvaient des petits stands aux produits divers et variés, complétant ainsi les nombreuses boutiques des côtés. Hinata et Sasuke étaient légèrement déboussolés puisque durant leur vingt-trois heures de vol, ils n'avaient regardé que l'heure américaine, oubliant qu'arrivé à Sydney, ils devraient ajoutés seize heures de décalage. Ainsi, alors qu'ils pensaient avant de s'endormir arriver à Sydney au petit matin, ils y étaient arrivés la nuit tombante, à 20 heures. De plus, il faisait chaud comparé à New York, Hinata se rappela alors que de septembre à novembre, l'Australie était au printemps. Il était aujourd'hui le samedi 28 octobre, ce qui expliquait aussi le monde qui se trouvait à l'aéroport.

Hinata avait beaucoup dormi dans l'avion, et cela même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer grâce à la main de l'Uchiwa. Elle ne se sentait plus chancelante mais elle n'arrivait néanmoins pas à rester à la hauteur de l'Uchiwa qui, d'une part possédait de plus longues jambes que les siennes et d'autre part n'avait qu'une valise là où elle s'en trimballait deux. Elle décida d'arrêter de courir et de l'appeler :

**« Sasuke, n'all... ne vas pas aussi vite ! »**

Hinata s'énervait toute seule ; elle avait hésité à le tutoyer. Il s'arrêta néanmoins et une fois qu'elle l'eu rejoint, il lui dit sans la moindre émotion :

**« Je savais bien que tutoyer n'était pas naturelle chez toi. Et dépêche toi un peu, j'aimerais arriver le plus tôt possible au restaurant. »**

Et il recommença à marcher aussi vite qu'avant, laissant Hinata se débrouiller avec ses deux lourdes valises derrière. Cette dernière fulminait intérieurement. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de subir son mauvais caractère. Elle décida de s'arrêter et alla faire un tour dans une boutique. Il se rentra bien compte à un moment qu'elle ne le suivait plus et serait obligé de la chercher comme un petit fou puisqu'il lui avait détruit son portable.

Sasuke marchait et se demandait quand est-ce que la Hyûga l'arrêterait. Elle ne se manifestait plus, ce qui lui parut légèrement étrange. Il se retourna et ne la vit pas. Il se dit qu'il allait l'attendre, elle était peut-être derrière ce petit groupe, car en plus d'être lente, elle était petite. Mais le groupe lui passa à côté sans qu'il ne découvre derrière une petite femme aux yeux sans pupilles. Il commença alors à s'inquiéter. Au bout de cinq minutes, il se dit qu'il l'avait perdu. Il soupira avec grand agacement et se décida à faire le chemin inverse, entrant dans toutes les boutiques en espérant qu'elle se soit posée quelque part.

C'est après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de recherches intenses qu'il la trouva tranquillement installée à une table sirotant un thé et grignotant des petites pâtisseries. Quand elle le vit, elle lui sourit comme une petite fille l'aurait fait à sa mère, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver profondément. Il mit sa valise dans un coin et alla à sa rencontre à grands pas. Il s'efforçait de rester le plus impassible possible et une fois à son niveau, il lui prit le bras un peu violemment et la fit lever de sa chaise. Hinata poussa un petit cri de protestation mais plus fort qu'elle, il la traîna presque jusqu'à l'entrée. Seulement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit si énervée. Il se sentit projeter contre une chaise à coup de grands vents. Les cheveux en batailles, il se releva lentement et fixa la Hyûga d'un regard bien sombre. Elle avait osé se servir de ses dons contre lui, il ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir ainsi. Alors, absorbant le peu d'électricité que contenait une lampe, il l'envoya exploser contre l'écran qui se situait à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter si fortement qu'elle en tomba par terre. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire et en même temps qu'elle lui envoya une rafale, il lui envoya un léger coup de jus. C'est ainsi que l'une se retrouva projetée sur un jeune homme aussi roux que sur l'homme sur lequel était tombé Sasuke.

Se rendant compte que le peu de personnes présentes dans la boutique s'étaient enfuies et qu'il ne restait que les jeunes hommes qu'ils écrasaient, l'Uchiwa et la Hyuga stoppèrent leur petit combat. Sasuke se releva rapidement, s'excusa en tendant sa main au jeune roux. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit :

**« Moi, c'est Akya, un frère du feu. C'est donc vous deux le prudent et le discret ? »**

De son côté, la Hyûga était bien gênée parce que sa poitrine assez imposante s'étalait sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle se leva aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et s'excusa. Le jeune roux lui répondit alors tout souriant :

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. Une poitrine généreuse sur le visage n'est qu'une douce torture. Je suis Aïdan, l'autre frère du feu. Ravi de vous rencontrer chère discrète ou prudente. »**

* * *

_Et voilà, leur voyage a bien commencé et les rencontres commencent déjà ! Je suis contente d'avoir quitter New York pour Sydney, et vous ? Avec ce chapitre, j'ai découvert que des tartines pouvaient être un moyen de rapprochement, mais aussi qu'allez de New York était un vrai calvaire, vous imaginez, 23 h d'avion en plus d'un décalage horaire de 16 h o_O !_

_Bon, vous avez peut-être trouvé le début un peu répétitif des anciens chapitre mais Hinata était obligé de subir la même chose vu que c'est une élue. Mais c'est fini à présent = )_

_Que pensez-vous de Sasuke ? Ne le trouvez-vous pas OOC ? Et Hinata ? Dites-le moi si c'est le cas que je ne continue pas d'écrire de cette façon sur eux. La fic a en tout cas pris un nouveau tournant. Je vous dis à la prochaine !_


	12. XI - Flammes jumelles et compagnie

_C'est juste un drame, sur mon blog, mon chapitre est posté depuis mai... Je pensais l'avoir mis sur mais apparemment non? Je vous le met donc vous aurez la suite très bientôt puisque je pense terminer le douzième chapitre aujourd'hui. Pardonnez-moi pour mon absence mais maintenant que les grandes vacances sont arrivés, j'ai le temps et mes projets d'écritures sont conséquents. Bonne lecture mes choux (et encore désolée -.-')_

* * *

**_Hinata78 :_**_ J'aime bien le surnom que tu me donnes, titine, ça me plaît. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ici aussi. Oui, ils se sont enfin __rencontrés et tu verras que les jumeaux ont du caractères. Je te laisse découvrir tout ça ^^_

_**Rokushimo : **Je voulais pas faire un chapitre tout triste et larmoyant jusqu'à la dernière ligne. J'ai voulu mettre un peu de légèreté. Merci pour tes compliments ^^ Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux (et de me fixer des délais aussi -.-') Et bien j'espère qu'ils vont te plaire dans ce chapitre, ces frères du feu ^^  
_

_**blyth : **Il n'y a pas plus grand plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on a écrit a fini par plaire à une personne qui était réticente au départ ! Je suis vraiment contente. Il y aura un rapprochement, même si il est long à venir ^^ C'est écrit Sasuhina donc ne t'inquiète pas !  
_

_**Tisiphone-Edge : **Tu m'as manqué ! Je suis tellement désolée pour l'attente ! Merci de m'avoir souhaite la bonne année. (ça fait vraiment trop longtemps...) Je t'ai répondu par MP, non ? Je vais vérifier... ah non, même pas... Je suis impardonnable. Et bien je te fais une réponse immédiate :  
__Oooh, tellement heureuse qu'il te plaise mon chapitre ! Et j'adore ta réaction à propos de la mort de Tetsuya. T'es la seule à ne pas avoir de pitié pour lui, __j'adoore. Et pour Sasuke et Sakura...le mystère planera jusqu'au chapitre 13 où tout sera révélé ^^ Ah, quand même un peu de compassion pour lui (les pauvres élus, je leur en fait baver à eux et leur famille.) Pour Ardea, c'est plutôt compliqué, j'ai du changer mon scénario plein de fois parce que je ne voulais pas la faire mourir. Et non, Aïdan ne lit pas dans les pensées des gens, même si on pourrait croire parfois. ^^_

* * *

** XI - FLAMMES JUMELLES ET COMPAGNIE**

• • •

_« Le doute est un hommage rendu à l'espoir »_  
_Poésies II,_ Comte de Lautréamont

• • •

Une poitrine généreuse n'est qu'une douce torture. Cette phrase tournait dans la tête de la concernée et la rendait bien plus confuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle devait considérer cette remarque de cet Aïdan. Elle était si occupée à penser aux problèmes que lui apportaient ses deux Fuji(1) qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'entière présentation du roux, contrairement à Sasuke qui, à présent bien debout, répondit sans méfiance à la question de celui disant s'appeler Akya. Il ressemblait aux deux hommes qu'ils avaient vus dans sa première vision.

**« C'est donc vous deux le prudent et le discret ?  
\- Oui,** répondit Sasuke en s'époussetant.  
**\- Et bien, on peut dire que vous honorez vos surnoms, fit-il, ironique. En tout cas, ravi de vous rencontrer. Le hasard vous a mené directement aux élus du feu que vous cherchiez. »** conclut le roux tout sourire.

Sasuke ne savait pas à ce moment s'il se détendait grâce aux paroles du jeune homme manifestant une sympathie certaine où s'il désespérait déjà face à cette petite étincelle de malice qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, comme dans ceux de son frère qui s'amusait de la gêne apparente de sa partenaire. Il se dit qu'il allait peut-être l'aider à se sortir de cette situation, ils ne partiraient jamais de cet aéroport sinon.

Sasuke avança de quelques pas pour la rejoindre, suivi du roux, Akya s'il se souvenait bien. De plus près, la tête de la brune devenait même comique. Il trouvait qu'Hinata était pareille à une pivoine, ou bien une tomate. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi rouge, il l'avait pourtant déjà mis en situation d'embarras, quelques heures auparavant dans l'avion, mais ce devait être une raison bien plus gênante pour elle encore. Alors qu'il allait demander ce qu'il se passait, le second roux, identique à son jumeau tourna la tête vers lui.

**« Salut à vous, visionnaire ! Je souhaitais me présenter convenablement à votre amie mais elle ne m'a toujours pas répondu et arbore cette teinte depuis.  
\- Hinata, ça va ? »** demanda Sasuke en passant une main devant ses yeux.

Il eut l'impression qu'il l'avait sortie de sa paralysie. Elle lui répondit qu'elle allait bien et perdit un peu de ses rougeurs. Elle arbora cependant une expression un peu énervée auquel il répondit par un regard froid.

**« Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le grand amour entre vous deux, commença Aïdan.  
\- Que diriez-vous de fuir le futur assaut de sécurité qui arrivera dans une dizaine de secondes ? »** poursuivit Akya.

Fuyant avec les deux jumeaux, Sasuke oublia l'agacement que lui inspirait cette capricieuse d'Hinata. Ils passèrent tous les quatre dans un large groupe de touristes, se fondant dans la masse et passèrent sous le nez de la sécurité.

* * *

Sasuke était épuisé. Il se jeta sur le lit aux draps blancs. Une photographie de la faune australienne décorait le mur en face de sa couche. Il ferma quelques secondes ses yeux, laissant les souvenirs et la souffrance l'envahir.

Cette photographie lui rappelait ses quatorze ans. Il était déjà venu à Sydney, avec sa tante et son oncle. Ce dernier avait détesté l'excursion qu'il avait faite dans la forêt australienne, la faune semblait s'attaquer en permanence à lui. Sasuke se souvenait avoir ri en rentrant ; son oncle était celui qui avait le plus de boutons d'insectes, celui qui s'était griffé le plus les bras et les jambes avec les différentes branches et qui s'était pris le plus souvent les pieds dans les espèces de lianes aux noms inconnus. Oui, son oncle Teyaki avait détesté cette nature, Sasuke détestait cette chambre et cette photographie.

Il rouvrit les yeux, décidant de mettre de côté sa peine, ce n'est pas ses moments de faiblesse qui allaient lui permettre de le venger. Il se leva, alla vers sa valise pour en sortir de quoi dormir. Sa valise lui rappela la rencontre chanceuse du jour. Les deux frères du feu s'étaient présentés à eux, sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de les chercher. Fuyant les ennuis, Sasuke n'avait même pas pensé à leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient à l'aéroport. Ils étaient vite parvenus à prendre un taxi qui les avait emmenés à l'hôtel qu'il avait réservé, non sans des sous-entendus qui n'étaient pas les bienvenus de la part des rouquins, qui devaient rester pour une raison qu'il ignorait à l'aéroport. En sortant du taxi, le visionnaire avait voulu prendre un petit quelque chose au restaurant de l'hôtel et avait proposé à Hinata de l'accompagner, ce à quoi elle répondit en lui donnant une vue sur son dos, partant avec ses deux valises dans la chambre. Il avait alors soupiré d'agacement et était parti prendre une boisson.

Il avait enfilé son pyjama noir et alla dans la salle de bain. Il se brossait les dents et leva la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir. Son reflet lui fit peur. Ses yeux étaient cernés, son regard froid, presque vide. Il constata une fois de plus qu'il supportait très mal la mort de son oncle. Et même s'il savait qu'il aurait du mal à s'endormir, il se glissa sous ses draps et attendit en pensant avec agacement à la bagarre ridicule qu'il avait eue avec Hinata. Malgré toutes ses réflexions sur la journée, Sasuke ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était enfermé derrière une attitude distante et hautaine qu'il imposait à Hinata.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il savait que ce n'était pas la lumière de la ville active dans la nuit qui le gênait, il avait volontairement laissé les rideaux ouverts. L'obscurité faisant surgir des images vives de ce jour monstrueux. Mais même ainsi, il ne pouvait dormir. La présence de cette photographie faisait naître en lui un malaise. Le souvenir du voyage passait en boucle dans sa tête, mélangé aux visions d'horreur du meurtre de son oncle. Ne supportant plus ces tableaux, il se leva et alla dans le salon.

Étonnamment, il y trouva Hinata, installée dans le canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même et luttant contre des rêves qui semblaient bien sombres. Vêtue d'un simple T-shirt vert et d'un pantalon large, elle transpirait. Ses jambes étaient remontées contre son torse, sa tête reposait sur ses genoux et ses bras entouraient ses jambes. Ce qu'il pouvait être égoïste. Il n'avait songé qu'à lui depuis l'embarquement. Lui et son malaise d'être ici. Mais il avait oublié toutes les atrocités qu'elle aussi avait vues, infligées à une amie qui lui était chère. Il avait oublié qu'on la prenait pour principale suspect du meurtre de l'homme qui l'aimait follement. Elle aussi souffrait en cet instant mais il ne l'avait pas épargnée. Sasuke s'en voulait de n'y penser qu'à présent. Il s'avança vers ce canapé et s'assit aux côtés de la brune endormie. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi de dormir sur le canapé ? Avait-elle besoin de voir la porte de sa chambre, pour se rassurer, comme lorsqu'il était resté avec elle, l'autre nuit ? Sasuke ne se posa pas plus de questions et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Hinata. Il sentait à travers sa peau les muscles de la jeune femme tendus dans son sommeil. Son rêve devait être très éprouvant puisqu'elle avait des soubresauts. Il voulait la réveiller mais hésita. Les larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à franchir la barrière de ses cils le décidèrent.

Il exerça tout d'abord une pression sur le bras de l'endormie qu'il tenait mais cela ne suffit pas. Il lui secoua le bras légèrement mais au lieu d'ouvrir ses yeux, elle poussa un gémissement. Sasuke l'appela par son prénom en continuant de secouer son bras. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et repoussa Sasuke. Il n'en fut pas vexé. Il lut dans ses yeux la méfiance : elle était surprise de le voir en face d'elle. Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres d'elle, s'adossant complètement sur le dossier du canapé puis étendit ses bras de chaque côté en levant la tête, regardant le plafond. De sa main droite, il sentit les cheveux de la brune, signe qu'elle avait tourné la tête vers lui. Il savait qu'elle allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait devant elle.

**« Sasuke, tu ne dors pas ? »**

Il avait presque oublié, elle parvenait la majorité du temps à contrôler ses émotions et à rester cordiale. Mais le deuxième sens de sa phrase était le même. Il était néanmoins ravi qu'elle n'hésite plus à le tutoyer. Fixant toujours le plafond, il lui répondit :

**« Non. »**

Il se serait bien jeter un verre d'eau froide sur la figure. Il avait recommencé, il employait encore ce ton froid et tranchant, presque accusateur. Elle n'y était pour rien, il n'avait pas à la rendre victime de ses états d'âme. Comme pour s'excuser, il soupira et se passa une main sur la figure. Il arrêta sa contemplation du plafond blanc et tourna la tête vers elle. Hinata le regardait, assise en seïza(2), les mains sur ses cuisses. Il voyait dans son regard l'attente mais aussi une colère refoulée. Il détestait cela mais il devait le faire, les images du meurtre de ce Tetsuya et du presque assassinat de son amie était encore trop récentes pour elle. Il soupira une énième fois et s'excusa enfin :

**« Écoute Hinata, je suis désolé. »**

Elle semblait surprise mais aussi heureuse qu'il le fasse. Et lui, il était heureux d'avoir apaisé les tensions entre eux. Elle dut le voir dans son regard car elle détourna le sien à gauche, fixant la main qu'il laissait reposer sur le haut du dossier du canapé.

**« Je pensais que tu ne reconnaîtrais jamais tes fautes,** lui dit-elle à voix basse, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. **Je m'excuse aussi, pour le café, à l'aéroport.  
\- Revoir ces teintes roses sur tes joues est suffisant pour t'accorder mon pardon. »**

Sasuke s'amusait de la couleur qui s'affirmait un peu plus. Il disait vrai, cela montrait qu'elle n'était plus autant énervée contre lui. Il lui dit tout de même qu'il était entré dans son jeu et qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Puis le silence s'installa. Silence qui leur rappela qu'ils étaient censés dormir afin de rencontrer en état les deux jumeaux le lendemain.

Sasuke savait que ce ne serait pas Hinata qui relancerait la conversation, elle n'osait même plus le regarder. Il retira ses bras du haut du dossier du canapé et se tourna sur sa droite pour faire entièrement face à Hinata. Tout son corps montrait sa fatigue qui n'était certainement pas due au décalage horaire. Son teint était assez maladif et ses yeux cernés. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse assez négligée, laissant des mèches échappées à l'élastique. Elle se triturait les doigts sur ses cuisses.

**« Hinata, tu ne peux pas dormir ? »**

Elle leva la tête vers lui et le regarda. Il voyait que son sommeil l'épuisait au lieu de la revigorer à cause de songes sanglants et funèbres. Elle vivait la même chose que lui.

**« Tu ne peux pas dormir seule, ils viennent te hanter. »**

Il affirma car il savait qu'il avait raison. C'est ce qu'il se passait pour lui en plus de cette fichue photographie qui le réduisait à l'insomnie. Elle hocha de la tête et l'angoisse se répandit sur ses traits. Elle semblait revoir les images macabres. Ses mains en tremblaient, très légèrement. Sasuke posa sa main sur les siennes. Et elle se confia.

**« Dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois Tetsuya, son torse déchiré, cette créature souriant, tuant presque Ardea, répandant son sang...  
\- Elle est en vie, c'est toi même qui me l'a dit.  
\- Je sais, mais...  
\- Hinata, on anéantira ce monstre, tu dois t'en remettre. »** dit-il sur un ton qu'il aurait voulu un peu moins brusque.

Elle ne sembla pas trop en tenir compte et répondit d'un simple oui. Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte à droite du salon, la porte de sa chambre. Sasuke repensa à son expression terrorisée qu'il avait vu il y avait quelques minutes, la même que la nuit où elle avait dormi chez lui.

**« Hinata, tu sais quoi faire au cas où ces images continuent de te hanter.  
\- Merci Sasuke mais je m'en remets. »** lui répondit-elle en se retournant à moitié.

Elle ouvrit sa porte et pénétra dans sa chambre, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Elle avait refusé l'aide qu'il lui avait proposée, celle de lui offrir un simple contact pour qu'elle puisse dormir comme l'autre nuit. Elle voulait aussi lui montrer qu'elle ne resterait pas affaiblie, qu'elle s'en remettait comme il lui avait suggéré plus tôt. Et bien soit, il la laisserait. Mais lui resterait dans ce canapé, il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas dormir dans cette chambre à la photo.

* * *

Les rayons de soleil l'éveillèrent. Sasuke ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi mais ce devait être très peu. Il avait mis un temps fou à trouver le sommeil : les cauchemars avaient peuplés son imaginaire. Le décalage horaire n'avait pas non plus aidé. Il avait en plus mal à tous ses membres. Dormir assis dans un canapé, la tête renversée en arrière était une mauvaise idée. L'Uchiwa s'étira tout en baillant puis se leva, mouvant sa tête de tous côtés en se tenant la nuque pour atténuer les courbatures. Il se dirigeait vers la table rectangulaire au milieu du salon quand la porte de la chambre d'Hinata s'ouvrit.

Elle semblait émerger d'une nuit agitée, sans le moindre sommeil. Ses cheveux hirsutes encadraient son visage blafard marqué par la fatigue. Ses yeux blancs paraissaient être brumeux et contrastaient avec les cernes sombres qui les soulignaient. Son regard vide se posa sur lui, qui s'était arrêté pour la regarder. Elle resta quelques secondes ainsi, ce qui permit à Sasuke d'observer qu'elle avait changé son pantalon pour un short en tissu noir. Elle avait certainement eu chaud durant la nuit. Ses longues jambes étaient aussi pâles que son visage. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il la détaillait et lui dit d'une voix sortie d'outre-tombe :

**« Je vais prendre une douche.  
\- Je commande le petit-déjeuner dans ce cas. »** répondit Sasuke.

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre, ne voyant pas le sourire en coin de Sasuke. Il hésitait à l'assimiler à un zombie. Il espérait seulement qu'il semblait plus en forme qu'elle et que le petit déjeuner servirait à la remettre un peu sur pieds. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée afin d'en commander un par l'interphone. On lui répondit qu'il devrait attendre une quinzaine de minutes, un temps qu'il mit à profit pour se doucher.

Sasuke installait les différentes assiettes sur la table : un mélange de sucré et de salé. Ne connaissant pas trop les goûts de la brune, il avait commandé un peu de tout. Se trouvaient donc sur la table des toasts, quelques confitures, des œufs sur le plat accompagnés de bacon et d'une petite tomate cerise, du jus d'orange, du café et du thé noir. Il posait justement la théière quand Hinata sortit de sa chambre. Elle sembla aller un peu mieux. Toujours pâle, son regard avait néanmoins récupéré de la vivacité. Elle le regarda et rougit légèrement en le saluant. Elle balbutia des excuses pour son comportement amorphe et hésita un peu avant de venir s'installer sur une chaise devant laquelle une des deux assiettes vides attendait son plat. Sasuke s'assit à son tour et lui proposa du thé. Elle accepta, il avait bien choisi.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence vite brisé par Sasuke.

**« Tu ne sembles pas avoir bien dormi, je me trompe ?  
\- Non, mais je vais bien.  
\- Tu as encore vu ces images ?  
\- Oui,** répondit-elle lentement, le regard assombri. **Mais toi, tu ne me semblais pas trouver le sommeil hier soir. Tu as pu dormir ? »**

Sasuke vit bien qu'elle évitait de parler d'elle-même mais elle était sincère quand elle lui demanda son état. Il réussit enfin à faire un effort et à s'ouvrir un peu.

**« J'ai réussi à dormir quelques heures sûrement. Le canapé était confortable.  
\- Tu as dormi sur le canapé ? Mais je pensais...** dit-elle en rosissant.**  
\- Non, je n'étais pas venu uniquement pour te voir,** répondit-il légèrement taquin, **je ne peux tout simplement pas dormir dans ma chambre. »**

Hinata hésitait à lui poser la question, il le voyait bien. Il lui simplifia la tâche en expliquant ses raisons :

**« Quand j'avais quatorze ans, je suis venu ici en Australie avec mon oncle et ma tante. Ils avaient décidé de partir à l'exploration d'une forêt, avec un guide. Alors que ma tante et moi en avons gardé un bon souvenir, mon oncle a détesté ce moment. Il avait été la cible de toutes les bestioles possibles,** racontait Sasuke en ayant des petits rires étouffés. **Même les racines semblaient lui en vouloir. »**

Il s'arrêta. Même s'il essayait de rester le plus froid possible, il ne pouvait empêcher la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Hinata comprit ce qu'il se passait et lui permit de terminer :

**« Être ici te rappelle ton oncle...  
\- Une photographie de cette forêt trône en face de mon lit. »**

Hinata lui sourit et hocha de la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus et il l'en remerciait. Sasuke n'aimait pas s'attarder sur ses émotions. Elle changea même de sujet, le devançant. Hinata lui demanda l'heure de rencontre avec les jumeaux qu'ils avaient rencontrés la veille. Il lui rappela qu'ils devaient être devant l'hôtel pour dix heures et en profita pour placer nonchalamment la remarque qu'il voulait faire à la Hyûga depuis son réveil.

**« Tu ressembles toujours à un zombie au réveil ? »**

Il n'eut pas de réponse audible mais pu admirer les couleurs chaudes remplacer son teint pâle et la fuite de son regard qui se concentrait sur ses doigts qu'elles triturait. Il n'attendait aucune autre réponse et reprit son repas, terminant ses toasts. Hinata prit une respiration, releva timidement la tête et décida de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, terminant simplement son thé.

Le petit-déjeuner terminé, fins prêts, Sasuke était avec Hinata dans l'ascenseur. Il voyait qu'elle était gênée depuis sa remarque. Il ne savait pas à quoi exactement elle réfléchissait. Peut-être pensait-t-elle à la tête qu'elle avait, ou bien à la tenue qu'elle portait ? Elle se rendait peut-être compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avec aussi peu de tissu. Alors qu'à New York le temps devenait de plus en plus froid avec l'approche de l'hiver, à Sydney, le printemps se réchauffait jour après jour. Sa tenue du jour était d'ailleurs un clin d'œil à cette saison. Elle était vêtue d'une ample robe blanche lui arrivant à mi-cuisse où des branches de fleurs de cerisiers s'étendaient et de leggings marron. Sasuke aurait pu l'embarrasser un peu plus en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas à cacher ses jambes mais il voulait détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Il préféra alors entamer la conversation sur les fleurs roses.

**« Tu ne renieras jamais tes racines à ce je vois Hinata ? »**

Elle le regarda, le questionnant du regard et comprit qu'il parlait de sa tunique aux fleurs de cerisiers. Elle sourit puis eut une expression gênée que Sasuke ne comprit, du moins, pas avant qu'elle ne lui dise cette phrase :

**« Sasuke,** commença-t-elle hésitante, **Sakura m'a écrit une lettre. »**

Il s'était piégé lui-même en parlant de fleurs de cerisiers(3). Il se souvenait de cette soirée funèbre, Sakura partait alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'arriver. Elle avait tendu un papier à Hinata. Avec tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés, il avait tout simplement oublié. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait pu écrire Sakura mais il avait bien peur qu'elle ait retirée le peu de confiance qu'Hinata pouvait lui porter. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent mais Hinata continua sur le sujet.

**« Elle me demande de me méfier de toi. »**

Ils avançaient dans l'accueil de l'hôtel, se dirigeant vers les portes.

**« Et elle m'a écrit que tu l'avais laissé du jour au lendemain... Pour une autre femme... »**

Sasuke avait bien vu, Sakura tenait en garde Hinata contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais il n'appréciait pas qu'elle se mêle à lui encore, plusieurs années après, surtout qu'il avait fait tout ça pour son bien. Sasuke décida d'ignorer les propos d'Hinata et accéléra le pas. Mais cette dernière allait évoquer une chose qu'il ne savait pas.

**« Je ne tiens pas compte de tout cela, Sasuke. Mais une seule chose me met mal à l'aise depuis... »**

Sasuke ne l'entendit pas finir sa phrase : il faillit percuter Akya... Ou Aïdan, il ne savait plus. Ce jumeau était suivi de son frère. Ils étaient tous deux souriants et s'empressèrent d'aller saluer Hinata. Le sujet de Sakura était clos, pour aujourd'hui.

Le premier des roux passa derrière Sasuke tout en le saluant puis s'avança vers Hinata afin de lui faire un baisemain. Il s'annonça sous le regard déjà fatigué de Sasuke et complice de son frère :

**« Akya, pour vous servir, belle Hinata. »**

Hinata retrouva le sourire bien rapidement. Elle lui répondit sans la moindre gêne à la surprise de Sasuke qui pensait que ce contact allait la faire rougir :

**« Tu n'es pas Akya mais Aïdan. »**

Le jumeau qui attendait son tour à côté de Sasuke prit un air outré.

**« Mais comment ? Ça marche à tous les coups d'habitude.  
\- Elle a certainement remarqué que vous étiez de vrais farceurs,** dit Sasuke, **et que votre frange n'est pas sur le même côté. »**

En disant cela, il vit les jumeaux se regarder et se toucher les cheveux, avant de partager un autre sourire. Sasuke soupira une énième fois. Il avait dit cela mais ne savait pas pour autant dire lequel d'Akya ou d'Aïdan avait une frange à gauche, au contraire d'Hinata qui continua :

**« Sasuke a raison. Ta frange est à droite, tu es donc Aïdan.  
\- Je pense plutôt que tu te souviens surtout des détails de mon visage plongé dans tes ... »**

Il fut stoppé à temps par Sasuke qui sentait venir la chose et le bouscula l'air de rien en changeant la conversation, rappelant qu'ils avaient de nombreuses choses à faire en ce jour. Aïdan, un peu interloqué, imita son frère. Akya avait profité du discours de Sasuke pour passer son bras au-dessous de celui d'Hinata. Sasuke comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre eux lorsqu'ils franchirent tous quatre la porte tourniquet, lui devant et Hinata rosissant derrière, bras dessus bras dessous avec les deux jumeaux.

Une fois dans la rue, Sasuke attendit que les jumeaux lâchent Hinata, qui souriait toujours, pour fixer le programme.

Il expliqua qu'Hinata et lui avaient pris avec eux les légendes et certains objets qui les accompagnaient. Ils allaient pouvoir les assembler avec celles que les jumeaux avaient certainement. Hinata ajouta qu'ils allaient devoir aussi se montrer leur don et discuter à propos de cette menace. Elle allait leur proposer d'aller dans un endroit peu fréquenté connu des jumeaux mais Akya les interrompit en leur disant :

**« Vous venez d'arriver et vous voulez déjà bosser ?  
\- Suivez-nous et admirez la ville des frères du feu ! »** compléta Aïdan.

Tous deux partirent en courant sur le trottoir, entrainant dans leur course Sasuke et Hinata, malgré eux.

Sasuke hallucinait. Akya abordait les gens en jouant au cracheur de feu, recevant de temps à autre des applaudissements ou des réprimandes. Aïdan créait des flammes prenant la forme de cœur pour toutes les femmes qu'il croisait et les éteignait en refermant sa main dessus, pour l'émerveillement des spectatrices. Sasuke n'arrivait peut-être pas à distinguer les jumeaux par leur coiffure mais il avait à présent une autre technique : le rouquin qui cherchait à séduire était Aïdan. Hinata, aux côtés de l'Uchiwa, était angoissée à l'extrême et il la comprenait assez. Les gens ne tarderaient pas à se rendre que ces jumeaux n'étaient pas ordinaires.

**« On devrait les arrêter, Sasuke,** lui suggéra Hinata.  
**\- Laisse-les se brûler un peu et ils s'arrêteront tout seul,** répondit Sasuke.  
**\- Mais ils vont brûler les gens avant. Regarde... Ooh ! »** cria Hinata.

Une flamme d'Akya avait frôlé sa tête. Il venait d'ailleurs en courant, embarrassé et prêt à s'excuser, sous le regard de Sasuke qui se faisait meurtrier. Hinata essaya de minimiser les choses, non sans faire savoir à Akya qu'il serait mieux qu'il arrête de cracher son feu partout, risquant de brûler des personnes innocentes. Akya se tint alors sagement à côté d'Hinata, sentant certainement les ondes meurtrières que Sasuke diffusait. Puis soudain, le brun eut cette impression brusque, celle qui lui indiquait qu'il allait avoir une vision. Il faillit trébucher mais se fit rattraper par Hinata et Akya qui questionna la brune :

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
\- Une vision. Ça va Sasuke ?  
\- Une vision ? T'es une voyante, le dis- »**

Sasuke n'entendit pas la suite. Il se vit, nu, observer Hinata aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et la vision se termina. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ce présage et n'aimait pas du tout la position qu'il y tenait.

**« -cret ? »**

Il vit qu'Akya n'avait pas bougé ainsi qu'Hinata étant toujours devant lui, la main de celle-ci sur son épaule gauche et celle du roux qui terminait son mot sur son autre épaule. Son absence n'avait duré que quelques millièmes de secondes. Et cela sauva la chevelure d'Hinata. Sasuke l'emporta sur sa gauche en lui tirant le bras afin de lui faire éviter un cœur enflammé perdu par Aïdan. Hinata le regarda au départ sans comprendre et vit Akya éteindre de ses deux mains le cœur. Elle remercia Sasuke qui était déjà parti arrêter Aïdan. Il était en train de rigoler avec une jeune femme blonde au décolleté plongeant. Sasuke le saisit violemment par le col de sa chemise, intimidant la femme. Il n'eut besoin de rien d'autre pour qu'Aïdan comprenne le message qu'il voulait faire passer : celui d'arrêter. Sasuke lui lâcha le col puis revint vers Hinata et Akya suivit d'Aïdan. Hinata lui sourit puis arrêta soudainement, elle repensait certainement à Sakura.

Les jumeaux enfin calmes, le groupe des quatre élus pouvaient avancer sans se faire remarquer. Sasuke se tenait à l'extrémité du groupe, le plus loin possible d'Hinata. Il ne savait pas quand sa vision se réaliserait mais faisait tout pour ne pas presser le destin. Car il en était certain, il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait, mais sa vision se réaliserait forcément. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Hinata expliquer aux deux jumeaux qui l'entouraient qu'elle possédait le don du vent et la façon dont elle avait découvert les légendes, grâce à la harpe familiale. Akya s'adressa ensuite à lui en lui demandant :

**« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?  
\- Tes visions nous intéressent chère voyante. »** compléta Aïdan.

Sasuke allait devoir leur faire comprendre qu'ils devraient arrêter de le surnommer "voyante". Il leur répondit tout de même, fatigué de les réprimander à chaque fois qu'il leur parlait.

**« Rien de bien important. »**

Il leur expliqua ensuite qu'il n'était pas juste un "voyante" et qu'il pouvait aussi les électrifier s'il sentait qu'ils se dispersaient trop. Akya et Aïdan simulèrent l'effroi et agrippèrent chacun un bras d'Hinata qui se dégagea lentement mais sûrement. Akya se mit juste après devant les trois autres et se proposa pour les emmener chez lui et son frère. Hinata et Sasuke acceptèrent d'un même signe de tête, ils allaient enfin pouvoir avancer. Aïdan ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque à l'oreille d'Hinata qui rougit bien cette fois-ci, agaçant une fois de plus Sasuke qui n'avait pas pu entendre.

* * *

**« Vous voici chez nous ! »** avaient dit en cœur les jumeaux.

Ils leur avaient fait une rapide visite d'un appartement de deux chambres plutôt spacieux pour des jeunes qui semblaient être étudiants. Puis, ils les avaient installés autour d'une table dans une salle faisant office de salon et de salle à manger. Aïdan était ensuite parti chercher l'ouvrage qui leur avait fourni les légendes. Sasuke et Hinata avaient sorti leurs vieux parchemins et le coffret. Une fois que tous étaient assis, ils avaient commencé, laissant les jumeaux s'exprimer. L'ambiance enjouée était vite retombée. Aïdan avait évoqué leur mère adoptive, Kumi, assassinée sous leurs yeux par une femme qui s'était faite passée pour une professeure d'université avant de se transformer en un monstre sanguinaire et vicieux. Sasuke comprenait la douleur des jumeaux, ils avaient perdu leur unique parent. Il n'aimait pas cela mais il compara sa propre situation, expliquant que tout comme eux, un monstre avait torturé son oncle sous ses yeux jusqu'à la mort. Il expliqua aussi que ce même monstre avait attaqué les proches d'Hinata, tuant un homme. Il ne précisait pas trop car il savait qu'Hinata pensait ne pas avoir le droit se dire souffrir comparé à eux qui avait perdu un parent. Sasuke expédia le plus rapidement possible le sujet, disant que plus il avançait rapidement dans leur recherches, plus vite leurs proches seraient vengés. Il évoqua alors en toute froideur les motivations qu'il avait cru comprendre avec Hinata :

**« Elle cherchait à réveiller entièrement notre don.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?** demanda Akya.  
**\- Hinata, je pense que tu as la réponse. »**

Alors qu'Hinata dépliait la copie qu'elle avait faite de la légende à laquelle il faisait référence, Sasuke demanda aux jumeaux s'ils connaissaient l'histoire du peuple des eaux et des cinq grandes familles : l'ancienne, amie de l'écume ; la récente, sœur du feu ; la discrète, visionnaire ; la prudente, fille des cieux et la prétentieuse, maîtrisant la Créativité et causant la destruction de son propre peuple par l'entité qu'elle avait créée. Les jumeaux confirmèrent en expliquant que l'ouvrage qu'il possédait appartenait à leur mère biologique et qu'il retraçait l'histoire de leurs ancêtres depuis leur fuite jusqu'à la dernière génération ayant combattu et scellé l'entité. Hinata commença alors la lecture de la légende qui leur permettrait de comprendre ces meurtres commis :

_« Cinq dons de la nature donnés à cinq élus : le créateur, le visionnaire, le fils des cieux, le frère du feu et l'ami des flots._

_Une déesse fut créée par l'élu prétentieux. Elle détruisit le peuple des océans et son créateur._

_Le prétentieux tombé, les quatre élus firent sombrer la déesse sous les flots._

_La déesse sommeille._

_Un jour, sa renaissance. Elle enlève un, puis trois, puis deux, puis un. Elle s'en nourrit._

_Elle s'éveille et recommence la destruction._

_Les descendants des quatre élus devront l'en empêcher. »_

Les jumeaux dirent qu'ils voyaient bien le lien avec la création de l'entité mais qu'ils ne comprenaient pas le lien entre eux et la fin. Hinata prit alors la parole :

**« Avec Sasuke, on pense que ce monstre est une création envoyée par l'entité qui se réveille mais n'a pas assez de force.  
\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi éveiller en nous les dons qui la scelleraient ?** demanda Akya.  
**\- Nous pensons que le réveil de nos dons enverrait quelque chose qui renforcerait l'entité,** continua Hinata.  
**\- Mais quand nous avons lu l'ouvrage des anciens, aucune page ne parlait de meurtre par une créature monstrueuse pour éveiller les dons de l'élu !** poursuivait Akya. **Il s'agissait du visionnaire accompagné de la prudente qui nous éveillait et sans tuer, donc vous !  
\- J'ai l'impression que notre tâche ne sera pas la même que celle de nos prédécesseurs,** remarqua Sasuke.  
**\- Peut-être, **continua Aïdan. **La seule chose qui correspond avec notre ouvrage dans ces événements, c'est le décès inexpliqué d'un proche qui présente des symptômes très étranges. C'est ce qui est arrivé à notre mère biologique. »**

Ce fait mit la puce à l'oreille de Sasuke. Il demanda le nom de famille de la mère des jumeaux : Smith, Ella Smith. Il se rappelait à présent. L'ami de son oncle, Jiraya, avait amené une liste de personnes décédées dans des conditions étranges et avec des symptômes se rapprochant de ceux de ses parents et de son frère. Il sortit avec empressement cette liste et trouva bien le nom de la mère des jumeaux. Smith Ella, vingt-deux ans, décédée vingt ans auparavant. Australienne, décédée lors d'un accouchement pourtant sans complication. Pores très dilatés d'où une mystérieuse fumée orange en sortait. Yeux devenus noirs à la suite. Il montra ceci aux jumeaux qui confirmèrent ce qui était écrit par rapport aux symptômes écrit dans leur ouvrage. Les trois proches de Sasuke étaient décédés dans ses mêmes conditions, ainsi que la mère d'Hinata et qu'un couple italien. Hinata comprit son raisonnement et le lien qu'il faisait à présent avec la fin de sa légende. Elle expliqua avec Sasuke :

**« La légende dit : _Un jour, sa renaissance. Elle enlève un, puis trois, puis deux, puis un. Elle s'en nourrit. _Et tous les décès sont provoqués dans des familles descendant du peuple des eaux.  
\- Même pour le couple d'italien ?** demanda Aïdan.  
**\- Je pense que oui puisque que nous avons déjà établi que la famille dite ancienne s'était réfugiée en Italie, terre de l'art. Mais regardez,** poursuivit Sasuke, **si l'on remet dans l'ordre chronologique les décès, on se rend compte qu'une femme décède, puis trois autres personnes d'une autre famille, puis deux autres et enfin une autre personne.  
\- Comme c'est écrit, _un, puis trois, puis deux, puis un,_** remarqua finalement Akya. **Elle dit qu'elle s'en nourrit, ce ne serait pas...  
\- Les fumées orange qui dilatent et sortent des pores. »** compléta Aïdan.

Ils remarquèrent que la couleur de cette fumée changeait en fonction de la famille à laquelle appartenait la victime. Orange pour les Smith, noire pour les Uchiwa, bleue pour les Casalti et blanche pour les Hyûga. Ainsi, ils conclurent sur le fait que cette étrange fumée devait contenir les éléments qui permettaient à l'entité de se réveiller. Ces éléments seraient contenus chez les descendants des quatre familles, sous forme d'énergie vitale, laquelle était aspirée lors de l'éveil de l'entité.

Cette conclusion bouleversa chacun des quatre, ayant des réactions différentes. L'expression de Sasuke était plus glaciale que jamais, Hinata se rongeait un ongle, les yeux se perdant de temps à autre dans le vide, Akya fronçait les sourcils et Aïdan serrait les poings. Ils dissimulèrent rapidement leurs émotions, motivés par leur mission.

Les jumeaux cherchèrent des passages dans leur ouvrage qui racontaient ces décès inexpliqués qui se produisaient avant le réveil complet de l'entité. Ils observèrent que les intervalles variaient beaucoup entre la mort du proche et l'arrivée du discret, parfois du prudent. Les deux élus accompagnés du troisième partaient ensuite trouver le dernier, celui de l'ancienne famille. Puis ils partaient sceller l'entité. Mais cette fois, le déroulement était différent. Il y avait bien eu ces morts soudaines mais des meurtres avaient été commis avant même que le visionnaire ait la vision qui lui indiquerait son destin. Hinata trouva que le processus était certainement accéléré avec leur don éveillé de cette façon. Aïdan émit l'hypothèse qu'au moment où leur don était éveillé, il dégageait une énergie particulièrement « nourrissante » pour l'entité. Sasuke et Hinata allèrent dans son sens. Akya y vit alors une plus grande menace, l'entité devait être plus puissante que jamais. Hinata proposa timidement de s'entraîner à user de leur don ce à quoi les trois jeunes hommes répondirent par l'affirmative. Les jumeaux ardents expliquèrent qu'ils avaient déjà de la pratique, et Sasuke ne put empêcher cette remarque :

**« Tant que vous avez failli brûler à plusieurs reprises Hinata aujourd'hui.  
\- Ce n'est pas si grave, Sasuke,** excusa Hinata, **ils vont s'améliorer.  
\- Et puis tu as toujours été là pour sauver la belle demoiselle,** entama Akya. **Elle doit te faire entièrement confiance.  
\- Cela va être bien difficile de l'enlever de ton emprise à présent. »** termina Aïdan tout en s'étirant.

Hinata leur répondit un peu embarrassée qu'ils allaient néanmoins devoir s'améliorer, évitant un sujet qui risquait de l'embarrasser plus qu'autre chose. Sasuke pensa à cette entière confiance qu'Akya avait cru voir. Le roux ne savait pas que c'était impossible depuis la lettre de Sakura. Sasuke voyait Hinata rire aux pitreries des deux jumeaux. Il se demanda quand est-ce qu'il réussirait à la voir ainsi sans moment de méfiance. Pour cela, il décida qu'il aurait une véritable conversation quant au sujet de Sakura, qu'il ne l'ignorerait plus. Il leva le regard vers Hinata qui arrêta de raconter ses premiers jours à New York pour le regarder à son tour. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres mais disparut vite, comme enfoui sous le doute. Sasuke poussa un soupir intérieur. Il allait demander un verre d'eau mais Akya le devança pour l'inclure à leur petite conversation légère :

**« Et toi, Sasuke ? C'est ça ?** demanda-t-il.  
**\- Oui.  
\- Et bien présente toi, comme Hinata.  
\- Et je vous dis quoi ?  
\- Et bien, fais comme elle.  
\- Il n'a pas écouté le vilain,** introduit Aïdan  
**\- Toi...** se retint Sasuke. **Il ne voulait pas entrer dans leur jeu.  
\- Je vais recommencer dans ce cas, proposa Hinata. J'ai vingt-quatre ans, je suis Japonaise et j'habite depuis mai à New York. J'y suis archiviste et j'ai commencé à prendre connaissance de ce destin il y a un mois, à la fin septembre, début octobre. »**

Son arrivée à New York était donc si récente, Sasuke ne le savait pas. Il entama sa présentation et montra toute la lassitude qu'il avait de la faire :

**« J'ai vingt-cinq ans, japonais d'origine mais je vis depuis mon enfance aux États-Unis. »**

Il s'arrêta, jugeant que c'était suffisant mais le regard insistant des jumeaux l'obligea à continuer.

**« Je travaille à l'entreprise familiale et c'est un ami de la famille qui m'a mis au courant. »** termina Sasuke, ne jugeant pas utile de donner le haut poste qu'il occupait.

Cela sembla tout d'abord suffire aux jumeaux qui se présentèrent à leur tour :

**« Akya, vingt années de vie commune à Sydney avec mon frère. Et chose très importante, je suis l'ainé...  
\- Et pas très doué, **coupa Aïdan en esquivant un stylo que lui lança son frère. **Il a oublié de vous dire qu'on étudiait le droit et qu'on était célibataire. » **termina-t-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil envers Hinata.

Sasuke sentait la question venir mais Hinata l'esquiva en demandant où se trouvaient les toilettes, faisant rire les jumeaux. Ils lui indiquèrent l'emplacement et elle y alla, laissant les trois jeunes hommes seuls dans le salon. Aïdan commença par dire qu'il aimait bien Hinata mais trouvait qu'elle n'était pas assez amusante, elle ne rentrait pas assez dans son jeu à son goût. Akya rebondit en disant que c'était normal puisqu'elle le préférait. Sasuke ne disait rien, lassé de les entendre parler sans cesse. Les jumeaux lui demandèrent alors son avis sur Hinata, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il n'en avait aucune idée mais qu'elle était bien facile à embarrasser. Hinata revint à ce moment et dit pour sa défense qu'elle avait l'impression que Sasuke avait l'âme d'un manipulateur. Les jumeaux prirent cela pour une plaisanterie mais Sasuke y entendit le sous-entendu. Il allait devoir vraiment avoir cette conversation avec elle. Mais pour l'instant, il n'allait pas tarder à électrifier un peu les deux jumeaux qui avaient décidé de lui envoyer des petites étincelles qui ne brûlaient, certes pas longtemps, mais étaient un potentiel danger pour ses cheveux et ses vêtements.

* * *

_(1) : Le mont Fuji est le sommet le plus haut du Japon. Je l'ai employé pour désigner les seins d'Hinata, non parce que j'ai une imagination tordue mais parce que j'ai lu un livre dans lequel un jeune homme utilise le mot montagne pour désigner la poitrine d'une jeune fille. Je sais, je vais loin parfois U.U (et au final, j'ai une imagination particulière)._

_(2) : Le seïza est le mot japonais pour la façon et la position traditionnelle de s'asseoir. Vous savez, lorsque la personne a plié ses jambes et que ses fesses sont sur ses talons, une façon très peu confortable qui vous donne des fourmis dans tout le bas du corps._

__(3) : Fleurs de cerisier se dit Sakura en japonais (je pense que beaucoup le sache mais je préfère précisé) Donc lorsque Sasuke parle de fleurs de cerisiers, Hinata ne peut s'empêcher de faire le lien avec Sakura.__

* * *

Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment trouvez-vous les jumeaux ? Et puis, vous pensez qu'il va se dérouler quoi à propos de ce passé dont Sakura fait parti ? Ah oui, une question à laquelle j'espère une réponse : que va-t'il se passer pour que Sasuke ait eu cette vision où il se voit nu ?

J'attends vos suggestion !


	13. XII - Le début d'un apprentissage

_Mon chapitre pourrait commencer de la même façon que le précédent, je n'ai pas mis les chapitres que j'avais mis sur mon blog... Vous avez donc le droit après presque 6 mois d'attente à 3 nouveaux chapitres la même journée...je crois que finalement, la régularité et moi, ça fait 42. M'enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plairont, malgré les fautes car ils ne sont pas vraiment corriger._

* * *

**_Hinata 78, Rokushimo et Tisiphone-Edge, _**_merci pour vos riviews, elles font toujours aussi plaisir. Et regardez comment je vous remercie, en vous faisant attendre la moitié d'un année...Vous pourriez me frappez la tête un peu, enfin c'est ce que je fais. J'espère que les trois chapitres vont vous plaire néanmoins._

**_Et pour les autres lecteurs,_**_ sachez que je ne risque pas de poster un nouveau chapitre avant les fêtes de fin d'année. Mais j'ai l'intention à ce moment de faire des petits cadeaux à mes lecteurs, alors, je me bouge un peu la patoune ^^_

_Enfin bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**XII - LE DÉBUT D'UN APPRENTISSAGE**

_• • •_

_« Ne donnez pas votre confiance, prêtez-là. » _  
_Maxime à l'usage des dirigés et des dirigeants__, Proust_

_• • •_

Assis à une table, les quatre élus attendaient que leur plat arrive. Les jumeaux avaient invité les deux bruns dans un petit restaurant chaleureux et leur faisaient à présent face. L'ambiance était authentique, chaleureuse et familiale au milieu des murs de couleur crème. Sasuke avait décidé de prendre la parole afin réprimander un peu les jumeaux. Il leur expliqua sans hostilité mais avec fermeté qu'ils allaient devoir se tenir correctement afin de ne pas mettre en danger leur secret. Les rouquins lui firent des yeux de chiens battus mais cela ne fonctionnait pas avec l'Uchiwa. Il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour Hinata et il fut surpris de l'entendre dire à Akya et Aïdan quand ils la regardèrent :

**« Ça suffit maintenant, vous n'êtes pas des enfants gâtés et je suis encore moins la personne qui vous dorlote. »**

Elle l'avait dit avec un certain agacement qui provoqua un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Sasuke. La bonne humeur de la table ne partit pas pour autant et la lueur malicieuse qui s'alluma dans les yeux des jumeaux inquiéta le brun. Hinata était dans ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait avant d'entamer la conversation avec Sasuke. Elle savait, par ses cours de théâtre, que tout était dans le ton qu'on employait et voulait marquer une distance entre elle et Sasuke. Il devait s'expliquer, elle ne pourrait lui accorder un minimum de confiance autrement. Elle savait que cela ne la regardait pas mais si cette femme, Sakura, l'avait mise en garde, elle, une inconnue, il y avait bien une raison. Et Hinata sentait que Sasuke ne lui avait pas tout dit. Si les jumeaux étaient arrivés à l'hôtel plus tard, elle aurait eu l'explication. Au bout de tout ce raisonnement, elle réussit à trouver le ton qu'elle voulait employer pour lui parler.

**« Sasuke-san, je pense qu'il faudrait organiser des séances d'entraînements afin que chacun maîtrise au mieux ses dons.  
\- Je me demandais si tu allais recommencer à me parler de toi-même depuis ce matin. Et pas seulement quand la situation t'y oblige. »** expliqua-t-il calmement sans lui adresser un regard.

Hinata préféra ignorer la remarque et continua d'une voix monocorde, presque sans vie :

**« Il faudrait trouver un lieu isolé, un local abandonné.  
\- Je vois... tu m'ignores complètement, même dans ta syntaxe, il n'y aura pas de "tu", même pas de "vous". Ça devient vraiment ridicule. »**

Hinata sentait l'énervement monter chez Sasuke. Il avait détourné la tête et regardait la serveuse venir. La Hyûga savait qu'il avait raison, son comportement était ridicule mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Agir ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle connaisse l'entière vérité était comme une protection. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire confiance et tracer une barrière mentale était le seul moyen pour elle d'y arriver. La brune se connaissait, elle était bien trop gentille et s'était souvent retrouvée manipulée à cause d'une confiance qu'elle n'aurait jamais due accorder. Elle arrêta ses réflexions quand la serveuse, ayant atteint leur table, sortit un stylo afin de noter leur commande. Etant la seule femme, Hinata fut la première à choisir. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Sasuke puis des jumeaux qui connaissaient apparemment la serveuse. Après leur commande, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'entamer une discussion avec elle.

**« Tu devrais amener ton mari, Karui, ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas pratiqué son japonais et voilà qu'on a deux natifs à notre table.  
\- J'ai des clients à servir, Akya, et Choji des plats à préparer. On n'a pas le temps. »**

La dénommée Karui ne laissa pas Aïdan réagir et partit en direction des cuisines. Hinata profita de ce moment d'attente pour faire part de son idée d'entrainement. Sans attendre, les jumeaux acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement et réfléchirent à propos d'un lieu. La brune essayait de participer à leur dialogue mais n'y arrivait pas puisqu'elle ne connaissait rien de Sydney. En plus de ça, venait s'ajouter le fait qu'elle était préoccupée par son Sasuke. Hinata ressentait l'envie de s'excuser auprès de lui pour son comportement enfantin mais elle ne voulait pas. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était normal et ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle avait beau penser de cette façon, elle ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de douter et d'être mal à l'aise. Elle avait même l'impression de sentir des ondes négatives venant de Sasuke, des ondes qu'elle estimait justifiées. La Hyûga était énervée contre elle-même, ne pas savoir rester sur une position et douter encore et toujours. Et lui subissait son comportement presque lunatique.

Akya remarqua la température glacée qu'il y avait entre les deux new-yorkais. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison mais il voulait changer cela. Il voyait que les deux étaient chacun dans leurs pensées et qu'aucun ne faisait attention à lui et à son frère. D'un clin d'œil, il fit comprendre à son jumeau sa pensée. Ils allaient les faire parler.

**« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »** demanda Aïdan.

Les bruns levèrent les yeux vers les jumeaux. Aucuns des deux ne savaient de quoi ils parlaient, trop concentrés sur leurs pensées. Les deux frères n'en savaient d'ailleurs pas plus qu'eux, ils avaient posé cette question seulement pour les faire réagir et allaient donc improviser un débat. Akya se réjouissait déjà de leur expression montrant qu'ils cherchaient une réponse, une excuse. Ce fut Sasuke qui répondit en premier :

**« À propos de quoi ?  
\- Tu veux dire que tu ne nous écoutais pas ?** répondit Akya.  
**\- Je vous laissais décider de l'endroit où l'on s'entrainerait. Je n'ai aucune idée à proposer donc, je n'écoutais pas.  
\- Mais ça n'a rien avoir avec ça, n'est-ce pas, Aïdan ?  
\- Bien sûr, on voulait juste savoir si vous étiez d'accord avec nous.  
\- Je suis désolée mais est-ce que vous pourriez répéter la question ?** demanda Hinata embarrassée.  
**\- Quoi ! Toi, non plus tu ne nous as pas écouté ? J'ai envie de pleurer. »** pleurnicha Aïdan.

Il simula le chagrin mais cela ne fonctionna ni sur Sasuke, ni sur Hinata. Akya avait aussi pris une expression désespérée et sur un ton dramatique, il expliqua, avec la participation de son frère :

**« Voyez-vous, je sais que c'est difficile…  
\- Mais il faut nous écouter, en particulier le conseil qu'on vient de vous donner,** compléta Aïdan.**  
\- Il suffirait de dire oui et tout serait réglé entre vous.  
\- Entre nous ?** demanda Sasuke.  
**\- Et bien, vois-tu Sasuke,** poursuivit Aïdan, **étant un maître dans les relations humaines, et particulièrement dans la séduction, je peux te confirmer qu'à ce rythme-là, toute espérance d'amitié sera perdue… »**

Les deux bruns voulaient intervenir mais il n'arrivait même pas à leur couper la parole. C'est ainsi que les jumeaux, complétant les phrases l'un de l'autre, expliquèrent que la découverte de dons incroyables puis le changement d'habitudes et d'environnement étaient un danger pour leur amitié potentielle. Les Australiens pensaient donc les forcer à dire ce qu'ils ressentaient, afin que l'un puisse renouer avec l'autre, et retrouver la confiance d'antan. L'Uchiwa soupira devant le sourire faussement angélique des jumeaux et Hinata préféra faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Aïdan et Akya savait qu'ils allaient bientôt réussir et ils entendirent des mots grognés par Sasuke, malheureusement, incompréhensibles. Mais Hinata réagit au quart de tour avec un regard glacial accompagné d'une voix tremblotante, formulant encore des mots qu'ils identifièrent comme du japonais. Étrangement, le ton ne monta pas et Sasuke semblait détenir les meilleurs arguments au vu de la posture de la jeune femme, les yeux tournés vers le bas. Ne supportant plus d'être tenu dans l'ignorance, Aïdan leur coupa la parole d'une grande exclamation :

**« PEEAACE ! »**

Les deux japonais le regardèrent.

**« Aimez-vous ! Enfin, non. Traduisez ! Je veux savoir qui a raison.  
\- De même pour moi, ne nous oubliez pas. C'est nous qui payons votre repas. »**

À ce moment, des assiettes se posèrent devant eux, amenées par Karui. Aïdan lut une expression de soulagement sur le visage d'Hinata qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'elle entendit Karui commenter tout l'échange verbal qu'elle avait eu précédemment avec Sasuke.

**« Le gars à ma gauche à grogner "gamine lunatique" et il y a eu tout un débat sur une soit disant confiance qu'elle ne pouvait lui accorder à cause d'une lettre ou je ne sais trop quoi. Et lui...  
\- On peut se passer de vos commentaires, vous devez juste faire votre boulot, servir,** signala Sasuke.**  
\- Je sais bien mon gars, mais c'est les Smith qui payent, et je sais que j'aurai droit à un petit plus grâce à ma traduction.  
\- Mais, ce n'est pas juste,** dit Hinata, désespérée.  
**\- Si, mon double travail est payé. Et puis, il ne faut jamais les sous-estimer, ils obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent, les Smith. »**

Les roux sourirent de malice, il avait bien vu que Karui était restée avec les plats dans le dos des deux japonais, les plats à la main. Ils lui avaient fait un clin d'œil et elle s'était fait discrète, essayant de comprendre le principal. Son mari étant japonais, elle comprenait plutôt bien cette langue mais ne la parlait pas. Elle termina donc en disant que Sasuke avait détruit tous les arguments d'Hinata et qu'elle avait juste comprit qu'il la trouvait trop influençable. Décidant qu'elle en avait assez dit, elle partit assez rapidement vers une autre table. Ce genre de services, elle ne le rendait qu'aux jumeaux. Et puis, les deux autres n'avaient pas à être aussi incorrects ; on incluait toujours les autres dans une conversation à table, et on ne s'isolait pas dans une autre langue.

Les deux concernés préférèrent oublier ce passage, particulièrement la jeune femme qui avait honte. Mais c'était sans compter sur les deux frangins qui ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient terriblement mignons. Hinata remercia intérieurement Sasuke lorsqu'il clos le sujet en demandant s'ils avaient trouvé un local pour leur entraînement. Il reçut une réponse positive et proposa, même si cela sonnait plus comme un ordre, de débuter l'entraînement juste après le repas. Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et expliquèrent que le local était situé en périphérie d'une zone industrielle, abandonné et jamais fréquenté avant vingt heures.

Le déjeuner se termina dans un calme, tendu entre les deux bruns, mais agrémenté d'anecdotes apportées par les jumeaux, commentées de sarcasmes par Sasuke et de timides conseils par Hinata.

* * *

Le local résonnait d'explosions, bouillonnait de chaleur et enfermait des courants doux et violents. Dans un espace fermé mal éclairé par des plafonniers anciens diffusant une lumière blanche, les quatre élus faisaient des démonstrations de leurs talents entre les hauts murs de béton gris. Les frères du feu s'amusaient à donner diverses formes à leurs flammes, à les envoyer loin à allure lente ou au contraire rapide. Ils avaient une expérience plus grande que celle de Sasuke ou d'Hinata qui ne s'étaient encore jamais entraînés. Aucun des deux ne maîtrisaient encore leur don. Chacun de leur côté dû alors improviser une méthode pour développer leur potentiel. Ainsi, Sasuke, ayant toujours son katana sur lui, reprenait les mouvements et enchaînement qu'il avait appris lors de ses cours de kendo. Un peu plus loin, Hinata essayait de créer des courants d'air, des tourbillons. Elle s'était donnée pour but de la soirée de réussir à surpasser ses émotions pour contrôler le vent. Pour l'instant, elle trouvait que ses rafales étaient bien trop douces et trop accordées à son humeur ; la brune voulait parvenir à faire une bourrasque sans pour autant être en colère.

Après les enchaînements répétés, Sasuke décida d'absorber l'électricité qui l'entourait. Les lampes qui surplombaient les jumeaux étaient une bonne cible puisque ces derniers pouvaient s'éclairer seuls grâce à leur feu. Seulement, il ne savait pas trop comment il avait fait lors de son combat contre la créature ou bien à l'aéroport pour faire venir l'énergie à lui. Tout avait été provoqué sous l'ivresse de la colère. Sasuke se laissa alors guider par son instinct, leva les mains en direction des lampes puis pensa à cette électricité. Il se sentait assez bête mais ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Cette technique fonctionna toutefois car il se sentit empli d'une énergie étrangère mais familière. Il ramena ses bras le long de son corps puis leva sa main au niveau de son visage. Il voulut que l'énergie sorte de ses doigts et c'est ce qui se produisit. Une lueur bleutée, parcourue d'éclairs vifs et succins illumina sa main.

Il savait que cette énergie n'était pas éternelle et surtout, qu'elle pouvait être envoyée à l'endroit qu'il souhaitait. Pourquoi pas Aïdan, ou bien était-ce Akya ? Il n'arrivait pas à les reconnaître en distinguant leur frange qui n'était d'ailleurs plus reconnaissable au vu de leur chevelure hirsute. Il allait donner un coup de jus à celui qui ne cessait de créer des boules de feu plus grosses les unes que les autres et avait rendu la température ambiante presque caniculaire. Mais au final, il abandonna ; il ne voulait pas se faire brûler en retour et préféra tenter quelque chose de nouveau.

Hinata voulait parvenir à soulever un objet grâce à ses courants d'air. Sa cible était une ancienne machine qui devait faire quatre fois son poids. Elle s'acharnait dessus depuis un bon quart d'heure et ne parvenait toujours pas à la faire bouger mais après de nombreux essais, elle réussit enfin à la soulever de quelques centimètres du sol. Fière d'elle, elle continua et l'air se mit à tournoyer plus vite jusqu'à former un tourbillon parcouru... d'une étrange lumière bleue ? Hinata observa plus attentivement et distingua des étincelles. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait et décida de réduire ce tourbillon puis de le ramener à elle, pour le regarder de plus près. Quand l'air l'approcha et la toucha, elle sentit des picotements qui lui rappelaient les contacts qu'on avait parfois avec d'autres personnes et qui créaient de l'électricité statique. Hinata comprit de suite qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke et se retourna vers lui. Il arborait un sourire en coin, fier de lui. Sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hinata, il reprit ses enchaînements aux katana tout en absorbant l'électricité qui se trouvait à proximité. Hinata préféra ignorer cet incident, peu accidentel, et continua les découvertes de son don en créant une nouvelle bourrasque qu'elle envoya contre la machine. Elle se retourna sur le côté du premier coup.

Les gestes de la Hyûga devenaient peu à peu des automatismes ; elle n'avait plus de besoin de se concentrer entièrement sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle repensa alors à la situation honteuse dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée au restaurant à cause de la serveuse, complice des jumeaux qui avaient à présent décidés de faire tournoyer les flammes autour d'eux. Elle savait que Sasuke avait eu raison, Hinata se trouvait terriblement influençable. Tout au long de sa courte vie, elle avait fait beaucoup pour l'être le moins possible. Et puis non, son comportement était normal. Il avait fait une chose ignoble à cette Sakura et elle ne pouvait pas oublier cela. Elle aurait pu penser que la lettre que son ex lui avait écrite était fausse mais Sasuke ne l'avait pas contredite lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il avait été un goujat. Comment pouvait-il dire avec autant de facilités qu'il l'avait abandonnée ? Elle avait porté son enfant et l'avait perdu par sa faute. Non, Hinata n'était pas influençable, elle s'éloignait juste d'un homme sans conscience.

La machine fut soulevée par la projection d'air de la fille des cieux. Sa chute produit un bruit assourdissant qui résonna dans le local. Cela surprit les trois autres qui se retournèrent vers elle. Sasuke lui montra son dos bien rapidement quant à Aïdan et Akya, ils vinrent en courant vers elle pour la féliciter. Elle essaya de les calmer mais ils décidèrent de lui montrer une nouvelle combinaison sur laquelle ils s'étaient entraînés. Ils allèrent se mettre un peu plus loin, entre la zone où Sasuke se mouvait et Hinata. Akya et Aïdan se positionnèrent l'un en face de l'autre, séparés par trois mètres environ. Le jumeau à la frange gauche fit apparaître un brasier entre eux deux puis agita ses bras de façon circulaire. Le brasier tourbillonna. Aïdan fit les mêmes mouvements que son frère et y mêla ses propres flammes. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait était peu supportable et ne cessait d'augmenter. Hinata ferma les yeux, des larmes y montaient. Elle les rouvrit après un court instant et constata que le brasier n'en était plus un. Il avait laissé place à une tornade où deux mouvements circulaires étaient distincts. Les flammes d'Aïdan circulaient dans le sens opposé de celles d'Akya.

Hinata s'inquiétait de la tournure de cette chose enflammée qui ne cessait de s'élargir, diffusant une chaleur qui la fit reculer. Elle voyait que les jumeaux s'amusaient, ils ne ressentaient que très peu de chaleur apparemment, comme si le fait d'associer leurs flammes ainsi les indemnisait face au danger du feu de l'autre frère. La chaleur était visible par l'air brûlant qui entourait le feu. Hinata entendit Sasuke crier d'arrêter leurs bêtises aux jumeaux et elle était du même avis que lui. Les jumeaux arrêtèrent tous gestes quand ils l'entendirent mais le brasier ne fit pas de même. Le feu n'était plus maitrisé et les flammes des deux frères qui ne circulaient pas dans le même sens ne pouvaient plus former quelque chose de compact. Le tourbillon s'élargit jusqu'à ne plus en être un et explosa. Hinata eut le réflexe de créer une barrière de vent autour d'elle mais agit un peu tardivement car elle sentit les flammes lui lécher la peau. Heureusement pour la brune, les jumeaux avaient repris le contrôle au dernier moment et réussirent à éloigner au maximum le feu d'Hinata et de Sasuke, leur évitant de dangereuses brûlures.

Le local était à présent envahi de fumée se dispersant rapidement grâce aux jumeaux qui dirent avec une fierté qui cachait une certaine honte :

**« Aïdan a découvert qu'on pouvait aussi diriger les fumées de nos feu jusqu'à ce qu'elles se dispersent entièrement dans l'air.  
\- On évite ainsi de l'asphyxie.  
\- Même si on n'arrive pas encore à vous en débarrasser complètement. »**

Il restait en effet encore quelques fumées mais rien qui pouvait étouffer une personne.

Les deux intrépides avaient tous deux passé leur main droite derrière leur tête. Ils se fixaient tout deux et n'osaient pas regarder les deux autres élus qui devaient grandement leur en vouloir. Et ils avaient bien raison de le penser puisque Sasuke sortit des restants de volute de fumées qui l'entouraient et se dirigea d'un pas fort vers les jumeaux. Il n'avait peut-être pas brûlé mais sentait sa peau, luisante de sueur, douloureuse. Heureusement qu'il sentait l'air se rafraîchir et glisser sur sa peau. Il interpella les jumeaux puis s'arrêta. Il ne devrait pas sentir l'air glisser à ces endroits. Il allait baisser le regard sur son corps mais il entendit un cri suraigu.

L'Uchiwa tourna sa tête vers la source du bruit et vit de dos un corps nu. D'une femme. Pâle. Celui d'Hinata qui courut se mettre à l'abri derrière la machine qu'elle avait renversée. Sasuke était comme paralysé par ce qu'il avait vu. Son visage dépassait de la machine malgré qu'elle s'y soit accroupie derrière. Les joues en feu, elle fusilla du regard les jumeaux qui prirent la fuite lâchement. Puis elle détourna son regard et le vit lui. Sa teinte vira au cramoisi avant qu'elle ne détourne rapidement le regard. Il eut une désagréable sensation de déjà vu et observa son propre corps. Il était nu de tout vêtements. Terriblement gêné et énervé, il ne savait pas où se mettre et se détourna afin de montrer son dos à la Hyûga, au cas où elle serait tentée de regarder à nouveau. Puis, il se dit qu'au point où il en était, il ne risquait plus rien, n'avait plus rien à cacher. Il se mit à courir après les jumeaux afin qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas du local et lui donnent de quoi se vêtir.

Afin de ne pas trop s'abîmer les pieds, Sasuke électrifia Aïdan et Akya qui s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Il put enfin arrêter de courir pour les rejoindre, une lueur meurtrière éclairant son visage. Akya essayait de se relever mais sentit sur son dos le pied de Sasuke qui lui dit d'une voix impartiale :

**« Ton pantalon et ton T-Shirt.  
\- Mais... »** supplia Akya.

Sasuke pointa la lame de son katana sur la nuque d'Akya qui fut parcouru de frissons. Aïdan n'essaya pas de s'enfuir. Allongé sur le dos, il voyait la main de Sasuke surplombée sa tête et le menacer d'une autre décharge ; l'ampoule au-dessus de la porte d'entrée qui venait d'arrêter d'éclairer. Il comprit même ce que Sasuke attendait de lui et avec un sourire angoissé, commença à retirer sa chemise.

Les jumeaux en simples sous-vêtements furent chargés d'appeler un taxi en dehors du local sous la surveillance de Sasuke. Pendant ce temps, Hinata s'habillait à l'intérieur des vêtements d'Akya. Elle était terriblement gênée. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant que les trois l'avait seulement vu de dos mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle en voulait aux jumeaux. Elle n'avait pas de soutien-gorge qui habituellement, contenait et serrait sa poitrine. De plus, elle se retrouvait à mettre un T-shirt qui la lui moulait. Elle mit ses longs cheveux sur ses épaules, dissimulant ainsi ses formes sous le haut. Après avoir inspiré longuement pour se calmer, elle sortit. La première personne qu'elle vit était Sasuke. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer Sasuke en tenue d'Adam. Elle sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues et regarda le ciel.

Le chauffeur de taxi qui arriva regarda le groupe qu'ils formaient étrangement et on pouvait le comprendre. La femme monta devant, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt bien trop large, le visage recouvert de suie. L'homme qui s'était mis entre les deux jumeaux très peu vêtus avait aussi le visage noir de suie mais son expression faciale était glaciale. Le chauffeur n'osa pas poser de question mais Akya qui surprit son regard déconcerté dans le rétroviseur lui fournit une réponse.

**« Vous savez, réussir à s'échapper d'une bande assez mafieuse n'est pas donné à tout le monde.  
\- Euh,** répondit effrayé le chauffeur.  
**\- Je vous conseille néanmoins de ne plus jamais revenir ici, surtout à cette heure-ci. »**

Le taxi accéléra pour le centre-ville de Sydney sous le soleil encore haut malgré les vingt heures passées. Il déposa tout d'abord les jumeaux à l'entrée de leur immeuble avant d'arriver devant un hôtel bien réputé pour les deux derniers passagers. Sasuke sortit de sa poche le portefeuille d'un des frères et paya. Il suivit ensuite Hinata et pénétra dans l'hôtel, où toute la clientèle et les employés les dévisagèrent. Il voyait Hinata frôler les murs, la tête baissée et se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Elle lui laissa le loisir d'aller demander les clés de leur chambre, ce qu'il fit sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion en face de la femme d'accueil qui le détaillait comme si elle avait affaire à un voyou. Quand il lui montra ses papiers, elle lui laissa les clés. Il s'empressa de rejoindre Hinata qui attendait toujours devant l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils rentrèrent, seuls tout deux puisque personnes ne voulait prendre l'ascenseur en leur compagnie. Sasuke appuya sur le bouton au moment où Hinata dit :

**« J'aimerais que tu oublies tout ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui.  
\- Je devrais en dire autant,** soupira Sasuke.  
**\- Et je voudrais m'excuser pour aujourd'hui,** continua-t-elle en rougissant. **Tu as raison, je me suis comporté comme une gamine.  
\- Tu as finis par l'avouer. »** dit-il en sortant de l'ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes.

Sasuke sentait qu'elle changeait de sujet afin de moins se sentir troublée face à lui.

**« C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de te dire clairement ce que je pensais de toi ce soir, **entama Hinata, le suivant dans le couloir qui les menait à leur chambre.  
**\- Ah oui,** répliqua Sasuke, sarcastique.  
**\- Jamais je ne pourrai te faire confiance depuis que je sais que tu as abandonné Sakura, enceinte et qu'elle ait perdu votre enfant par ta faute. »**

Hinata avait dit cette phrase avec une hargne sourde que Sasuke n'avait pu remarquer, immobilisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les clés qu'il tenait juste devant la serrure de leur chambre tombèrent sur le sol. Il était pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

**« Hinata, va falloir qu'on parle. »**

* * *

_Je ne suis pas totalement convaincue par ce chapitre mais j'ai essayé de faire du mieux que je pouvais. Bon la relation entre Sasuke et Hinata n'est pas fantastique mais ces épreuves sont normales, elle avance, l'air de rien (tout comme ils vont progresser dans la manipulations de leur pouvoir). Vous avez cependant de la chance, car la dernière phrase ne vous laissera sur votre faim puisque la suite est posté dès aujourd'hui ^^  
À tout de suite !_


	14. XIII - Une discrète étincelle

_Voici la suite. En faite, je ne sais pas compter, treizième chapitres en tout aujourd'hui. Vous aurez donc encore 2 chapitres après celui-là :3_

* * *

**XIII - UNE DISCRÈTE FLAMME…**

• • •

« Le moine en fuite n'échappe pas à son monastère»  
Proverbe chinois

• • •

Sasukeramassa le trousseau qu'il avait laissé tombé et ouvrit la porte. Il entra sans allumer les lumières et avança jusqu'au canapé. Lorsque Hinata entra à son tour et alluma la lumière, il s'avança vers elle et lui dit assez désorienté :

**« Écoute, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien entendu...  
\- Sakura a fait une fausse couche. Tu as bien entendu,** dit Hinata, impitoyable.  
**\- Ça ne peut pas être vrai... »**

Sasuke avait l'impression qu'un monde s'écroulait. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Hinata racontait certainement des mensonges et il le lui fit comprendre. Elle lui répondit néanmoins, pas le moins apeurée :

**« Je ne pense pas que cette femme serait capable d'inventer une telle souffrance ? Quoi d'autre pourrait expliquer toute cette rancœur qu'elle a envers toi ? Sasuke, je pensais que tu assumais... je vois que tu oses prétendre ne rien savoir,** dit Hinata avec une expression de dégoût dans les yeux.  
**\- Hinata, je ne prétends rien. Je ne savais pas, elle ne m'a rien dit. »** souffla Sasuke.

Il se recula et se dirigea vers le canapé, une main sur le front comme pour retirer la douleur qui lui prenait le crâne. Il avait accepté de jouer le rôle d'ordure face à elle car il savait qu'il n'avait fait que des bêtises. Il pensait que tout finirait par s'apaiser ensuite mais jamais Sakura ne lui avait pardonné. Il avait essayé de comprendre toute cette rancœur mais n'y était jamais parvenu, jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait tué un enfant. Sasuke tomba assis sur le canapé et prit sa tête dans ses mains, un mal de crâne l'envahissait. Il savait qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix avec cette femme mais pas à ce point. Il l'avait eut jusqu'au bout. Lui faire quitter Sakura, lui faire tuer leur enfant... Il sentit une main sur son épaule et leva la tête, il s'agissait d'Hinata. Elle semblait moins le blâmer à présent, comme lui donnant une chance de s'expliquer. Cette femme était fascinante, elle n'était jamais catégorique, toujours prête à l'écoute.

**« Sasuke...  
\- Est-ce que je pourrais lire la lettre qu'elle t'a écrite ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si...  
\- Je t'expliquerai tout Hinata, tu sauras tout. Apporte-moi juste sa lettre. »**

Il vit le doute se faire remplacer par des questions dans ses iris. Elle allait l'écouter et ne le jugerait qu'après. Comment pouvait-elle lui laisser une chance ? Sasuke la regarda partir dans sa chambre pour revenir assez rapidement avec la lettre de Sakura. Il la remercia et la lut, l'esprit fragilisé.

* * *

Seul la haine l'envahit. Il haïssait cette femme pour qui il avait laissé Sakura, cet homme qu'il avait écouté et surtout, il se haïssait. Sakura ne l'avait pas vraiment discrédité. Elle était restée correcte dans sa lettre et avait juste voulu faire une mise en garde, elle qui avait tant souffert. Il sentait dans ses mots qu'elle tenait encore à lui malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Comment faisait-elle pour travailler encore avec lui, pour le regarder ? Cet amour presque infaillible avait été une des raisons de ses bêtises. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il sentait qu'il était à présent livide. Il se torturait afin d'arrêter de se trouver des excuses, il était impardonnable. Son esprit complètement occupé par cette lettre, il n'entendit pas Hinata chercher un verre d'eau. Il se leva, prit les magazines se situant sur la table basse pour les lancer, comme si voir toutes ces feuilles s'éparpiller dans tous les sens allait lui permettre d'oublier son passé. Quand les pages tombèrent toutes au sol, il remarqua Hinata. Elle tenait un verre d'eau et une boîte d'antalgiques. Il voyait qu'elle était prête à l'écouter sans jugement. Il se rassit sur le canapé. Elle avança posa les antalgiques et le verre d'eau sur la table basse. Il dut l'inviter à prendre assise à ses côtés, elle ne l'aurait pas fait autrement. Il commençait à la connaitre. Il allait tout raconter, elle serait la troisième personne à être au courant de cette histoire, après son oncle et sa tante.

**« Tout a commencé il y a deux ans. J'avais alors vingt-trois ans. Je remettais en doute les sentiments que j'avais pour Sakura et j'en ai parlé à un homme que je considérais comme mon mentor, un certain Orochimaru. Il m'a conseillé de réfléchir à tête reposée et de partir deux ou trois semaines en prétextant un voyage d'affaire. J'y ai vu une bonne opportunité et j'ai laissé Sakura à New York, moi avec Orochimaru partis pour Las Vegas. Ce fut une de mes plus grosses erreurs... »**

Sasuke prit un médicament qu'il avala avec l'eau poser sur la table basse. Il regarda Hinata dans les yeux, prit une inspiration et replongea dans ses souvenirs.

**« Je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'amuser et je n'étais encore jamais venu dans cette ville qui vivait la nuit. Orochimaru m'a fait découvrir le plaisir des spectacles mais aussi des jeux, de l'alcool à flot, puis des femmes,** dit avec ironie Sasuke. **Je n'ai jamais été infidèle mais tout a changé avec l'influence d'Orochimaru. Il me disait que tout homme d'affaire était passé par ici, que cela montrait que nous faisions parti des dirigeants, et non des dirigés. Je l'ai cru, **il eut un rire nerveux,** bête et naïf comme je l'étais. Il m'a fait rencontrer différentes femmes mais seule une d'entre elle m'a plu, une brune qui paraissait appartenir à la grande société. Si seulement j'avais su... J'ai longuement discuté avec elle lors du dernier repas à Las Vegas. Puis, je me suis réveillé le matin suivant dans un lit inconnu. Cette femme m'a expliqué qu'elle m'avait emmené dans sa chambre car je n'étais pas en état de rentrer seul. Je savais qu'il ne s'était rien passé et elle me l'assura. Le lendemain, je suis rentré pour New York, me sentant assez mal d'avoir un menti à Sakura et d'en avoir profité pour flirter. Tu sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer ? **demanda Sasuke.  
**\- Non, je ne sais pas. Dis-le moi,** répondit Hinata avec une délicatesse dans la voix.  
**\- Et bien tout avait été calculé par Orochimaru,** dit sardoniquement Sasuke. **Cette jolie femme si noble faisait parti de son plan. Ils avaient des photos...  
\- Des photos ?** questionna Hinata sans comprendre.  
**\- Hinata, tu vas pas me dire que tu ne vois pas ce que je veux dire ? **s'énerva un peu Sasuke.  
**\- Hum… **réfléchit-elle. **Oh ! je vois,** s'exclama-t-elle comprenant qu'il s'agissait de photos insinuant que Sasuke avait eu un rapport avec cette femme.  
**\- Ils m'ont menacé avec ces clichés qu'ils avaient pris le soir où je m'étais retrouvé dans ce lit. Bien évidemment, ces clichés suggéraient des choses qui ne s'étaient pas déroulées. Je compris alors pourquoi je m'étais retrouvé là-bas alors que je n'avais pas assez bu pour en devenir ivre. Orochimaru qui était présent à ce dernier diner m'avait drogué. Il me l'avoua juste après m'avoir proféré ses menaces. Ils me diffameraient auprès de l'entreprise en montrant des vidéos qu'il avait de moi à Las Vegas, m'amusant au lieu de conclure des affaires comme je l'avais dit à l'entreprise, il montreraient les clichés à Sakura et je perdrais ainsi mes actions, mon poste au sein de l'entreprise si je ne vendais pas plusieurs de mes actions à cet homme. J'étais piégé et j'ai cédé à sa menace. **

**Mais une chose m'a sauvé. Mon oncle ne comprenait pas que je vende à si bas prix mes si précieuses actions et j'ai fini par tout lui avouer. Je peux te dire qu'il m'a bien remis les idées en place. Il m'a dit que je devais tout dire à Sakura aussi puis la laisser. Il disait...  
\- ...que tu aurais dû lui faire part de tes doutes sur tes sentiments avant de faire toutes ces bêtises,** compléta Hinata.  
**\- C'est ça. Mais j'ai préféré ne rien lui dire de ces menaces et juste la quitter le plus froidement possible en prétextant avoir une relation avec une femme.  
\- Pourquoi l'as-tu menacé de lui retirer l'appartement Sasuke ? Elle était déjà assez désespérée.  
\- Elle a essayé de me contacter à plusieurs reprises et à même commencer à se renseigner à propos de la femme qui n'existait pas. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais Sakura à presque trouver que j'étais menacé par Orochimaru. Celui-ci m'a appelé en me disant qu'il avait remarqué les talents de Sakura et qu'il ne tarderait pas à l'employer si je ne mettais pas une fin définitive à ses recherches.  
\- L'employer ?  
\- Il la détruirait jusqu'à ce qu'elle signe un contrat digne d'un pacte avec le diable. J'avais peur pour elle et je me suis dis que si je me montrais avec une femme chez elle, me montrait ignoble et la menacerait, elle arrêterait tout. Je voulais juste qu'elle me haïsse…  
\- Tu ne lui aurais pas retiré l'appartement,** devina Hinata  
**\- Non, c'était juste une menace. Tu vois, j'ai été un salopard et en plus, je suis lâche. Enfin, tu connais maintenant toute l'histoire,** termina Sasuke en bloquant sa respiration.  
**\- Orochimaru, il ...  
\- Il n'a plus tant d'actions que ça, mon oncle, ce génie, a réussit à lui en racheter un bon nombre. Il a réussit à révéler des marchés plutôt sombres que tenait Orochimaru, grâce à Jiraya, et l'a menacer en retour. Orochimaru avait plus à perdre en essayant de ne pas faire ce que lui demandait mon oncle et Jiraya. Mais il reste aujourd'hui toujours assez important, caché dans l'ombre. »**

Le silence envahit le salon de la chambre d'hôtel. Sasuke laissait à présent sa tête reposer contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux orientés vers le plafond. Hinata le regardait sans qu'il ne le sache. Elle ne doutait plus vraiment de lui. Il lui avait tout dit. Il lui avait dévoilé ses doutes d'antan, ses côtés les plus naïfs, ses erreurs. Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais pour la brune, le fait qu'il ait accepté de tout lui dire, de lui raconter à quel point il avait été un imbécile comptait pour elle. Il lui avait accordé sa confiance et elle pouvait enfin repenser à lui accorder la sienne puisque maintenant, elle savait. Elle voyait cet homme, les yeux fixés au plafond, emplie de souffrance et d'un vide, ayant commis d'énormes erreurs, ne souhaitant que la haine, s'en voulant déjà mais possédant aujourd'hui encore plus de remords. Elle ne pensait pas que ça excusait ses actions, mais, elle était presque certaine qu'il avait identifié Orochimaru comme un membre de sa famille pour qu'il le suive aveuglément ainsi. Il avait été trompé de toutes parts, par cet homme et par lui-même. Le vide présent dans ses iris noirs en était une preuve. Hinata voulu néanmoins le remercier de s'être confier à elle.

**« Sasuke ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- Merci de m'avoir tout dit.  
\- Hum. »**

Elle sourit à ces réponses monosyllabiques. Elle voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait à présent sa confiance mais préféra ne rien dire et profiter de ce silence qui pouvait tout dire. Il était apaisant après toutes ces journées où le doute régnait en elle.

* * *

Ce sentiment était vraiment agréable. Elle pouvait fermer les yeux et se sentait aussi bien que dans un lit bien confortable et chaud. Hinata devait ouvrir les yeux afin d'aller se coucher, il devait être tard. Elle fut surprise et éblouie. Le soleil devait être en train de se lever à la couleur des rayons qui pénétrait dans le salon. Hinata resterait bien encore quelques minutes à dormir sur le canapé, allongée ainsi sur le dos. Sa couche était vraiment confortable, elle avait même l'impression qu'elle... respirait ? Hinata commença à paniquer intérieurement et avant même qu'elle ne se lève, elle entendit une voix sortant des ténèbres :

**« Se serait bien si tu bougeais. »**

La brune se redressa avec tant de hâte qu'elle tomba au sol, la tête la première et le reste du corps passant par-dessus : elle partit dans une roulade improvisée. Malheureusement, ses jambes se cognèrent sur la table basse. Hinata, malgré qu'elle soit un peu sonnée par sa chute, ressentit la honte l'envahir de plus en plus. Et pour la faire se sentir encore plus gênée qu'elle ne l'était, Sasuke prit la parole avec une voix pleine de sarcasmes.

**« Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu risques de me séduire. Tu peux rester au sol. Je vais aller prendre une douche. »**

Puis il se leva. Hinata n'osa pas le regarder, elle avait l'impression d'être retournée en enfance, quand elle se trouvait complètement désarçonnée par une situation et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder le sol, le rouge aux joues. Elle attendit qu'il ait fermé la porte de sa chambre pour oser lever la tête et bouger. Une fois debout, elle émis un long gémissement. Pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait ? Elle ne supportait pas se retrouver dans ce types de situations, elle ne savait pas comment les gérer. Elle essaya de dédramatiser. Ils s'étaient juste endormis. Elle avait certainement glissé et s'était retrouvée allongé dos à son torse. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui donner ce médicament. Hinata se dirigea à son tour dans sa chambre, elle avait également besoin d'une douche. Cherchant de nouveaux vêtements, elle se souvint qu'elle portait toujours les vêtements d'Akya. Avec ce souvenir elle était deux fois plus embarrassée. Hinata se sentait vraiment malchanceuse mais d'un côté, elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, elle était en une seule soirée passée de la méfiance totale à la confiance presque absolue pour s'endormir ainsi. Elle espérait seulement que Sasuke n'allait pas plonger dans le désespoir après avoir appris cet évènement dramatique.

Suite à une bonne douche, Hinata se sentit mieux. Elle s'était vêtue de ses vêtements : un bermuda beige et d'une légère chemise à motif fleuri. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il allait être sept heures. Ils iraient rejoindre les jumeaux vers onze heures. Elle avait beaucoup de temps. Elle pensait essayer trouver un moyen de localiser le dernier élu et de changer les idées de Sasuke. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir fourré son nez dans cette affaire mais cela n'était pas de sa faute, elle ne savait pas qu'il ne connaissait pas le tragique incident de Sakura. Elle essaya de chasser tout cela de ses pensées, pour le moment, elle allait se rendre présentable et prendre un repas. Elle passa un certain temps à attacher ses cheveux en deux chignons bas puis sortit de sa chambre. Elle se répétait mentalement : « Ne pense pas à ce matin, ne pense pas à hier soir et ne pense pas à hier après-midi. » Elle était convaincue que ça fonctionnerait pour cacher toutes traces de gêne, d'empathie et de rester positive. Or, arrivant dans le salon, elle plaqua sur son visage un petit sourire afin de dissimuler l'embarras qui l'envahissait. Hinata se dirigea ensuite vers Sasuke qui semblait l'attendre.

Arrivé devant lui, elle attendit et ses jours rosirent. Voyant son manque de réaction, elle se dit qu'il était encore dans le bouleversement de la nuit précédente. Il sortit néanmoins de ses pensées et dit qu'il avait reçu un message de Shikamaru qui s'inquiétait comme il n'avait pas réussit à la joindre. Le faux sourire d'Hinata en devint un véritable. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'on s'inquiétait pour elle et comprit aussi que Sasuke devait être un peu embarrassé. Il n'avait certainement pas réussi à expliquer qu'il avait lui-même détruit son portable à l'aéroport de New York et ce fait avait dû lui faire oublier pour quelques secondes ses malheureux problèmes.

**« Je lui ai demandé de nous contacter sur Skype. Mon ordi nous attend sur la table basse du salon. »** expliqua-t-il.

Hinata le suivit donc pour s'asseoir sur ce qui leur avait servi de lit la nuit précédente. Ils attendirent l'appel de Shikamaru qui arriva alors qu'Hinata allait essayer de changer les idées de Sasuke.

Shikamaru les salua, leur demandèrent s'ils allaient bien, s'ils étaient bien logés, remarqua la mauvaise mine de Sasuke, ce à quoi Sasuke resta inflexible puis se renseigna à propos de leur avancement. Hinata répondit en expliquant leur arrivé à l'aéroport, en faisant attention à ne pas évoquer les différents et la rencontre plutôt brutale. Elle ne voulait pas se ridiculiser et qu'on lui demande les raisons de son entêtement contre Sasuke, il méritait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Après une description des deux jumeaux turbulents et de leur journée tout aussi mouvementée, Hinata et Sasuke virent deux têtes rejoindre Shikamaru, une blonde et une rousse. Hinata eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle vit Ardea. Son amie était encore vêtue de la blouse d'hôpital, rappelant à Hinata qu'il ne s'était déroulé que cinq jours entre l'attaque de la créature et ce matin. Les images du corps de Tetsuya la hantèrent à nouveau, comme lors de ses nuits, puis furent remplacées par celles d'Ardea aux frontières de la mort. Elle voulut lui dire combien elle était désolée de l'avoir amenée avec elle dans cette aventure maudite mais aucun son ne put sortir de ses lèvres mis à part des sanglots étouffés. Temari prit alors la parole face à la décomposition émotive de son amie :

**« Hinata, ne pleure pas. On est bien heureux de te voir en parfait état. Tu aurais dû voir, Shikamaru ne tenait plus en place en essayant de te joindre. Je ne le savais pas aussi prévenant. Je me dis que j'ai peut-être bien fait de lui dire oui.  
\- Oui, oui,** intervint le concerné en essayant de faire partir Temari du champ de vision de la caméra.  
**\- C'est donc toi, Hinata ? »**

Ces simples mots furent un choc pour Hinata. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ardea lui disait cela. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner correctement. Elle ne pouvait plus qu'analyser le regard peiné de Shikamaru et Temari qui confirmèrent, chacun leur tour :

**« Oui, c'est elle. Ta meilleure amie qui a tout fait pour te sauver.  
\- Je suis désolée Hinata, on voulait te le dire à un autre moment mais Ardea voulait absolument te voir. »**

C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Ardea, sa sœur d'adoption depuis son arrivée, l'avait oublié. Tout simplement. La brune ne pensait plus, elle assimilait juste l'information. Paralysée, elle ne sentit pas la main de Sasuke se poser sur la sienne, délicatement. Elle n'entendit pas non plus tout le contenu de la conversation qui s'ensuivit. Elle essayait juste de l'accepter. Elle avait causé tant de souffrance à son amie que le cerveau de celle-ci avait préféré l'oublier.

**« Attendez,** s'immisça Sasuke**, vous voulez dire qu'Ardea a perdu la mémoire ?  
\- Eh, surtout, fait comme si j'étais pas là, Uchiwa !** cria presque Ardea. **Oui, j'ai perdu la mémoire, mais seulement en partie. Je me souviens de tout jusqu'au 14 octobre. »**

Elle avait entendu 14 octobre. N'était-ce pas le jour de décès de l'oncle de Sasuke ? Si, Hinata en était certaine. Mais, si elle se souvenait de ces jours, de Sasuke, pourquoi ne se souviendrait-elle pas d'elle ?

**« Tu te souviens de moi mais pas d'Hinata ?** demanda Sasuke comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées.  
**\- Et bien oui, je sais que je te sens pas et je connais toute votre histoire avec l'Atlantide, les élus, les dons et le reste. Mais je sens aussi qu'il manque quelque chose dans ses souvenirs que j'ai. Et ce quelque chose...  
\- Tu veux dire cette personne ?** ne put s'empêcher de corriger Sasuke.  
**\- Oui, Uchiwa. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a comme une silhouette blanche devant cette personne. Je sais juste que je l'appréciais beaucoup. C'est donc toi, la fille aux yeux blancs ? »**

Après les sanglots de souffrance vinrent ceux de l'espoir.

**« Oui, c'est moi.  
\- Il faut pas pleurer. Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de toi que j'ai... oublié, parce que je sais que je t'aime bien, que je t'adore même comme amie ! Il doit juste y avoir un truc avec lequel tu es lié qui m'a fait assez mal pour me mettre dans un micro coma. Mais ça reviendra. Je suis déjà bien réveillée, c'est pas mal non, hein Hina ?  
\- Oui, c'est pas mal. »** répéta en sanglotant Hinata.

Elle était vraiment heureuse. Ardea ne l'avait pas complètement oublié. Elle ne se rappelait plus de tout ce qui avait un lien avec elle et la créature dont Hinata l'avait informée quand elle était à l'hôpital après le décès de l'oncle de Sasuke. La brune se sentit un peu égoïste de se sentir si heureuse maintenant qu'elle savait qu'Ardea ne l'avait pas oublié mais cela faisait tellement de bien. Sasuke qui se leva la retira de ses pensées car elle remarqua qu'il lui avait tenu la main. Shikamaru posa la question qu'elle allait dire :

**« Il s'en va ?  
\- Je n'ai pas à assister à des déclarations. » **répondit Sasuke, hors du champ de vision de la caméra.

Hinata le regarda partir pendant qu'Ardea l'insultait sous le sourire du couple. La brune inclina la tête pour le remercier du geste qu'il avait eut précédemment quand il se retourna. Il n'eut aucune expression face à elle et reprit son chemin pour sortir de la chambre.

**« Je vais manger en bas.  
\- Hum, hum. »**

Hinata l'avait aussi remercié pour être resté le même face à Ardea. La porte fut refermée. Elle retourna assez rapidement à sa conversation vidéo. Ardea s'était calmée et était retournée dans son lit d'hôpital, fatiguée selon Temari. Elle participa néanmoins à la conversation quand Hinata évoqua l'entraînement qui avait mal tourné. Hinata avait bien sûr oublié de mentionner l'accident de leur vêtement mais leur avait tout de même dit pour leur corps presque réduit à cendre. Hinata entendit Ardea qui disait vouloir rencontrer ces jumeaux pour les féliciter. Temari réagit en disant que ces entraînements étaient une bonne idée et qu'il fallait continué. Shikamaru leur demanda alors jusqu'à quand il comptait rester en Australie.

**« On ne sait pas encore. Mais ce serait bien d'avoir une piste de recherche pour le dernier élu avant de partir,** analysa Hinata.  
**\- Shikamaru ?** dit Temari.  
**\- Oui ?  
\- Je compte sur toi pour faire de ton mieux et aider Hinata. Je ferai de même.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés...  
\- On va au moins essayer de localiser la région où il pourrait se situer,** assura Shikamaru. **Envoie nous tous ce que tu as sur cet élu par mail. Je t'enverrai un... Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ton portable ?  
\- Euh, et bien c'est parce que je n'en ai plus.  
\- Commença ça ?** demanda Temari.  
**\- Sasuke a préféré que je ne garde rien sur moi qui permettrait de me localiser.  
\- Pas bête,** conclut Temari. **En parlant de ça, il y a une enquête qui a été ouverte sur le meurtre de Tetsuya. Ils l'ont mis en lien avec celui de l'Uchiwa.  
\- Avec l'oncle Teyaki ? **s'étonna Hinata.  
**\- Oui, **continua Temari. **Les blessures sont similaires, ça s'est produit dans la même ville, aux mêmes heures et puis...  
\- Tu étais présente sur les deux lieux, **poursuivit Shikamaru. **On a tout fait pour ne pas divulguer ton identité mais ils l'ont depuis quelques jours.  
\- Tu veux dire que...  
\- Tu es leur premier suspect et tu risques de le rester.  
\- Mais... Mon père, ma sœur, l'entreprise...** bégaya Hinata, paniquée.  
**\- Ton père ne t'a pas encore contacté ? Ah oui, tu n'as plus ton portable. Je peux juste te dire qu'on a pris contact de notre côté et qu'on lui à assurer que tu n'y étais pour rien. Essaye de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il t'arrive, il te croira certainement. Et une dernière chose.  
\- Oui ?** dit la brune désespérée.  
**\- Sasuke sera certainement dans la soirée classé comme complice.  
\- Complice ?!  
\- Il n'est plus dans le pays, comme toi. Je pense que vous devriez disparaître rapidement.  
\- Ils arrivent pour la visite Shika, **dit nerveusement Temari.  
**\- On te laisse, maintenant qu'Ardea est bien réveillée, ils vont lui poser des questions. Je l'ai préparé pour qu'elle ne passe pas pour une folle à raconter ses histoires de monstre. On te laisse.  
\- Shika... » **

La communication fut coupée. Hinata était seul avec sa panique. Elle se savait suspectée de meurtre mais n'avait jamais pensé que ça allait allé aussi loin, elle ne s'en rendait compte que seulement maintenant. Et Sasuke se retrouvait à présent dans la même galère qu'elle. Ils avait été imprudents et avaient voyagé sous leurs noms, avaient réservé sous leurs identités. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Sasuke. Hinata prit juste le temps de couper l'Internet de l'ordinateur et partit en courant rejoindre l'Uchiwa au restaurant de l'hôtel.

* * *

Sasuke prenait son temps pour boire sa boisson chaude. Être enfin seul lui permettait de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait bien pu apprendre à ce jour. Que devait-il faire à propos de Sakura ? Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il lui avait dit l'avoir trompé et avoir tout fait pour qu'elle le haïsse. Il aurait tellement aimé que son oncle soit encore là. Il aurait certainement été de bons conseils. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Comment allait-il la regarder à présent au bureau ? Devait-il lui dire la vérité, qu'il avait été piégé ? Non, ce n'était que des excuses, rien ne pouvait pardonner la mort de cet enfant. Et il la connaissait, elle chercherait à le pardonner et à se venger d'Orochimaru, à mettre toute la faute sur lui. Il ne pourrait alors accepter cela, surtout qu'il jugeait qu'il était le plus grand fautif. Mais pourquoi était-elle restée travailler pour lui ? Peut-être pour ce moment où il lui dirait tout, comme si elle avait toujours su qu'il lui avait menti. Il allait devoir trouver une solution. Il but une gorgée de son café. La chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Il allait d'abords détruire cette chose que les légendes appelaient entité puis, advienne que pourra, il affrontera le désespoir qu'il avait causé et fera couler Orochimaru.

Cela faisait de bonnes minutes qu'il était arrivé. Hinata prenait beaucoup de temps avec ces amis. Cette Ardea restait fidèle à elle même malgré son amnésie partielle, cela devait rassurer Hinata. Il aurait tant donné pour pouvoir parler à son oncle. Il plongea ses lèvres dans le liquide noir comme le néant qui lui avait servi de rêve cette nuit. Le médicament de la brune l'avait bien aidé, il s'était vite endormi et ne s'était réveillé que deux fois. La première quand il avait senti une masse tombée sur lui et avait constaté qu'Hinata dormait tel un enfant rassuré. Il sourit à cette pensée réconfortante, elle lui refaisait confiance. La seconde fois, il l'avait senti bougé, emprunte de cauchemars. L'Uchiwa avait alors posé sa main sur son front comme il l'avait fait juste après l'attaque du monstre chez elle. Ça avait fonctionné puisqu'elle n'avait presque plus bougé. Elle l'étonnait : elle était passée en quelques minutes de la distance à la proximité dans l'inconscience. Il la trouvait spéciale pour cette confiance qu'elle pouvait accorder si facilement et perdre aussi vite, tout comme pour son empathie naturelle ou bien la force de ses pensées et de ses dires malgré sa timidité. Il la vit justement arriver à sa table. Elle semblait complètement perdue et paniqué. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle avait parlé mais cela avait l'air d'être plutôt grave. À peine fut-elle assise qu'elle déclara dans un murmure :

**« Sasuke, la police de New York nous recherche. Il faudrait que l'on disparaisse le plus rapidement possible.  
\- Que... Comment ça "nous recherche" ? »** demanda-t-il interloqué.

Sasuke savait qu'Hinata était recherchée pour le meurtre de Tetsuya auquel elle avait assisté mais lui n'avait jamais été inclus dedans. Elle lui expliqua alors en se penchant vers lui qu'il était à présent considéré comme son complice pour ce meurtre, mais aussi pour celui de son oncle, à cause des plaies similaires que la police avait retrouvé sur les corps. Sasuke vit rouge après cette créature maudite mais garda son calme. Il comprit assez vite qu'ils étaient officiellement en délit de fuite et qu'on pouvait les retrouvé très rapidement.

**« On s'en va,** dit-il en se levant.  
**\- Mais où ?** demanda Hinata paniquée.  
**\- Chez les jumeaux. » **

Il se dirigea avec Hinata à ses côtés dans leur chambre afin se préparer. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, Sasuke mit son portable et son ordinateur de voyage dans un lavabo remplit d'eau à contrecœur. Il fit ensuite tout comme Hinata sa valise rapidement. Puis, pendant que Sasuke cherchait l'adresse des jumeaux dans le portefeuille qu'Akya avait laissé dans sa poche de pantalon, Hinata réserva un billet d'avion qui était censé les faire partir pour le Japon le soir même. Sasuke récupéra ensuite ses appareils dans l'évier, maintenant devenus irrécupérable. Il mit l'ordinateur sur le canapé entre deux coussins et laissa son portable sur la table de nuit de sa chambre. Les femmes de ménages penseront ainsi qu'il les aura oubliés. Ayant construit de fausses pistes, les deux bruns sortirent de leur chambre avec leur valise et descendirent rendre les clés à la réception. En sortant de l'hôtel, ils se dirigèrent à la station de métro qui les mènerait chez les jumeaux. À neuf heures vingt, ils étaient dans le métro, leurs valises en main. Dans la précipitation des choses, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole mais maintenant dans le métro, ils en avaient tous le loisir.

**« Sasuke ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- Tu sais comment on pourrait se créer de fausses identités ? »**

Assez débordé par les événements, il faillit répondre brusquement à Hinata qu'il n'était pas un brigand, pas comme cet Orochimaru. Il eut l'impression qu'une lumière sombre éclaira ce moment de noir de désespoir. Il lui répondit :

**« Je connais quelqu'un, oui. »**

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Akya ébouriffé, en caleçon. Presque le même que le jour précédant. Il leur demanda pourquoi ils étaient chez eux à dix moins le quart avec leur valises en main et des têtes de fugitifs. Le pauvre roux n'eut comme seules réponses un brun qui entra sans en attendre l'autorisation suivit d'une brune qui lui servit un regard de remerciement.

Tout fut ensuite expliqué dans les moindres détails à Aïdan et Akya, des premiers soupçons de la police à leur situation de fugitifs volontaires, cette fois-ci. Les deux new-yorkais se virent proposer généreusement une place dans l'appartement des deux frères en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution. Toutes ces aventures malheureuses semblaient les excités au lieu de les inquiéter. Ils pensèrent néanmoins à demander comment la Hyûga et l'Uchiwa allait pouvoir partir pour l'Italie. Sasuke leur répondit qu'il pensait avoir trouvé une solution mais qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours et leur réseau internet pour la mettre en œuvre. Les quatre élus dérivèrent sur le sujet du cinquième élu manquant et du temps qu'il leur faudrait pour le trouver. Voyant que ni Sasuke, ni Hinata n'était apte à réfléchir à autre chose qu'à leur problème avec la police, Aïdan proposa une petite sortie éducative au centre-ville après le repas d'un sandwich fait maison, il voulait ainsi dire que chacun devait se préparer le sien.

Sasuke et Hinata avait été emmené devant l'Opéra de Sydney, lieux fourmillant de touristes. Ils étaient à présent en train d'écouter avec ébahissement le projet d'entraînement du jour concocté par les frères du feu. Ayant tiré à la courte paille, Sasuke et Hinata avait perdu face à Akya. Ce dernier proposa avec la complicité de son frère une sorte de course dans la ville en équipe de deux : Akya avec Sasuke et Aïdan avec Hinata. Ils allaient devoir utiliser le plus possible leur don dans les lieux à touristes sans pour autant se faire remarquer. Le but était d'être le plus discret possible. Si l'une des équipes arrêtait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle perdait fut la dernière condition. Il y avait un trajet imposé pour cette course : ils allaient de devoir prendre la route pédestre qui longeait la côte de la péninsule où se situait l'Opéra jusqu'à rejoindre le musée de l'art contemporain. Aïdan ne laissa pas le temps à Hinata de protester. Il lui prit le bras et se mit à courir tout en élaborant une stratégie qu'il énonça à haute voix :

**« Ma belle, je ne veux pas perdre. Alors je vais allumer des petites flammes et il faudra que tu trouves un moyen de les éteindre pour qu'on ne les remarque pas.  
\- O…Ok ! »** s'exclama Hinata, réfléchissant à une solution d'utiliser l'air sans attiser le feu.

Elle trouva une rapidement une idée et se rapprocha le plus possible de l'eau tout en restant sur le chemin. Akya la suivit puis fit apparaître des flammes sur le bord qu'Hinata éteignaient avec des remous qu'elle créait grâce à un souffle de vent concentrée en un point. Elle pensait au début que c'était une très mauvaise idée mais se rendit compte que personne ne remarquait ces petites flammes éphémères qui brûlaient au bord de l'eau. Ils travaillaient ainsi le contrôle à distance et leur rapidité de réflexe pour éviter tous les passants.

L'autre équipe avait suivi le départ de la première et s'était mis à courir de l'autre côté du chemin. Ils avaient eux aussi élaboré une stratégie. Akya courrait avec une flamme en main qu'il essayait de préserver des regards pendant que Sasuke tentait de déclencher des visions rapprochées comme en période de combat. Il verrait ainsi où Akya allait devoir se diriger, sa flammèche en main mais à l'abri des regards. Les trois premières minutes, il eut du mal à user de ses visions et dû vider la batterie de quelques téléphones afin de ne pas être accusé de tricherie mais il finit par réussir à déclencher quelques visions qui lui permirent d'observer, avec de l'avance, la circulation des passants et l'espace où Akya put se glisser. Il n'aimait pas cette méthode risquée mais savait qu'ils travaillaient aujourd'hui la coordination et le détail. Akya devait faire en sorte que sa flamme ne dépasse jamais une certaine taille et ce en courant dans le vent tandis que Sasuke devait alterner entre ses visions et l'absorption de l'énergie, sans percuter quelqu'un.

Malgré l'avance qu'avait pris l'équipe d'Aïdan, ce fut celle d'Akya qui arriva en premier. Elle avait profité d'une vision de Sasuke qui lui avait montré un attroupement soudain et lui avait permit de l'éviter et de dépasser l'autre équipe. Sasuke et Akya attendirent les deux autres qui arrivèrent dix secondes après eux. Aïdan voulut une revanche que seul Akya accorda. Le premier qui amènerait des boissons sera le vainqueur déclara Sasuke. Il les vit partir en courant assez exaspéré d'avoir à faire à des gamins. Mais d'un côté, il les remercia, ils étaient les rois pour lui faire penser à autre chose que ses multiples problèmes. Après les avoir observé se perdre dans la foule, Sasuke rejoignit Hinata qui s'était assise sur les marches d'escaliers amenant aux portes d'entrée du musée.

**« Je les trouve assez excité de nature. »** dit-elle lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés.

Il jugea qu'il n'était pas utile de répondre. Il ne les trouvait pas excités, il les trouvait juste fou et plus les heures passaient, plus son impression se confirmait. Hinata continua de parler et il ne répondit pas. Elle le trouvait peut-être rude mais il savait qu'elle avait l'habitude de ses moments de mutisme. Il décida de répondre avec des mots quand elle aborda le sujet de leur fuite.

**« Cette personne va vraiment pouvoir nous aidé ?  
\- Il faut juste bien s'y prendre pour que ça ne se retourne pas contre nous.  
\- Excuse-moi si c'est indiscret, qui est-elle ?  
\- C'est Orochimaru. »**

La surprise se lut sur les traits de la brune. Elle allait certainement le déconseiller, pensant que ce serait trop dangereux mais au point où ils en étaient, il ne s'en souciait guère. Il vit les deux jumeaux revenir avec des petites bouteilles de soda. Sasuke en profita pour changer de sujet.

**« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux te lever,** dit-il en se levant lui-même.  
**\- Tu as raison, c'est plus prudent,** répondit-elle en le suivant. **Je n'aurais quand même jamais pensé vivre comme une fugitive un jour, **poursuivit-elle avec une certaine mélancolie.  
**\- Je ne savais pas que la vie de fugitifs était aussi reposante. »** dit Aïdan en tendant une bouteille à Hinata.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres mais Sasuke voyait qu'elle y dissimulait sa peur. Ses yeux habituellement plisser quand elle souriait n'avait pas bougé et était resté fixé dans le vide. Lui aussi était inquiet pour les jours à venir. Mais il était presque certain d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait auprès d'Orochimaru. Il but une gorgée de la limonade que lui avait apporté Akya. Ce dernier le regardait de façon étrange, tout comme son frère. Sasuke les questionna en haussant un sourcil.

**« Alors, c'est qui qui a gagné ? »** lui demandèrent les deux frères simultanément.

Sasuke préféra descendre les escaliers et les ignorer. Il les entendit embêter Hinata et se retourna pour voir comment elle se sortait de cette situation. Elle l'abordait avec amusement. Il les laissa donc derrière lui pour rentrer à l'abri, seulement, il ne détenait pas les clés de l'appartement. Il allait attendre. De toute façon, Aïdan viendra certainement le rejoindre, il avait dû se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas son portefeuille en voulant acheter des boissons, Sasuke ne lui avait toujours pas rendu.

* * *

_Bon, voici enfin l'explication de ce problème entre Sakura et Sasuke ! Je suis partis assez loin, je l'avoue et ça a été difficile d'écrire le dialogue où Sasuke s'explique, car il fallait prendre en compte son désespoir naissant avec ses remords. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais le sortir de cette situation... D'ailleurs, ils enchaînent les ennuis, car maintenant, ils en ont même avec la police... À la base, il ne devait pas y avoir d'élément policier dans ma fanfiction mais c'est finalement obligé xp  
_


	15. XIV - devenant une flamme

_Ce chapitre est le plus long depuis le début. J'espère cependant qu'il n'est pas ennuyeux._

* * *

**XIV - ...devenant une flamme**

• • •

_« L'avenir ne se prévoit pas, il se prépare » _  
Maurice Blondel

• • •

Impressionnant. Sasuke ne savait pas les jumeaux aussi dociles. De une, le brun avait réussi à les convaincre que rentrer était une bonne idée et de deux, il était parvenu à les persuader qu'Hinata avait plutôt besoin d'une chambre où elle dormirait seule plutôt que de changer de partenaire de sommeil. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de trop argumenter avec Aïdan qui avait cédé sa chambre à la brune. Sasuke dormirait quant à lui sur le canapé. Il pensait qu'il était comme prédestiné à dormir sur les sofas ces derniers temps. Assis à la table de la salle à manger avec tout le monde, il s'était isolé de la conversation des trois autres. Ils formulaient des suppositions sur le lieu où pourrait se trouver le dernier élu. Lui essayait de trouver une alternative à ce lieu de somme qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il trouva la solution et les coupa afin de la proposer à la personne qui allait devoir accepter. Il demanda, pour la forme, à Hinata qui accepta d'alterner un jour sur deux la place dans le lit, sous le regard désapprobateur des jumeaux. Oui, Sasuke savait qu'il n'était pas galant et qu'il profitait de la gentillesse de la jeune femme, mais le confort d'un lit passait outre ces valeurs.

**« Tu aurais pu dire non Hinata, c'est à toi que je prête mon lit, pas à lui,** argumenta Aïdan.  
**\- Ah, tu ne veux pas ? Mais, Sasuke doit lui aussi profiter d'un lit, ce n'est pas juste pour lui sinon. Tu es sûr Aïdan ?  
\- Ne me fais pas passer pour coupable,** répondit Aïdan de façon théâtrale, la main sur le front. **J'ai compris, faites ce que voulez tous les deux. Moi, je vais faire quelques courses, le frigo est vide et on est quatre maintenant. Quelqu'un pour m'accompagner ? »**

Hinata se proposa, comme pour se faire pardonner. Sasuke espérait qu'Akya partirait aussi mais ce dernier préféra rester. Les deux autres partirent laissant seuls Sasuke et Akya. Le jeune homme lui suggéra de regarder la télé pendant qu'il prendrait une douche. L'Uchiwa allait accepter mais juste avant qu'Akya n'entre dans la salle de bain, il changea d'avis et demanda aux roux :

**« J'ai besoin d'envoyer quelques mails. Je peux utiliser ton ordinateur ?  
\- Oui. Je te l'apporte, déverrouillé bien sûr. »**

Akya partit dans sa chambre puis en ressortit avec un ordinateur portable gris. Il l'installa sur la table de la salle à manger et appela Sasuke.

**« Je te crée une session. Là, mets ton mot de passe, **lui indiqua-t-il, **je ne regarde pas. »**

Sasuke le remercia en entrant son mot de passe. Akya le laissa et partit prendre sa douche. Le brun s'assit devant l'écran et ouvrit sa session. Il allait essayer d'être le plus rapide possible. Il alla sur une page internet pour aller ouvrir sa boîte mail personnelle mais juste avant d'appuyer sur entrée, il se rappela qu'il était en fuite et qu'il devait disparaître aux yeux du monde. Il ne devait plus utiliser ses adresses mails pour cela. Il décida alors d'en créer une toute nouvelle. Il allait enfin pouvoir commencer ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Il cliqua afin de créer un nouveau mail et entra l'adresse mail d'Orochimaru. Il allait devoir être convaincant à présent. Il tenta de nombreuses phrases mais les supprimait avant même de les terminer. Il finit par écrire quelques simples lignes :

_« Je sais comment vous atteindre. La Famille est en ma possession. J'ai cependant une proposition à vous faire. Recontactez-moi sur cette adresse mail dans les deux heures qui suivent, avant que la Famille ne rencontre les autorités. »_

Il ne manquait plus qu'un objet. Sasuke choisit sans trop d'hésitation Famille.

**« C'est quoi la ****"Famille" ? »**

L'Uchiwa sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Akya venir et il se tenait à présent derrière lui, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Sasuke envoya le mail et ferma rapidement sa session avant de se lever en reculant brusquement sa chaise, bousculant par la même occasion Akya qui se séchait les cheveux.

**« Eh ! Sasuke ! Attend ! »**

Sasuke ouvrit sa valise encore dans le salon et en sortit des vêtements de rechange sans se soucier des questions du roux. Il se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bain à grands pas, suivit de près par Akya qui continuait de lui demander ce qu'était la famille. Il l'électrifia légèrement et entra dans la salle d'eau, verrouillant la porte. Il ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ces lèvres en entendant Akya l'insulter avant qu'il ne lui dise d'une voix malicieuse qu'il se vengerait. Sasuke l'ignora, posa ses vêtements et entreprit ensuite de se déshabiller afin d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Akya cria qu'il lui dirait très rapidement ce qu'était la famille après sa vengeance. Sasuke ouvrit l'eau et ne l'entendit plus. Il poussa un soupir de plaisir en sentant l'eau fraîche glisser sur son corps. Il imagina Orochimaru découvrir son mail, mentionnant la "Famille" et cela le rendit encore plus satisfait. La "Famille" était le nom de la société crapuleuse de l'homme qui vendait drogues et services sexuels. Son oncle avait constitué un dossier avec assez de preuves pour incriminer Orochimaru. C'était avec ce même dossier qu'il avait menacé Orochimaru après les bêtises de son neveu, et Sasuke en possédait une copie. L'Uchiwa allait s'en servir pour le menacer à son tour afin de leur créer une fausse identité, à lui et Hinata. Imaginer la peur apparaître sur le visage de cet homme était aussi rafraîchissant que l'eau de sa douche. Sasuke laissa ces pensées dans un coin de son esprit afin de réellement profiter de ce moment de solitude et de répit.

Il enfila un simple T-Shirt gris ainsi qu'un jeans puis sortit de la salle de bain, toutes ses affaires en main et une serviette autour du cou. Akya était installé dans le salon sur le canapé rouge et noir en face de l'écran plasma, une guitare dans les bras. Il jouait quelques simples accords sans trop vraiment se concentrer. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Sasuke allait sur sa gauche se diriger à l'entrée pour prendre sa valise mais Akya se rendit compte de sa présence. Il posa sa guitare sur le canapé et se leva pour le suivre, le rejoignant d'une petite course au niveau de la table. Sasuke décida de ne pas y faire attention et poursuivit son chemin. Il arriva à sa valise qu'il prit et se retourna pour faire face à Akya qui lui bloquait la voie. Le brun essaya de passer mais le roux étendit les bras des deux côtés de son corps pour l'empêcher de passer. Avant que Sasuke ne perde son sang froid, le roux lui dit, d'un air revanchard :

**« C'est quoi la ****"Famille" ? »**

Sasuke essaya de forcer le passage mais recula rapidement, le jumeau avait fait apparaître une flamme dans chacune de ses mains. Le brun inspira puis retint l'expiration, comme pour empêcher l'énervement de venir. Il décida de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, et d'attendre, patiemment, guettant ses visions. Et ceci porta ses fruits, sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de ses visions.

**« Allez Sasuke, tu sais bien que j'ai envie de savoir,** dit Akya, un air capricieux sur le visage. **T'es pas très coopératif, tu fais même un peu peur, arrête de me regarder ainsi, on dirait que tu vas m'envoyer un autre coup de jus.  
\- Ah,** dit simplement Sasuke en haussant un sourcil et faisant un pas.  
**\- Stop ! J'ai compris, je te laisse passer. Mais si tu ne me dis rien, qu'est-ce-que je suis censé faire de ma vengeance ?** abandonna Akya en éteignant ses flammes et en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.  
**\- Rien, comme maintenant. »** lui répondit Sasuke en passant à ses côtés, faisant rouler sa valise derrière lui.

Ce n'était pas un jeune de vingt ans, encore étudiant qui allait le menacer. Il se dirigea dans le salon et alla déposer sa valise contre le mur à côté de la télévision puis il s'installa sur le canapé occupé par la guitare qui était disposée de façon à former un angle droit par rapport à l'autre. Installé confortablement, Sasuke se détendit. Il fut rejoint dans le salon par Akya qui s'installa sur l'autre canapé et prit sa guitare pour faire quelques accords. L'ambiance était calme avec les petites mélodies pas trop fortes que jouait l'australien. Sasuke se mit à réfléchir sur les deux roux. Ils avaient beaucoup enduré mais ne montraient rien de leur souffrance. Ils avaient toujours cet air enjoué affiché sur le visage malgré l'absence de leur mère. Et ce qu'ils pouvaient être farceurs. Les deux occupants des canapés entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Aïdan et Hinata étaient arrivés. Ils se levèrent pour les rejoindre et Sasuke hallucina presque quand il vit la quantité de choses que tenaient les deux arrivants. Akya s'exprima pour eux deux :

**« Euh, pourquoi tant de plantes ?  
\- Ah, ça,** demande à Hinata, dit Aïdan en se débarrassant d'un pot assez large dans le coin de la pièce et posant un sac de nourritures sur la table.  
**\- Je trouvais que votre appartement était un peu triste. Les plantes vont l'égayer un peu. »** expliqua avec un grand sourire Hinata.

Après le rangement des nouveaux achats, Hinata décida :

**« Je vais cuisiner pour vous ce soir.  
\- Non, pas besoin de t'embêter Hinata. Akya m'a prévenu que c'était Sasuke qui s'en chargeait ce soir.  
\- Que,** bredouilla Sasuke sans pouvoir continuer.  
**\- Vraiment ?** s'étonna Hinata.  
**\- Oui, il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il aimait cuisiner pour une mystérieuse famille,** dit Akya en regardant Sasuke, fier de lui.  
**\- Une mystérieuse famille ?** demanda Hinata ne comprenant pas.  
**\- Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Peut-être qu'à toi… »** dit narquoisement Akya.

Il s'était fait avoir. Akya l'avait bien piégé. Il s'était retrouvé aux fourneaux, lui qui n'avait jamais touché à une simple casserole. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Les jumeaux l'avaient laissé seul dans la cuisine pendant qu'ils discutaient avec Hinata. Il entendait Akya faire quelques notes et Aïdan se vanter des grands cadres de la maison qui contenait ses photographies. Sasuke ouvrit un paquet de pâtes. Il se concentra sur la lecture du texte explicatif. Ça n'avait pas l'air bien compliqué, il suffisait de mettre les pattes dans l'eau bouillante pendant sept minutes. Il mit de l'eau à bouillir puis alla chercher une sauce toute faite aux tomates. Il la mettrait dans les pattes et ce devrait être suffisant.

Ils s'étaient moqués de lui mais il ne montra à aucun instant qu'il était vexé. Ses pattes étaient cuites comme il le fallait mais elles étaient bien trop collantes et la sauce, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Mais ils avaient tout de même mangé. Il avait aussi vu l'incompréhension d'Hinata quand elle avait avalé le contenu de son assiette. Elle n'avait pas compris pas comment il avait pu cuisiner pour une famille avec ses talents manifestement inexistants. Mais ce moment était passé et il était enfin installé dans le canapé, presque prêt à s'endormir. Il attendait juste que les deux rouquins aillent dans leur chambre et éteignent cette télé pour qu'il puisse s'endormir. Il avait envie de court-circuiter l'écran plasma mais ne fit rien et patienta durant une bonne heure avant de pouvoir profiter de la solitude qu'il attendait. Il garda les yeux ouverts même s'il ne pouvait rien apercevoir les lumières s'étant éteintes à vingt-trois heures passés.

Cette journée avait été lourde en évènements. En seulement quelques minutes, Hinata et lui étaient devenus des fugitifs recherchés pour deux meurtres. Ils se retrouvaient à vivre chez des étudiants, certes plutôt bien lotis, mais qui avaient tendance à lui mettre les nerfs à vif et surtout, il était obligé de reprendre contact avec cette crapule. Cette pourriture qu'il avait suivie si naïvement plus jeune, une naïveté impardonnable pour une vie qui n'avait rien demander d'autre que de vivre. Comment dormir en se sentant recherché pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis tout en se sentant coupable d'un meurtre qui resterait inconnu ? Il ne savait pas comment allait se terminer toutes ces histoires et aucune vision n'était venue répondre à ses questionnements. Il allait avancer sur ce chemin les yeux bandés et trouverait certainement un moyen d'enlever ce voile pour affronter la source de leur malheur présent. Cette entité, il ne devait penser qu'à ça pour le moment. Ses autres soucis, il avait une vie entière pour les régler. Ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et les rêves se mélangèrent à la réalité de ses pensées, prenant de plus en plus de place jusqu'à ce que son conscient s'abandonne aux images d'un sommeil agité.

De son côté, Hinata venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Elle continuait de voir les scènes sanglantes pendant qu'elle dormait. Mais, elle n'était plus prise de panique comme avant. Ses images macabres devenaient inévitables et elle s'y habituait, même si cette idée la répugnait. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet à sa gauche pour ne pas rester dans l'obscurité.

Elle laissa son regard parcourir les photographies en noir et blanc exposées sur les murs de la chambre d'Aïdan. Ses clichés avaient tous une aura mystérieuse et apaisante. Cela contrastait tant avec le reste de la chambre. Des murs vert, turquoise et beige, un tapis orange sous le lit et des lampes multicolores aux motifs aztèques. Hinata n'avait pas pensé trouver autant de couleur en venant dans la chambre d'Aïdan. Le désordre manifeste du lieu l'avait aussi étonnée, quoiqu'un peu moins. L'état du lit était démonstratif du rangement assez particulier. Les draps étaient complètements froissés à travers le matelas et l'état du bureau, des feuilles, des livres et des photographies jonchaient autour d'un ordinateur portable. Aïdan s'était excusé, lui avait fait un peu de place sur deux étagères et lui avait apporté de nouveaux draps pour le lit. Elle n'avait rien touché et s'était juste installé sur le lit après l'avoir fait.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur de petits clichés en noir et blanc les uns au-dessus des autres. Sur chacun d'entre eux figurait une femme asiatique prenant la pose. Elle semblait être dans la quarantaine sur certaines et dans la trentaine sur d'autres. Hinata comprit qu'il s'agissait de Kumi, la mère adoptive défunte des jumeaux. La brune était attristée. Ils n'avaient plus aucune famille. Elle se rappela qu'elle devait alors contacter sa propre famille afin de les rassurer. Elle le ferait le lendemain, elle allait essayer de retrouver le sommeil à présent.

* * *

Hinata fut réveillée comme d'habitude par les rayons de soleils qui passèrent malgré les stores. Elle se souvenait encore de ses cauchemars mais préféra ne pas se pencher dessus et se lever. Il était presque sept heures. Elle se décida à aller prendre une douche comme elle n'entendait aucun son dans l'appartement. Les trois hommes devaient dormir. Elle prit de quoi s'habiller et se laver puis sortit de la chambre afin d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

En allant dans la salle à manger après sa douche, elle vit Sasuke qui se préparait un café dans le noir. Elle alluma les lumières ce qui sembla lui agresser les yeux. Elle s'excusa, éteignit les lumières et ouvrit à moitié les rideaux avant de s'avancer dans la cuisine. Elle voyait sur les traits de Sasuke qu'il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. Elle se demandait combien d'heure il avait dormi mais n'osa pas le lui demander. Elle préférait tenter une approche différente, en espérant voir une expression moins sombre sur son visage.

**« Tu voudrais m'aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner ?  
\- Non. »**

Il lui avait répondu sèchement avant de prendre sa tasse de café qui était à présent pleine et de tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide. Elle avait failli se vexer avant de se rendre compte que c'était lui qui était offensé. Elle le voyait aux mouvements de sa poitrine qui s'étaient faits plus lents, mais plus intenses, signes qu'il avait ralenti et rendu plus profonde sa respiration pour se calmer. Elle avait remarqué cette particularité chez lui lorsqu'ils étaient à table le soir précédant. Elle savait à présent discerner quand il était vexé ou énervé malgré son masque d'impassibilité. Elle l'avait donc blessé dans son amour propre en lui demandant qu'il l'aide. Lui demander la raison ne servirait à rien. Elle allait encore essayer.

**« Sasuke, je pourrais te montrer mes secrets de cuisine,** dit-elle en essayant de paraître sûre d'elle.  
**\- Et entendre encore des ricanements ? C'est non. »** dit Sasuke en la fixant avant de reprendre une gorgée.

Hinata comprit alors. Il pensait qu'elle allait essayer de le ridiculiser, comme l'avait fait Akya et Aïdan le soir précédant. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se méprenne et essaya de se justifier :

**« Oh ! Mais non, ce n'est pas ça. Je veux juste t'aider…  
\- Tout en me ridiculisant.  
\- Non, non ! Je, je te montrerai comment faire pour être sûr que tout le monde mange.  
\- Dis simplement que ce n'était pas mangeable.  
\- Non, non, ce, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…** commença à bégayer Hinata.  
**\- Mais tu l'as dit,** continua tout de même Sasuke en ignorant la gêne croissante de la brune.  
**\- C'était, juste, juste pas très gouteux, mais, mais ça peut s'arranger !  
\- Et tu continues, je te pensais plus gentille que ça.  
\- Je, je… »**

Hinata ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase. Plus elle en disait et plus elle s'enfonçait. Elle baissa simplement la tête et bafouilla une excuse. Elle entendit cependant un petit rire d'à peine deux secondes. Elle leva la tête et vit Sasuke sourire narquoisement. Il l'avait fait exprès !

**« Tu me montres alors ? »**

Il avait cherché à voir jusqu'à où elle allait s'enfoncer et l'avait rendue bafouilleuse pour s'amuser. C'était au tour de la jeune femme d'être vexée. Elle avait voulu lui changer les idées, elle avait réussi apparemment mais à ses propres dépends et cela l'énervait. Et il lui demandait maintenant de lui montrer comment cuisiner. Hinata lui montra plutôt son dos et ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir ce qui allait lui permettre de faire un gâteau. Elle installa le tout sur un plan de travail et ouvrit les meubles les uns après les autres afin de trouver la farine et les autres aliments.

**« Le meuble en bas à côté du four, c'est là qu'Aïdan les a rangé hier. »** entendit-elle de la part d'un Sasuke nonchalant, buvant toujours sa tasse de café.

Elle l'ignora et continua sa recherche mais il s'avéra qu'il avait raison et cela l'énerva de savoir qu'il était encore dans la cuisine en train de la regarder s'obstiner. Elle voulait qu'il sorte de la cuisine mais elle lui avait demandé en premier qu'il l'aide. Elle décida donc de lui donner des tâches. Tous les ingrédients sortis, elle demanda à Sasuke de venir casser les œufs sur la farine qu'elle avait mis dans un récipient. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il n'arrive pas à effectuer un geste si simple et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement, recevant un regard meurtrier du brun. Elle se reprit et lui conseilla d'être moins brusque afin de ne pas écraser la coquille entière dans sa main. Il l'écouta et réussit au bout du troisième œuf et elle l'en félicita. Elle lui indiqua les ingrédients à mélanger et il s'exécuta. Pendant qu'elle le regardait faire, elle vit qu'il s'appliquait réellement et cela lui fit plaisir. Elle comprit qu'il n'avait jamais cuisiné auparavant et se rappela son enfance où elle et sa sœur cuisinaient avec leur nourrice. Elle adorait ses moments et se rappelait d'une fois où elle avait cuisiné avec sa mère, quelques temps avant son décès. Elle lui avait appris à casser les œufs et chaque fois qu'Hinata faisait ce geste, elle sentait les grandes mains de sa mère sur les siennes, si petites à l'époque. Sasuke n'avait jamais pu cuisiner avec ses propres parents et apparemment, il ne l'avait pas fait avec sa tante ou son oncle non plus. Elle trouvait cela triste et se dit qu'elle lui apprendrait quelque base le temps qu'ils resteraient en Australie.

Hinata lui indiqua qu'il devait mélanger moins fort. Pourquoi Akya avait alors dit que Sasuke aimait cuisiner pour une mystérieuse famille ? Elle le lui demanda alors qu'elle programmait le four.

**« Sasuke, je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Non, je n'ai jamais fait de cuisine avant,** anticipa-t-il en versant précautionneusement le contenu du récipient dans un moule.  
**\- Pourquoi Akya a alors dit que tu cuisinais pour une mystérieuse famille hier alors ?** continua-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui pour prendre le moule.  
**\- Ah,** soupira-t-il. **C'est une simple vengeance.  
\- Une vengeance ? **demanda-t-elle en enfournant le plat. **À quel propos ?  
\- Tu es curieuse ce matin. Dans combien de temps on pourra le goûter ? **changea de sujet Sasuke en indiquant du menton le four.  
**\- D'ici trente-cinq minutes,** répondit-elle en passant à côté de Sasuke pour rejoindre la table de la salle à manger**. Tant pis, je demanderai à Akya.  
\- Et chouchoutée en plus d'être curieuse. »** argua-t-il bassement.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux autour de la table, face à face. Hinata savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de sa part et qu'il lui dirait tout quand il trouvera que ce sera le bon moment. Elle le questionna alors sur les nouvelles identités. Il lui avait parlé d'Orochimaru et ils n'avaient pas pu continuer la conversation. Elle lui demanda comment il comptait s'y prendre et il lui répondit qu'il avait des arguments pour le soumettre à ses ordres. Hinata trouvait cette méthode plutôt dangereuse, surtout qu'elle savait comment Sasuke avait été manipulé par cet homme. Mais il argumentait qu'il avait un moyen de pression infaillible et que de toutes façons, ils ne seraient pas plus en danger que maintenant. Elle le trouvait bien sûr de lui et lui demanda qu'était ce moyen de pression.

**« La Famille.  
\- La famille ?  
\- La mystérieuse famille qu'a mentionnée Akya hier sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. C'est le dossier que mon oncle a monté pour menacer Orochimaru sur lequel figurent toutes ses activités illégales et qui suffiraient à le faire aller en prison.  
\- Tu l'as avec toi ?** dit Hinata, étonnée.  
**\- Mon oncle me l'a transmis par son testament. Il voulait que j'arrête Orochimaru un jour.  
\- Et tu ne vas pas le faire ?  
\- Si, mais pour l'instant, autant se servir de lui comme il l'a fait avec moi. »** expliqua Sasuke avec un sourire ne reflétant aucune chaleur.

Hinata restait surprise. Sasuke montrait un calme presque effrayant alors qu'elle était plutôt apeurée de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il lui apprit qu'il l'avait déjà contacté et qu'il avait reçu une réponse très rapidement, comme il l'avait demandé. Il alla chercher l'ordinateur posé sur la table basse pour lui montrer, la façon dont Orochimaru avait répondu et posé ses conditions. Elle lut cette réponse sournoise et pleine de venin :

_« J'ai appris que ton oncle avait été tué Sasuke. C'est une histoire bien triste, surtout depuis que tu es suspecté pour le meurtre de ton propre oncle. Je pourrais très bien donner cette adresse que tu utilises aux autorités, il ne faudrait pas laisser la mort de ton oncle impunie. Cependant, je vais être conciliant et attendre cette proposition que tu as à me faire. »_

Hinata s'inquiétait. Malgré les dossiers que Sasuke détenait, Orochimaru trouvait le moyen de le menacer encore. Elle lui demanda s'il lui avait déjà répondu et Sasuke lui montra la suite de la conversation :

_« Le dossier est prêt à être envoyé. Fournis-moi deux fausses identités, une pour moi, et une pour Hinata Hyûga. Ta Famille restera alors loin des autorités. »_

_« En cavale ? C'est bien triste, non ? Tu es bien avec cette femme suspectée alors. Et bien, permets-moi de voir ma Famille et de me donner des renseignements sur cette femme, et tu recevras les identités dans une semaine. »_

_« Tu n'as pas besoin que je te donne quoi que ce soit, tes informateurs sont assez performants pour ça. Voici quelques membres de ta Famille, le reste arrivera après la réception de ces identités. »_

_« On fait toujours aussi bien affaire qu'avant Sasuke. Tu recevras tout dans sept jours précisément. »_

**« Tu as envoyé ces dossiers à Orochimaru ? Mais il va dévoiler ton adresse à la police !** dit effrayée Hinata.  
**\- Non, je le connais, il est gourmand et il sait que je détiens bien plus.  
\- Mais il risque de trouver un moyen de se défendre si tu l'attaques dessus Sasuke.  
\- C'est pour cela que j'ai gardé le plus important. »**

Hinata hallucinait presque devant l'apaisement avec lequel abordait le sujet Sasuke. Elle paniquait presque juste en lisant les mails qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Orochimaru avait tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke qui n'avait pas cherché à défendre le contraire. Et c'était ensuivit des négociations ou chacun risquait de plonger. Malgré les dires de Sasuke, Hinata avait toujours l'impression qu'Orochimaru pouvait envoyer des personnes les trouver. Elle fit part de ses inquiétudes à Sasuke.

**« Il sait comment nous trouver. Il ne va pas nous chercher pour faire disparaître les dossiers, Sasuke ?  
\- Non, puisqu'il a certainement deviné que la partie que je lui ai envoyée sera réceptionnée par les autorités dans la journée.  
\- Tu as…  
\- C'est le monde des affaires, Hinata. Anticipations, manipulations et prises de risques. »**

Elle comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait jamais voulu entrer dans ce monde, même quand son père essayait de l'en persuader. Il était bien trop hostile et factice pour elle. Orochimaru préparait certainement sa défense en ce moment, et en même temps leur nouvelle identité. Elle admit que Sasuke avait eu du génie sur ce coup-là. Elle préféra oublier toute cette affaire pour contacter sa famille. Sasuke lui passa l'ordinateur et, tout comme lui, elle se créa une nouvelle adresse mail.

Elle ne savait pas par où commencer et écrit à son père qu'elle avait été piégée, qu'elle ne mettrait jamais en jeu la réputation de leur entreprise, qu'il le savait bien. Elle écrivit aussi un mail à sa sœur et à son cousin pour les rassurer et qu'elle trouverait un moyen de s'en sortir sans qu'ils ne se préoccupent d'elle. Elle les relut plusieurs fois avant de se décider à les envoyer. Seulement, elle ne les envoya pas. Elle pensa qu'elle allait faire une grossière une erreur.

**« Sasuke, je ne peux pas contacter ma famille, n'est-ce-pas ? lui** demanda-t-elle depuis la salle à manger.  
**\- Non, ils sont peut-être déjà surveillés ou ne tarderont pas à l'être lorsque le lien sera fait entre tous les meurtres de cette créature,** lui répondit-il du salon.  
**\- Tu penses qu'ils verront qu'il y a un lien entre tous les meurtres de cette créature, à New York, ici mais aussi en Italie ?  
\- J'en suis certain. Surtout depuis qu'ils savent qu'on est en Australie. »**

Il fallait qu'elle contacte sa famille à tout prix malgré tout. Elle devait trouver un moyen de les rassurer. Elle eut alors l'idée que l'on voyait couramment dans les films. Il fallait qu'elle se procure un téléphone de l'ancienne génération et une carte de façon à ce que l'on ne la trace pas. Elle allait demander à un des jumeaux qu'il lui achète un. Elle fit part de son idée à Sasuke qui approuva d'un signe de tête. Comme s'il avait senti qu'on parlait de lui, Aïdan apparut, encore bien endormi. Il se frottait les yeux et les cheveux qui étaient complètement désordonnés. Il les salua d'un signe de main et renifla l'odeur qui sembla le réjouir.

**« Que nous as-tu préparé Hinata ?  
\- Un gâteau au chocolat avec Sasuke,** répondit Hinata en prenant une expression moins sérieuse, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
**\- Ferme-la Aïdan. ****»** anticipa Sasuke qui se leva pour aller mettre des cuillères et des bols sur la table.

Hinata ricana discrètement devant l'air outré d'Aïdan. Il paraissait d'un coup réveillé. Le frère lui demanda ce que Sasuke avait et elle lui expliqua juste qu'il était tendu par rapport aux fausses identités qu'il commandait. Elle rajouta qu'elle n'en savait pas beaucoup et que seul Sasuke pourrait répondre à ses futures questions. Aïdan eut l'impression qu'un complot était monté contre lui et préféra donc les ignorer. Hinata savait bien que sa curiosité n'était pas satisfaite, il ne savait toujours pas qu'elle était le métier de Sasuke mais était à présent certain qu'il devait être plutôt haut placé pour obtenir assez rapidement de fausses identités. Il vint s'installer à côté d'elle et lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi. Elle n'évoqua pas ses cauchemars se doutant bien qu'il devait en avoir aussi et préféra le questionner sur les photos qui étaient présentes sur les murs de sa chambre.

**« C'est juste quelques clichés que j'aime bien de différents paysages d'Australie. Et puis tu as dû voir notre mère aussi. Elle se portait toujours volontaire pour mes photos.  
\- Elles sont très belles Aïdan. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me regardait.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'elles sont en face de mon lit, tout comme de celui d'Akya. »**

Depuis qu'ils avaient évoqués le décès de leur proche, ce fut la première fois qu'Hinata vit le pétillement des yeux d'Aïdan s'éteindre. Elle lui prit la main pour le soutenir, il plongeait dans de bien sombres souvenirs. Mais l'éclat ne mit pas longtemps à revenir puisqu'il se mit à sourire malicieusement pour lui dire :

**« Tu tombes sous mon charme, Hinata ? »**

Elle lui lâcha la main et se permit de rigoler un peu avant de lui demander si son frère était réveillé. Il lui répondit qu'Akya dormait toujours plus que lui mais qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se lever. Sasuke l'appela pour lui demander si le gâteau était prêt. Elle se leva pour aller le rejoindre et retirer le gâteau qui risquait de brûler. Elle dit à Sasuke de le démouler et de le laisser refroidir sur la table pendant qu'elle installerait les différentes boissons et tartines qu'elle préparerait.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans une humeur enfantine et gourmande. Aïdan était allé réveiller son frère et ils avaient pu commencer à manger les tartines aux confitures et boire du jus de fruit avant d'entamer le gâteau au chocolat qui se révéla être très bon. Pendant le repas, Hinata demanda aux jumeaux s'ils pouvaient lui acheter un ancien portable et une carte avec l'argent qu'elle lui donnerait. Elle leur demanda aussi s'ils pouvaient contacter sur Skype ses amis, Shikamaru et Temari, qui l'aidaient depuis le début sur les mystères de l'Atlantide. Akya lui demanda pourquoi elle ne voulait pas les joindre directement et elle répondit qu'il était possible qu'on les surveille et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste cachée. Ils acceptèrent sa demande. Le repas se termina sur cette note et, alors que certain prenait une douche, d'autres lisaient les différents articles sur l'actualité italienne sur internet à la recherche d'un crime aux conditions mystérieuses.

* * *

Hinata était installée autour de la table aux côtés de Sasuke devant l'ordinateur d'Akya. Elle ne savait pas combien d'articles ils avaient lu mais ils avaient passé plus d'une heure dessus. Elle s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise et tendit l'oreille. Les jumeaux entraient en contact avec Temari qui comprit assez rapidement qu'ils étaient les frères du feu.

**« Alors, comment avancent vos recherches universitaires les jeunes ? Vous savez bien que votre thèse sur les légendes du monde est un sujet qui demande bien plus de recherches qu'on ne le pense habituellement.  
\- On attend ton aide tantine, c'est toi qui est allée plusieurs fois en Italie. »**

Ils se débrouillaient comme des maîtres. Personne ne pouvait se douter qu'à même pas dix mètres se trouvaient la Hyûga et le Uchiwa.

**« Je vous conseille de vous renseigner sur Florence, ça pourrait vous aider à trouver les derniers éléments. »**

Hinata était étonnée. Ils avaient déjà repéré dans quelle ville se situait le dernier élu. Les jumeaux se chargèrent de la remercier pour elle. Elle écouta le reste de la conversation et apprit de façon codée qu'ils cherchaient encore pour plus de précisions. Elle entendit aussi Temari appeler Shikamaru pour qu'ils leur conseillent un entraînement. D'un ton monocorde, il expliqua qu'ils allaient devoir renforcer leur endurance, changer de régime alimentaire et perfectionner leurs spécialités, ce qu'Hinata comprit comme leur don. Il demanda ensuite quand ils commenceraient leurs recherches sur Florence. Akya tourna la tête vers elle, comme pour la laisser répondre. Elle écrivit sur un bout de papier sa réponse :_ Quand on recevra nos fausses identités. On a trouvé quelqu'un._ Tout en faisant attention à ne pas se mettre dans le champ de vision de la caméra, elle avança jusqu'aux jumeaux pour leur transmettre sa réponse, sous le regard curieux de Sasuke qui venait de lever le nez des articles qu'ils lisaient. Face aux jumeaux, elle montra sa réponse accompagnée d'un sourire désolé, elle leur laissait trouver le moyen de traduire cela de façon codée. Aïdan qui avait continué un semblant de conversation laissa la parole à Akya, prêt à transmettre le message :

**« Laisse-nous quelques jours qu'on contacte un ami italien qui nous aidera à coup sûr à bien identifier les choses utiles. On commencera quand il viendra nous rendre visite. »**

Shikamaru comprit et le montra d'un signe de main aux jumeaux qui transmirent à Hinata. Elle partit rejoindre Sasuke pendant que les jumeaux mirent fin à la conversation vidéo. Ils lui indiquèrent qu'ils pouvaient à présent parler librement puis ils vinrent la rejoindre à la table où Sasuke commença à questionner Hinata, assise depuis peu.

**« Alors ?  
\- Ils parlent de Florence et ils vont essayer d'être plus précis dans les jours à venir.  
\- Ils sont surveillés ?  
\- Oui, on a parlé en insinuant tout ce qu'il fallait,** intervint Akya qui s'assit en face de Sasuke.  
**\- Tu devrais nous féliciter d'ailleurs, c'est pas donné à tout le monde d'improviser aussi bien avec des inconnus,** ajouta Aïdan en s'installant aux côtés de son frère.  
**\- J'ai entendu parler d'entraînement ?** dit Sasuke en ignorant la remarque du frère.  
**\- On va devoir s'entraîner comme des athlètes en plus de la maîtrise de nos dons. Shikamaru nous a conseillé de renforcer notre endurance,** expliqua Hinata  
**\- Ce n'est pas comme si on ne le savait pas. »** conclut froidement Sasuke en retapant de nouvelles recherches sur l'ordinateur.

Hinata déduit qu'il était à nouveau susceptible. Elle sourit d'un air entendu avec les deux jumeaux et leur demanda ce qu'ils allaient de faire de la journée. Akya répondit qu'ils allaient devoir retourner en cours car ils avaient déjà séché ceux du lundi, le jour précédant. Ils devaient justement se dépêcher de partir car le premier se déroulait à dix heures trente. Hinata leur demanda à quelle heure ils termineraient et ils répondirent simultanément en se dirigeant vers leur chambre :

**« Quinze heures.  
\- On viendra vous chercher pour l'entrepôt vers seize heures, soyez prêts. »** compléta Aïdan avant de disparaître à la suite de son frère dans le couloir.

Hinata avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient étudiants en droit. Elle se rappelait de la première fois qu'ils étaient venus dans leur appartement, le dimanche où ils s'étaient présentés, où Sasuke avait été plus que bref. Elle leurs avaient demandé ensuite un peu plus d'informations sur leur études, étant de nature curieuse. Les frères lui avaient dit qu'ils faisaient leur dernière année de licence. Elle se sentait mal pour eux, tous ces évènements et ces drames qui se déroulaient allaient mettre en péril leur réussite de l'année.

**« Je pense que ta pause était assez longue,** interrompit Sasuke, Hinata dans ses pensées.  
**\- Pardon. »** s'excusa-t-elle en rapprochant la chaise pour retourner à la lecture des articles.

Les frères sortirent juste à ce moment en courant, ils répétaient qu'ils allaient rater le bus et allaient devoir prendre le prochain. Ils sortirent en fermant brusquement la porte mais Aïdan la rouvrit et rentra, toujours en courant, pour leur lancer un trousseau de clés que Sasuke attrapa juste avant que le trousseau ne l'atteigne au visage.

**« Si jamais vous avez besoin de sortir, c'est la plus grosse clé. Et Akya me dit de te dire qu'on pensera à ton portable Hinata.  
\- Bouge ton cul, Aïdan !** cria la voix du frère résonnant sur le palier.  
**\- J'arrive ! »**

Et il sortit en courant, refermant la porte aussi violement que la première fois. Hinata les aimait de plus en plus, elle les trouvait si attentionnés et débordant d'énergie positive. Elle remarqua que même Sasuke avait émis un micro sourire durant quelques secondes. Mais elle arrêta de penser et se replongea dans la lecture, l'Uchiwa risquait de la rappeler à l'ordre.

* * *

**« Père, c'est moi.  
\- Hinata ?  
\- Oui. »**

Dans un coin, au milieu d'anciennes machines de l'entrepôt, Hinata s'était isolée pour passer ses appels téléphoniques. Elle commençait par son père après avoir réfléchi toute la journée à la façon dont elle lui raconterait le plus de choses, le plus rapidement possible.

**« Combien de temps vas-tu continuer à nous déshonorer ? »**

Elle savait que son père n'allait pas être compatissant ou compréhensif, elle le connaissait, l'honneur était primordial chez lui. Mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'y habituer. Après un court et pesant silence, Hinata s'excusa, comme avant.

**« Je m'excuse père.  
\- Tes excuses sont inutiles. J'attends juste de toi une explication. »** prononça-t-il sèchement.

Elle lui dit alors tout, lui racontant les moindres détails. Ce jour où elle joua de la harpe, où elle découvrit les légendes de sa famille. Quand elle se fit aider de ses amis, Ardea, Shikamaru, Temari puis rencontra Sasuke Uchiwa qui se trouvait dans la même situation qu'elle, face à des légendes et des évènements qui les dépassaient. Hinata décrivit le voyage qu'ils avaient entrepris, le fait qu'ils étaient recherchés par la police, qu'elle allait recevoir de fausses identités. Elle lui parla de cette créature et de ces meurtres puis évoqua le lien qu'elle avait établis entre le décès de sa mère et la menace qui planait, contée par les légendes. Son récit n'était pas chronologique, elle le savait mais elle avait expliqué avec le plus de clarté possible et le plus de détachement possible, pour ne pas que son père entende angoisse et peur dans sa voix.

Il l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Et le silence qui s'était installé continua après qu'Hinata ait terminé. Elle attendait patiemment son jugement sans regretter d'avoir dit la vérité. Un soupir vint mettre fin à ce silence, suivit de la voix grave de son père.

**« Ta mère… nous a quitté dans d'étranges circonstances. Je me rappellerai à jamais de ce jour. Elle pâlissait, sa peau se brisait et une étrange fumée blanche en sortait. Et puis ses yeux, si blancs, ont noirci. »**

Hinata entendait une fragilité dans la voix de son père. Mais il continuait, gardant toujours une prestance qu'elle devinait à travers le combiné.

**« Elle m'avait parlé de cette légende deux jours avant qu'elle ne parte, en me montrant un tableau. Je lui avais ris au nez,** termina-t-il avec une petite fêlure dans la voix.  
**\- Père…  
\- N'en parle à personne Hinata,** coupa son père d'un ton soudain autoritaire.** Fais ce que tu as à faire et je m'occuperai du reste. »**

Il la croyait, elle ne pouvait espérer plus. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle voulut le remercier d'une voix assurée mais elle ne put empêcher les tremblements de sa voix. Son père répéta qu'elle devait tout garder secret.

**« Ne me contacte plus, ni Hanabi, ni Neji. Fuis le plus vite possible avec une nouvelle identité et accomplis ton destin. Je ferai en sorte qu'on ne te suspecte plus, ni l'Uchiwa.  
\- Père, je…** commença Hinata, les sanglots prenant peu à peu la place de ses paroles.  
**\- Ne sois pas faible et accomplis ton devoir envers le destin. Tout comme ta mère. »**

Puis d'une voix tout aussi sévère mais dissimulant une pointe d'affection.

**« Tu peux me rendre fier et l'être Hinata. »**

La fille ne put rien lui dire d'autre puisqu'il raccrocha. Mais elle n'aurait rien pu ajouter même si elle avait pu. Ses dernières phrases l'avaient emplie de courage et d'espoir. Il l'avait cru, il croyait en elle et il reconnaissait qu'elle était capable. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait confiance en elle, en ses capacités, et c'était une chose qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, qu'il le dise d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'elle le devine à travers ses mots. Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues et pris de grandes inspirations pour calmer sa respiration. Elle n'allait pas être faible mais forte. Son père la couvrait, elle ne devait plus être effrayée de son jugement et se concentrer sur ce destin qui l'appelait.

Les grésillements typiques de l'électricité, les flashs de lumières blanche ou orangé et la chaleur attestaient du sérieux des autres. Hinata essaya quelque chose, se soulever grâce à l'air. Elle réussit sur quelques millimètres mais retomba rapidement. Ce n'était pas bien grave, elle allait s'améliorer. En courant, elle sortit de ce coin sombre derrière les vieilles machines pour rejoindre les trois autres.

Étrangement, ils étaient tous trois regroupés, les frères autour de Sasuke qui se tenait la tête. Il venait d'avoir une vision et l'expliquait, disant qu'il avait vu un homme blond. Hinata accéléra le pas. Arrivée à leur niveau, elle entendit Sasuke énoncer que cet homme allait certainement avoir un lien avec eux mais qu'il ne savait pas lequel. Puis elle vit qu'il la regarda bizarrement.

**« Tu as pleuré ?** lui demanda-t-il.  
**\- Non, non, je me suis mis de la poussière dans l'œil en créant un petit tourbillon tout à l'heure. »** mentit-elle.

Aucun des trois hommes ne lui posa d'autres questions sur son état et c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Ils reprirent leur entraînement chacun de leur côté.

Le lendemain de l'appel entre Hinata et son père, Shikamaru les contacta pour leur donner l'adresse d'une certaine Naïa Castello avant de leur faire comprendre qu'il ne les contacterait plus jusque ce qu'ils arrivent en Italie, par mesure de sécurité. Hinata, Sasuke, Aïdan et Akya se préparèrent et s'améliorèrent.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent. Dès le matin à l'entrepôt, Hinata et Sasuke s'entraînaient. Ils étaient rejoints dans l'après-midi par les frères qui sortaient des cours. Hinata ne fut pas angoissée durant cette période. Elle ne pensa qu'à s'améliorer pendant ce temps, tout comme les autres. Elle fit également tout son possible pour apprendre de Sasuke qui connaissait quelques bases en combat, puisqu'il avait toujours prit des cours de kendo. Sa façon de bouger était vive et souple. Il faisait de plus preuve d'une grande concentration lors de ses attaques et il lui reprocha souvent qu'elle ne se concentrait pas assez. Elle en était consciente.

Ces moments où elle était seule en sa compagnie lui rappelaient toujours les matins où ils étaient tous deux réveillés. Il était plus que jamais fermé sur lui-même et chaque matin, elle était obligée de trouver un moyen de le faire parler. Elle cherchait au début à trouver un sujet intéressant mais abandonna rapidement devant son manque de réaction. Elle lui révélait une de ses peurs pour qu'il s'ouvre à elle mais cela ne fonctionnait toujours pas. Elle trouva au hasard le moyen pour le faire sortir de sa coquille. Involontairement, elle avait évoqué son comportement abrupt à l'aéroport. Il était alors sorti de son mutisme pour parler avec ironie de la facilité qu'il avait pour l'énerver.

Hinata comprit alors comment faire, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'apitoie sur son sort mais plutôt qu'elle lui tende une perche pour qu'il se moque d'elle. Et elle avait le don naturel pour se mettre dans ce genre de situation seule, elle devait donc juste rester elle-même et ne pas chercher à lui changer les idées. Il se confia même un jour à elle, après l'avoir charriée sur son manque de répartie. Il lui raconta qu'il pensait sans cesse à comment aurait été l'enfant qu'il avait tué. Hinata n'avait pas eu besoin qu'il le lui dise, elle le savait depuis le soir où elle lui avait montré la lettre à l'hôtel. Elle lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière et devait avancer, une fois qu'ils en auront fini avec l'entité, ils iraient parler à Sakura, cela l'apaisera. Il lui avait alors accordé un léger sourire peu convaincant.

Autant elle cherchait à le rendre moins impénétrable, autant elle se sentait plus assurée et audacieuse. Il la renforçait aussi bien mentalement que physiquement par ses critiques et ses sarcasmes plus ou moins justifiés, même les jumeaux s'en étaient aperçus.

Puis un jour, ils reçurent leurs fausses identités tant attendues. Ils les découvrirent, installés dans le salon, les jumeaux sur le canapé en face de la télévision et les deux new-yorkais sur l'autre. Les deux avaient chacun un nouveau passeport de nationalité japonaise, une nouvelle carte d'identité et un nouveau permis. Sasuke était à présent Taïchiro Iwada et Hinata était Sachiko Fujiwara. Hinata prenait connaissance de ses nouveaux papiers pendant que Sasuke ordonnait aux jumeaux de réserver les billets pour Florence afin qu'ils partent le plus rapidement possible. Akya partit dans sa chambre sur son ordinateur pour réserver les billets et Aïdan décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause dans leurs études pour une durée indéterminée. Il s'éloigna un peu afin de passer un appel à l'administration de leur université. Hinata voulut ensuite regarder les papiers de Sasuke et pencha sa tête de son côté afin de pouvoir regarder. En voyant la photo choisit, elle pensa, assez admirative :

**« Tu es vraiment photogénique…  
\- Merci Hinata. »** entendit-elle prononcer par Sasuke d'une voix arrogante.

Elle se sentit gênée car elle avait pensé à voix haute. Elle détacha son regard des papiers de Sasuke et s'éloigna de lui au maximum. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter sa main qui lui prit rapidement son faux passeport. Elle se savait assez enfantine ; elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit sa photographie qu'elle jugeait catastrophique et essaya de la retirer de ses mains mais il se leva, l'en empêchant.

**« On ne peut pas dire la même chose de la tienne, surtout quand on t'a vu mise à nu. » **commenta-t-il narquoisement.

Hinata rougit comme une pivoine à cette réflexion à double sens et se projeta pour lui retirer le passeport des mains. Il se décala pour l'éviter mais percuta l'accoudoir de l'autre canapé, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il chercha à se rattraper à Hinata mais l'emporta dans sa chute et se retrouva avec elle sur son torse. Hinata en profita pour reprendre sa carte du bout du bras en faisant attention de ne pas trop prendre appuis sur le corps de Sasuke. Aïdan qui avait vu toute la scène déclara en mettant sa main devant le haut-parleur de son téléphone, complice pour la première fois avec Sasuke :

**« Et qu'on a rencontré la générosité de ses attributs féminins, n'est-ce-pas ?  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi pour une fois. »** dit malicieusement Sasuke avant de grogner de douleur.

Hinata qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise perdit ses moyens et s'était relevée en s'appuyant sur le ventre de Sasuke, l'étouffant partiellement et involontairement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensèrent tous mais elle l'avait fait exprès, comme une petite vengeance pour toutes ses moqueries. Elle partit se réfugier auprès d'Akya en prétextant l'aider dans la réservation des billets, sous les rires contenus d'Aïdan qui écoutait d'une seule oreille la femme de son université et le sourire moqueur de Sasuke.

* * *

Le regard porté dans les nuages, Hinata peinait à rester éveillée. Ils avaient réussi à quitter l'Australie sans aucun problème à l'aéroport. Elle pouvait enfin dormir après la longue nuit qu'elle avait passée à attendre un sommeil qui ne vint jamais. Mais elle préférait laisser son regard courir dans le ciel, le couché de soleil vu des nuages était magnifique et apaisait les tensions qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était à bord. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'on comprendrait qu'ils étaient recherchés aux États-Unis et qu'ils se feraient finalement arrêter, dans un aéroport ou à un autre endroit.

Une longue expiration se fit entendre. Elle venait de Sasuke qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle devrait peut-être faire comme lui et arrêter sa paranoïa ? Elle s'installa alors confortablement dans son siège, la tête bien calée contre le repose-tête et ferma les paupières. Le sommeil ne tarda pas et elle s'endormit, laissant Akya et Aïdan, assis sur les sièges devant elle, prendre des photos à loisir. Puis ils se repositionnèrent convenablement et chacun pensa au dernier élu, aussi bien consciemment que dans les rêves. Ils faisaient un nouveau pas sur le chemin les guidant à l'entité de l'Atlantide.

* * *

_Nous ne sommes plus en Australie, mais en transit pour l'Italie. Comment va se dérouler la rencontre entre Naïa (chapitre 8) et nos élus ? Avec quels adjectifs qualifiriez-vous le comportement de Sasuke ? Son comportement envers Hinata ? _

_Je vous préviens aussi que le prochain chapitre (et le dernier de la journée) ne fait même pas la moitié de celui-ci. Il est un peu comme une transition._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse pour la suite ^^ !  
_


	16. XV - Méfiance

_Bon, voici le dernier de la journée. J'espère que vous me pardonner pour ne pas les avoir mis avant. Malgré sa petite taille, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

* * *

**XV - Méfiance**

• • •

_« La méfiance est toujours pour moi une des formes de l'intelligence.  
La confiance une des formes de la bêtise. »  
_Passe-temps, Paul Léautaud

• • •

Ne surtout pas faire de bruit et risquer de les réveiller. Sasuke était éveillé depuis un moment mais simulait le sommeil afin que les jumeaux ne l'entraînent pas dans leurs hypothèses plus ou moins farfelues sur l'apparence du dernier élu. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir permettant enfin à Sasuke, assez engourdi, d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser sur son siège. Sa montre lui indiqua trois heures du matin, ils étaient partis depuis six heures et ils leur restaient encore huit heures avant la première escale. Sasuke soupira intérieurement, ils en avaient assez des longs trajets en avion et des décalages horaires qui le perdaient complètement.

Il entendit un ronflement venant d'un des frères. Le bruit lui taquinant les oreilles, il décida de regarder un film et mit le casque qui était à sa disposition. Ils percevaient les images mais son esprit n'était pas concentré sur l'intrigue. Il réfléchissait à la façon avec laquelle ils allaient aborder le sujet avec le dernier élu, une femme aux cheveux bleus électriques qu'il avait aperçus dans sa première vision, chez Hinata. Elle se nommait Naïa selon Shikamaru et avait perdu sa petite sœur, assassinée. Elle devait certainement attendre leur arrivé, tout comme les jumeaux les avaient attendus. Mais, elle était italienne. Sasuke espérait grandement qu'elle savait parler anglais, puisqu'ils auraient sinon une autre grande difficulté à surmonter.

Il reçu un coup et se tourna pour apercevoir qu'Hinata avait délaissé le repose-tête pour le confort de son épaule. Du bout des doigts, il repoussa sa tête afin de la replacer convenablement à plusieurs reprises mais celle-ci retombait inexorablement sur lui. Sasuke abandonna la troisième fois, vaincu par l'inconscient d'Hinata. En regardant son visage, il voyait ses sourcils se froncer de temps à autre, elle ne rêvait pas de quelque chose d'agréable mais qui n'avait pas l'air d'être horrible non plus. Tant mieux si elle pouvait dormir, il l'avait entendue, la dernière nuit à Sydney, marcher du salon à la cuisine, faisant des allers-retours parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle angoissait bien trop mais son épaule avait un prix. Elle le lui revaudrait se promit-il, il ne savait pas encore comment mais il s'en servirait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La dernière élue attendait l'arrivé du visionnaire et de la fille des cieux comme l'indiquait la légende qu'elle avait trouvée, mais au bout de deux mois, une certaine routine s'était installée. Même si elle maniait son eau de temps en temps, elle vivait plus normalement qu'elle ne pensait avec son Antonio et Matteo. Elle n'oubliait rien pour autant et cherchait à accomplir sa vengeance, surtout quand elle voyait son neveu pleurer même quand elle restait dormir à ses côtés et le serrait dans ses bras, pour le rassurer. Il était orphelin à trois ans ; Naïa avait tendance à penser qu'une malédiction planait au-dessus de sa famille.

Elle y réfléchissait justement en faisant la vaisselle. Le petit posait des questions sur sa maman, si elle avait encore mal, si elle avait froid et Antonio lui répondait avec le plus de douceurs possible que sa maman ne souffrait plus, qu'elle était dans un autre endroit et qu'elle veillait sur lui. Naïa sortit de la cuisine pour les observer depuis la porte. Antonio était aller chercher une photo de Mia souriante et la tendit à Matteo. Le petit posa des questions à l'image et lui raconta sa matinée. Pour Naïa, géré la situation était difficile, elle faisait le deuil de sa sœur et devait se montrer forte devant Matteo, lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne reverrait jamais sa mère. En voyant son neveu parler si naturellement à ce cadre, elle comprit qu'elle avait eu une bonne idée et qu'elle allait le lui donner.

Mia portait en permanence un médaillon où elle mettait une photo de son fils et de sa sœur aînée. Il y avait dessus un petit saphir taillé comme une larme, rappelant son prénom, Mia. Naïa le gardait précieusement et avait eu l'idée de le donner à Matteo mais elle n'était pas certaine de ce choix jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Matteo parler à la photo de sa mère. Elle allait mettre un portrait de Mia et laisserait Matteo décidé de la seconde photo à placer. Le petit garçon la remarqua, appuyée contre le cadre de la porte et il l'appela :

**« Tata Na, tu veux parler à maman ? Elle t'écoute même si elle peut pas parler.  
\- J'arrive mon chéri. »**

Elle alla poser le torchon qu'elle avait en main et retira ses gants avant de rejoindre Matteo. On sonna à la porte. Antonio se désigna pour aller regarder, laissant Naïa raconter sa journée au cadre, comme Matteo l'avait fait. Elle fut néanmoins interrompu quand Antonio arriva dans la salle à manger accompagner d'un homme blond. Elle le fixa sans retenu, montrant le peu de confiance qu'elle manifestait à son égard. Et il devait le ressentir comme il plaça sa main derrière ses cheveux et sourit d'un air gêné. Antonio voulut détendre un peu la tension qui s'était installée depuis l'arrivé de l'homme et interpella Matteo qui n'avait pas vu le nouvel arrivé.

**« Regarde qui est là, Matteo ! »**

Le concerné arrêta de jouer avec ses cubes et leva la tête pour apercevoir le blond qui lui fit un sourire chaleureux et un signe de la main.

**« Papa ! »** cria Matteo en courant pour se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qui le souleva et lui demanda comment se passait sa journée.

Naïa jeta un regard féroce à Antonio qui soupira en haussant les épaules, comme si elle était en tort. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette vision. Elle se méfiait de l'homme depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre.

* * *

_Elle arriva très tard du travail ce jour-là à cause d'un arbre tombé sur sa ligne de train. Elle pensa que ce vent d'automne allait la rendre folle. Antonio était passé chercher le petit chez Arletta, la nourrice, à sa place et était allé chez lui avec son neveu. Elle voulait juste passer à l'appartement où sa sœur avait perdu la vie, afin de récupérer quelques peluches auxquelles tenait Matteo, celles offertes par sa mère. L'appartement n'était plus réquisitionné et avait été nettoyé le jour d'avant. Mais revenir ici après seulement dix jours depuis le meurtre de sa petite soeur réveillait en elle toute la douleur qu'elle cachait la journée. Son cœur se serrait de culpabilité mais elle se forçait à ne pas pleurer ici, dans la rue, devant tout le monde. Elle inspira pour ce donner la force de franchir les portes d'entrée de l'immeuble et avança. Arrivée devant l'ascenseur, elle remarqua un jeune homme blond tenant un sac qui attendait. Elle le salua et il lui répondit avec un accent français. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais ses traits lui disaient pourtant quelque chose. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle entra en premier et lui demanda à quel étage il souhaitait aller. Il lui répondit qu'il allait au même qu'elle. Cela l'intrigua mais d'humeur morose, elle ne souhaitait pas faire la conversation. Elle remarqua néanmoins qu'il était nerveux et le devenait de plus en plus avec la montée de l'ascenseur. Ils arrivèrent finalement. Elle laissa le blond sortir en premier et le suivit. Avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la porte de l'appartement de sa sœur, elle entendit le blond l'interpeller. Elle arrêta sa marche pour lui répondre en se retournant :_

**_« Vous cherchez quelque chose ?  
\- Euh, oui. Je suis venu pour… Enfin, vous ne seriez pas la grande sœur de Mia ? »_**

_Elle eut un choc quand il lui posa cette question et ne put répondre de suite. Que lui voulait ce Français ?_

**_« Si vous êtes un journaliste, dégagez. Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions,_**_ lâcha-t-elle sèchement avant de se retourner pour ouvrir la porte.  
_**_\- Attendez ! Mia m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, Naïa. »_**

_Elle arrêta son mouvement. Il connaissait sa sœur ? Ce devait être un mensonge, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Quelque chose l'embêtait : les traits de son visage. Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois et lui demanda avec sang-froid :_

**_« Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire ici ?  
\- Je suis… venu revoir Mia,_**_ répondit-il hésitant.  
_**_\- Mia n'est plus là,_**_ dit-elle, restant imperturbable malgré la colère qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme qui rouvrait ses plaies.  
_**_\- Ce n'est pas possible, elle m'a dit de venir à partir d'aujourd'hui. Vous me mentez. »_**

_Mais qui était-il pour parler de Mia comme si elle vivait encore ? Sa sœur ne lui avait jamais parlé d'inviter un Français. Naïa lui hurla dessus, laissant transparaître sa souffrance et contenant difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler._

**_« Mia n'est plus là ! Elle est partie ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans ces mots !?  
\- Mais partie où ? Elle m'a pourtant écrit que je pouvais venir. Et vous, sa sœur, vous allez chez elle. Où est-elle partie ? »_**

_Mais il n'avait pas regardé les actualités, lu les journaux ? Partout avait été affiché ce meurtre affreux infligeant des blessures mortelles peu communes. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être au courant que sa petite sœur, sa belle Mia était partie pour toujours ! Naïa voulait le frapper mais elle se calmait et se rappela son accent français. Il était certainement en voyage ici. Elle lui dit sombrement en se retournant pour ouvrir sa porte :_

**_« Elle est morte il y a dix jours. Partez. »_**

_Puis elle poussa sa porte afin d'entrer sur le lieu du crime. Elle allait la refermer mais elle fut bloquer par le pied de l'homme blond, qui, d'un ton suppliant dit :_

**_« Je ne savais pas. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je voulais la revoir après toutes ses années… Je m'en veux de ne pas être venu avant…  
\- Qui es-tu ?_**_ demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois en voyant sa mine se déconfire et se recouvrir de désespoir.  
_**_\- J'ai eu une liaison avec Mia il y a quatre ans, quand je suis venu six mois en Italie »_**

_Et c'est à cet instant que Naïa comprit. Il était cet homme qui était partit, laissant sa petite sœur seule et enceinte. Cette impression de déjà-vu qu'elle avait eue s'expliquait par sa ressemblance à Matteo. La colère qu'elle avait ressentie à l'égard de cet homme se transforma en haine. Comment osait-il venir, quatre ans après, quand sa sœur était morte et que son neveu ne pouvait faire son deuil ? Elle voulut refermer la porte mais il la bloqua et dit :_

**_« Je sais que vous me haïssiez, je sais que j'ai été un connard mais je suis venu pour…  
\- Pour quoi ? T'excuser auprès d'elle ? Que c'est bête, elle n'est plus là pour l'entendre,_**_ s'exclama Naïa en ouvrant violement la porte. **Entre donc ! Et dit-moi ce que tu vas faire maintenant. » **_

_Elle s'enfonça dans le salon et revit la pièce des horreurs, à présent nettoyer mais portant toujours cette aura malsaine. Elle se retourna pour voir si l'homme l'avait suivit et c'était le cas, il était cependant rester à l'entrée. Elle n'y croyait pas. Il revenait après quatre ans, après que sa sœur soit morte pour présenter des excuses. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre mais le fait qu'il dise que sa sœur l'avait contacté l'intriguait et elle voulut finalement connaître toute l'histoire._

_Et il s'expliqua sous le regard impitoyable de Naïa. Il s'appelait Naruto et il avait connu Mia pendant ses études en Italie. Puis, quelques jours avant son départ, elle lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Il avoua avoir exiger un avortement. Naïa le coupa de façon hostile :_

**_« Et c'est là que tu l'abandonnes.  
\- Oui, je l'ai laissé, seule... Mais essayez de me comprendre.  
\- La ferme ! Pourquoi es-tu là aujourd'hui ?  
\- J'ai des remords depuis. J'ai continué mes études et je travaille maintenant mais je me sentais de plus en plus mal et coupable.  
\- Quel dommage pour toi, _**_dit-elle ironique.  
_**_\- Je sais que vous ne me ferez pas confiance mais, j'ai contactez Mia il y a deux mois pour m'excuser, auprès d'elle et de notre...  
\- Son fils,_**_ corrigea-t-elle.  
_**_\- Oui, il ne chercha pas à la contredire. Je lui ai dit que je prendrai mes responsabilités dorénavant et que je viendrai les rencontrer, si elle le souhaitait. »_**

_Tout était allé très vite ensuite. Naïa s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir que ce Naruto rencontre Matteo. Elle le renvoya mais en prenant diverses affaires dans l'appartement, elle remarqua des lettres échangées entre sa sœur et ce Naruto. Elle les lut et elle se résigna. Mia voulait qu'ils se rencontrent tous. Elle avait écrit qu'elle préparerait Matteo pour qu'il voie son père. Naïa se sentit obligé de les faire se rencontrer, Naruto et Matteo. Elle avait l'impression que c'était la dernière volonté de sa chère petite sœur._

* * *

**« Naïa, tu vas le tuer à force de le regarder ainsi. »** lui signala Antonio en s'approchant d'elle.

Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever qu'elle accepta. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire confiance et à pardonner ce Naruto, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en exauçant le souhait de sa sœur. Elle voyait Matteo rigoler dans les bras de cet homme qui le chatouillait et son sourire si innocent sur son visage la rendait heureuse. La rencontre entre le fils et le père s'était bien passée, pour ne pas dire merveilleusement même si elle ne se l'avouera jamais.

**_« C'est toi mon papa alors ?  
\- C'est ça. Et je ne te laisserai plus Matteo.  
\- C'est maman qui t'a envoyé, c'est ça ? Pour que tu restes avec moi ?  
\- Oui, c'est ta maman qui m'a envoyé. »_**_ avait dit Naruto les larmes au bord des yeux._

_Ce premier échange avait convaincu pour de bon Naïa que c'était la bonne chose à faire._

* * *

Les jours avaient défilé depuis cette première rencontre émouvante pour tout le monde. Elle avait emménagé dans un nouvel appartement avec Antonio et Matteo puis en avait informé Naruto. Elle était restée très prudente lors de ses visites. Mais Antonio avait relâché la tension assez rapidement, contrairement à elle qui gardait toujours des soupçons. Naruto s'était pourtant montré exemplaire. Il venait depuis tous les jours, dans l'après-midi et passait du temps avec son fils. Cette nouvelle figure parentale apparue avait été apaisant pour son neveu. Il continuait ses cauchemars mais ils étaient moins nombreux. Elle avait même remarqué qu'il copiait son père. Naruto avait tendance à signer chacune de ses affirmations d'un pouce levé, repris par son fils qui adorait imiter ce geste. Antonio s'amusait de ses réactions et Naïa trouvait, après des semaines de mauvaise foi, que c'était presque adorable. Matteo, sur les épaules de son père, lui montrait justement son pouce en disant fièrement :

**« Regarde, tata, je suis plus grand que toi !  
\- Fais attention à ne pas te cogner la tête. »**

Elle était certaine que si Mia avait vu cette scène, elle aurait été aux anges. Son fils avait enfin un père, son modèle. Et ce dernier, malgré tous ses torts passés, se comportait bien avec son fils. Ils étaient devenus bien vite complices ces six dernières semaines. Elle allait repartir dans la cuisine, continuer sa vaisselle mais Naruto l'appela.

**« Oui ?** demanda-t-elle en se retournant.  
**\- Je pense m'installer à Florence. Je devrais trouver dans peu de temps l'appartement que je recherche.  
\- Et bien, tant mieux. »**

Elle ne savait pas comment l'avenir se déroulerait, mais la présence du père de Matteo à proximité était une bonne nouvelle pour le petit. Toutefois, pour aucune raison elle ne le laisserait vivre chez son père, elle avait promis à sa sœur qu'elle s'en occuperait et elle l'aimait comme son propre fils.

* * *

Naruto partit en fin d'après-midi, il ne voulait pas s'inviter un dimanche soir au dîner et Naïa le remercia intérieurement. Elle laissa Matteo jouer dans sa chambre et partit s'installer devant la télévision, aux côtés d'Antonio. À peine se posa-t-elle qu'elle entendit la sonnerie de la porte retentir. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Naruto qui avait peut-être oublié quelque chose, elle se leva en rouspétant fortement, se plaignant qu'il ne lui laissait pas une minute tranquille. Antonio la taquina en lui disant qu'il aurait pu se lever mais elle l'insulta lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un fainéant opportuniste.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans regarder dans le Juda, prête à voir un Naruto peu embarrassé qui l'énerverait encore plus. Mais elle fut surprise par une tout autre scène.

Quatre inconnus se tenaient devant sa porte. Un groupe étrange composé d'une femme, d'un homme asiatique et de jumeaux roux. Ils avaient laissé l'homme aux cheveux sombres à l'avant. Elle n'arrivait pas à deviner qui pouvait être cet étrange groupe qui venait frapper chez elle à presque dix-huit heures. Elle engagea la conversation puisqu'aucun ne se décidait à le faire.

**« Bonsoir. Vous voulez quelque chose ? »**

Elle vit l'incompréhension illuminer les yeux des quatre inconnus. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que la femme avait d'étranges prunelles, Naïa ne distinguait pas de pupilles. L'homme lui demanda alors en anglais :

**« Excusez-nous, nous ne comprenons pas l'italien. Pouvez-vous parler anglais ?**** »**

Ils étaient étrangers, Américain entendant l'accent de l'homme. Heureusement pour eux, elle savait parler assez bien l'anglais grâce à son métier, même si elle avait un accent plutôt prononcé. Elle leur reposa alors sa première question, cette fois en anglais, et l'homme lui répondit.

**« Vous êtes bien Naïa Castello ?  
\- Qui est-ce Naïa ?** lui demanda Antonio depuis le canapé.  
**\- Des Américains. Oui,** reprit-elle en anglais, **c'est bien moi. Comment me connaissez-vous ?  
\- Vous êtes l'amie des écumes ? »**

Antonio arriva à ses côtés au même moment que cette question. Naïa comprit que le visionnaire et la fille des cieux étaient venus la chercher, comme l'avaient indiqué le parchemins que lui avait donné la bonne sœur. Mais qui était les deux roux derrières eux ? Aucun de ses parchemins n'avaient parlé de leur présence. Elle ouvrit sa porte entièrement, laissant les deux asiatiques entrés mais coupa le chemin aux jumeaux.

**« Mais ?** interrogea l'un d'eux.  
**\- Et vous, vous êtes qui ?  
\- Je suis Akya et voici mon frère Aïdan.  
\- On est allé les chercher, comme vous,** expliqua l'autre homme. **Ils sont appelés les frères du feu.  
\- Bien. Entrez donc.  
\- Et bah, si tu pouvais m'expliquer Naïa, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'ils disent tous. Ils parlent trop vite pour moi. »**

Antonio était méfiant devant ces personnes anglaises ou américaines. Il se calma cependant quand Naïa lui expliqua qu'ils étaient ceux qu'elle attendait depuis deux mois. Il les accueillit alors chaleureusement en leur serrant la main à chacun de façon énergique. Il leur dit dans un anglais basique qu'il allait cuisiner pour eux tous. Naïa était heureuse de les voir, elle allait enfin pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance sur cette créature damnée.

* * *

_Ce chapitre agit comme une transition. Comme vous l'avez compris, les élus sont enfin réunis, en Italie. Le départ pour le combat et la troisième partie de la fanfiction débutera bientôt. Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Êtes vous heureux d'avoir aperçu Naruto ? Moi, je suis contente, je lui ai trouvé un rôle dans cette fanfiction. Bon je vous laisse et vous dit à la prochaine ^^_


	17. XVI - La dernière perle

_Oui, me revoilà, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, je suis juste lente ^^' Pardonnez-moi ^^  
J'ai changé la mise en page, et je pense mettre tout mes chapitres ainsi à présent (quand voudra bien sauvegardez mes modifications). Enfin, trêves de bavardages, bonne lecture_

* * *

_**Cicidy : **Ahah, mystère et boule de gomme. Est-ce que ce serait un Naruhina au final ? Tu verras XP_

_**Rokushimo : **Oh, contente de voir que ça plaît l'arriver de Naruto. Et j'écris toujours mes chapitres avec amour, puisque je le fais quand j'en ai l'envie (et le temps, accessoirement). Et bien, par rapport à ce que tu as écrit, je crois que le prochain chapitre (le 17, pas celui-ci) pourrait te plaire un tant soit peu. Enfin, j'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant._  
_Aoummmm, je réceptionne toutes tes encouragements *.* Merci !_

* * *

**XVI - LA DERNIÈRE PERLE**

_• • •_

_« Le regard est un choix »_  
_Amélie Nothomb, Métaphysique des tubes_

• • •

**« Je suis désolée,** s'excusa la brune aux étranges yeux.  
**\- Pourquoi ?** demanda Naïa  
**\- Nous arrivons tardivement, nous vous dérangeons et nous ne sommes pas très polis. Je m'excuse pour tout ça.**  
**\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt insolents du peu que j'ai pu voir. Mais vous n'avez rien à voir avec ça alors, ne vous excusez pas pour eux. »**

Naïa lui désigna le canapé du salon où les rouquins étaient déjà assis. Le brun restait debout à l'entrée du salon, attendant certainement son autorisation pour entrer. Elle dit à la brune et au brun qu'ils pouvaient prendre leurs aises en les guidant jusqu'au canapé. L'Italienne sentait qu'elle allait avoir des crises de nerf plus régulièrement avec les deux roux. Elle demanda à Antonio qu'il apporte un apéro et s'installa avec les autres élus.

**« Comme vous le savez, je suis Naïa Castello, l'amie des écumes.**  
**\- C'est qui tata ? Et pourquoi tu parles bizarrement. »** intervint son neveu.

Elle sourit en le voyant, il avait toujours été curieux. Elle décida de présenter rapidement sa petite famille ; son neveu et Antonio. Puis elle dit à Matteo de regarder la télé avant de reprendre avec les nouveaux arrivés.

**« Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur ma vie, ce n'est pour ça que vous êtes venus. Présentez-vous rapidement et j'amène mes légendes, qu'on commence. »**

Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps et avait pour cela juste besoin de connaître leur prénom. Naïa apprit ainsi que la jeune femme s'appelait Hinata, que le brun à l'accent américain s'appelait Sasuke et que les jumeaux se nommaient Aïdan et Akya.

Puis, tout se passa très vite. Des parchemins, des photos d'une harpe étrangement lumineuse, d'un katana accompagnés des voix des nouveaux arrivés lui expliquèrent tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. Naïa était d'ailleurs agréablement surprise de l'efficacité dont faisait part le dénommé Sasuke, ne s'attardant pas sur les drames que chacun avaient vécu. De son côté, elle leur avait fourni ses propres légendes et l'une d'elle les intéressaient particulièrement. Il s'agissait de celle qui figurait sur le deuxième parchemin. Elle l'avait lu et attendait à présent leurs réactions, qui tardaient à venir. Aïdan, ou Akya, elle sentait que cette hésitations allait l'agacer à l'avenir, prit la parole :

**« C'était très beau à écouter, il ne manquait que quelques instruments pour sublimer ta chanson.**  
**\- Mais, poursuivit le frère, si tu pouvais la refaire en anglais, ce serait mieux. »**

Sous le regard gêné de la brune, ceux amusés des jumeaux et celui sérieux du brun, elle recommença, en essayant de faire la meilleure transcription possible.

**« Ce n'est pas complet mais j'estime que c'est déjà pas mal.**

_» L'entrée est située dans un lieu sombre, une grotte, au Nord du Lassithi. On l'appelle Kronos et il est dit que Jupiter est né à proximité. Cette grotte nous fait accéder à un autre lieu, l'endroit où se cache l'entité qu'ils doivent détruire. Pour parvenir à entrer, le discret agrandit la petite étoile du prudent. Les quatre se retrouvent sur cette terre isolée, recouverte de forêt. Ils combattent alors de nombreuses monstruosités et s'encouragent en pensant aux nombreuses vies qu'ils vont sauver. Une journée passe, et ils ne trouvent pas l'entité. Deux jours, trois jours de combats sans trouver la menace principale qui profite des combats pour s'éveiller complètement. Ils n'abandonnent pas pour autant et un jour, ils finissent par trouver ce que l'ancien appelle Passage Étoilée._

_» Le Passage Étoilé est l'une des plus belles créations du peuple des eaux. À l'abri des regards indiscrets, dissimulé par sa symbiose au lieu, il est notre fierté. Si les héritiers du peuple de l'Atlantide ont pu accéder à l'autre monde, si barbare et pourtant si riche de diversité, c'est grâce à notre invention : une grotte qui ne dévoile son mécanismes de serrure complexe qu'en la présence des élus, venus pour sceller la source de tous nos malheurs. Des stalagmites, bizarreries de la nature, sont alors sublimées par leur transformation. Elles croissent et s'entremêlent à l'entrée pour éviter toutes venues indésirables. Au fond de la grotte, sur un mur lisse, se creuse la serrure. Comme le moule d'une étoile à cinq branches, elle attend qu'on la comble. L'étoile aux perles, gardée précieusement par l'enfant des cieux, est ainsi la clé._

_» Ils n'ont plus qu'à procéder à l'ouverture grâce aux perles et ils se trouvent enfin devant la monstrueuse entité. Le dernier combat est enclenché. L'ami des écumes, le frère du feu, le visionnaire et le fils des cieux savent qu'ils doivent réussir à sceller cette entité splendide. À force d'attaques acharnées, presque désespérées, ils parviennent à endormir pour un temps indéterminé l'entité dans la perle des créateurs. Cette perle de cristal, qui a été insérée dans l'entité, la scelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle renaisse. Elle se nourrira alors de l'énergie des proches des futurs gardiens puis, elle s'éveillera._

Naïa était plutôt satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait capté toute leur attention. Et, elle ne savait pas pour eux, elle savait où se trouverait leur prochaine destinée. Le passage qu'avaient souligné les jumeaux durant la lecture de leurs propres écrits parlait d'une terre nommée Candie, et elle savait que c'était là l'ancien nom de la Crète. C'est avec un sourire fier qu'elle leur dit :

**« Et bien, maintenant que je sais que cette grotte où serait né Jupiter est en Crète, je n'attend que notre départ.**  
**\- À table ! »**

Antonio venait de les couper dans leur élan. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire de patienter mais elle fut surprise de voir qu'un des roux s'était levé, une flamme affamée allumée dans ses yeux. Malgré la barrière de la langue, il comprenait. Elle se fit alors interprète après un soupir d'exaspération.

**« On va manger, suivez-moi. »**

Ils étaient tous installés autour de sa table rectangulaire qui avait l'air bien petite entourée de ces quatre nouvelles personnes. Son neveu, assis entre elle et Antonio comme d'habitude, regardait avec insistance la dénommée Hinata. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire léger qui sembla délier la langue de Matteo. Naïa poursuivit alors son rôle d'interprète tout en continuant son repas.

**« Il te demande pourquoi tes yeux sont blancs.**  
**\- Ah, c'est caractéristique de ma famille, c'est héréditaire,** expliqua la jeune femme. **On manque de pigmentation.**  
**\- Il te trouve belle.**  
**\- Gracias,** remercia-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
**\- Ça, c'est espagnol, pas italien,** intervint Sasuke entre deux bouchés.  
**\- Toujours aussi rabat joie, **remarqua Aïdan, ou Akya, elle ne savait toujours pas.  
**\- C'est pour ça que t'es exilé. »**

En effet, Sasuke était en bout de table, ne faisant face à personne, alors que les jumeaux entouraient Hinata qui était elle-même face à Matteo. Naïa lâcha la conversation à ce moment, ne souhaitant pas traduire à son neveu les petits jurons qu'elle entendait de la bouche de Sasuke. Elle répondit à quelques questions d'Antonio mais laissait tout de même son oreille trainée du côté des anglophones. Du peu qu'elle avait pu entendre ou observer, les quatre s'entendaient plutôt bien. Ils formaient une joyeuse bande pour des personnes qui ne se connaissaient que depuis à peine un mois. Elle sentait cependant que la relation entre les deux bruns n'était pas aussi simple qu'avec les frères. Elle y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait et elle n'arrivait pas à identifier de quoi il s'agissait.

Sasuke remarqua son regard et arqua un sourcil. Naïa haussa les épaules sans pour autant détourner les yeux. Cet homme cachait quelque chose. Et la femme aussi. Ils avaient des yeux de…

**« Ne les fixe pas comme ça, tu vas les effrayer,** lui dit Antonio tout en regroupant les assiettes, vides.  
**\- Ils cachent quelque chose, et je vais trouver quoi,** débita-t-elle d'un ton assez frappé qui fit levé les regards des anglophones vers elle.  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient cacher, franchement, tu deviens parano. Allez, dit aux frères de venir m'aider pour la vaisselle, ça va me faire travailler mon anglais. »**

Les jumeaux dans la cuisine avec Antonio, elle encouragea Matteo à partir jouer. Naïa posa alors ses coudes sur la table, fit appuyer son menton sur ses mains et ordonna du mieux qu'elle le pouvait :

**« Vous allez me dire ce que vous cachez tous les deux, tout de suite. »**

Hinata semblait interloquée alors que Sasuke la regarda avec un dédain certain. Elle poursuivit sur sa lancée.

**« Vous devez tout me dire si vous voulez que je vous accorde ma confiance. Et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui n'a pas encore été évoqué, quelque chose qui m'échappe.**  
**\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a pu te cacher, vraiment…**  
**\- Laisse Hinata, elle essaye juste de s'imposer.**  
**\- Vous avez le regard inquiet, angoissé…**  
**\- Qui ne l'a pas parmi nous ? »** rétorqua avec amertume Sasuke.

Elle ne se laissa pas décontenancée, ni même déconcentrée, elle était sur le point de trouver.

**« Vous avez les mêmes yeux que des fugitifs. »**

Elle avait cloué le bec de ce Sasuke Uch- quelque chose. Elle avait touché juste. La femme le regarda, comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle devait faire. Naïa adorait acculer les gens devant une vérité qu'il cachait. Particulièrement quand ces personnes étaient un peu trop certaines d'elle. Sasuke soupira puis s'adressa à elle d'un ton monocorde.

**« Hinata et moi sommes accusées du meurtre de ceux que la créature à tuer. On est recherché et on doit voyager sous de fausses identités. Donc si tu peux éviter de jouer au commissaire, je te serais reconnaissant. »**

Naïa était surprise mais surtout mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas et ne voulait même pas imaginer la souffrance que leur apportait cette accusation. Elle avait l'impression que ça ne faisait que renforcer leur culpabilité déjà bien intense. C'était à présent elle qui avait le regard fuyant. Mais, chanceuse, cette situation ne dura pas trop longtemps puisque les jumeaux revinrent accompagnés d'Antonio. Elle ne dit plus rien et préféra aller se mettre dans son canapé, laissant ses yeux aller d'une feuille à l'autre, relisant encore et encore les légendes.

La voix de Matteo la sortit de ses pensées. Le petit garçon avait attrapé la main des deux frères pour les emmener devant la console. Elle le regarda faire en souriant. Il les assommait d'italien mais cela ne semblait pas gêner trop le dialogue. Elle regarda alors les deux encore à table et leur fit signe de venir. Hinata se leva et la rejoignit timidement sur le canapé tandis que Sasuke fut interpellé par Matteo qui lui tendit la dernière manette.

Naïa observait la jeune femme à ses côtés. Ses yeux si spéciaux regardaient avec tendresse Matteo et Sasuke. Le petit blond lui expliquait comment jouer, ou plutôt lui montrait les mauvaises touches pour être sûr de gagner. L'italienne ramena son regard sur la brune, Hinata semblait les couver du regard.

**« Tu as des enfants ?** demanda-t-elle, surprenant Hinata.  
**\- Non, non,** commença-t-elle en rigolant doucement.** Pourquoi ?**  
**\- J'avais l'impression que tu te rappelais le tien en regardant les deux comme ça.**  
**\- Ah, non, c'est que,** elle reporta son regard sur les deux concernés. Matteo s'était glissé avec force sur les jambes de Sasuke. **Je pensais à quelque chose qui aurait pu arrivé. »**

Un voile de tristesse recouvrait ses yeux. Naïa ne parvenait pas à l'interpréter et n'osait poser de questions, de peur d'être indiscrète. Il lui semblait qu'Hinata abordait un sujet qu'elle seule partageait avec Sasuke. Naïa allait se résoudre à parler d'autre chose mais sa curiosité l'emporta et elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une unique question :

**« C'est à sens unique ? »**

L'incompréhension ne pouvait être plus visible sur son visage.

**« Ça se dit aussi en anglais, non ? Un amour à sens unique. »**

Elle regrettait un peu de s'être laissée convaincre par sa curiosité, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un enchaînement de gestes de mains, de bafouillages et d'une couleur cramoisie aussi rapide sur la fille des cieux. De ce qu'elle saisissait, elle niait tout. Naïa lui sourit avant de parler du voyage pour changer de sujet. Elle avait bien vu qu'Hinata était une personne réservée et elle ne chercherait pas à la mettre en difficulté. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se faire la promesse qu'elle apprendra ce qui se cachait réellement derrière toutes ses manières ; on ne pouvait pas nier avec autant de force sans qu'il n'y ait anguille sous roche.

En attendant, elle allait devoir leur trouver un lieu où les héberger. Et elle devrait être discrète, elle ne voulait pas que les autorités leur tombent dessus. Mais cela risquait d'être compliqué. Elle avait juste à regarder les deux roux encourageant son neveu à faire des couettes au Sasuke qui semblait à deux doigts de leur lancer un sort.

* * *

**« On est tous enfin réuni.**  
**\- Ouais, on approche de notre but… »**

Hinata les entendaient depuis le salon. Tout comme elle, ils ne devaient certainement pas réussir à dormir ici. Allongée sur le canapé, elle se tourna afin de se mettre sur le dos. Elle regardait le plafond illuminé à quelques points par la lumière que laissait filtrer les volets. Quitte à ne pas dormir, autant réfléchir sur sa journée. La rencontre avec le dernier des élus c'était bien déroulée. Elle la trouvait déterminée et audacieuse. Et puis elle était heureuse qu'une femme soit avec elle à présent. Elle ne devrait plus trop être embêtée à présent car elle avait senti dès les premiers instants que Naïa allait imposer son ordre aux jumeaux.

En pensant à eux, elle se demandait s'ils allaient pouvoir dormir dans cette chambre, quoiqu'elle et Sasuke n'étaient pas mieux placés qu'eux. Naïa les avaient installé dans l'appartement de sa défunte sœur. Elle leur avait brièvement raconté comment elle avait découvert cette histoire dans laquelle ils étaient impliqués et comme chacun d'entre eux, elle avait assisté au meurtre d'un être cher. Ce drame s'était déroulé dans ce même salon où ils étaient censés dormir. Hinata revit le visage ferme de Naïa se briser quelques secondes en entrant dans cet appartement. Les souvenirs avaient dû rejaillir avec bien trop de force dans son esprit. Et comme par partage, Hinata revoyait de temps à autre les images du cadavre de Tetsuya, du corps blessé d'Ardea, de celui de l'oncle de Sasuke.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ce dernier, allongé sur le deuxième canapé du salon. Il semblait endormi et calme. Elles n'entendaient ni Akya, ni Aïdan. Eux aussi devaient avoir trouvé le sommeil. Hinata soupira doucement. Il était plus de deux heures du matin et le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. Peut-être que regarder Sasuke dormir paisiblement lui permettrait d'effacer ces images de sa mémoire ? Elle se concentra sur cette nouvelle occupation et son esprit vagabonda.

Naïa était perspicace, vraiment. Elle avait rapidement trouvé juste à propos de leur situation de fugitifs. Mais Hinata l'avait trouvé aussi un peu hâtive, particulièrement quand elle lui avait fait cette remarque qui lui avait presque perdre tous ses moyens. Comment Naïa avait-elle pu conclure en si peu de temps qu'elle éprouvait un sentiment de ce genre pour Sasuke ? Elle l'obligeait à remettre son comportement en question. Se montrait-elle un tant soit peu… attirée par lui ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait, elle avait juste laissé ses yeux se porter sur lui et cet enfant, Matteo. La scène l'avait attendrie mais surtout, elle avait pu lire à travers la fausse rudesse de Sasuke une certaine faiblesse. Et elle s'en était sentie chagrinée. Elle savait qu'il avait encore en tête cet enfant qui ne naîtrait jamais, et il avait encore dû s'en blâmer fortement.

Elle avait alors juste penser qu'elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir finalement fait confiance. Il avait fait de grandes erreurs dans sa vie, mais il semblait avant tout être une personne perdue. Et elle était certaine que si une autre lui accordait suffisamment de confiance et croyait en lui, cela lui suffirait à se redresser et à se reconstruire, petit à petit.

Cette réflexion avait dû se refléter dans son regard lorsqu'elle avait observé Sasuke chez Naïa, et l'Italienne l'avait mal interprété. Ce devait être ça, à coup sûr. Rassurée, d'avoir trouvé une réponse, Hinata changea à nouveau de position, de façon à être allongée sur le côté, le dos contre le dossier du canapé. Elle allait finalement fermer les yeux en gardant l'image de Sasuke apaisé, mais ce dernier se tourna brusquement pour lui faire face. Elle ne distinguait pas ses yeux dans l'obscurité mais un trait de lumière traversait son visage, éclairant ses lèvres qui se murent pour lui dire :

**« Tu veux bien arrêté de bouger toutes les dix minutes. »**

Surprise de constater qu'il ne dormait pas, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais son excuse vint assez rapidement.

**« Je pensais que tu dormais.**  
**\- J'ai bien compris, tu n'aurais jamais osé m'observer comme ça sinon.**  
**\- Euh… »**

Elle préféra se taire. L'obscurité dissimulait sa figure entière, il ne verrait ainsi pas la gêne sur son visage et il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, traître dans sa voix. Elle l'entendit alors ricaner doucement et malgré elle, elle sourit à sa remarque.

**« Je commence à te connaître, ce n'est pas ton silence qui va me tromper sur la couleur de tes joues en ce moment.**  
**\- Non, c'est… enfin, tu as peut-être raison.**  
**\- Je le sais. »**

Hinata ne releva pas cette dernière phrase presque prétentieuse. Il devait être de bonne humeur, c'était une bonne chose. Elle le vit se mettre sur le dos, le trait de lumière éclairait à présent son nez. L'image était d'ailleurs étrange, on aurait dit une petite montagne. Puis il descendit un peu son corps sur le canapé, ses yeux étaient à présent visibles. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Ses deux orbes noirs semblaient être des répliques de l'obscurité qui les entourait.

**« Allez, dors. »**

Elle devina un autre de ses discrets sourires face à son absence de réponse.

**« Ferme au moins tes yeux, ce sera plus efficace. Je les vois presque briller dans la pièce. »**

Elle souffla un léger rire puis ferma ses yeux. Elle chuchota un bonne nuit, mais eut à peine le temps d'entendre une réponse, elle dormait déjà.

Seulement quatre heures après, Hinata était déjà réveillée. Mais elle n'était pas la première apparemment. Sasuke était assis sur le canapé et tapait sur l'ordinateur d'un des frères. Toute la concentration se lisait sur son visage. Elle se redressa et se détira tout en souhaitant le bonjour. Elle reçut un simple hochement de tête de la part du brun mais ne s'en vexa pas. Elle comprit qu'il devait être en train de se renseigner sur l'avancé de l'enquête qui les incriminait. Ce n'était pas vraiment pas la meilleure activité pour commencer une journée avec un bon moral. Elle se leva alors en direction de la cuisine pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait préparer. Ne restait que des sachets de café, de thé. Mais aucune nourriture. Par chance, il restait une cafetière.

Elle apporta alors deux cafés dans le salon et en tendit un à Sasuke qui le prit sans plus accorder d'attention que ça à son geste. Il en but une gorgée puis lui dit alors qu'elle ouvrait les volets :

**« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'ai l'impression que les charges contre nous ont été abandonnées.**  
**\- Abandonnées ?** répéta-t-elle en se retournant, étonnée.  
**\- Oui, nos avis de recherche n'apparaissent plus, et je trouve ça suspect. »**

Elle n'eut pas trop à réfléchir. Elle connaissait la raison de ce changement et le fournit tout en se retournant pour ouvrir les autres volets.

**« C'est mon père, il m'avait dit qu'il agirait.**  
**\- Ton père ?** demanda Sasuke sur un ton méfiant.  
**\- Il a dû user de ses relations pour nous faire disparaître des données de recherches publiques.**  
**\- Hm. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est tiré d'affaire. Un groupe est peut-être chargé d'enquêter secrètement.**  
**\- Oui, peut-être.**  
**\- On continue d'agir comme on l'a prévu, en restant dans l'ombre de nos fausses identités. »**

Tout en disant cela, il ferma l'ordinateur et le posa sur la table basse. Assise à présent autour de la table, buvant son café, Hinata le regardait faire. Il était prudent mais elle espérait que son hypothèse était fausse, que plus personnes ne les recherchaient grâce son père. Mais elle suivrait ses conseils prudents. Il vint finalement s'installer en face d'elle. Son regard était encore empli de sa concentration précédente mais il se détendait peu à peu. Elle lui demanda :

**« Sinon, tu as pu dormir ?**  
**\- La prochaine fois, tu te mettras contre le mur de la chambre, tu connaîtras la réponse. »**

Elle en déduit que les frères ne devaient pas être très silencieux en dormant. Et en parlant des loups, elle les vit sortir de la chambre. Eux non plus ne semblaient pas avoir bien dormi. Finalement, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien avec ses quatre heures de sommeil.

Soudainement, brisant la quiétude qui s'annonçait en ce début de matinée, Sasuke se figea, le regard dans le vide. Ils comprirent tous qu'il avait à nouveau une vision. Mais elle semblait plutôt violente puisque Hinata dut se lever brutalement et se lancer par-dessus la table pour le soutenir par les épaules et éviter qu'il ne se brise le nez sur la table.

Puis il revint à lui. Son expression ne laissait rien présager de bon. Aïdan vint se mettre à ses côtés et lui demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu voir pour avoir pareille mine.

**« Rien qui ne vous regarde. »**

Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à cette réponse. Et certainement pas à ce que Sasuke se lève et parte en direction de la salle de bain, comme pour s'isoler.

**« Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'a pu bien voir notre petite voyante ?**  
**\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne doit pas être si grave que ça, répondit Aïdan. Il n'y a pas mort d'hommes, c'est la seule chose dont on peut être certain.**  
**\- Tu penses que c'est encore à cause de nous ?**  
**\- Pourquoi pas.**  
**\- Je me demande bien comment on va réussir à le ridiculiser cette fois ? »** se demanda Akya, une main sous le menton.

Hinata préféra ne pas intervenir dans cette conversation. Elle espérait juste qu'elle n'en serait pas une actrice, pas comme la dernière fois.

* * *

_Bon voilà, je vous retrouve ici, pour la suite des évènements le 29 mai.  
__Enfin, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai décidez d'utiliser le point de vue de Naïa pour que vous cerniez un peu sa personnalité. Je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action en ce moment, mais ça viendra. Sinon, que pensez-vous de leur rencontre ? Des pensées d'Hinata ? Et bien sûr, avez-vous une idée de ce que pourrait être la vision de Sasuke ?  
Dans tous les cas, merci de continuer de lire mes chapitres qui s'espacent trop. Je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante !_


	18. XVII - Vicieuse brise

_Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voici un nouveau chapitre de l'Arcane de l'Atlantide, le deuxième du mois ! Serait-ce le bac qui approche qui me donne l'inspiration (une sorte de fuite je crois ...) ? Enfin, tout cela vous profite ! Bon, j'arrête de vous parler de ma vie et je vous laisse lire la suite. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Rokushimo : _**_Coucou, tu me fais rougir là, j'ai toujours des appréhensions avec cette fanfiction mais savoir que ça plaît et que tu me laisses ton avis, et bien c'est encore mieux. __  
_

**_Cicidy : _**_Et bien, c'est normal, j'ai lu Harry Potter et j'ai adoré ces personnages. Je demande pardon à JK. Rowling, mais mes jumeaux ressemblent trop aux siens -.-' Naïa, une fouineuse... Oui, ça pourrait lui correspondre. Et oui, Hinata, naïve, j'ai hésité à la rendre ainsi, mais je l'ai fait finalement parce que j'avais peur de me mettre à écrire comme pour les autres fanfics, et ne pas rester dans le ton de celle-là...__  
Mais pourquoi ? Hiashi est un homme de confiance, non ? Quand il dit un truc, il le fait, non ?  
Hehe, pourquoi pas après tout ? Un petit Naruhina ^^. Non, sérieusement, hum... quoique, non je te laisse voir ^-^_

**_Hinata78 :_**_ Désolée, dans celui qui suit il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions non plus... Mais j'espère que ça va t'intéresser quand même ^^_

* * *

**XVII - VICIEUSE BRISE**

• • •

_« Comme le vent abat un chêne, une simple phrase détruit un rêve » _  
_Gilles Martin-Chauffier, Une vrai Parisienne_

_• • •_

Tant de finesse n'était pas attendue pour un simple sandwich. Et pourtant, Antonio leur en avait préparé et ils s'en étaient tous délectés jusqu'à la dernière miette. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils étaient à Florence. Ils avaient passé leur journée à s'entraîner ensemble et à préparer leur départ pour la Crète dans deux jours, le 1er décembre, date où foule n'était pas présente.

Pour autant, ils n'avaient pas envahi le salon de Naïa durant ces semaines. Ils se rencontraient la majorité du temps dans une forêt, peu fréquentée, elle n'était pas une destinations touristiques phares, particulièrement en hiver. Mais cette saison les motivait à bouger pour que leurs membres ne s'engourdissent pas.

Ils jonglaient ainsi entre les différentes boutiques de la ville, les lieux déserts et l'appartement de Naïa. Étrangement, l'ambiance n'était pas nerveuse. Ils savaient pourtant ce qui les attendaient : entrer dans un lieu inconnu pour combattre des atrocités meurtrières, et ce, sans que personne n'en soit informé et puisse les aider.

Même l'enquête ouverte sur Sasuke et Hinata ne semblait assombrir leur humeur. Ils n'avaient pas peur, et se laissaient vivre dans l'instant présent. L'effervescence régnant en ville pour l'arrivée de Noël devait influencer leur humeur également. Aïdan avait d'ailleurs dit que s'ils se débrouillaient bien, ils en auraient fini de cette histoire et pourraient fêter Noël comme il se devait. Hinata se rappelait de son sourire pétillant mais surtout du silence qui avait suivi ses dires. Le souvenir de sa mère avait dû lui revenir, mais comme chacun d'entre eux, ils devaient garder sa haine pour le moment décisif.

**« Hinata, Matteo veut te montrer quelque chose. »**

Naïa venait de l'appeler.

**« Oui, je viens. »**

L'Italienne venait de la sortir de ses pensées, de profondes pensées puisque Hinata n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient tous quitté la table.

Aïdan passa à ses côtés et lui expliqua qu'il allait partir avec Antonio pour acheter les derniers éléments dont ils auraient besoin pour survivre et explorer des lieux inconnus. Sasuke était avec Akya et Naïa, regardant une carte qu'ils avaient achetée le matin même. Ils étudiaient le nivellement du terrain de la région de Lassithi dans le but d'identifier des cavernes qui n'étaient pas très connues.

Matteo devait certainement se sentir seul au milieu de ces adultes occupés. Hinata se leva alors pour rejoindre le petit blond qui sautillait sur place à l'entrée du couloir. Elle ne parlait pas un mot d'italien mais elle avec Matteo, elle arrivait à passer outre.

**« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit Hinata, **lui dit Naïa, les yeux sur la carte.  
**\- Oui, je le ferai. »**

La brune attrapa la main que Matteo lui tendait puis se laissa emmener dans sa chambre. Il la lui montrait pour la première fois. Il lui parla en désignant les différents meubles qui s'y trouvaient, une véritable visite guidée.

Le bleu était la teinte dominante, donnant une allure assez marine à la pièce. Il y avait d'ailleurs des pièces de bateaux décoratives sur les murs. Matteo lui montra un cadre photo où figurait une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux d'un bleu électrique assez surprenant, tout autant que ses yeux turquoise. Hinata comprit qu'il s'agissait de Mia, la défunte mère de Matteo. Ce dernier lui dit quelque chose qu'elle ne saisit pas avant de reposer le cadre sur sa table de nuit. Il lui reprit ensuite la main et l'amena au fond de sa chambre. Le sol était recouvert de feuilles griffonnées et de crayons de couleurs. Elle comprit qu'ils allaient dessiner.

Ce petit garçon était exceptionnel. Il n'avait que trois ans, avait vu sa mère se faire assassiner sous ses yeux, et pourtant, il continuait de garder une certaine candeur dans ses prunelles aussi bleues que celles de sa mère. Il regardait Hinata justement, en lui tendant un crayon bleu et en parlant. Elle comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle dessine mais ne savait pas quoi. Elle lui demanda qui avec le peu de mots qu'elle avait appris depuis son arrivé :

**« ****_Che cosa ? _****»**

Il secoua la tête et lui dit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit toujours pas, mais il semblait contrarier par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Si ce n'était pas « quoi », peut-être que c'était « qui » ?

**« ****_Chi ?  
\- Disegna Mamma con me. _****»**

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de comprendre toute la phrase. _Mamma _lui avait suffit. C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait montré la photo de sa mère. La brune lui sourit et prit son crayon. Elle ne savait pas dessiner, mais elle ferait de son mieux.

Il traçait ce qui devaient être les contours du visage et lui parla ensuite en montrant ses cheveux blonds. Elle s'occupa alors de sa mission et entreprit de dessiner des cheveux. Elle s'appliquait tout comme le petit blond qui s'était mis à chanter. Puis elle entendit la sonnerie retentir.

Immédiatement, l'angoisse la prit. Ce ne pouvait être Antonio et Aïdan, ils venaient tout juste de partir et possédaient les clés. Elle essayait alors de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait pas des autorités qui les avaient finalement trouvés. Mais si Sasuke avait eut raison et que la suppression de leur avis de recherche n'était qu'une astuce pour les piéger ? Elle était sortie sans s'en préoccuper ces derniers jours alors que Sasuke l'avait prévenue et demandé de faire attention. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Tout était de sa faute.

**« ****_Cosa sta succedendo ? _****»** demanda Matteo.

Elle ne le comprenait pas mais sa voix avait suffit à la faire revenir. Elle était en train de paniquer et Matteo devait bien le sentir. Elle essaya de lui sourire et entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Sa respiration se bloqua inconsciemment quand elle entendit une voix d'homme mais la réaction de Matteo fit disparaître toute panique. À l'entente de la voix, il s'exclama :

**« ****_È Papà !_**** »**

Il lui prit soudainement la main et la tira pour qu'elle se lève tout en sautillant et en débitant à une vitesse folle des paroles excitées qu'elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre. Ce ne pouvait qu'être une personne de l'entourage pour qu'il réagisse ainsi, et certainement pas quelqu'un de la police. Elle était soulagée et se laissa guidée par Matteo qui lui lâcha la main dans le salon. Il courut sauter dans les bras d'un homme blond, du même blond que la chevelure du petit garçon. Elle comprit de suite qu'il s'agissait de son père. Cette scène de tendresse lui fit chaud au cœur.

Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naïa n'était pas très souriante. Elle était appuyée contre un mur et regardait le père et le fils d'un œil qui montrait un peu de méfiance. Hinata ne connaissait pas l'histoire familiale, mais la seule attitude de Naïa lui attestait d'une situation compliquée.

Après des embrassades chaleureuses, le nouvel arrivé regarda chacun d'entre eux avec de nombreuses questions dans les yeux. Il leur souhaita le bonjour, auquel Akya répondit avec entrain, avant elle-même et Sasuke. Il commença alors à parler à Naïa. Hinata sortit de l'entrée du couloir pour rejoindre Sasuke et Akya, toujours devant la carte.

**« Vous pensez qu'il est au courant ? **chuchota Akya une fois que Hinata était à leur côté.  
**\- Je ne pense pas, il suffit de voir le temps que prend Naïa à lui parler. Elle est sûrement en train d'expliquer, **avait déduit Sasuke.  
**\- Je crois qu'il comprend ce qu'on dit. »** fit remarquer Hinata.

Elle avait surpris son regard se tourner plusieurs fois vers eux et était certaine qu'il comprenait ce qu'ils disaient. C'était le problème de l'anglais, ils ne pouvaient tenir une conversation secrète la majorité du temps.

Hinata était mal à l'aise et angoissée de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils se racontaient. Naïa expliquait-elle tout depuis le début ? Elle ne le savait pas, comme les autres, mais ils obtinrent une réponse assez rapidement. L'homme blond s'adressa à eux avec un sourire fort chaleureux.

**« Vous êtes donc ceux qui vont accompagner Naïa. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, moi c'est Naruto. J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre ! »**

Il accompagna ses dires d'un signe de la victoire avec son pouce, accompagné dans les secondes qui suivirent de son fils. Naïa les invita tous à s'asseoir dans les canapés du salon en soupirant. Elle allait refaire les présentations et ça ne semblait pas lui plaire. Elle s'assit sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce, laissant les autres s'installer sur les causeuses. Installés entre Akya et Sasuke, elle était de biais à Naruto et Matteo, sur les jambes de son père. Naïa inspira fortement et débuta une présentation efficace, qui leur apprit que Naruto était bien au courant de ce qui s'était déroulé.

**« Comme vous avez dû le deviner, Naruto est le père de Matteo. Il est au courant de tout ce qui nous est arrivé pour Matteo. Alors, ne soyez pas surpris. Naruto, voici Akya, un des frères du feu, **elle ne le laissa pas s'exprimer, **oui, ils sont deux. Ils viennent d'Australie. Ensuite, tu as Sasuke, le visionnaire, venant des States, tout comme Hinata, la fille des cieux.  
\- Admire, Naruto. Toi aussi Matteo**, dit Akya en ouvrant sa main.  
**\- Non, pas ici Akya. »** essaya d'arrêter Naïa.

Mais ce fut en vain. Le jeune homme roux, coupant les présentations, fit apparaître une petite flamme à chaque extrémité de ses doigts qu'il agitait comme s'il pianotait dans l'air. Matteo était complètement excité. Il s'exclamait en rigolant et ce n'était certainement pas son père qui allait le calmer puisque lui-même avait une lumière candide dans les yeux. Il semblait à Hinata qu'il avait gardé une grande part d'enfance en lui. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais cette candeur le rendait sympathique à ses yeux. On lui avait souvent reproché son innocence qu'elle combattait quotidiennement, alors en voir chez une autre personne était un réel plaisir.

Mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas pour Naïa, ou même Sasuke. Ce dernier affichait une mine d'exaspération tandis que la femme ordonnait à Naruto quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas mais qui n'était pas très agréable à l'entente du ton. Cette ambiance lui plaisait néanmoins, c'était vivant.

* * *

Ce jour-ci, Matteo s'était comme entiché d'elle. Hinata n'avait certes pas continué de dessiner après l'arrivée de Naruto mais elle se retrouvait face à une situation un légèrement embêtante. Naruto était venu chercher son fils, comme tout les mercredis après-midi, mais le petit garçon voulait qu'elle les accompagne. Elle avait donc, où plutôt Naïa et Naruto avaient expliqués qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir car elle était très occupée. Cet argument n'avait pas plus à Matteo qui venait de partir bouder dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se tenir, debout au milieu du salon, après avoir regardé le petit garçon partir.

**« Ce n'est rien. Son sourire reviendra vite. »** dit Naïa en se levant pour aller dans la chambre.

Naruto dit quelque chose en italien à Naïa qui la fit se retourner, la colère dans les yeux.

**« Ouh, elle va le noyer s'il continue,** fit remarquer Akya.** Je vais m'éloigner un peu. »**

Il rejoignit la table où se trouvait la carte et interpella :

**« Hinata, Sasuke, vous venez qu'on avance un peu. Les problèmes de famille ne nous regarde pas.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. » **affirma Hinata.

Suivie de Sasuke, elle se joint à Akya. Hinata put voir des tracés sur la carte. Elle comprit qu'ils avaient entourés les espaces qui dissimuleraient l'entrée. Ils avaient bien cherché sur internet pour espérer trouver le nom de la grotte qui serait, selon la légende, le lieu de naissance de Jupiter, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Ils repéraient alors quelques grottes et demanderaient certainement à la population locale en complément.

**« ****_Vabbé_****. »**

Pas besoin de connaître la langue pour sentir toute la froideur dans ce mot et la menace qui résidait dans la suite de la phrase. Comme les deux autres, Hinata tourna sa tête en direction de Naïa qui, les bras croisés, regardait Naruto aller dans la chambre de Matteo. La tante rencontra ensuite leur regard, et Hinata eut l'impression qu'elle était la cible de la colère bouillonnant dans ses yeux. L'italienne se rapprochait d'eux jusqu'à se mettre devant Hinata. Elle espérait une explication mais elle fut plongée dans l'incompréhension totale quand Naïa s'adressa à elle sur un ton sec :

**« Naruto emmène Matteo au marché de Noël, tu les accompagnes.  
\- Je les accompagne,** répéta Hinata assez interloquée. Mais elle fut vite complétée par Sasuke.  
**\- Elle ne peut pas.  
\- Ah, oui ? Et pourquoi ?  
\- On est recherché je te rappelle.  
\- C'est vrai, mais ça ne vous a pas empêché de venir jusqu'ici sans problème, de vous balader en journée faire des emplettes et de fréquenter la médiathèque. Donc Hinata, tu vas avec Matteo. »**

Elle était catégorique. Hinata était assez perdue devant ce nouveau problème. Car oui, elle considérait cette situation problématique. Sasuke ne semblait pas approuver mais Naïa ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Mais au final, les deux lui donnaient des ordres. Hinata en fut agacée. Personne ne devait décider pour elle. Mais avant d'alimenter la tension qui régnait déjà, elle préféra demander :

**« Pourquoi je dois y aller ?  
\- Matteo est capable de bouder jusque demain matin, mais là n'est pas le problème. Il faut lui apprendre que la vie n'est pas caprice mais, Naruto, cet ****_incompetente_****, cède une fois de plus. »**

Et elle aussi, pensa Hinata. Akya décida d'intervenir à son tour.

**« Et bien, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Hinata, tu veux y aller ou non ? De toutes façons, je pense qu'on a exploité au maximum cette carte.  
\- Je pense que …  
\- Il faut qu'on termine d'établir notre trajet, Akya, **coupa fermement Sasuke.  
**\- Je te laisse le faire avec Naïa, je vais entraîner ma précision, ce sera plus efficace,** annonça-t-il tout en se détirant avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.  
**\- Et bien, je sors… aussi, **répondit finalement Hinata.  
**\- Fais ce que tu veux. » **déclara Sasuke, agacé.

Elle avait eu un moment de panique quand aux autorités plus tôt, mais elle avait réfléchi et trouvait que Sasuke était excessif. Et puis, elle faisait confiance à son père. Il avait certainement réussi à détourner l'attention de cette police sur une affaire plus urgente, ou en construisant de faux témoignages qui annulerait leur pourchasse. De plus, elle trouvait que le brun était un peu trop habitué à lui donner des ordres, qu'elle suivait un peu trop souvent aveuglément. Et cette prise de conscience ne lui plaisait pas. Elle allait donc accompagner le petit Matteo, certes, elle y allait après la demande très autoritaire de Naïa, mais au moins elle faisait quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Et puis, ça lui changerait les idées. Elle se mit ainsi dans les pas d'Akya, se saisit de son manteau, d'une écharpe et attendit que Naruto et Matteo, tout excité, viennent, oubliant le regard mauvais que lui avait lancé Sasuke.

* * *

**« Alors comme ça, tu dessines bien ?  
\- Oh, non, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.  
\- C'est pas ce que dit Matteo, même s'il précise que sa maman dessinait comme une reine. »**

Marchant aux côtés de Naruto qui tenait les jambes de son fils assis sur ses épaules, Hinata se sentait bien au milieu des étales et des cabanons de Noël. Elle avait redouté que sa timidité ne la bloque dans un comportement renfermée, mais non. Naruto était tout sauf intimidant. Et la présence de Matteo devait jouer aussi.

Ils étaient sur le chemin de retour après deux heures passées aux milieux des marchands. Elle avait appris que Naruto était manager culturel en France et qu'il était en pleine procédure pour se faire muter en Italie afin de se rapprocher de Matteo. Elle en avait déduit qu'il n'était pas présent avant, d'où la réticence et la méfiance qu'avait Naïa à son égard. Mais elle n'avait rien demandé et avait préféré l'écouter parler de différents projets qu'il avait mené. Ce n'était vraiment pas courant. Habituellement, face à ce genre de dialogue, elle entendait toute la prétention et la vantardise de la personne mais ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto. Il parlait avec une passion presque ardente de chacun d'entre eux, et elle retrouvait la petite lueur candide dans ses yeux qui l'avait marquée plus tôt.

**« Tu sais, je comprend Naïa. Mais j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux, pour que Matteo continue d'être heureux, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu voir. Je sais que jamais je ne pourrai remplacer Mia, mais…  
\- Tu seras enfin le père qui lui manquait ? »**

Naruto la regarda avec de grands yeux, comme surpris de ses mots. Il lui fit ensuite un sourire éblouissant et communicatif avant de lui annoncer :

**« C'est exactement ça. C'est ce que je veux. »**

Il démontrait une volonté inébranlable et elle trouva ça fantastique. Matteo montra la voiture et fit comprendre qu'il voulait descendre. Une fois au sol, il prit la main d'Hinata, lui parla et se mit à courir avec elle jusque la voiture de Naruto, une belle berline rouge assez tape à l'œil. Le père les rejoignit assez rapidement, ayant lui aussi couru.

**« Je te laisse installer Matteo ? »**

Elle confirma de la tête alors que Naruto contournait sa Mercedes pour s'asseoir à sa place. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle installa le petit garçon dans son siège-auto. Elle alla ensuite à l'avant et Naruto démarra pour rentrer.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Naruto lui demanda :

**« Tu n'as pas peur ?  
\- Peur de quoi ?  
\- Tu sais, cette chose, qui l'a tué**, chuchota-t-il tristement, comme si Matteo pourrait comprendre.  
**\- Je… ne sais pas vraiment, mais j'imagine que oui, **répondit-elle après une légère hésitation.  
**\- Je pense que c'est une évidence pour Naïa de ne pas avoir peur, c'est… un spécimen**, compléta-t-il avec un petit ricanement, **mais je viens de comprendre ce qui fait de vous de véritables élus. »**

Hinata attendait son explication en regardant son profil. Il arrivèrent à un feu, permettant à Naruto de la regarder tout en parlant :

**« À aucun moment vous ne semblez flancher devant cette lutte. Et je suis certain que la mort n'est pas une option pour vous. Je me trompe ?  
\- Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi avant, mais, **Hinata lui accorda un sourire, **je crois que tu dis juste. »**

Il redémarra. Le trajet se passa ensuite dans un silence entrecoupé de quelques dernières questions de la part de Naruto. Il parlait souvent avec démesure, ça ne la gênait pourtant pas. Il réussissait à la mettre à l'aise, si bien qu'il la fit rire alors qu'il se garait. Ils étaient ainsi d'humeur joyeuse quand ils descendirent de sa voiture.

**« J'ai bien cru que jamais tu n'allais rire de mes bêtises**, avoua-t-il tout en ouvrant le coffre.** Enfin, ça te dérange de porter Matteo, à moins que tu ne préfères tout le contenu de ce coffre ?  
\- Je vais me charger de Matteo. »** répondit-elle en allant le chercher.

Il s'était endormi bien vite durant le trajet. Une fois dans ses bras, sa tête nichée entre son épaule et son cou, Hinata referma la porte en la poussant légèrement du pied puis attendit Naruto qui était, finalement, lourdement chargé. Il avait acheté un sapin sous la demande insistante de son fils qui n'avait pas choisi le plus petit des sapins. Après que Naruto ait réussi à trouver une façon adéquate de le porter, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Naïa.

La tante leur ouvrit la porte et Hinata retint son sourire. L'attendrissement figurait sur le visage de la femme qui regardait son neveu l'irritation le remplaça quand elle découvrit à l'arrière le grand sapin amené par un Naruto tout heureux.

**« Allez, rentrez. » **soupira-t-elle.

Elle avança jusqu'à arriver dans le salon où patientait Antonio et Sasuke. Elle sentit Matteo se réveiller. Il parlait dans des bâillements et se frottait les yeux. Hinata lui dit deux mots qu'elle avait appris de Naruto, très utiles :

**« Non capisco. »**

Le petit blond la regarda alors, un peu boudeur qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qu'il lui raconte mais resta néanmoins dans ses bras.

**« Bon, on va pouvoir y aller. »** déclara Sasuke tout en se levant.

Ni Akya, ni Aïdan n'étaient présents. Elle en fit la remarque.

**« Ils se sont rejoints pour s'entraîner ensemble. J'imagine qu'ils sont directement rentrés après.  
\- Et, tu n'es pas allé avec eux ?** demanda Hinata, sans aucune hostilité.  
**\- Je ne préfère pas prendre de risques. »** assena-t-il, montrant bien le mécontentement qu'il avait envers sa décision d'accompagner les deux blonds.

Elle fronça les sourcils, préférant éviter de répondre. Elle savait qu'il trouverait toujours des arguments pour la contredire. Mais elle soutint son regard, ne voulant pas capituler devant lui. Aucun des deux ne remarqua qu'Antonio avait délaissé l'écran de télévision pour regarder leur confrontation visuelle. Elle fut rompue par Naïa qui se plaça entre les deux bruns afin de prendre Matteo dans ses bras. Son neveu ne se laissa pas faire et s'accrocha au manteau d'Hinata, disant quelque chose que Naïa traduit en fermant les yeux, mais souriant tout de même.

**« Il va te dire au revoir comme il se doit. Et seulement là, tu pourras partir. »**

Elle regarda alors Matteo en souriant. Il lui fit une bise sur la joue avant de se tortiller pour qu'elle le pose au sol. Il courut ensuite vers son père qui était resté à l'entrée, lui aussi prêt à partir. Sasuke s'avança et passa aux côtés de la brune en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Elle salua Antonio et Naïa avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Naruto venait de mettre son manteau et était en train de caresser les cheveux de son fils qui, une fois qu'elle arriva, la montra du doigt en sautillant sur place, demandant quelque chose à son père. Ce dernier riait d'un air un peu embarrassé tout en hochant de la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle tandis que Sasuke mettait son manteau et lui dit :

**« Matteo voulait te dire que tu étais un très bon oreiller. »**

Le petit garçon hochait de la tête en même temps que son père parlait. Hinata le remercia tout en esquissant un léger sourire.

**« Allez, je te dis à la prochaine. »** dit Naruto.

Il avança alors sa tête, vers la sienne. Que lui voulait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi se rapprocher autant ? Elle recula, d'abord lentement. Mais il continuait d'avancer et sa tête se rapprochait dangereusement de la sienne. Il n'allait tout de même pas l'embrasser ! Puis elle se rappela, il était Français*. Et elle se paralysa. Un bref contact de joue accompagné d'un claquement de lèvres, à gauche, et à droite, et à gauche encore. Elle se savait complètement rouge et préféra ne pas regarder le blond. Son regard se posa sur Sasuke. Mauvais choix, il la rendait encore plus mal à l'aise avec ses orbes meurtriers. Naruto, qui s'était depuis reculé, pour le plus grand soulagement de la brune, ricanait.

**« J'oublis toujours que c'est particulièrement Français. Ne m'en veux pas, on se salut comme ça entre amis.  
\- O-oui, j'en ai entendu parler.  
\- C'est ce qu'on appelle ''se faire la bise'' chez moi.  
\- Je, je retiendrais.  
\- Bon, et bien… »**

Naruto alla ensuite vers Sasuke qui le dévisagea comme s'il avait une maladie contagieuse. Le blond lui tendit la main droite, en souriant devant la mine dégoûtée du brun.

**« T'inquiète pas, on se connaît pas encore assez pour se faire la bise. »**

Sasuke empoigna sa main et Hinata était certaine que les deux hommes avaient mis plus de force que ce geste n'en nécessitait. Sasuke ouvrit ensuite la porte et tous deux sortirent. Elle ne savait pas si son imagination lui jouait un tour, mais elle sentait une aura mauvaise qui entourait Sasuke. Elle n'eut donc aucun répit émotionnel. À peine avait-elle quitté l'appartement de Naïa et son embarras qu'elle se retrouvait tendue par l'humeur que dégageait Sasuke. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dès qu'il appuya sur le bouton. Ils y entrèrent. Les portes se refermèrent.

L'ambiance était vraiment pesante mais elle n'osait parler. Hinata n'eut d'ailleurs pas besoin d'entamer la conversation puisque Sasuke fit une remarque, acerbe.

**« Agréable ton hasardeuse sortie ? »**

Elle se tourna vers lui et constata qu'il la regardait d'une façon à glacer le sang. Mais elle avait été habituée à ce regard plein de reproches, sa famille avait été bon instructeur. Elle lui répondit cependant avec toute la politesse dont elle pouvait faire part. Elle n'entrerait pas dans son jeu.

**« Oui, Naruto et Matteo sont charmants.  
\- Charmant… J'ai pu le constater. »**

Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il continue sa phrase, qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Mais elle avait appris que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sasuke.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Il sortit en premier. Elle le suivit et continuait jusqu'à ce que, sous un lampadaire, il s'arrête. Elle fit de même, restant dans son dos. Que lui arrivait-il ?

**« Tu marches dans mon dos, maintenant ?  
\- Euh, **elle était surprise et se mit à son côté, comme s'il lui avait clairement demandé, **non. C'est, juste inconscient.  
\- Hm, de même pour le tutoiement.  
\- Le… »**

Sasuke avait repris sa marche. Elle avança pour se mettre à son niveau, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Elle se posait bien trop de questions. Il lui avait reproché de les avoir mis en danger, excuse qu'elle ne trouvait presque plus valable. Mais, justement. Il s'agissait d'une excuse. Tout ce qu'il disait à présent en était la confirmation. Hinata sentait qu'il lui reprochait de s'être bien entendu avec Naruto. Il est vrai que cela avait été plus facile avec lui, elle ne saurait dire exactement pourquoi, mais peut-être…

**« Il est très chaleureux,** pensa-t-elle à haute voix.  
**\- Et très gentil**, compléta Sasuke avec ironie.  
**\- Oui, un peu candide aussi et puis il n'est pas intimidant comme tu l'as…** elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait à haute voix, **été. »**

Elle leva la tête pour voir son visage dégouté ? Déçu ? Elle ne savait pas trop mais elle savait qu'il l'avait bien piégé. Elle rougit légèrement et détourna la tête. Elle ne devait pas avoir honte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tout était vrai. Ils étaient déjà devant la porte de l'immeuble. Il l'ouvrit, lui tint la porte et elle n'osa pas le regarder, sachant qu'il la dévisagerait avec cette colère nouvelle. Sasuke n'avait pas à se comporter ainsi. Ils prirent les escaliers. Elle voulait le lui faire remarquer, mais hésitait. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement aux souvenirs funestes.

**« Ce n'est pas compliqué de te séduire, dommage que Tetsuya ne l'ait pas compris. »**

Il l'avait pétrifié. Ses paroles étaient ignobles, blessantes. Elle sentit ses yeux se mouiller. De douleur, de rage ? Elle ne savait pas mais son corps réagit. Un bruit de claque retentit dans l'entrée avant qu'elle n'aille s'isoler dans l'ancienne chambre de Matteo, sous les regards incompréhensifs des jumeaux, interrompant leur repas. Aucun des deux n'osa être taquin envers Sasuke, seul Aïdan se permit de demander :

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Il n'obtint cependant aucune réponse et vit juste Sasuke partir dans l'ancienne chambre parentale. Akya posa sa fourchette et dit à son frère.

**« Bon, de ce que j'ai compris, on dort sur les canapés ce soir.  
\- Ouais… Tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi elle l'a giflé ?  
\- Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'espère juste que ça va s'arranger. »**

Les deux frères soupirèrent et continuèrent le repas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire, mais ils avaient bien compris que Sasuke avait dû la blesser profondément pour que la douce Hinata agisse ainsi.

La soirée se termina sur des questions sans réponses, des frustrations et des rancœurs. Hinata, allongée dans le lit d'enfant, luttait pour trouver le sommeil. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Pourquoi Sasuke l'avait ainsi attaquée, comme s'il lui en voulait. Se rendait-il compte qu'il l'avait à la fois insultée de fille facile et de meurtrière ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi…

**« Perfide… » **murmura-t-elle.

Il n'agissait jamais sans raison, et elle se promit qu'elle trouverait la réponse. La vengeance ne la mènerait à rien, elle devait éliminer le mal à la racine.

* * *

_*Oui, la nationalité française de Naruto, cette scène gênante, tout était prévue depuis le début ! Je ne m'en étais jamais vraiment aperçu avant de recevoir des correspondants chez moi. La bise, c'est français et ça risque de surprendre des étrangers non avertis._

_Enfin, ce nouveau chapitre vous a-t-il plu malgré le manque d'action ? Que pensez-vous d'Hinata, de sa réaction à la fin après les propos d'Hinata (pas assez, trop) ? Et de Naruto ?  
Dîtes-moi tout, positifs ou négatifs, je lis et je répond._

_Allez, on se retrouve sur le prochain chapitre !_


	19. XVIII - Un sommeil appaisant

_La période de bac est enfin passée. Me revoilà, un mois après, avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je ne vais pas trop m'étaler dessus et vous laisser le découvrir, il est entièrement du point de vue de Sasuke cette fois. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Hinata78 :_**_ Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu. Et merci de penser comme moi, pour la claque !_

**Cicidy : **_J'avais pas pensé à cette claque de cette façon dans le chapitre, mais c'est vrai que c'est un bel élément d'action. Franchement pour le naruhina, ou le sasuhina... je ne sais plus. On verra. Oui, Sasuke n'est pas une crème. Je vais te donner un petit aperçu de ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, selon moi, dans le chapitre qui suit. Merci pour tes encouragements, il m'aide beaucoup ^^_

**Rokushimo : **_Oh, merci pour les compliments ToT, je suis contente de voir que la claque est approuvée et que tu considères Naruto bien décrit. Je te laisse découvrir la suite !_

* * *

**XVIII - UN SOMMEIL APPAISANT**

• • •

_« Un arbre qui s'abat fait beaucoup de bruit ;_  
_une forêt qui germe, on ne l'entend pas. »_  
_Gandhi_

_• • •_

Il rouvrit les yeux et se décida à se lever. Avait-il seulement osé penser à éviter la rencontre de ce matin, lâchement ? Il semblait bien que oui. Sasuke n'avait eu aucune difficulté à regretter ses dires la dernière fois et la chaleur qui était restée sur sa joue le temps qu'il s'endorme le lui avait rappelé. Il se sentait même appelé à s'excuser. Il regrettait non pas seulement son comportement, mais aussi la volonté de la blesser qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment, et finalement réalisée.

Un sourire amer couvrit quelques secondes son visage. Il se rappelait les nombreuses fois où sa mère l'avait grondé pour son caractère capricieux. Il n'avait pas changé, il était même devenu vengeur à présent. Sur cette courte analyse psychologique, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine accompagné des respirations profondes des jumeaux endormis. Il avait un peu honte, mais il aurait bien aimé être à la place des frères, trouvant du réconfort l'un auprès de l'autre. Il avait commencé à en ressentir un peu auprès d'Hinata, mais il avait détruit en une unique phrase cette situation. Il se dirigea à gauche et s'arrêta.

Dans le noir, Hinata se tenait, dos à lui, devant la cafetière en fonctionnement. Que devait-il faire ? Lui souhaiter une bonne journée, s'excuser tout d'abord ? Il détestait ça mais il s'était résolu à le faire, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Un pic d'angoisse le saisit quand elle se retourna. Ils se faisaient à présent face. Il s'attendait à la voir fuyante, un regard peut-être haineux, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il découvrit. Il lui fallu un certain temps pour identifier l'émotion qui s'y trouvait. Une once de dégoût. Mais sa voix ne l'indiqua aucunement.

**« Bonjour Sasuke. »**

Ton très poli, aucune animosité. Juste vide et froid. Il inspira brièvement et lui répondit. Contre son gré, sa voix était peinée. L'écoulement du liquide noir s'arrêta. Elle empoigna la tasse à présent pleine et se dirigea vers lui, fixant le salon derrière lui. Arrivée à son niveau, il l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il faisait et allait dire était raisonnable, mais c'était sa personne, et il n'avait jamais réussi à combattre véritablement son caractère.

**« Pour hier… »**

Il sentit les muscles de la brune se contracter un peu. Il tourna la tête de son côté et regarda sa main sur son épaule avant de continuer.

**« Tu as pris la bonne décision. Je te remercie. »**

Il retira sa main, remonta son regard et rencontra le sien, indescriptible. Elle rompit le contact visuel et reprit son chemin.

Sasuke alla à son tour se préparer un café, légèrement déçu. Il n'était pas parvenu à s'excuser comme l'aurait voulu la norme et il avait l'impression que ça n'était pas suffisant. Puisqu'il n'avait plus aperçu le dégout dans ses yeux, pouvait-il considérer ce premier pas comme réussi ? Il aurait la réponse rapidement, sa tasse serait bientôt pleine.

* * *

Il l'avait rejointe, elle était installée sur le canapé qu'Akya venait de quitter pour la salle de bains. Sasuke s'était assis à l'extrémité pour ne pas être plus envahissant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tout en buvant son café, il attendait une réponse. Il n'avait posé aucune question, mais c'est ce qu'il ressentait, l'attente d'une réponse. Aïdan se réveilla et les dévisagea, les yeux pleins de questions. Il le regarda, puis regarda Hinata : sa tête ne savait sur qui se concentrée. Puis il se leva et rejoignit le couloir. Ils étaient pour un court instant seuls. Et la voix d'Hinata emplit la salle.

**« Comment te répondre si tu me remercies ? »**

Honnêtement, il avait imaginé plusieurs phrases qu'elle aurait pu dire mais pas celle-là. Il la regarda, elle continuait de fixer ce qui se trouvait en face du canapé, lui montrant son profil gauche.

**« Tu as été… perfide. »**

Le mot était difficile à entendre. Mais il savait qu'elle disait vrai. Il ne le remarqua cependant pas.

**« Pourquoi ne pas t'excuser simplement ? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas te dire ce que je voulais ? Que tu dois m'être reconnaissant pour t'avoir permis de découvrir qui tu étais réellement, un être perfide. »**

Une deuxième fois ce mot, elle l'avait bien choisi, il était vraiment désagréable. Mais voulait-elle dire qu'il lui volait sa façon de l'atteindre ? Sasuke n'y avait pas pensé ainsi.

**« Écoute, Hinata. Je voulais juste…**  
**\- J'ai compris, Sasuke. Je sais que c'est là ta façon de t'excuser. Mais, tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir si je ne te pardonne pas. »**

Aïdan reparut dans le salon, les regardant encore avant de se préparer un petit-déjeuner en cuisine. Sasuke ignorait cet élément et se focalisa sur ce qu'Hinata disait. Il ne lui en voudrait pas, elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui indiquer, avec autant de cordialité en plus. Aïdan revint poser de la nourriture sur la table. Hinata se leva et alla s'asseoir. Sasuke se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. D'un air mutin, elle lui disait :

**« J'ai compris pourquoi tu as été comme ça. »**

Puis elle entama son petit-déjeuner ignorant la surprise qui figurait, il en était sûr, sur son visage. Qu'avait-elle compris ?

* * *

Les jours étaient passés. Il avait bien senti une différence, mais il avait bien plus l'impression qu'Hinata ne voulait pas lui pardonner. Elle avait installée une nouvelle distance en évitant de lui parler, en ne cherchant plus à le défendre quand il s'entêtait à aller contre l'avis général. Ce nouveau comportement lui paraissait faux, ou plutôt forcé. Combien de sourires avait-il surpris avant qu'elle ne les dissimule derrière une expression neutre ? Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il prenait cette situation de plus en plus comme un jeu. Mais il lui semblait toutefois qu'elle jouait aussi, dangereusement, avec ses nerfs. Particulièrement quand elle était en compagnie du père de Matteo. Il préféra oublier ces moments et poursuivre son entraînement du jour.

Installé dans un garage vide, il était assis pour méditer. Depuis peu, il essayait de forcer l'apparition de ses visions. Il n'y était pas encore parvenu mais il voulait continuer. Pour l'instant, il ne souhaitait pas développer son don d'électricité : s'il se trouvait dans un lieu sans appareil électrique, ce don lui serait inutile. Il passa ainsi il ne sait combien de temps assis sur le sol. Puis, il entendit quelqu'un arrivé. Il garda les yeux fermés. La personne se stoppa puis reprit son chemin. Son pas semblait avoir été hésitant. Elle s'arrêta devant lui. Sasuke pensait avoir deviné de qui il s'agissait mais avait décidé d'être le plus imperturbable possible. Il réussit jusqu'à ce que sa curiosité l'emporte. Il ouvrit les yeux et put confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Hinata l'avait rejoint. Il secoua la tête et se reprit. Elle était ce dont il avait besoin pour tester sa capacité de concentration.

Concentré, il l'était. Il parvenait à s'isoler complètement du monde extérieur. Il suffisait juste que son regard soit posé sur une chose immobile, ses yeux s'emplissaient alors de vide. Seulement, si cette situation correspondait à la concentration qu'il exigeait de lui-même, il devait être bien médiocre. Il s'était isolé, oui. Son regard était posé sur quelque chose d'immobile, certes, mais ses yeux n'était absolument pas vide, et encore moins son esprit. Il détaillait dans les moindres recoins la femme qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Elle était assise en tailleur, les yeux fermés et les mains sur ses genoux. Elle, était concentrée, et lui, il focalisait sur elle. Comme dans un film, il vit passer les derniers jours en accéléré. Une question se forma une fois que ce fut terminé. Que devait penser les personnes de leur entourage quand lui-même ne savait mettre un mot sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec elle en ce moment ?

Elle ne lui parlait presque plus, mais elle restait à ses côtés, comme attendant quelque chose. Elle lui souriait, d'un air secret, et une lueur d'amusement s'allumait sur son visage quand elle le voyait partir. Elle lui avait pardonné, à coup sûr, mais elle semblait profiter de la situation derrière une attitude innocente, soutenue par tout le monde. Et puis, il y avait ce… il avait échoué, sa concentration était définitivement perdue depuis son arrivée. Il poussa un soupir et se leva. Hinata ne broncha pas. Il allait sortir de ce garage mais décida que cette situation suffisait, il en avait assez de passer pour un repenti ridicule. Tout en la regardant, il lui dit :

**« Tu t'es bien amusée ? »**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, une esquisse de sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…**  
**\- Tu as gagné… Je m'excuse. Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi… perfide l'autre soir. »**

Oui, il l'avait finalement dit, et c'était ce qu'elle semblait attendre. Elle lui offrit enfin un véritable sourire, celui plein de douceur qui avait déjà eu un effet apaisant sur lui.

**« Merci de le dire à haute voix, Sasuke. »**

* * *

Il l'avait finalement attendue puis ils étaient allés chez Naïa ensemble. Le silence avait été majoritaire mais les cinq dernières minutes, Hinata prit la parole. Elle lui fit part de ses angoisses. Le départ était le lendemain. Sasuke ne put rien lui dire puisqu'il ressentait et comprenait les raisons de ses craintes. Il fut cependant heureux qu'elle lui en parle, ce qu'il s'était passé cette soirée était bien derrière eux. Après avoir sonné à la porte, Hinata lui dit :

**« C'était la dernière fois que je te faisais part de mes craintes. Maintenant… **elle releva la tête.  
**\- Tu ne penseras qu'à l'issue,** il devait rester positif,** heureuse ?**  
**\- Oui. »**

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Naïa, étonnée, qui s'empressa d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée :

**« C'est bon, la petite guerre est finie ? »**

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse mise à part des sourires. Cette soirée, ils la passèrent dans une ambiance calme et chaleureuse. Il s'agissait de la dernière fois qu'ils passaient ainsi ensemble. Et même si tout le monde faisait de son mieux pour que la soirée paraisse anodine, un souffle d'adieu se faisait bien sentir.

Matteo s'était accroché à Hinata pour ne plus la lâcher, même à table. Il gardait une main posée sur la jambe de la brune. Cela semblait faire plaisir à son père, qui était bien évidemment là. Sasuke était peut-être le seul à le penser, mais ce Naruto faisait toujours en sorte d'être avec Hinata, à moins que ce ne soit le contraire. Il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de Matteo ; le petit garçon servait de prétexte pour réunir les deux tourtereaux.

**« Tu trouves ? Ils n'utilisent peut-être pas Matteo mais c'est vrai qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien. »** remarqua Akya.

Sasuke tiqua. Il avait dit les derniers mots de sa pensée à voix haute. Il hocha de la tête pour répondre au frère et fixa son assiette, déjà vide. Il pensait que si Hinata s'était ainsi rapprochée de Naruto, c'était parce qu'elle avait remarqué que ça l'énervait. Or, à présent qu'il n'était censé y avoir aucune animosité entre eux, elle continuait de faire ses beaux sourires aux blonds avec des yeux admiratifs. Sasuke ferma les siens, il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il serrait le manche de sa fourchette. La claque mentale ne tarda pas à venir. Quel égoïste il faisait ! À toujours croire que telle personne agissait pour le faire réagir. Et de toutes façons, en quoi ça le gênait qu'elle rigole avec lui, et qu'elle semble plus à l'aise à ses côtés qu'aux siens ? Il ne la voyait seulement comme un compagnon d'arme.

Les deux et Matteo se levèrent. L'enfant prit la main de son père et d'Hinata afin de les mener jusqu'au salon. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé puis Matteo partit en courant dans sa chambre, certainement pour aller chercher des jouets. Sasuke put assister à une parade de la part de chacun qui le fit réagir dans l'immédiat. Quand Naruto parlait et trouvait le moindre prétexte pour se rapprocher d'elle et la toucher, à l'épaule, sur la tête, Hinata le laissait faire en continuant de lui parler avec un sourire plus ou moins gêné que Sasuke commençait à détester. Elle était un compagnon d'arme, oui, mais Sasuke venait de décider qu'elle était aussi son amie. Et occupant ce statut-là, il jugeait qu'elle devait s'éloigner du blond, trop néfaste pour elle. Ou pour lui. Il supprima cette dernière idée.

Avant que Matteo ne revienne de sa chambre munie de dragons en peluche, Sasuke s'était levé et assis à côté d'Hinata. Naruto et cette dernière le regardait, interloqués.

**« J'ai aussi le droit de jouer avec Matteo, non ? **  
**\- Sasuke, tu es sûr que ça va ? »**

Le brun retint sa réponse, elle allait être trop acerbe et ce n'était pas le moment de retourner aux temps d'ignorance avec une Hinata qui tombait dans les mailles du filet du blond. Il devait agir pour l'en dépêtrer. Devant son silence, Hinata n'insista pas et retourna à sa conversation. Ils parlaient de plats cuisinés, quel sujet passionnant… Le petit garçon revint et distribua un dragon à chacun, sauf à lui. Il le regarda et il sembla à Sasuke que Matteo s'excusa.

**« Il te demande de partir, il n'a pas assez de dragons. Je suis désolé… »** lui traduisit le père.

Forcément, le fils complotait avec le père, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps puisque Hinata partait le lendemain. Sasuke se pencha afin de regarder Naruto dans les yeux pour lui dire :

**« Je peux vous regarder jouer dans ce cas, pas besoin de partir. »**

Il s'adossa ensuite contre le dossier du canapé. Il espérait être un élément perturbateur mais il lui sembla qu'il avait complètement échoué. La brune, qu'il essayait de protéger, était finalement assise juste aux côtés de Naruto pour permettre, soit disant, à Matteo de s'asseoir sur les deux adultes en même temps. Sasuke préféra fermer les yeux quand il vit le bras du blond s'installer confortablement sur les épaules de la brune. Il ne ferait aucune scène, pas un soir avant leur départ.

* * *

Ce n'était peut-être pas des effusions d'émotions, de larmes et d'adieux déchirants, mais lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'appartement de Naïa, les au revoir furent plus longs, moins enthousiastes, plus pacifiques. Sasuke avait serré la main de chaque homme, sans démonstration de force avec Naruto, et avec en bonus une caresse rapide dans les cheveux de Matteo. Ils étaient rentrés en silence jusque l'appartement et les quatre étaient restés dans le salon empli d'une atmosphère lourde. Le souvenir du meurtre de chacun des proches, des proches des compagnons leur revenait en pleine figure. Cette émotion néfaste était entretenue par l'absence de la propriétaire du lieu où ils logeaient, cette impression que l'appartement était envahi par le fantôme de Mia.

Et pour une fois, ce ne fut ni Akya, ni Aïdan qui brisèrent cet instant d'angoisses. Ce fut Hinata. Elle avança afin de se mettre à la vue de tous et de sa voix douce, elle leur dit :

**« Je sais bien que chacun de vous n'est pas croyant, mais, que dîtes-vous de nous recueillir un instant, dans un moment de prières, tous ensemble ? »**

Elle leur attrapa à chacun la main, celle de Sasuke au milieu de celles des jumeaux et attendit leur réponse. À l'unisson, ils hochèrent de la tête, elle leur sourit et leur demanda de faire comme elle.

Après avoir poussé la table basse, ils étaient tous les quatre en tailleur, chacun tenant la main de ses voisins, formants un cercle silencieux. Seules les légères respirations pouvaient s'entendre. Sasuke, stressé par ce procédé au début, ressentait enfin un calme, en lui. Ce calme semblait lui venir du silence, du recueillement de chacun, des mains qu'ils tenaient, de celle d'Akya, mais surtout de celle d'Hinata. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il lui fallu pour réussir à ne plus penser aux difficultés, au lendemain, à la mort. Il se sentait à la fois entouré d'ondes positives, chaudes, et seul avec son cher oncle, une présence qui lui manquait, mais qui cette nuit semblait être là, à travers lui. La colère qu'il ressentait en permanence s'atténuait, sans pour autant disparaître. Il resserra ses doigts autour des deux mains qu'il tenait. Les deux firent de même. Il comprit d'où venait ce sentiment apaisant. Chacun avait vécu des expériences similaires, se sentaient coupables et souhaitaient qu'une fin advienne. Et à ce moment, joignant le recueil de l'un avec celui de l'autre, une communion se passait entre eux. Et Sasuke l'admettait, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce puisse être aussi agréable.

Il sentit la main d'Akya lâcher la sienne, puis son corps tomba sur Sasuke. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que le jumeau s'était endormi contre son épaule, des larmes perlants à ses yeux. Sasuke soupira mais pas d'agacement. Aïdan dormait déjà, la tête posée sur les jambes étendues d'Hinata. Il lâcha la main de la brune qui ouvrit à son tour les yeux, et lui sourit en voyant Akya endormi. Elle mima de ses lèvres un « ne les réveille pas » auquel il répondit par un « oui » muet. Il fit de même ; il installa la tête du deuxième frère sur ses jambes. Puis, il regarda à nouveau Hinata, à ses côtés. Elle couvait Aïdan du regard et lui remettait les cheveux en place.

**« Hinata ?** l'appela-t-il bassement. **On va mettre au lit qui en premier, ton petit où le mien ? »**

L'appellation qu'il leur avait donnée semblait plaire à la brune.

**« On les laisse ici. Ils se sentent bien, et moi aussi. Un dernier sommeil paisible est ce dont ils ont besoin.**  
**\- Et toi ? Tu n'en as pas besoin ?**  
**\- Si, mais je vais le trouver, si je reste ici, avec vous. »**

Elle allait dormir ici, et il comprit après qu'elle l'incluait dedans, quand elle lui demanda de s'asseoir dos à elle. Il s'exécuta en veillant à ne pas réveiller Akya puis il la sentit s'adosser à lui. Leur respiration était décalée, donnant un rythme irrégulier aux mouvements de leur dos.

Sasuke s'aperçut que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient à nouveau proches, physiquement. Depuis leur arrivée en Italie, ils n'avaient plus eu de moment comme celui-ci. Les derniers remontaient à Sydney, quand ils s'endormaient sur le canapé. Ces instants lui avianet-ils manqué ? Il connaissait la réponse, mais l'avouer était difficile. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de nombreuses autres réponses.

Hinata était bien plus qu'un simple compagnon. Même les frères jumeaux représentaient plus pour lui à présent. Ils étaient tous des amis pour lui. Mais il lui apparaissait bien que la brune avait quelque chose de différent. Ou plutôt, il y avait autre chose en lui. Elle ne pouvait se résumer à ce mot "ami", pourtant empli de significations, mais il ne pouvait, et ne voulait pas lui en attribuer un autre. Il se sentait toutefois incomplet, négligeant et énervé en pensant ainsi.

Il prit une grande inspiration oubliant deux secondes qu'Hinata était dans son dos. Il avait assez réfléchi. Il tournait en rond et avait l'impression d'avoir à la fois faux et vrai. Il repérait toujours quand Hinata mentait. Il lui suffisait de lui poser quelques questions. Et c'est ce qu'il décida de faire. Il avait de toute façon assez réfléchi et préférait agir.

** « Hinata, ce Naruto, il te plaît ? »**

Les muscles du dos de la brune étaient plus tendus suite à sa question. Ils se détendirent petit à petit, mais ils ne retrouvèrent pas leur état premier. Sasuke ne pouvait la voir, mais il l'imaginait avec des petites rougeurs et, au son de sa voix, clair et peu assuré, il devinait un sourire contenu.

**« C'est un homme très sympathique et gentil, dévoué à ses passions et maintenant à son fils. Je pense donc que oui, il m'est amical, et charmant.**  
**\- Charmant ? Tu veux dire séduisant ? »**

Oui, il demandait avec précision, il connaissait assez Hinata pour savoir qu'elle pouvait jouer avec les mots. Elle ricana doucement, elle cachait sa gêne grandissante.

**« Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de sujet t'intéressait Sasuke.**  
**\- Répond juste à ma question,** murmura-t-il le sourire aux lèvres suite à sa réflexion.  
**\- C'est que… je ne sais pas. Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. »**

Si, pour Naruto, ça en avait. Et Sasuke savait que pour lui aussi.

**« Avant que tu ne fuies dans un semblant de sommeil, dis-moi juste une chose. Naruto est-il plus charmant que moi ? »**

Il n'avait pas voulu lui poser cette question ainsi, mais c'est comme ça qu'elle était sortie de son esprit. Il ne la regrettait pas, il avait dit qu'il ne réfléchirait plus. De plus, Sasuke était une personne qui assumait ses actes, et ses paroles. Il attendait donc sa réponse, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir regarder ses yeux, voir s'ils fuiraient les siens complètement ou partiellement. La tension était à nouveau bien présente dans les muscles de son dos.

**« Sasuke, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi.**  
**\- Juste une réponse honnête. Alors ?**  
**\- Je,** elle sembla hésiter,** je ne sais pas non plus. »**

Il ne dit aucun mot, et elle non plus. Plus tard, il sentit son corps complètement détendu, appuyé contre son dos. Elle s'était endormie à son tour. Il n'allait pas tarder non plus, sur une dernière pensée. Hinata avait menti. Il lui manquait encore sa réponse.

* * *

Aïdan les avaient tous réveillés et, malgré l'engourdissement de leur corps, ils avaient dû se dépêcher pour arriver à l'heure à l'aéroport. Dans l'empressement et le stress de ce départ pour la destination finale, Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de penser à ses questions relationnelles, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas pour autant.

Au moment de l'embarquement, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra quand un employé de l'aéroport interpella Hinata. Il pensa immédiatement à leur faux passeport et eut peur que les autorités l'aient remarqué. Mais c'était une fausse alerte, elle avait simplement oublié un de ses sacs. Après ce léger incident, leurs pas se firent plus pressants, la peur de se faire découvrir était à présent plus forte.

Ainsi, une fois installés dans l'avion et que ce dernier ait décollé, ils se sentirent plus rassurés. Hinata était à côté de Naïa, et les jumeaux juste devant elles. Quand à lui, ils s'étaient retrouvés à côté d'une de ses connaissances, que le prétendu hasard avait fait se rencontrer à nouveau, comme un signe annonciateur. Jiraya était son partenaire de voyage, et Sasuke avait du mal à croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple coïncidence. L'homme d'âge mûr semblait enthousiaste et les avait tous salué chaleureusement. Il disait avoir décidé de visiter les hauts lieux de l'antiquité européenne, pour se vider l'esprit et que c'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait sur ce même vol. Sasuke avait préféré ne pas insister devant tout le monde, mais à présent qu'ils étaient tous deux assis côte à côte, un peu éloigné des autres, il allait pouvoir poser ses questions. Et avant même d'entendre des réponses, il avait sa petite idée sur la raison de la présence de Jiraya.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, réellement ?  
****\- Je te l'ai dit, la présence de merveilleux monuments dans ces pays européens.  
****\- Mais aussi… »**

Jiraya sourit, fier de lui, ou de Sasuke, le brun ne savait pas trop. Il finit par avouer :

**« Mais aussi pour te protéger d'Orochimaru, et le piéger, tant que j'y suis. »**

Le brun ressentit la fierté de Jiraya pour lui-même, sa première idée s'avérait juste. Mais c'était inquiétant. Comment ça, les protéger d'Orochimaru ? Mais tous d'abord, Jiraya avait-il pensé qu'il pourrait être suivi ?

**« Ne penses-tu pas que tu risques notre liberté, en nous suivant ainsi ?**  
**\- Et bien figure-toi que non, justement. Je brouille les pistes.**  
**\- Ah oui, et comment quand la police sait que tu étais proche de mon oncle ?**  
**\- Justement. Elle pense que je te cherche désespérément depuis que tu as quitté New-York. Et ils ont fini par arrêter de me suivre. Je suis toujours aller à l'opposé d'où tu te trouvais, je crois que je les ai épuisé, **il rigola courtement.** Mais aujourd'hui, je suis sur la bonne piste, et elle n'est plus là.**  
**\- J'espère que tu as raison. »**

Une hôtesse blonde aux formes généreuses passa à leur côté, Jiraya ne manqua pas de la détailler. Sasuke le ramena bien vite à la conversation.

**« J'ai conclu un marché avec Orochimaru, de quoi veux-tu me protéger ?  
****\- D'un piège à l'aéroport, d'un kidnapping, d'un complot, d'un…  
****\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris… »**

Sasuke était l'une des personnes qui connaissait très bien Orochimaru. Mais Jiraya le connaissait encore mieux. Sasuke savait que ces deux hommes, et une femme, avaient été amis, puis associés, mais cela ne dura pas. Orochimaru voulait toujours plus de pouvoir, négligeant les normes légales. Sasuke ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire et jamais il ne sut quand est-ce que le groupe se dissolu, mais depuis, Jiraya saisissait la moindre opportunité pour piéger Orochimaru. Il avait par ailleurs aidé son oncle lorsque que Sasuke s'était retrouvé acculé par l'homme. Ce qui était important de retenir, c'était que concernant Orochimaru, on pouvait faire confiance à Jiraya, ou à l'autre femme, pour détourner et lire dans ses plans. Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs plus du nom de cette femme.

**« Tsunade ? ** interpela Jiraya. L'hôtesse blonde arrêta de boucler les ceintures des sièges vides et se redressa pour regarder son voisin.**  
****\- Tout est vérifié, nous n'aurons aucun problème à l'arrivée. »**

C'était ça. Tsunade. Cette hôtesse que Jiraya avait détaillée, était le troisième membre. Sasuke n'était pas sur d'une chose, il se tourna pour demander à Jiraya, mais ce dernier lui fournit la réponse sans qu'il n'est à prononcer un mot.

**« Oui, elle vous suit depuis le début. Et elle est encore plus impliquée depuis que le père d'Hinata est intervenu. La grande majorité de la police a lâché l'affaire, mais il reste toujours un petit groupe, qu'on a décidé de semer. »**

Sasuke n'y croyait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être materné, mais, il l'avouait, cette sensation était agréable. Se savoir aidé, dans l'ombre, il n'y avait rien de plus rassurant. C'était ce dont il avait besoin pour ne plus appréhender son arrivée en Crète.

* * *

_Pour ceux à qui l'action commence à manquer, elle arrive dans le prochain chapitre, jusqu'à la fin avec des petites pauses._

_Sinon, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? La personnalité de Sasuke est-elle convaincante ?_  
_Que pensez-vous du retour de Jiraya et Tsunade ?_  
_Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous a plu un minimum ^^ N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une trace écrite de votre passage. Sur ce, gros bisous, et à la prochaine ! _

_J'oubliais, je tiens vraiment à vous remercier, vous lecteurs qui accordés du temps à cette fanfiction, qui parfois laissé une review qui me réchauffe le coeur. Car sans vous, sans voir les courbes qui représentent vos passages, j'aurais abandonné cette fanfiction depuis longtemps déjà. Et grâce à vous, je suis aujourd'hui heureuse de la continuer et motiver à la terminer avant ma rentrée prochaine !_


	20. XIX - Un départ précipité

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà avec le prochain chapitre, je sais que certain d'entre vous attendent la suite de mes autres fics, mais je veux à tout prix terminer cette fic avant septembre. Enfin, après avoir passé une heure à mettre en page ce chapitre sur qui avait décidé de bien m'embêter, je vous laisse découvrir le dix-neuvième chapitre !_

* * *

**_Cicidy :_**_ Oui, j'ai enfin mis un autre rapprochement entre les deux -' Au chapitre 18... Enfin, il a fait son petit effet, c'est bien ! Hihi, on dirait moi quand je vois Naruto et Hinata se rapprocher dans d'autre fics ^^  
__J'ai essayé d'autres couples, mais pourquoi j'aime celui-là, je crois que c'est devenu une habitude. Donc, je te comprend totalement ! Mais bon, tu verras, pour le couple ^^  
__Bon, je suis contente que leur caractère te plais toujours, et c'est vrai que j'ai voulu faire une évolution dans le comportement d'Hinata, je me suis dit qu'au bout d'un certain moment, elle ne pouvait pas se comporter de la même façon que lorsqu'elle a rencontré Sasuke.  
Enfin, merci de ta review habituelle, je l'attend à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture !_

**_Hinata78 :_**_ Cool, tant mieux alors ^^ Ce chapitre marque cependant le retour de l'action. Allez, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**Rokushimo :** Ah, tu m'as bien fait rire avec ta review XD Et oui, elle les suivait pour faire sa véritable entrée en ce moment ^^. Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

**_colinedejulie :_**_ OH ! Je suis trop contente de voir une nouvelle personne me laisser une review ! MERCI !  
Ouah ! Les 18 chapitres d'un coup ! Ça fait beaucoup (je crois une centaine de pages word). Mais c'est un merveilleux compliments que tu me fait, je suis à la fois excitée de mettre la suite, et toute émue T.T  
Je peux te dire que tu as commencé à lire au bon moment, parce qu'en ce moment, je poste tout les dimanche, donc il n'y a plus les attentes de plusieurs mois (pas comme sur les autres -.-''). Enfin, je te remercie de review qui m'a __rafraîchie, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**XIX - UN DÉPART PRÉCIPITÉ**

• • •

_« L'angoisse, au fond, n'est qu'un dérivé de l'espoir »_  
_Hubert Aquin_

• • •

Hinata souhaitait leur poser des questions. Les coups d'œil qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter à Sasuke et au certain Jiraya le confirmaient. Akya était aussi intrigué qu'elle au final. L'homme s'était présenté à eux avec de grandes accolades, disant que ça lui faisait plaisir de les revoir, Sasuke et elle. La brune avait été surprise qu'il connaisse Sasuke. Ne tenant plus, Akya se décala à nouveau pour parler à Hinata.

**« Hinata, c'est qui ce Jiraya ?  
\- Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, à New York et on a dîné ensemble. Mais c'est tout.  
\- Tu savais qu'il connaissait Sasuke ?  
\- Non… et ils m'ont l'air de tenir une conversation sérieuse depuis un petit moment. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que,** elle se mit à chuchoter, **je connais aussi l'hôtesse blonde.  
\- Ah oui ?** l'intérêt de Naïa semblait s'être éveillé.  
**\- Oui,** poursuivit Hinata, **je l'ai aussi vu à ce dîner. Je ne me rappelle plus de son prénom par contre… Je me souviens qu'elle était arrivée à notre table sans prévenir, qu'elle avait frappé Jiraya en le réprimandant puis qu'elle était partie avec la bouteille de vin. »**

Son frère se leva de son siège pour se rapprocher d'eux et dire :

**« Ça veut dire que les deux se connaissent…**  
**\- Tu penses à ce que je pense ?** demanda Akya.  
**\- Je crois bien.**  
**\- Et à quoi vous pensez ? »** intervint Naïa.

Les deux se connaissaient, avaient déjà rencontré Hinata et Sasuke, et se retrouvaient sur le même vol qu'eux, l'un en simple voyageur et l'autre en tant qu'employée. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Les deux jumeaux les suspectaient d'être du corps de police, ou des sortes de détective. Akya vit blêmir Hinata.

**« Ce ne sont que des suppositions,** essaya-t-il de la rassurer.  
**\- Peut-être, mais il faut bien qu'il y ait une explication, et celle que vous défendez est très probable.**  
**\- Ne vous prenez plus la tête, évitez d'y penser, et dormez durant les quatre dernières heures de vol, **dit Naïa en poussant la tête d'Akya.  
**\- Mais si on a raison, il faut prévoir un plan de fuite.**  
**\- On ne peut rien faire en avion, on improvisera à la sortie au pire, n'oubliez pas vos dons. »**

Sur ces paroles, Akya se retourna et son frère se rassit. Il n'était pas convaincu par la détente de Naïa mais ne chercherait pas à aller contre, elle avait raison, il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais son frère en décida autrement. Les personnes disaient qu'ils étaient sur tout point similaire, sauf pour leur frange, gauche pour lui, droite pour son frère. Mais ceux qui les connaissaient très bien savaient qu'Aïdan était toujours plus téméraire que son frère. Il était toujours celui qui prenait les risques en premier.

Ainsi, les déplacements permis depuis qu'ils étaient en vol stationnaire, il n'hésita pas à se lever et à aller discuter avec les deux hommes. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, puis il revint le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait de bonnes nouvelles à partager.

**« Akya, on avait raison, à moitié,** débuta-t-il fièrement.  
**\- Mais pourquoi souris-tu bêtement alors, y a pas de quoi se réjouir ?** lui rétorqua-t-il avec une pichenette.  
**\- Laisse-moi terminer. Jiraya est un détective, ainsi que Tsunade. Mais ils ne sont pas là pour attraper Hinata et Sasuke. Jiraya connaissait l'oncle de Sasuke depuis belle lurette et il est celui qui a ramené sur la table le sujet des légendes chez Sasuke. C'est grâce à lui que Sasuke a pu trouver Hinata. **  
**\- Tu veux dire que… cette fois,** c'était la tête d'Hinata qui s'était avancée.  
**\- Oui, il t'a rencontré ce jour-là dans un but précis. Après avoir bien pu observé tes yeux, il a donné une de tes photos à Sasuke, lui a indiqué ton lieu de travail, et voilà, vous vous êtes rencontrés. »**

Akya fit une remarque sur le fait que c'était un peu effrayant, approuvé par Hinata, soulagée l'air de rien. Elle posa cependant une autre question, pourquoi les deux détectives étaient présents ? Ça ne pouvait être dû au hasard. Son frère répondit qu'il faudrait lui demander elle-même, il avait posé la question et avait obtenu un « secret professionnel ».

La conversation s'épuisa et chacun se réinstalla confortablement dans leur siège, parlant avec leur voisin. Constatant que Naïa et Hinata étaient concentrées sur leur propre conversation, Akya décida qu'il pouvait parler d'un sujet potentiellement sensible avec son frère : la relation entre les deux new-yorkais. Tout comme lui, Aïdan pensait que c'était plus complexe que ça n'en valait la peine.

**« Ils n'arrêtent pas de jouer au chat et la souris, ça devient lassant. »**

Il semblait penser de la même façon que lui mais Akya voyait bien que cette situation ne lassait pas tant que ça son frère. Autant lui était très farceur, autant son jumeau était un véritable séducteur. Et si la situation continuait ainsi, il n'allait pas tarder à en jouer. Aïdan serait très bien capable de séduire Hinata juste pour faire enrager Sasuke, comme il avait pu le voir avec Naruto. Comme toujours, Akya soutiendrait son frère dans son entreprise, il agrémenterait les conversations de petits sous-entendus et de quiproquos.

**« On va être des cupidons diaboliques ?**  
**\- Oui, avec des ailes noirs et un sniper en guise d'arc. » **répondit Aïdan.

Les personnes pouvaient les trouver très enfantins, mais ils n'y prêtaient pas attention. Plus ils montaient des coups, embêtaient gentiment leur monde, cherchaient à rigoler, moins pensaient aux difficultés de la vie. Et en ce moment, ils devaient se dépasser pour toujours s'occuper l'esprit. Certain appelait ça une fuite, de l'immaturité, eux retenaient la formule de leur mère : rire et sourire de tout attire le bonheur. Ils pourraient dire que c'était leur slogan, leur façon de penser. Tant pis si les personne ne les prenaient pas très au sérieux, tant pis si on les prenait pour des personnes peu sensible, ils savaient qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils ressentaient, et tant que l'autre était présent, ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire connaître leur colère, leur rage et leur haine au monde entier. Le rire était suffisant. Leur mère riait toujours. Parfois, quand elle prenait une figure stricte, il y avait un très léger tressaillement sur le coin de ses lèvres, à ce moment, ils savaient qu'elle rigolait. Cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de les punir, Akya ne pouvait dire le contraire, mais elle savait rester positive, admirablement optimiste.

**« À quoi tu penses, Akya ?**  
**\- J'ai envie de jouer un morceau. »**

Son frère le regarda avec un sourire peiné. Il avait compris. C'était ce qui était gênant avec lui, il savait toujours quand il mentait, et devinait souvent la raison avant même qu'il la lui donne. Mais ça pouvait être agréable de ne pas avoir à mettre de mots pour qu'une personne vous comprenne parfaitement.

**« Tu as fini d'écrire ce morceau ?**  
**\- Non, il me faut encore du temps. Et toi, tu as trouvé ton prochain cliché ?**  
**\- Non plus, rien ne m'a inspiré dernièrement. »**

Leur moyen de dire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé le moyen d'exprimer un dernier adieu à leur mère. L'atmosphère devenait pesante.

**« Dommage qu'on ne soit pas du côté du hublot, j'adore trouver des histoires aux nuages.**  
**\- Tu te souviens de cette fille, habillée de coton pour la soirée costumée ? Elle voulait ressembler à un nuage.**  
**\- Oui, elle est vite devenue un cumulus, un peu trop dégoulinant après l'intervention de Sean.**  
**\- C'était la première fois que je pouvais rire plutôt que baver devant une femme nue. »**

Et voilà, cette fois, c'était son frère qui avait amené le rire. Il savait que la prochaine fois, se devrait être lui.

* * *

Après ces cinq heures d'avions, sortir de cette boîte de métal lui fit un grand bien. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'avion, ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais il ressentait toujours le même soulagement en sortant. Ils se dépêchèrent de passer récupérer leur sac de randonnée pour aller prendre un taxi qui les emmènerait au centre-ville d'Héraklion. Une fois dehors, ils firent en sorte de monter dans deux taxis, l'un derrière l'autre Sasuke se situait dans le premier avec Jiraya et Hinata. Assis sur la banquette arrière avec Hinata, Sasuke attendait les questions à venir. Mais avant, il indiqua au chauffeur de l'emmener à Héraklion. Son voyage en avion avait été riche en informations, et il allait en faire profiter Hinata qui lui demanda :

**« Ce sont des détectives ?**  
**\- Oui.**  
**\- Pourquoi ils sont là ? »**

Elle s'excusa de parler de Jiraya à la troisième personne alors qu'il était là puis il lui expliqua les raisons. Jiraya et Tsunade avait décidé de les protéger d'un petit groupe de police qui, malgré les ordres d'en haut, était chargé de les retrouver. Jiraya se joignit à leur conversation, en japonais pour le malheur du chauffeur qui désespérait de ne rien comprendre.

**« Ils sont trois,** débuta-t-il en décrivant le groupe. **On les a semés en Chine, mais on a décidé de se rapprocher de vous puisqu'ils se sont penchés sur les légendes. Et je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais ils sont sur la bonne piste. Aux dernières nouvelles, Tsunade m'a dit qu'ils s'intéressaient à un acide encore inconnu, retrouvé sur uniquement cinq corps.**  
**\- Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont trouvé un lien entre les décès de…**  
**\- Mon oncle, Tetsuya, la mère des jumeaux, la sœur de Naïa,** compléta Sasuke, **et les brûlures d'Ardea. »**

Elle avait du mal à le croire, comme lui au début. Surtout quand Jiraya précisa :

**« Ce qu'il y a de plus compliqué, c'est qu'ils admettent la possibilité d'un quelconque élément surnaturel. Et ils ont vu les visionnages de votre petite altercation, à Sidney*. »**

Oui, ce jour là, ils n'avaient pas été très intelligents à user de leurs pouvoirs en public. C'était seulement maintenant que ça se retournait contre eux.

**« Vous pensez qu'ils vont nous retrouver ?**  
**\- Ça devrait être difficile puisqu'ils n'ont pas vos légendes, vous avez au moins fait attention à ne rien laisser derrière vous, mis à part cette harpe, qui ne les a pas aidés. »**

Elle souffla. Sasuke secoua sa tête à la voir s'inquiéter ainsi. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une chose à faire, aller trouver un guide pour le plateau du Lassithi, surnommé le plateau aux milles moulins.

Ils étaient descendus du taxi depuis une bonne heure déjà. Naïa leur avait enfin trouvé un guide, il s'agissait d'une femme brune d'âge mûr, aux yeux vifs et espiègles. Elle leur donna rendez-vous au pied d'un col, le lendemain, à huit heures.

Ils étaient donc, encore une fois dans un hôtel. Peut-être la dernière fois se dit sardoniquement Sasuke. Il partageait sa chambre avec les jumeaux, Jiraya préférant en occuper une seul. Sasuke se dit qu'il regrettait son choix, Akya et Aïdan étaient déchainés. Ils cherchaient à lui faire avouer ses secrets, et particulièrement un, son état d'âme par rapport à Hinata. Il pouvait nier tout intérêt, les jumeaux interprétaient toujours sa phrase comme ils le souhaitaient.

**« Puisque je vous dit que si elle veut, elle pourrait, à son retour, commencer une relation avec ce blond.**  
**\- Tu utilises cet adjectif pour le nommer parce que tu ne l'apprécies pas ? **demanda Akya.  
**\- Ou parce que tu essayes de le réduire à une simple couleur, pour ne pas reconnaître sa valeur d'homme ?** compléta Aïdan.  
**\- Je vous dis…** il inspira fortement, expira, puis termina sur un ton neutre et posé, **bonne nuit. »**

Il avait clos la conversation et s'était allongé sous ses draps. Les jumeaux ricanèrent de leur petite victoire puis firent de même. Une chose avait été bénéfique avec leur intervention, c'est qu'il ne pensa pas à ce qui les attendrait le lendemain.

* * *

Hinata tournait dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle était bien trop angoissée. Elle savait qu'ils allaient affronter des atrocités dès le lendemain, et malgré toute sa préparation, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être prête. Naïa l'interpella.

**« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Pas besoin de répondre, tu bouges tellement que j'ai envie de t'attacher.**  
**\- Désolée… Je vais faire attention.**  
**\- Je pense à Antonio, ou à Matteo quand je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et ça marche, je m'endors comme une masse à chaque fois. Tu ne peux pas penser à quelqu'un, à une pensée réconfortante pour trouver le sommeil ? »**

Elle réfléchit. Penser à sa sœur ? Non, elle revoyait Tetsuya mourir. Son père ? Non plus, il était maintenant lié à sa protection. Un bouquin ? Elle n'en avait pas pris, elle se trouvait bête.

**« Même si je n'aime pas dire ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de constater que ça marche plutôt bien entre vous.**  
**\- Entre qui ? »**

Naïa voulait parler de qui ? De Sasuke ? Ce n'était pas possible, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se disputer depuis leur arrivée en Italie, même si ça c'était arrangé depuis.

**« Avec Naruto ? Il te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Elle avait l'impression de retourner lors de cette soirée, il y avait à peine vingt-quatre heures. Dans son dos, Sasuke lui avait posé une question similaire. Elle donna une réponse proche de celle qu'elle lui avait fournie :

**« Il est charmant, mais je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant pour qu'il me plaise, dans le sens où tu l'entends. »**

Par rapport à sa discussion avec Sasuke, elle était moins gênée pour répondre. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas très proche de Naïa et qu'elle se souciait donc moins de ce qu'elle pensait ? Mais la suite de la conversation la mit dans une position délicate.

**« Tu préfères ton japonais, c'est ça ?**  
**\- Pardon ?**  
**\- Sasuke, tu le préfères à Naruto.**  
**\- Non, enfin, c'est que…**  
**\- Oui, bon, pense à lui et cesse de bouger, où je te promets que je t'attache à ton lit. »**

Naïa se rallongea et se tourna vers le mur, lui montrant son dos. Hinata fit bien attention à ne plus bouger. Elle sourit. Elle avait l'impression de revivre cette soirée Sasuke lui avait bien demandé qui elle trouvait plus « charmant » entre les deux. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne savait pas, pensant qu'elle le vexerait trop si elle lui disait Naruto. Mais ce soir, Naïa lui avait posé ses questions avec un unique but : trouver quelque chose qui la ferait dormir, et arrêter de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Hinata s'était alors aperçue qu'elle se mentait à elle même.

Elle savait depuis longtemps que Sasuke lui plaisait. Naïa aurait pu la rendre complètement rouge, mais non. Hinata appréciait le peu d'intérêt que dégageait Naïa quand à ses relations, elle était certaine qu'elle pourrait à l'avenir se confier à elle, sachant que l'italienne l'écouterait, sans juger, sans la pousser. Et surtout, elle semblait dire la vérité comme s'il s'agissait d'un déchet à se débarrasser. Hinata entendit son souffle enflé un peu, elle ronflait légèrement. Elle allait trouver le sommeil difficilement.

* * *

Il reconnaissait cette vallée qui montait, avec au loin un moulin. Il reconnaissait aussi cette veste rouge et ce jean. De ce fait, Sasuke était sur ces gardes, et il prévint tout le monde. La vision qu'il avait eu l'autre jour, à Florence, lui avait montré un corps de femme tomber à la renverse, une femme aux yeux rouges tirer sur l'un d'eux et les deux jumeaux courir. La femme inconnue portait une veste rouge et un jean pareils à ceux de leur guide. Pendant qu'elle guide leur faisait une brève introduction de l'histoire des plateaux, Sasuke se mit à l'arrière pour finir de prévenir tout le monde. Il ne manquait plus que Tsunade. Il allait le lui dire mais elle lui coupa la parole.

**« Ne bougez plus. »**

Tout le monde s'arrêta, y comprit la guide. Tsunade avait les yeux qui furetaient dans tous les sens. Jiraya vint en courant vers elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait vu.

**« Ils savaient qu'on passerait ici. Regarde l'herbe.**  
**\- …elle a été redressée, artificiellement, et rapidement. »**

Juste à ce moment, trois personnes surgirent de derrière un talus.

**« Les mains en l'air ! »**

Une brune aux yeux étrangement rouges, certainement dû à des lentilles, pointait une arme sur eux. À ses côtés se tenaient un homme masqué aux cheveux argentés et un autre, brun, à la peau plus basanée. Sasuke comprit qu'il s'agissait de ce groupe spécial de police dont leur avait parlé Jiraya. Ils levèrent tous les mains et voulurent se rapprocher les uns des autres mais l'homme à la peau basanée leur dit de se stopper. Sasuke savait qu'ils allaient réussir à fuir grâce à leur pouvoir, comme dans sa vision. Il devait trouver comment. L'homme masqué prit soudainement la parole et proclama leur état d'arrestation. Jiraya intervint :

**« Comment tu as fait pour nous retrouver Kakashi ? »**

Ainsi, ils se connaissaient. Ce Kakashi était l'homme masqué. Ils allaient bientôt connaître tous les noms de codes des agents.

**« Je remercie ton amour des femmes. »**

Une des femmes avec qui il avait bien papoté lors d'une soirée arrosée avait placé un mouchard sur sa carte bleue. Il avait parié sur le fait qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas puisqu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve. Et effectivement, il n'avait sorti que des billets. Une lueur meurtrière s'alluma dans le regard de Tsunade. Sasuke arrêta de se concentrer sur eux, il devait trouver une solution. La guide était effrayée.

**« Vous allez aussi nous embarquer, ma chère Kurenaï ? **demanda Tsunade, avec un sourire narquois.  
**\- Bien sûr que oui, tu ne sais pas comme je rêve de le faire depuis que je sais que vous soutenez des meurtriers aux dons, particuliers,** répondit Kurenaï.  
**\- Que dîtes-vous d'avoir un petit aperçu de ces dons que vous évoquez. »** murmura Naïa.

De ses mains, elle projeta deux jets d'eau puissants sur l'arme de Kurenaï qui tira immédiatement. Sasuke se sentit projeter au sol par une puissante rafale de vent c'était le cas pour tout le monde. Il vit la femme tomber, comme dans sa vision. C'était le moment de prendre de l'avance sur ce qui allait se prévoir. L'un des trois allaient tirer sur Naïa. Il ne savait pas qui mais devait agir et vite. Il ne pouvait rien faire avec de l'électricité, il n'y en avait simplement pas autour d'eux, et il ne voulait pas utiliser les batteries qu'ils avaient prises, il préférait les conserver. Il se releva en sortant le stylo, qui s'allongea afin de devenir un katana. Il courut sur la personne la plus proche, le dénommé Kakashi. Ce dernier sortit son arme et allait tirer, mais Sasuke réussit enfin ce qu'il tentait depuis plusieurs jours.

Il déclencha une vision volontairement. Il se vit s'écrouler, blesser à la jambe droite. Il était de retour à la réalité et n'attendit pas avant de se décaler sur la gauche, juste à temps pour éviter la balle. Il prit appui sur son pied gauche pour se projeter sur Kakashi, et retomber sur lui, assis sur son torse, la lame de son katana sur sa gorge. Il retenta de déclencher une de ses visions mais n'y parvint pas. La guide suppliait et se protégeait la tête, accroupie sur le sol.

Le silence était retombé. Il jeta un très rapide coup d'œil pour ne pas perdre Kakashi des yeux. Jiraya et Tsunade pointaient leur arme sur l'autre homme et la dénommée Kurenaï. Sasuke ne savait pas quand et où ils se les étaient procurées, mais les deux sauvaient la situation. Hinata était prête à utiliser à nouveau le vent, Naïa avait des sphères d'eau dans chacune de ses mains et les mains des jumeaux étaient telles des torches. L'homme basané prit la parole, un ton bien maitrisé alors qu'il aurait pu être effrayé devant cette démonstration de pouvoirs.

**« Bon, les gars, je savais qu'ils avaient quelque chose de particulier, mais au point de nous sortir de l'eau et des flammes…**  
**\- Asuma, ne lâche pas Jiraya des yeux, je t'en prie, **dit la femme.  
**\- Je pense que vous êtes maîtrisés,** dit Tsunade en souriant tout en osant faire un pas en avant.  
**\- Tu bouges encore, et je tire, **déclara Kurenaï.  
**\- On va bien voir ça. »**

Tsunade se mit à courir, à se décaler juste à temps pour éviter une balle, qui toucha Akya, en plein dans le ventre. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être blessé si proche du but. Soudain, après avoir cligné des yeux, il vit à nouveau Tsunade en face de Kurenaï. Elles n'avaient pas bougés et personne n'était blessé. Ses visions apparaissaient en flash, sans plus aucune prémices. Il sentit Kakashi bouger, il raffermit sa prise, et cria :

**« Bougez ! »**

Et c'était reparti. Tsunade se mit à courir sur Kurenaï, évita la balle comme il l'avait vu précédemment. Mais la balle perdue alla se figer dans un arbre au loin, Akya n'était plus immobile. Avec son frère ils s'étaient rapprochés de Jiraya et Tsunade. Chacun avaient projetés des flammes au devant de leur adversaire et les avaient fait grandir de façon à produire un mur de flammes les aveuglant. Tsunade s'arrêta dans sa course et alla rejoindre Sasuke.

**« Je prend la relève avec Jiraya. Va rejoindre Hinata et Naïa, elles se sont mises en route. »**

Tout en pointant son arme sur Kakashi qu'elle relevait, il l'entendit murmurer :

**« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu à combattre des adversaires dignes de ce noms. »**

Sasuke ne s'en préoccupa pas et se mit à courir, suivi rapidement par les deux frères. Ils suivirent les herbes couchées. Les filles avaient coupés le chemin et avaient apparemment pris tout les sacs. Sasuke se retourna une dernière fois, inquiet pour les deux détectives. Il lui semblait que ces derniers avaient abandonné les armes à feu pour combattre à main nue. Du peu qu'il se permit de regarder, les deux compères se battaient en symbiose contre la femme et l'homme. Une chose lui échappait. Il manquait le masqué. Ils étaient suivis. Ils devaient se dépêcher de rejoindre les femmes. Sasuke avertit les jumeaux.

* * *

**« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ! »**

Naïa tournait comme un lion en cage dans la grotte. Hinata et l'Italienne avaient saisit l'opportunité pour fuir et rejoindre la grotte de Kronos, bien indiquée sur leur carte. Elle s'était servie de son don pour aller plus vite, le vent les avait poussées et elles avaient ainsi presque volé jusqu'à cette grotte. Elles avaient failli la rater, passant trop vite devant.

**« Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent, le vent ne peut pas les aider ! »**

Elle disait cela, mais Hinata était aussi inquiète. Elle espérait qu'ils remarquent les indices qu'elles avaient laissés : des flaques d'eau créées par Naïa sur le chemin. Depuis, elles attendaient, la petite étoile citée dans les légendes en main. Il fallait que Sasuke soit là pour l'agrandir en la présence de tous pour pouvoir être transportés dans la dimension du sceau de l'entité.

**« Tu penses qu'on les a suivis ? **demanda Hinata  
**\- Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis certaine, les trois étaient des agents expérimentés. »**

Elles attendirent plusieurs minutes, puis elle entendit des bruits de pas de courses se rapprocher. Naïa sortit pour aller voir, Hinata la vit faire de grands gestes. Ils étaient enfin là. L'Italienne rentra avec les trois hommes essoufflés.

**« Allez, dépêchez-vous de vous mettre à votre place. »**

Naïa ferma les yeux et commença à réciter un passage de sa légende, comme pour rappeler ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Chacun se tenait la main et ceux qui le pouvaient avaient un pied sur les sacs au sol.

**« Pour parvenir à entrer, le discret agrandit la petite étoile du prudent. Les quatre se retrouvent sur cette terre isolée, recouverte de forêt. Ils combattent de nombreuses monstruosités… **  
**\- Arrêtez tout geste ou je tire ! »**

Chacun ouvrit les yeux pour voir Kakashi disparaître peu à peu derrière des arbres flous. À l'instant où Sasuke avait posé sa main sur l'étoile d'Hinata, ils avaient été téléportés. Ils étaient à présent au milieu d'une forêt humide à l'aspect vierge. Ils étaient seuls.

**« …et s'encouragent en pensant aux nombreuses vies qu'ils vont sauver. »**

Naïa avait terminé sa phrase, hébétée, découvrant le nouvel environnement, comme eux tous. Hinata baissa les yeux et vit que la minuscule étoile qu'elle tenait au milieu de sa paume faisait à présent la taille d'un ballon de foot et était complètement dorée, ornée d'arabesques bleu azur, avec à l'extrémité de chacune de ses branches un creux. La main de Sasuke était encore dessus. Il la retira lentement, son état de choc se ressentait. Les respirations des trois derniers arrivés étaient encore essoufflées. Hinata fut celle qui brisa le lourd silence.

**« Nous y voilà.**  
**\- Ouais. »** lui répondit Aïdan, absent, contemplant l'immensité des arbres.

**« On doit faire quoi, encore ? **demanda son frère, regardant quand à lui une feuille d'arbre faisant la taille de sa tête.  
_**\- Une journée passe, et ils ne trouvent pas l'entité. Deux jours, trois jours sans trouver la menace principale qui profite des combats pour s'éveiller complètement. Ils n'abandonnent pas pour autant, et un jour, ils finissent par trouver ce que l'ancien appelle…**_  
_**\- le Passage Étoilée. »**_prononcèrent-ils tous ensemble.

Ces deux mots les avaient réveillés. Ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient à présent faire, chercher le Passage Étoilée. Hinata rangea donc son étoile, à présent grande, dans son sac. Les jumeaux prirent leurs sacs au sol avec Sasuke. Ils enlevèrent tous leur manteau et pull, si l'hiver était présent en Europe, ce n'était pas le cas de cette forêt où il devait faire au moins vingt-cinq degrés. Tout en rangeant ses vêtements, Hinata était impressionnée par le comportement de chacun, et même par elle. Ils ne se laissaient pas dépasser par les évènements. Naïa demanda :

**« On commence à chercher où ?**  
**\- T'as pas de phrases pour ça ? **demanda Akya.  
**\- Tu peux avoir une vision Sasuke ? »** demanda-t-elle en ignorant la question d'Akya.

Hinata regarda Sasuke avec espoir, comme tout le monde, mais ce dernier secoua la tête.

**« Non, désolé. **  
**\- Et bien tu vas prendre la tête, ça ne te dérange pas ? **dit Naïa.  
**\- Pas si tu te tiens à mes côtés, **répliqua Sasuke avec un discret sourire.  
**\- Et bien en route. »**

Sasuke et Naïa se mirent alors au devant et allèrent droit devant, prenant la seule direction où la végétation avait décidé de pousser de façon plus ordonnée. Ils avaient prit ce qui ressemblait de loin à un chemin.

Ils y étaient. Vraiment. Hinata savait qu'ils agissaient tous comme si tout ce qui leur arrivait était normal. Elle ne voulait pas trop se poser de questions, c'était écrit dans les légendes, elle est une des élus, elle doit faire disparaître la menace qui a déjà fait de nombreuses victimes.

**« Et toi, Hinata, tu penses que Jiraya et Tsunade vont s'en sortir ? »**

Interloquée par cette question qui la ramena à la réalité, elle ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat. Sasuke en profita pour répondre à sa place.

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, ils sortiront avec des bleus et quelques côtes cassées au pire. Concentrez-vous plutôt sur votre garde. On ne sait pas ce qui risque de nous arriver. »**

Il paraissait sûr de ce qu'il affirmait. Elle espérait qu'il disait vrai, même si elle doutait qu'avec des armes à feu, on puisse s'en sortir avec des blessures pas trop graves. Il avait dû voir quelque chose. Mais malgré le ton qu'il avait employé, Hinata voyait à ses épaules un peu remontées et à son katana dégainée que Sasuke était tendu.

Ils n'avaient eu qu'un aperçu de la violence. Et, alors qu'ils ne faisaient face qu'à trois personnes armés de simples armes à feu, ils avaient dû compter sur l'aide de deux autres personnes pour fuir. Ils devaient à tout prix réussir à agir ensemble à présent. Leur vie en dépendait réellement. Toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait pu ressentir les jours passés se transforma soudainement en une énergie nouvelle, bouillonnante. Elle ne savait pas pour les autres, mais elle avait l'impression que sa peur devenait petit à petit une nouvelle source d'énergie.

* * *

Ils faisaient à présent une pause. La nuit les avaient rattrapés bien plus vite que s'ils étaient restés en Crète. Leur montre indiquait effectivement treize heure passées. Akya avait sortit le seul portable qu'ils avaient emmenés et vérifiait, sans trop y croire, le réseau.

**« On est bel et bien coupé du monde. »**

S'y attendant, elle ne fut pas désespérée, comme chacun. Elle regarda à nouveau l'écorce du tronc d'arbre sur lequel ils étaient assis. Elle était presque noire, étonnamment. Mais à y regarder, la flore était complètement différente de ce qu'ils avaient déjà pu voir. Les arbres faisaient la taille de séquoias, mais étaient aussi fournis en feuilles que les chênes. Il y avait une majorité d'arbre au tronc marron et aux feuilles vertes, mais ces feuilles étaient alors d'un vert aussi brillant que l'émeraude, avaient une forme de sablier et faisait la taille d'une tête humaine. Ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi d'autres. Ils avaient aussi vu des buissons bleus, roses, aux fruits blancs, oranges. La faune était cependant similaire à celle qu'on pouvait rencontrer dans une forêt humide, mais c'était les couleurs des différents insectes, et du pelage des animaux qu'ils avaient entraperçus qui étaient étranges. Pour être mieux dissimulés dans la végétation, ils pouvaient être aussi bien bruns, verts, que bleus.

Hinata arrêta son observation pour commencer à manger les barres d'énergies qu'ils s'étaient procurés difficilement. Ils étaient silencieux. Elle aurait voulu parler, mais elle ne voulait pas briser leur concentration.

Ils terminèrent rapidement, puis ils se remirent en route. Aïdan avait entrepris de faire une carte au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Idée brillante pour éviter de se perdre dans cette forêt où ils étaient certainement les seuls êtres humains. Son frère servait de torche pour continuer à voir au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait.

Après quatre heures de marche, ils s'étaient arrêtés et avaient mangé. Il faisait bien trop froid à présent pour continuer. Ils avaient du remettre leur pull et même leur manteau depuis un bon moment. Le climat n'était pas comme celui des déserts du Sahara, mais il partageait sa grande variété des températures entre la nuit et le jour.

**« Akya, Aïdan, à vous. »** dit Sasuke.

À défaut d'avoir trouvé une caverne ou un renfoncement qui aurait pu leur permettre de dormir dans un abri, ils avaient décidés de s'arrêter dans une clairière de dix mètres de diamètres. Faisant face à des espèces inconnues, les jumeaux avaient été chargés de brûler le sol pour plus de prudence. Une fois le sol vierge de toutes vies, chacun commença à installer les tentes. Au vu de la température qui baissait encore, et atteignait déjà les cinq degrés selon Hinata, ils décidèrent de ne dresser que deux tentes et de dormir ensemble pour avoir plus chaud. Ils les installèrent de façon à ce que la sortie soit en face d'un début de chemin défriché par Sasuke plus tôt.

Hinata était couchée, collée à Aïdan qui se trouvait au milieu d'elle et Naïa. Ils avaient décidé de prendre dans chacune des tentes un des frères, ils étaient de véritables bouillotes.

**« Je pourrais presque mourir maintenant que je suis entouré de charmantes demoiselles.**  
**\- Aïdan ?** dit Naïa sur un ton caverneux.  
**\- Oui ?**  
**\- Dors ou va prendre la place des deux autres qui veillent. »**

Il ne dit rien mais ricana avant de fermer les yeux. Ils dormiraient trois heures puis ils prendraient la place de Sasuke et Akya qui surveillaient les alentours. Ils avaient établis un programme de garde qui se déroulerait de la manière suivante : le premier groupe dormirait durant trois heures, puis prendrait la relève, pendant trois heures aussi. Ensuite, ils iraient dormir deux heures, de même pour l'autre groupe, et ils se remettraient en route.

Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu en une journée, ils s'endormirent rapidement. La peur qui aurait pu les tenir éveillés avait été remplacée par la rassurante proximité de chacun.

Au réveil, ils échangèrent leur place sans trop parler, Hinata avait juste échangé un regard à Sasuke. Elle-même ne savait ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire durant cette œillade. Et elle n'y réfléchit pas, concentrée sur les bruits de la forêt endormie. Rien ne se passa dans ces trois heures. Ils se levèrent, un peu ankylosés, puis se dirigèrent vers leur tente quand Akya et Sasuke prirent leur place.

Ils commençaient à s'endormir quand ils entendirent des bruits dans le feuillage des arbres. Le silence de la nuit avait été brisé. Les trois sortirent de la tente et virent Sasuke et Akya dos à dos, prêt à combattre.

**« C'est quoi tout ces bruits ? **demanda Aïdan  
**\- Je crois que l'entité nous a envoyé de la compagnie. » **répondit Naïa en allant rejoindre les deux prêts à combattre.

Hinata et Aïdan firent de même, s'adossant à Naïa, attendant que le danger se montre.

* * *

*vous vous souvenez, Hinata et Sasuke avait commencé à se battre dans une boutique à l'arrivée en Australie. Après une attaque, les deux se sont retrouver projeter, l'un sur Akya, l'une sur Aïdan.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Ils y sont, on peut dire qu'ils s'agit de la dernière partie de la fic. J'espère ne pas avoir raté leur arrivé dans cette dimension, mais je ne suis pas très satisfaite de la façon dont je l'ai décrit. J'appréhende aussi vos réaction quand au rythme de ce chapitre. Je l'ai voulu très rapide, pour marqué que tout c'est déroulé dans la précipitation. Par contre, je ne sais pas si vous aimez ce genre de narration...  
__Bon, je voulais juste le dire._

_Je voulais aussi préciser que cette fic devrait voir sa fin avant septembre normalement, si tout se déroule comme je l'ai prévue. Pour les autres écrits qui sont en suspens en ce moment (Cocktail Aphrodisiaque, Entre Orage et Tourbillon, Crois-moi, t'es pas faite pour ça, Amoureuse d'un homme) , je vais essayer de mettre une suite avant août, pour satisfaire le plus de monde possible.  
_

_Bon, je trouve que je parle beaucoup sur ce chapitre, mais j'ai pas fini ^^_

_Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir qu'il y a autant de personnes qui lisent cette fic, et de voir des personnes qui mettent des reviews, fidèlement (?). MERCI À VOUS TOUTES (et tous, mais je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que la majorité sont des lectrices ^^)_

_Bref, j'arrête de blablater, et je vous dis à la prochaine !_


	21. XX - Une solitude animée

_Bonjour à tous ! Je ne m'attarde pas trop et vous met directement le chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Hinata78 : **Merci bien de toujours mettre une review ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite !  
_

_**Rokushimo :** Oh, à ce point là ? C'est fantastique dans ce cas ! Je vais essayer de réussir à nouveau à insérer cette "pression" comme tu l'as si bien dit ^^ Je ne sais pas si pour ce chapitre c'est réussi (je pense moins), mais j'espère que tu auras toujours l'impression d'être avec eux. Merci pour ta review !  
_

_**Cicidy :** J'étais certaine que ces petits détails dans le chapitres te plairaient ^^ Oui, elle le dit, enfin le pense, à son Sasuke ^^Oui, je sais, à chaque fois que je viens modifier un texte, je supprime pleins de fautes. J'ai pris une correctrice mais elle est en train de corriger le chapitre 16. Donc je suis désolée, mais tu lis à chaque fois un chapitre qui n'est passé sous ses yeux affutés...  
Pour les visions, il faut juste que je n'oublie pas celle que Sasuke a eu au cours d'un chapitre pour l'intégrer dans un suivant XD. Sinon, oui, pour le regard entre les deux, je pense que parfois, le simple fait qu'une personne nous intéresse, ou bien, qu'elle soit dans notre esprit suffit à ce qu'on la regarde sans attendre quelque chose. Juste laisser les yeux poser dessus.  
Je te comprends pour les légendes, et les noms, je pense en avoir fait trop, et en plus, comme tu lis à la sortie des chapitres qui sont plus ou moins espacés, les liens se font beaucoup moins aisément.  
Aah, je suis contente de t'avoir surpris avec l'arrivée dans ce "monde" !  
En tout cas, merci pour ta charmante review ! Voici la suite qui j'espère ne te décevra pas trop et oui, vive le saasuhina !  
_

_**colinedejulie :** Merci ! Oh la la, mes joues sont crispées à force de sourire, sérieusement, tu penses vraiment que je devrais en faire un livre ? Ce serait réaliser un que de me faire publier, mais je pense que j'aurai beaucoup de choses à changer avec cette fanfic ^^ Mais je peux toujours essayer, merci de croire en moi ^^J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**  
**_

* * *

**XX - UNE SOLITUDE ANIMÉE**

• • •

_« La solitude vivifie, l'isolement tue. »_  
_Joseph Roux_

• • •

**« Vous avez vu quelque chose ?** demanda Hinata.  
**\- Non, mais le bruit est assez alarmant. »** répondit Akya.

Des murmures caverneux entrecoupés de courts cris stridents semblaient les entourer et se rapprocher. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi ressemblaient les choses qui émettaient ces sons, mais une chose était certaine, c'est qu'elles étaient nombreuses.

Brusquement, certains des arbres qui les entourèrent se mirent à se mouvoir et à subir des transformations. Les branches principales devinrent presque élastiques, les brindilles se dépourvurent de leur feuilles, laissant apparaître une extrémité des plus acérées et un fruit ressemblant à une grosse framboise rouge sang se matérialisa au milieu du tronc, recouvert par la suite d'un amas de lierres étrange, paraissant être fait de bois.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser des questions. Ces arbres projetèrent sur eux des rafales d'épines tranchantes comme de véritables lames. Juste à temps, Sasuke eut le temps de se décaler pour en éviter la majorité, quelques unes lui ayant tout de même laissé quelques estafilades sur le visage. Il sentait la température monter une flèche et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que les jumeaux usaient de leurs flammes. Ce combat serait facile avec les deux frères. Ces derniers brûlaient des arbres les uns après les autres, les réduisant en cendre. Mais bien vite, ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas efficace. Les cendres se rassemblaient autour du fruit rouge, ne comportant aucun dégât, et l'arbre se reformait.

Sans se solliciter, chacun des élus comprirent qu'ils devaient détruire avant tout ces fruits régénérateurs. Sasuke leva son katana devant ses yeux qu'il ferma quelques instant, inspirant fortement pour se concentrer. Il réussit à déclencher de petites visions qui lui permirent d'éviter la plupart des assauts de ces arbres. Mais tout le monde ne disposait pas de cette chance, notamment Hinata et Aïdan. Personne n'avait rien vu venir, ni même lui.

Alors que Naïa infiltrait le lierre avec de l'eau à forte pression et qu'Aïdan brûlait l'arbre pour découvrir les fruits, Hinata les lacérait à l'aide de rafales rapides jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une mixture sanguinolente et gluante. Cette stratégie semblait fonctionnée mais il fallut qu'un des arbres les surprenne.

Il avait été immobile depuis le début, se fondant dans la véritable forêt. Puis, il en était sorti à une vitesse folle, lançant toutes les aiguilles qu'il pouvait sur le trio et dirigeant trois de ses branches, de ses lianes sur eux. Naïa fut assez rapide pour l'éviter mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hinata et Aïdan qui se firent tous deux touchés à l'épaule. Ils furent projetés sur le sol et ils auraient subit plus de dégâts si Akya et lui même n'étaient pas intervenus en réussissant à détruire le fruit de cette arbre. Les deux blessés se relevèrent. Tout en brûlant la carapace formée par le lierre à distance, Akya demanda :

**« Ça va aller ?  
\- Pas de soucis, on a du bois à brûler ! »**

Aïdan affichait un sourire assez vengeur et ne semblait pas vraiment affaibli. Il avait une belle entaille à l'épaule, mais elle ne semblait pas trop le déranger. Hinata, à ses côtés, contenait des grimaces, Sasuke le voyait. Elle aussi avait la même blessure que lui, mais elle semblait moins la supporter. Pourtant, elle n'émit aucun cri de douleurs et se servit encore de son bras blessé, assenant des rafales perforantes sur les fruits dévoilés. Sasuke les laissa donc faire, repartant trancher ses cibles. Normalement, leur blessure devrait se régénérer assez rapidement.

Après qu'un arbre ait été brulé par Akya, il trancha le fruit, et continua ainsi, sur une durée qui lui parut interminable. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de garder un œil sur Hinata, bien moins rapide qu'avant. Il se rendit néanmoins compte que leur coordination était bien meilleure qu'avant, que ce soit lui et Akya ou le trio.

Akya avait à peine dévoilé le fruit qu'il était tranché par lui, et c'était de même cas pour Hinata qui, bien que moins rapide, parvenait à maîtriser à la perfection ses lames d'air pour trancher deux fruits à la fois. Ils parvinrent ainsi à voir enfin que le nombre d'ennemis baissait, et cela les motiva à continuer avec encore plus de vigueur.

Dans un souffle long et apaisé, Sasuke retira la lame de son katana du fruit écarlate dégoulinant d'un jus s'apparentant au sang. C'était le dernier monstre. Seuls les respirations essoufflées occupaient le silence. Sasuke releva la tête vers Hinata et Aïdan, les deux blessés. Ces derniers esquissèrent un sourire, maintenant d'une main leur blessure au bras. Ils avaient la même, à l'épaule. Naïa s'enquit de leur état. Ils lui répondirent que c'était superficiel. Sasuke préférait vérifier de ses propres yeux.

Il réduit son katana sous sa forme de stylo tout en s'avançant vers Hinata, ignorant les cadavres de ces arbres humanoïdes qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Il laissait les autres exprimer sa surprise et ses doutes devant ce phénomène des plus étranges. Il fut à peine arrivé devant les deux qu'il se saisit du bras d'Hinata. La blessure d'Aïdan était bien superficielle, mais pas celle d'Hinata.

Elle avait émis un petit cri de douleur quand il avait soulevé son bras. Elle avait essayé de rapidement le dissimuler derrière un petit rire et des mots qu'il préférait ignorer.

**« Ce n'est rien, Sasuke…  
\- Arrête Hinata. »**

Son ton était ferme et ne laissait aucune contradiction pensable. À cet instant, il se fichait bien de passer pour un rude. Hinata n'avait pas qu'une simple écorchure à l'épaule. Cette dernière était déboîtée. Il se demandait comment la brune avait pu continuer à mouvoir son bras avec autant de vivacité. Elle cachait bien son jeu.

**« Sasuke, elle a quelque chose ?** demanda Naïa.  
**\- Sasuke… ,** dit Hinata, lui suggérant silencieusement de se taire.  
**\- Son épaule est déboîtée. »**

Akya demanda si quelqu'un était capable de la remettre, évidemment, seul le vent nauséabond lui répondit. Sasuke remonta sa main le long du bras d'Hinata et palpa son épaule légèrement. Elle le regardait faire avec attention, retenant des grimaces quand il approchait de la plaie.

**« On va déjà désinfecter tout ça. »**

Naïa s'approcha tout en ouvrant son sac pour en sortir du désinfectant et des compresses. Elle s'occupa de la plaie d'Aïdan tandis qu'il fit de même pour Hinata. Ils allèrent s'installer su un tronc mort. Aucun des deux ne parlaient contrairement aux autres, ce qui ne dérangea pas Sasuke concentrer sur sa tâche.

**« Merci. »**

Il releva la tête pour voir l'expression reconnaissante d'Hinata. Il émit un petit bruit manifestant son contentement avant de reprendre les soins qu'il lui administrait.

**« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu diras la même chose dans quelques secondes. »**

Elle l'interrogeait du regard, il le sentait mais il ne lui dirait rien. Il termina plutôt de nettoyer sa plaie et de la bander. Puis, il se mit à entourer l'épaule d'Hinata d'une drôle de façon avec ses bras et son torse. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais il sentait bien sa nervosité croître.

**« Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** lui demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il cherchait à l'allonger sur le tronc.

Il put enfin voir son visage, et constater ses rougeurs de plus en plus vives sur les joues. Cela lui fit sourire légèrement mais il reprit bien vite son sérieux.

**« Je vais te remonter l'épaule. »**

La gêne disparut de son regard, remplacée par l'anxiété, mais les couleurs ne partirent pas de ses joues.

**« Tu l'as déjà fait ?  
\- Oui, il y a quelques temps. »**

Il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais il avait subi une bonne dizaine de fois à cause du kendo. Il avait retenu le geste à force, mais mieux valait ne rien dire sur son manque de pratique. Il entendit en fond sonore Naïa expliquer qu'elle trouvait étrange que leurs blessures ne se soient pas soignées depuis le temps. Il semblait effectivement que les coups infligés par ces créatures ne laissaient pas agir leur métabolisme pour une cicatrisation plus rapide que la normale. Sasuke continua d'entourer le bras d'Hinata et avec le poids son torse, il parvint à remettre en place son épaule, la surprenant.

Elle poussa un cri de douleur tandis qu'il relâcha son bras et se redressa. Il avait profité qu'elle écoute les autres pour agir, n'ayant ainsi pas ses muscles encore plus contractés par la nervosité qu'elle aurait pu ressentir. Elle se releva ensuite, se touchant l'épaule tout en le remerciant. Il hocha la tête et se retourna pour cacher son expression de soulagement. Il n'avait jamais été certain de réussir et au dernier moment, il s'était presque arrêté, ayant eu peur d'aggraver la chose, mais tout c'était passé pour le mieux.

Bien vite, le froid nocturne les rattrapa, tout comme l'angoisse du nouveau silence qu'il avait eux-mêmes imposé et perpétué. Automatiquement, ils se rejoignirent tous, près des derniers résidus d'une tente. Sasuke les regarda tous. Ils étaient tous pleins de petites entailles, même leurs vêtements avaient été abîmés, laissant apparaître plus ou moins de peau. Naïa le coupa alors qu'il était en train de se demander, les sourcils froncés, pourquoi le tissu du soutien-gorge d'Hinata n'avait pas été déchiré alors que son maillot, et même son pull l'avaient été.

**« Je pense que l'entité sait qu'on est là. Et elle a décidé de nous envoyer un comité d'accueil, qui sait comment nous blesser de plus.**  
**\- Vous pensez qu'on va encore devoir se battre cette nuit ?** demanda Akya.  
**\- Personne ne le sait. Mais il faut se reposer, tant qu'on le peut. »**

Naïa s'assit alors au milieu d'eux.

**« Bon, vous vous couchez, je surveille. »**

Hinata fut la première à se coucher, elle s'allongea à côté de Naïa. Akya allait alors s'étendre à ses côtés, mais il fut bousculé par son frère avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Sasuke décida alors de résoudre le conflit qui s'annonçait en s'installant tandis que les deux frères se confrontaient. Il se coucha sur le côté de façon à pouvoir la regarder. Hinata, sur le dos, tourna juste la tête, le dévisagea, lui offrit un étrange sourire avant de lui donner son dos. Sasuke retint un petit rire et ferma les yeux quand Naïa lui dit avec un air narquois :

**« Pas trop difficile, le sacrifice ? »**

Il ne dormit pas de tout le long, mais profita de ce moment de pause. Les ronflements des jumeaux étaient réconfortants. Il prit la relève quand Naïa commença à dodeliner de la tête. Il ne changea pas de place, se releva juste pour s'asseoir.

La forêt, malgré ses étranges couleurs, ressemblait enfin à une forêt normale. Il semblait percevoir des petits bruits d'insectes, ou d'animaux nocturnes, mais il n'en était pas certain avec les ronflements. Il sentit Hinata bouger et baissa le regard. Elle s'était tournée vers lui. Son visage était torturé et ses lèvres violettes. Il laissa son regard glisser sur le reste de son corps. Son pull était bien trop déchiré, laissant apparaître les lambeaux de son maillot, et quelques fois sa peau de porcelaine, tâchée de sang, le sien, ou celui des fruits. Sasuke attrapa le sac de la brune et en sortit son blouson. Si elle avait été réveillée, il l'aurait traitée d'idiote pour avoir laissé ce vêtement dans son sac. Mais au lieu, il sourit simplement et couvrit Hinata.

**« Sasuke ? »**

Elle ouvrait les yeux, clignant un peu. Ses longs cils qui couvraient et découvraient ses prunelles claires lui faisaient penser à un rideau qu'on ouvre pour laisser apparaître le soleil.

**« Tu ne dors pas ? »**

Il répondit par un simple sourire. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre sa voix, mais juste celle de la brune. Même à peine réveillée, sa voix n'était que douceur, sans aucune cassure. Elle se redressa alors, mit son blouson puis s'arrêta en le regardant.

**« Merci, pour la veste.  
\- De rien. »**

Il s'était retenu de lui dire qu'elle était un peu idiote. Elle ramena à elle ses genoux et regarda en haut, essayant certainement de percer les feuillages épais pour apercevoir le ciel de ce, monde ? Cette dimension ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il avait l'impression que les yeux d'Hinata étaient capables de fournir une réponse. Ainsi assis, leur épaule se frôlait. Son épaule allait-elle bien ? Il semblait que oui, mais il préféra lui demander.

**« Oui, je sens quelques douleurs, mais ce n'est vraiment rien. Je peux la bouger comme je veux. »**

Elle allia le geste à la parole et bougea son bras. Sur un coup de tête, il lui attrapa ce bras, la surprenant autant qu'il l'était. Mais il poursuivit, ne se souciant pas de son regard interrogateur. Il leva son bras tout en faisant glisser sa main dessus pour atteindre sa main une fois qu'il l'avait tendu. Recouvrant ses doigts des siens, il lui demanda :

**« Tu ne pourrais pas éloigner ses feuilles qui nous cachent la vue ? »**

Il arrêta de regarder leur main pour fixer le visage d'Hinata, légèrement rose.

**« Je pense que oui. »** lui répondit-elle, dérobant ses yeux des siens.

Il sentit alors la main d'Hinata se refroidir, s'entourer d'une légère brise dans laquelle la sienne était prise. Puis ce fut comme si un fouet avait frappé sa main. Mais il ne lâcha pas celle d'Hinata pour autant et il put voir les feuilles qui les surplombaient tous deux tomber en virevoltant allègrement, jusqu'à rejoindre la tête de chacun. Tout en gardant ses doigts sur les siens, il abaissa leur bras, et ils regardèrent tous deux un ciel rose, bleuté, orangé, un mélange des douces couleurs de l'aube. Mais il n'en distinguait qu'une petite partie à cause des branches entremêlées.

**« L'aube est donc aussi belle ici que chez nous. »** murmura Hinata, un espoir s'allumant sur son visage.

Sasuke adorait quand elle parlait ainsi, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix. Mais son corps le trahit puisque ses doigts se refermèrent, se mêlant à ceux d'Hinata qui tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Elle ne rosissait plus, elle était juste surprise, décontenancée, heureuse ? Il n'arrivait pas à le déterminer, mais il aimait cette expression sur son visage.

Un cri les fit sortir de ce moment de contemplation réciproque. Leur regard se tourna du côté de Naïa, derrière Hinata. Cette dernière était en train de se relever tout en rouspétant contre le jumeau qui avait dormi à ses côtés. Apparemment, elle s'était réveillée en ayant l'impression d'étouffer sous l'étreinte d'Aïdan, qui se justifiait en expliquant qu'elle avait une aura très maternelle. Naïa l'avait aspergé d'eau pour qu'il se réveille et se détache d'elle. Aïdan continuait d'essayer de se justifier tandis qu'Akya émergeait lentement de son sommeil. L'Italienne se retourna et les regarda, haussant un sourcil en ayant les yeux tournés vers le sol. Sasuke sentit les doigts d'Hinata s'échapper de sa main et il comprit que Naïa les avait dévisagé pour ça. Il fut un peu vexé de la rapidité avec laquelle Hinata s'était dégagée ; elle était déjà debout en train de boutonner son blouson. Il se leva alors aussi à son tour.

**« Il fait bien froid, non ? »**

À présent de mauvaise humeur, Sasuke n'avait pas envie de répondre à la question d'Akya qui s'étirait. Mais il était d'accord avec lui. Quand il était arrivé, il avait eu l'impression d'être en plein climat tropical, puis la nuit était arrivée, et le froid avec, et maintenant, il faisait encore plus froid alors que le jour se levait. Devait-il comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de climat ici, juste des hausses et des baisses de température ? Il n'avait pas de réponse, mais comme tout le monde, il se couvrit au maximum puis mangea les aliments secs qu'ils avaient apportés.

Tout en croquant dans sa barre au goût désagréable d'avoine, il regarda Hinata, espérant qu'elle puisse voir son énervement. Elle lui sourit alors, le décontenançant complètement. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le fuit, mais non, elle avait soutenu son regard et avait même souri avant de revenir sur Naïa, pour l'écouter.

**« Sasuke ?  
\- Oui ? **dit-il, se rendant compte que l'Italienne l'appelait.  
**\- On fait comme hier, **elle sourit narquoisement quand elle vit l'incompréhension sur son visage,** nous deux devants, traçant le chemin ?  
\- On y va. »**

Il ne fit aucune remarque de plus sur l'air entendu que Naïa avait eut, ne s'étant pas gênée de désigner Hinata de la tête. Il préféra mettre son sac sur son dos et partir à l'avant, prenant cette fois le chemin le plus difficile d'accès. Naïa se mit à ses côtés et il sentait son sourire d'amusement sans la regarder.

**« Bien dormi ?  
\- À merveilles. »** répondit-il un soupir dans la voix.

Leur conversation n'alla pas plus loin. Naïa avait certainement obtenue la réponse qu'elle voulait entendre, il serait enfin tranquille et pourrait pleinement se concentrer sur le chemin qui devenait de plus en plus escarpé.

Presque sans transition, ils passèrent d'un paysage de forêt à celui d'une montagne enneigée. Le vent leur frappait le visage. Seuls les jumeaux, et Hinata qui était au milieu, ne souffraient pas trop de ce froid mordant. Sasuke détestait avancer à l'aveuglette, mais il y était bien obligé. Il avait prit le chemin par lequel tous les arbres étaient arrivés lors de la nuit. Il en avait parlé avec Naïa qui avait confirmé ce qu'il pensait ; si ces arbres ne venaient que d'une unique direction, suivre ce chemin les mènerait à l'entité. Mais cela faisait à présent longtemps qu'ils avançaient sans plus aucune indication, se fiant seulement à l'instinct.

Un blizzard gelé les fit s'arrêter. Il durait en longueur mais était peu à peu atténué, laissant place à un courant d'air chaud, venant de l'arrière. C'était Hinata, Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pour le savoir. Ils purent ainsi continuer d'avancer jusqu'à ce que les deux en têtes décrètent une pause à peine ils découvrirent une grotte au milieu de ce paysage blanc.

Ils s'assirent tous et se rassemblèrent autour des jumeaux pour se réchauffer. Le sang revenait enfin dans les extrémités, remplaçant l'absence de sensation par des fourmillements désagréables, mais rassurants. Personne ne savait combien de temps ils avaient marché, le ciel était resté de la couleur de l'aube tout ce temps, n'offrant aucun indice quand au temps qui s'écoulait. Et la beauté de ce tableau était en réalité un triste désespoir pour eux. Sasuke voyait bien que sur tous les visages, la question de ce qu'ils étaient censés faire les torturaient. Peut-être étaient-ils à jamais perdus dans ce lieu éloigné de leur monde ? Peut-être n'étaient-ils déjà plus dans la réalité ? Rien ne pouvait le leur confirmer, ni le contester. Akya se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la grotte, frôlant les murs. Personne ne lui dit rien, cette agitation leur semblait normale.

Sasuke ferma alors les yeux. Il essayait de déclencher une vision, mais la seule chose qu'il arrivait à voir était une seule et unique image, comme une photographie. Il voyait Temari, Shikamaru et Ardea, la lumière du soleil derrière leur tête, plongeant leur face en contre-jour, accentuant l'expression de panique sur leur visage. La seule satisfaction qu'il tirait de cette vision était qu'il savait qu'il retournerait dans leur monde. Mais serait-ce le cas de tout le monde ?

**« Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé. »**

Akya était excité par sa découverte. Les quatre autres se levèrent et allèrent découvrir ce que voulait leur montrer Akya. Sur les parois de la grotte figuraient plusieurs scènes peintes, se suivant comme dans une bande dessinée. Ils reconnaissaient ici une histoire expliquée.

Le premier dessin représentait une immense cité flottant sur les eaux, où les détails étaient nombreux et parfois minuscules. Puis il voyaient cinq groupes de personnes, cinq familles, l'une entourée d'eau, l'autre de feu, puis une apparaissant flou, aux cheveux d'étincelles jaunes, faisant penser à l'électricité statique quand l'autre avait les cheveux virevoltants dans tous les sens. La dernière famille était la plus prestigieuse, noble et des objets, des animaux semblaient sortir de leurs mains. L'un de ces animaux étaient représentés plusieurs fois, courant, grandissant de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir une immense ombre noire, sans forme, cette même ombre qui semblait engloutir la cité qui était encore dessinée, mais apparaissant comme en ruine, d'où, si on s'approchait assez, on distinguait quatre groupes de personnes qui fuyaient.

Ces peintures agissaient comme les illustrations de la légende, de l'histoire de leurs ancêtres que Sasuke avait trouvé dans son coffret :

_Le peuple des eaux comportait cinq grandes familles gouvernant sur 100 000 âmes. La plus ancienne était amie avec l'écume, la plus récente sœur du feu. Discrète était la famille visionnaire, prudente celle des cieux. La dernière, prétentieuse, maîtrisait la Créativité onirique. Comme dans toute civilisation, une famille se sentait plus puissante et à même de diriger seule une population. Ici, la prétentieuse chercha à s'emparer du pouvoir. Grâce à la Créativité naquit une entité sublime, dotée d'immenses dons. Elle soumit le peuple des eaux sous l'ordre de la famille créatrice. Or, possédant aussi une conscience, elle fit disparaître ses maîtres et décida d'exterminer ce qu'elle nomma L'Ancienne Race, au profit de ses créations. Le peuple des eaux tomba. Seul survécurent les quatre autres grandes familles. Unissant leur magie, elles scellèrent l'entité et ses premières créations.  
Leur royaume détruit, elles se dispersèrent : la discrète et la prudente rejoignirent le Soleil, l'amie des écumes l'Art et la sœur du feu la Rareté._

Les phrases lui étaient revenues en têtes. Et soudain, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé un indice. La peinture de la cité détruite avait en son centre un petit éclat, une pierre dorée qui avait été rajoutée et représentait certainement le lieu de scellement. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent dans les lieux les plus sombres, les moins chauds, les moins poétiques, les plus communs. Ils devaient se rendre dans les lieux les plus loin du soleil, de l'art et de la rareté. Sasuke ne devait pas se tromper. Il en fit part à ses partenaire, qui se montrèrent plus ou moins convaincus, mais acquiescèrent, préférant avoir un semblant de piste plutôt que rien.

Ainsi, après s'être suffisamment reposés et restaurés, ils repartirent en direction de ce lieu inconnu, prenant le chemin le plus difficile et le moins attrayant. Le froid s'intensifiait et la luminosité s'atténuait, laissant la peur s'infiltrer au sein du groupe. Ils ne grimpaient plus mais descendait la montagne depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la grotte et au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, ils avaient laissé la montagne derrière eux, s'enfonçant à présent dans un bois clairsemé. La végétation au sol était pauvre, seules quelques rares touffes d'herbes le parsemaient. Les arbres étaient tous identiques et groupés autour de chemins, comme si quelqu'un était passé pour frayer un passage dans la forêt à coup de bulldozer. Symétrique, ordonné et propre, ce bois ne ressemblait en rien à une création naturelle.

Leur avancé était, en plus de la fatigue, ralentie par tous les mauvais pressentiments qui résultaient de l'atmosphère qui régnait. Le silence qui avait été maître jusque là se brisait sous les plaintes des jumeaux et d'Hinata qui, sans gémir, approuvaient leur dire. Ils voulaient une pause. Mais Sasuke, tout comme Naïa, espérait encore avancer car ils savaient que s'ils s'arrêtaient, c'était pour passer la nuit. Les arguments fusaient sans pour autant que la pause ne soit décidée. Ils furent rapidement interrompus par deux formes humanoïdes rouges qui surgirent de nulle part et attaquèrent Sasuke et Naïa. Ils réagirent suffisamment vite pour élimer la menace. Lui trancha et elle infiltra les pores de son eau pour faire imploser la créature. Les deux étaient à présent couverts d'un liquide gris et visqueux. Ils se retournèrent pour voir qu'une dizaine de ces mêmes créatures arrivaient en sautant d'arbre en arbres.

**« Elles sont…  
\- hideuses… »**

Les deux frères complétaient leur phrase tout en se préparant au combat. Sasuke remarquait que les comportements de chacun d'entre eux avaient changés. À l'approche d'un danger, ils n'étaient plus paralysés par la peur, plus nerveux par l'inconnu. Non, ils étaient prêts à l'affronter, ne pensant qu'à la survie.

Les premières créatures du groupe étaient presqu'à la porté des flammes des jumeaux quand elles furent abattues par des sortes de flèches et des projectiles blancs qui explosèrent en entrant à leur contact. Le même sort fut réservé aux dernières. Leur corps immonde, un corps d'homme à trois jambes, à la peau de serpent, aux yeux de mouche et aux griffes de prédateurs, reposait sur le sol pour certain, et sur des branches d'arbre pour les autres.

Personne ne posa de questions, mais elles semblaient flotter dans l'air. Qui avait fait ça et pourquoi ? N'étaient-ils pas seuls dans ce monde, avec pour seul compagnie les créations de l'entité ? Leur question silencieuse trouva bientôt sa réponse en l'apparition de deux hommes qui arrivaient de la gauche, marchants au milieu des corps. Le premier avait une longue frange, cachant de ses cheveux blonds son œil gauche et l'autre une coupe hirsute aux cheveux rouges. Ils avançaient côte à côte, le sourire sur les lèvres du blond, faisant reculer Sasuke et ses compagnons.

L'entité pouvait-elle être capable de créer des hommes ? Mais s'ils étaient ses créations, pourquoi en avait-ils attaquées d'autres ? Pouvaient-ils être d'autres élus ? Une autre histoire existait-elle ? Toutes ses questions restaient irrésolues, et au fur et à mesure que la distance se réduisait entre eux, l'espoir de nouveaux compagnons d'armes combattait l'idée de créations surpuissantes, et mortelles.

* * *

_Voilà le vingtième ! Bon, honnêtement, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, particulièrement des scènes d'actions. Mais j'aimerai entendre vos avis. Les scènes d'actions passent un peu quand même ? __J'ai décidé de l'écrire entièrement du point de vue de Sasuke cette fois, était-ce une bonne idée ?  
Qui sont les deux hommes qui sont apparus, vous avez des idées sur leur rôle ?_

_Enfin, j'espère que la lecture à quand même été agréable et que vous avez apprécié les (mini) moments de sasuhina ^^_

_Je voulais cependant vous faire part d'une nouvelle qui n'est pas très bonne. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire sur ADA et je lutte à chaque fois pour ne pas abandonner cette fanfiction. Et cela devient difficile de continuer. Je n'abandonnerai pas, mais j'ai réduit la suite. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la qualité qui sera peut-être moins bonne. Je ferai de mon mieux cependant. Je voulais aussi vous dire que je continue grâce à votre soutien. Il est très important pour moi, surtout dans des moments comme celui-là où je ne rêve que d'une chose, mettre le point final à cette fanfiction._

_Mais je n'abandonne pas, pas d'inquiétudes là-dessus. Il y aura 23 chapitres et un épilogue et si je me débrouille bien ils seront publié avant le 1er septembre. Une fois qu'elle sera terminée, je serai toujours présente ici, sur CA ou EOT. Donc ce n'est certainement pas la retraite pour Dadetine !_

_Gros bisous à tous !_


	22. XXI - Illusions brisées

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir tout ça ^^_

* * *

_**Cicidy :** Oui, je vois ça et je peux te dire que ça fait plaisir de te voir à chaque fois ^^ Merci ! Je suis assez rassurée de lire ça, parce que j'ai toujours l'impression d'être bien trop superficielles pour les scènes de combat. Mais si c'est suffisant, c'est parfait car j'écris souvent comme ça. Aaah, quand même, (c'est ce que tu as dû te dire aussi en voyant leur petit passage.) Au chapitre 20, faut bien qu'ils aient leur petit moment, ils l'ont bien mérité je pense._  
_Je te remercie pour tes encouragements. Je peux d'ores-et-déjà te dire que j'ai terminé d'écrire tous les chapitres, donc elle aura une fin ! Allez, bonne lecture ^^_

_**Rokushimo :** Mais non, je suis pas inflexible ^^ C'est vrai que c'est plutôt dur ce qu'ils vivent... mais ils ont des petits moments doux, regarde, Sasuke et Hinata sous les feuilles, c'était pas gentil de ma part ça ? Enfin, tu es certaine de vouloir prendre leur place ? XD Je crois que tu vas me dire que je suis inflexible avec mes persos au cours de ce chapitre ^^'_

* * *

**ILLUSIONS BRISÉES**

• • •

_« Il y a la réalité. Puis il y a l'illusion. On se tient souvent juste entre les deux. »_  
_Le Funambule, Wilfrid Lemoine_

• • •

Encore une journée au soleil. Naïa était bien heureuse de pouvoir faire dorer sa peau sous ses rayons. Ses vacances étaient agréables et reposantes. Il ne manquait qu'Antonio, Mia et Matteo pour que le tableau soit parfait. Mais ils n'avaient pas pu venir. Elle se retrouvait donc avec ses amis des quatre coins du monde pour compagnie. Ce n'était pas vraiment grave car ils savaient comment l'amuser. Les jumeaux étaient de véritables boules d'énergie, pleins d'humour et jamais à cours d'idée pour embêter leurs voisins de vacances. Ces derniers n'étaient pas à mettre de côté non plus.

Quand ils étaient arrivés, Naïa s'en était méfiés, jugeant que ces inconnus ressemblaient à des membres d'une secte. Déjà, vêtus tous deux d'une longue cape noire sur laquelle était imprimés des nuages rouges, ils avaient une drôle d'allure. Ensuite, ils ne semblaient s'animer, parler entre eux uniquement quand ils étaient en compagnie d'elle ou de ses amis. Enfin, ils idolâtraient tant l'art qu'ils l'avaient personnifié en une déesse gourmande de sacrifices. Ils passaient des heures allongés sur des pierres et lui avaient expliqué qu'ils pouvaient ainsi envoyer leur énergie à la déesse. Les deux énergumènes lui faisaient donc penser à des membres d'une secte, mais plus les jours étaient passés, plus elle les avait trouvés sympathiques, et même attachants.

Elle avait justement décidé de les rejoindre. Sasori, celui à la chevelure rouge ajoutait des détails à l'une de ses marionnettes et Deidara, le blond, sculptait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer d'aussi loin. Installés en bordure de la forêt qui faisait face à leur maison de vacances, ils étaient concentrés, mais comme s'ils étaient toujours sur leur garde, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes quand elle fut à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

**« Je peux me joindre à vous ?  
****\- Tant que tu ne nous embêtes pas. » **répondit Deidara.

Elle alla donc s'installer entre eux deux, s'asseyant sur un rondin de bois. Elle découvrit alors que Deidara sculptait un oiseau, assez figuratif. Mais elle n'en dit rien. À la place, elle pensa ou plutôt, elle essaya de se souvenir de la raison qui l'avait poussée à venir ici avec ses amis. Elle savait que ça faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient ici et qu'ils avaient rencontré les deux artistes. Mais pourquoi était-elle venu dans ce lieu après tout ? Il était étrange de bien des façons. Il n'y avait aucun personnel, seulement les clients, et la maison était isolée dans une clairière au milieu d'un bois. Il n'y avait aucun réseau. Elle avait l'impression d'être coupée du monde extérieur. Elle demanda à Sasori pourquoi ils étaient venu en vacance ici, peut-être que connaître ses raisons l'aiderait à trouver les siennes.

**« On est venu ici pour trouver l'inspiration.  
****\- Et reposez nos esprits, comme lors d'une retraite spirituelle. »**

Leur présence était totalement justifiée ici. Elle devait être venu pour les mêmes raisons. Ses paroles agissaient sur elle comme des vérités absolues, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Oui, elle en était certaine maintenant. Sasori se leva et se dirigea vers la longue pierre grise, abandonnant sa marionnette sur son rondin. Il allait s'adonner à sa déesse et serait bientôt suivi de Deidara. Naïa allait donc partir mais elle fut arrêtée par Deidara qui lui demanda :

**« Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ?  
****\- Euh, non, je ne veux pas vous déranger, **expliqua Naïa en essayant de ne pas le vexer.  
**\- Tu ne nous dérangeras pas, son sourire s'élargit, au contraire, ta compagnie ne nous apporteras que de bonnes choses. »**

Il avait vraiment envie qu'elle vienne avec eux, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Et Naïa, malgré des attitudes parfois un peur rude, était une personne qui aimait faire plaisir quand c'était possible.

**« Et bien, je vous accompagne.  
****\- Merci Naïa. »**

Elle se mit dans la suite de Deidara qui lui montra une autre longue pierre. Elle alla s'allonger dessus, s'installant sur le dos puis elle attendit, contemplant le ciel plein de nuages ronds et blancs. Elle ne croyait pas en cette déesse, mais s'allonger ici et fermer les yeux ne pourraient pas lui faire de mal. Elle prendrait ça comme un moment de détente, de communion avec la nature dans la mesure du possible. Elle pourrait même faire une sieste, mais, non, la pierre dans son dos n'était pas très confortable. Elle entendit la voix de Sasori s'élever, mais elle était basse et caverneuse, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

**« Naïa, met ta main droite sur ton cœur et ta main gauche sur ton ventre. Ferme les yeux, inspire lentement et dit ces mots tout en expirant : _prenez, mère créatrice._ »**

Elle aurait préféré se mettre à son aise et ne rien dire, mais elle le fit tout de même, pour leur faire plaisir, et surtout être tranquille ensuite. Elle entama cette sorte de petit rituel et prononça les mots en expirant.

**_« Prenez, mère créatrice. »_**

Deidara et Sasori répétèrent juste après elle, parfaitement ensemble. Elle ressentit alors une étrange sensation dans son bas ventre, bien agréable. Une bouillote en hiver aurait eu le même effet. Elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, elle était bien. Mais ça ne dura pas. La chaleur s'intensifiait, devenant insupportable avant de se répandre dans tout son buste, jusqu'à se concentrer au niveau de son cœur. Puis, elle disparut brusquement pour laisser place à un froid glacial et une douleur indescriptible. Tout cela c'était passé en à peine une seconde. Naïa n'avait eu le temps de rien faire et se retrouvait maintenant incapable de bouger tellement la douleur à son cœur était forte. Elle était congelée et sentait comme une longue aiguille dans sa poitrine, farfouillant dans son cœur et aspirant son sang. Elle hurlait, se tordait sous la douleur sans pour autant réussir à se redresser.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, sa vue était brouillée par ses larmes.

**« Deidara ! Sasori ! »**

Elle les appelait à l'aide. Que faisaient-ils ? Pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas la sortir de cet état atroce ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle eut un court espoir de s'en sortir quand elle vit la tête des deux compagnons apparaître dans son champ de vison. Mais le sourire sadique du blond et le manque d'expression du roux la ramena à la triste réalité.

Ils l'avaient piégée et elle était en train de nourrir une déesse, cette même entité en laquelle elle ne voyait qu'un fantasme à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

Quel était ce rêve qu'il avait fait ? Sasuke venait se réveiller, en sueur, au bord de la piscine intérieur. Il ne se souvenait même pas s'être endormi. Mais ce qu'il venait de voir était troublant. Dans son rêve, Naïa était en train de se tordre de douleurs, allongée sur une pierre, les mains et les pieds liés, sous le regard de Deidara et Sasori qui apposèrent chacun une main sur son front, rendant les cris de Naïa insupportables, montrant que la souffrance s'accroissait terriblement. Pourquoi un tel cauchemar ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de la chercher du regard. Il ne voyait que les deux frères et Hinata qui faisaient une course dans le bassin. Mais aucun signe de Naïa. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais la force des images l'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour rester sans rien faire. Il se leva de son transat, mit sa serviette autour de son cou et allait sortir à sa recherche quand il sentit une douleur terrible à son crâne qui l'aurait fait tomber s'il n'avait pas été proche d'un mur à cet instant. Il s'y adossa tout en tenant de sa main gauche son front. Puis ce fut le vide. Il entendit juste la voix de ses amis l'appeler puis le noir recouvrit tout.

Une succession d'images le réveillèrent. Il savait que tout se déroulait dans son esprit mais avait l'impression d'être ébloui par toutes ces scènes qui lui montraient du sang, des monstres, des pleurs, de rares sourires et puis ses démonstrations de pouvoirs dignes d'un film de fantasy dont ses amis étaient les acteurs.

**« Sasuke ? Ça va ? »**

C'était la voix d'Hinata. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son visage entouré de ceux d'Akya et d'Aïdan, une expression inquiète sur chacun. Il était assis contre le mur. Il avait certainement perdu la force de se tenir sur ses jambes.

**« Sasuke ? »**

Il redressa la tête pour faire face à la leur. Il allait leur répondre que oui mais s'arrêta devant un constat effrayant. Ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas un cauchemar, et encore moins un rêve, c'étaient ses souvenirs. Il avait vécu tout ça.

**« Mon oncle est mort. »**

Les trois le regardèrent, interloqués. Hinata apposa lentement sa main sur son épaule et sourit pour lui dire qu'il avait dû faire un cauchemar. Il la regarda alors droitement dans les yeux.

**« Ton harceleur est mort, tu as découvert son cadavre sur le pas de ta porte. Ardea a failli mourir aussi, à cause d'un monstre. Un monstre qui a tué votre mère, **il tourna cette fois son regard vers les jumeaux,** et si on est venu ici, c'est pour poursuivre la tâche de nos ancêtres et anéantir l'horreur qui est à l'origine de tout. »**

Il se leva alors brusquement et bouscula les trois étonnés pour aller à la recherche de Naïa. Les trois étaient restés accroupis, les yeux dans le vide, comme si les souvenirs, qu'ils savaient véritables, étaient cachés et qu'ils cherchaient à les trouver sous les illusions dans lesquelles ils étaient pris. Sasuke n'avait pas le temps de les aider, il devait aller sauver Naïa. Il espérait que sa vision ne s'était pas encore déroulée et qu'il aurait le temps de la trouver avant qu'elle ne se livre à cette déesse qui n'était autre que la mystérieuse entité.

Il se souvenait de tout jusqu'à ce jour où ils avaient marché dans la montagne, avait atterri dans un bois étrange où des créatures ignobles leur étaient tombées dessus, tuées par deux hommes, Deidara et Sasori. Sasuke ne comprenait pas tout mais il savait à présent que ces hommes étaient des complices de leur ennemi. Et ils les avaient piégés et plongés dans une illusion d'un bonheur factice. Il ne savait pas comment ils s'y étaient pris, mais il remerciait sa famille pour son don qui lui avait permis d'en sortir à temps.

Il était dehors et courait à la recherche de Naïa. De ce qu'il avait vu, elle était allongée sur une pierre, ces mêmes pierres occupées habituellement par Deidara et Sasori. Après une minute de course, il arriva finalement devant la triste réalité et put observer en direct la dernière scène qu'il avait pu voir dans sa vision. Sasori et Deidara approchait leur paume du front de Naïa, qui allait hurler de douleur. Mais Sasuke intervint juste à temps pour arrêter leur geste.

**« Hey ! »**

Son cri fit se retourner les deux hommes qui le regardèrent étonnés. Ils mirent toutefois leur main sur le front de Naïa qui hurla comme dans sa vision. Sasuke alla vers eux en courant, s'apprêtant à les attaquer pour les éloigner de Naïa. Il ne savait pas qui était ces hommes mais ils étaient au service de l'entité. Les deux s'éloignèrent de Naïa juste avant qu'il ne les frappe. Cette dernière cria moins mais continuait de gémir. Elle semblait prise dans une transe.

**« Tu t'es réveillé finalement ?  
****\- Qui êtes-vous ? »**

Tout en disant cela, Sasuke les regardait et détachait les liens de Naïa. Il vit Sasori agiter ses doigts pour faire venir une marionnette qui semblait relier à ses mains par des fils d'énergie bleus. Deidara, quand à lui, fermait ses poings, comme s'il malaxait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il détacha le dernier lien de Naïa qui se tortilla encore plus maintenant qu'elle n'était plus maintenue. Ses deux futurs adversaires semblaient être bientôt prêts à l'attaquer. Il devait se dépêcher de faire sortir Naïa de sa transe et priait pour que les lampadaires puissent lui fournir suffisamment d'électricité pour contrer leur attaque.

Sans prévenir, la marionnette projeta une nuée de flèches sur lui. Sasuke se saisit des poignets de Naïa et la tira dans sa chute. La pierre leur servit de bouclier et Sasuke avait finalement réveillé Naïa. Cette dernière ne criait plus, allongée sur son torse. Elle était essoufflée et reprenait ses esprits. Quand elle releva la tête, il put voir dans ses yeux une lueur haineuse, confirmer par son souffle grave :

**« Ils sont à moi. »**

Sasuke n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire de faire attention à cause de ce qu'elle venait de subir. Naïa s'était déjà relevée et entourée d'un courant d'eau qui empêchait toutes flèches de l'atteindre. Elle s'élançait vers le roux et le blond quand Sasuke se releva. Il commença à aspirer l'électricité qui l'entourait afin de pouvoir la relâcher dans le besoin. Il regrettait son katana, resté dans sa chambre. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre, Sasori passait aux choses sérieuses avec Deidara. Ce dernier envoyait ses sculptures qui prenaient vie et explosait à proximité de sa cible tandis que la marionnette se mouvait comme un combattant armé. Naïa fut projetée par une explosion malgré son bouclier. Elle se releva assez rapidement et repartit aussitôt à l'assaut.

Des lames d'eau furent envoyées sur les deux hommes. Deidara para ses attaques grâce à une explosion qui les obligèrent à se protéger le visage de leur bras. Sasuke ne resta cependant pas longtemps dans cette position et profita de la fumée épaisse pour se rapprocher des ennemis. Il évita juste à temps une attaque de la marionnette qui lui aurait été fatal et envoya plusieurs petits éclairs sur le roux. Il réussit à le toucher aux bras gauche. Il eut une de ses visions rapides qui lui montra Naïa attaquer Deidara. Mais dans la réalité, Deidara était juste à ses côtés, prêt à lui faire exploser la figure. Sasuke se jeta alors sur le blond, l'empêchant ainsi de projeter une autre de ses bombes. Dès qu'ils touchèrent le sol, Sasuke se décala à gauche à l'aide d'un autre saut. Il se retourna et vit Deidara noyé sous un puissant jet d'eau.

Sasuke ne rêvait pas, Naïa n'avait pas hésité à attaquer Deidara alors qu'il était littéralement sur lui, entre eux deux. Il se releva en se disant qu'il règlerait ce problème une fois qu'ils seraient en sécurité, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour l'instant puisque la marionnette s'avançait vers lui à une vitesse folle. Sasuke essaya de la bloquer en projetant de la foudre, ridicule par sa petite taille, mais c'était tout simplement inutile ; la marionnette n'était pas vivante. Il devait donc compter sur sa rapidité pour fuir et attendre que Naïa s'occupe d'elle. Il n'avait même plus de stocks d'électricité dans lequel pomper.

Un son sourd se fit entendre et Sasuke fut aussi bien éclaboussé d'eau que de poussières. Il pouvait voir que Deidara se débarrassait de sa cape en feu pour laisser apparaître un corps brûlé par l'explosion qu'il venait de provoquer. Sasuke se baissa en arrière pour éviter la lame de la marionnette qui lui frôla le nez. Il se redressa grâce à un flip arrière mais vit qu'un des oiseaux de Deidara étaient lancés sur lui. C'était trop tard pour espérer l'éviter mais il n'abandonnait pas. Il ne pouvait que compter sur sa résistance et se protégea donc la tête désespérément. Mais l'explosion retentit plus loin. Il découvrit, en retirant ses bras de sa vue, que le choc avait été provoqué à une vingtaine de mètres de lui.

**« Sasuke ! »**

Il se tourna sur la gauche pour voir Aïdan lui lancer son stylo. Derrière lui se trouvait Hinata qui mettait en forme un tourbillon et Akya des boules de feu. Il réceptionna son stylo qui se matérialisa en katana au contact de ses doigts. Il ne pourrait rien faire contre Deidara mais pourrait enfin être utile contre Sasori.

Il était heureux d'une chose, chacun avait retrouvé ses souvenirs et ils pouvaient enfin combattre ensemble et passer aux choses sérieuses. Leurs adversaires les prenaient apparemment plus au sérieux puisque Sasori fit sortir de nulle part une multitude de marionnettes et Deidara un oiseau géant, blanc d'argile, sur lequel il grimpa pour atteindre les hauteurs.

La suite fut assez chaotique. Les marionnettes semblaient valser sur le champ de bataille avec Sasuke au milieu qui les entaillait plus ou moins efficacement, aider de temps à autre par l'un des deux frères. Les trois autres étaient concentrés sur Deidara qui les bombardaient du ciel. Hinata repoussait plus loin les différentes sculptures qui tombaient et Naïa et l'autre frère essayait d'atteindre l'oiseau qui volait et portait le blond.

Sasuke sentait qu'il réussissait à gagner du terrain sur Sasori. L'aide d'Aïdan était précieuse et à eux deux, ils réussirent à supprimer tout à tour les marionnettes pour bientôt atteindre le roux. De leur côté, Naïa avait créé un siphon, rendu plus puissant par l'air que lui insufflait Hinata. Les deux femmes parvenaient à déstabiliser l'oiseau qui était de plus en plus attirer par cette tempête. Akya allait bientôt pouvoir brûler le propriétaire. Mais soudain, l'espace sembla se distordre.

Tout ce qui les entourait se floutait, se rapetissait, s'étirait pour ne plus ressembler qu'à un amas de couleurs désuni. Sasori et Deidara en profitèrent pour s'échapper. Le blond se lança dans le vide et fut rattrapé par un autre de ses oiseaux. Il s'envola vers Sasori pour le sortir de la situation dans laquelle l'avait acculé Sasuke et Aïdan avant de monter en flèche dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait, se couvrant de branches sorties de nulle part. L'oiseau abandonné par Deidara explosa dans un bruit phénoménal et les projeta tous au sol.

Sasuke avait les oreilles qui sifflaient et la tête qui bourdonnait. Mais il se redressa sur les genoux et rouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait complètement engourdi et ce qu'il découvrit le paralysa. Ils étaient à nouveau dans le bois symétrique, où ils avaient été attaqués par les immondes créatures avant de se faire piéger par le duo. Durant toutes cette semaine, ils avaient été bloqués dans une illusion, sans même avoir été déplacés. Des petits gémissements s'élevèrent autour de lui, provenant de ses camarades. Sasuke s'assit et s'appuya sur ses mains, reprenant son souffle. Ils avaient de gros problèmes : des hommes, comme eux, s'étaient alliés à la cause de l'entité et disposaient, apparemment, de capacités spéciales. Rien de similaire n'avait été évoqué dans aucun des textes et héritages laissés par leurs ancêtres.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé, mais le danger que représentait l'entité était bel et bien confirmé. Aïdan dit à haute voix ce que tout le monde devait penser tout bas :

**« Ainsi, la belle chose nous a tenu captifs toute la semaine... »**

La question était de savoir pourquoi maintenant. Naïa apporta vite une réponse.

**« Ce Deidara, et ce Sasori, ils vous auraient aussi amenés sur ces pierres et aspiré votre énergie, pour la faim du monstre. Mais on s'est tous rappelé à temps. Merci Sasuke de m'avoir sorti de là. »**

Il vit les jumeaux et Hinata le regarder, le remerciant silencieusement à leur tour. Il les avait réveillés, certes, mais eux l'avaient sauvé. Quant à Naïa, elle leur expliqua que ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus alors qu'elle souffrait. Il était arrivé juste à temps pour elle. Il se demandait encore comment elle avait pu combattre après s'être fait drainée une part de son énergie. Il voyait à présent qu'elle était la plus épuisée d'eux tous, la plus blessée aussi. Il ne savait même pas si elle allait pouvoir continuer à marcher dans l'immédiat. Elle ne s'était même pas redressée pour s'asseoir comme les autres, elle était restée sur le dos, se tenant son bras gauche, brûlé et écorché par l'explosion. Mais son état n'empêcha pas Sasuke d'ordonner :

**« On doit bouger. »**

Il se leva pour montrer l'exemple, difficilement cependant. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux et il sentait une profonde blessure dans sa cuisse. Quand il abaissa le regard, il constata qu'une entaille d'une dizaine de centimètre, assez profonde, s'étalait au milieu de sa cuisse. Il ne s'attarda pas dessus et se mit en marche en boitant, ignorant le tiraillement de sa peau. Marcher lui faisait mal, mais au moins, il se réchauffait. Il entendit dans son dos les autres se relever et fut rapidement rattrapé par Akya qui n'avait que quelques griffures au visage. Ce dernier déposa sa main sur son épaule.

**« Tu penses pas que tu devrais te soigner avant ?  
****\- Ah oui ? Et comment, avec des feuilles peut-être ? »**

Sasuke était agacé. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais il savait aussi que toutes leurs provisions et leurs sacs de médicaments avaient été détruits avec cette illusion. Blessés ou non, ils devaient donc se dépêcher de trouver le lieu où se cachait la monstruosité et la battre pour de bon, pour enfin rentrer.

**« T'énerve-pas et regarde un peu derrière-toi.  
****\- Qu'est-ce qu'il... »**

Sasuke se retourna et découvrit qu'Aïdan se tenait devant Naïa avec Hinata. L'Italienne était assise sur le sol, en train de contempler divers objet. Hinata et Aïdan vidaient leurs poches, leurs capuches, sortaient de tous les recoins possibles que leur permettaient leurs vêtements des barres d'énergie, des pommades de soins, des désinfectants, une boussole... Sasuke remarqua alors qu'ils s'étaient changés depuis la piscine et portaient un jeans et un sweat. Lui était encore en maillot de bain et frigorifié. Akya retira alors un sweat, il en avait mis deux et lui en passa un.

**« T'es pas le seul à réfléchir, t'as tendance à l'oublier trop souvent. »**

Et sur cette dernière phrase, Akya exerça une petite pression dans son dos pour le faire avancer. Les trois qu'il avait réveillés de l'illusion étaient allés chercher des affaires avant de le rejoindre. Ils avaient prévu sans savoir ce qui les attendaient. Sasuke ne dit rien et laissa son sourire exprimer sa reconnaissance en enfilant le sweat d'Akya. Il ne lui manquait qu'un pantalon et une paire de basket pour remplacer ses tongs et le froid qui lui prenait peu à peu toute sa sensibilité.

Il rejoignit finalement les trois autres qui se désinfectaient des plaies plus ou moins importantes. Naïa était la plus touchée. Elle avait un bras à la peau brûlée et une longue coupure sur la hanche. Hinata s'en occupait quand Sasuke arriva à leur niveau. Il fut tout de suite pris en charge par Aïdan qui n'avait que des griffures légères au visage. Quand il releva son short de bain, il constata que la cicatrisation avait commencé. Leurs blessures se régénéraient, et avec des soins apportés, ça irait encore plus vite. Mais le fait que l'énergie de Naïa ait un peu été drainée rendait son rétablissement plus lent alors qu'elle celle qui en avait le plus besoin.

Sasuke arrêta de penser aux autres quand il découvrit la vilaine tête de sa plaie, suintant de pus sur les extrémités et pleine de petites pierres et autres matières inconnues à cause de l'explosion. Soudain, il eut une vision dans laquelle les créatures qui les avaient attaqués en premier surgissaient des arbres pour aller sur eux trois. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire part à ses compagnons qu'elles étaient apparues, fonçant dangereusement sur eux.

Naïa était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit dans son état et lui-même ne pourrait réagir que trop tard. Mais il fallait compter sur les jumeaux et Hinata qui réagirent au quart de tour, simultanément et exterminèrent sous flammes et tourbillon les montres. Le silence retomba mais pas la nervosité. Ils attendaient de nouvelles menaces qui pouvaient surgir. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent mais rien ne se produisit. Les soins reprirent, ainsi que la marche.

Cette fois, les jumeaux étaient à l'avant. Sasuke était au milieu, essayant de rester optimiste malgré la nuit qui tombait. Ils furent obliger de s'arrêter à cause de l'obscurité profonde. Cette nuit allait s'avérer être longue et difficile. Sasuke avait récupéré une paire de chaussettes et un jean grâce à Hinata, mais il avait toujours froid. Sans aucune gêne, les cinq dormirent collés les uns aux autres, essayant de profiter de la chaleur de chacun, et particulièrement des jumeaux qui montaient la garde à tour de rôle.

Les doutes, les craintes, Sasuke voulait les oublier et penser au succès. Coucher sur le dos entre Akya et Hinata, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, à croire qu'il était trop épuisé pour ça. Il tourna la tête pour les regarder.

Akya dormaient comme un bébé, seuls ses sourcils froncés montraient une inquiétude qui ne le quitterait pas tant qu'il était ici. À ses côtés, Naïa se reposaient enfin. Elle était celle qui avait le plus souffert durant ces derniers jours. À peut-être deux mètres d'elle, Aïdan veillait auprès du feu. Enfin, sur son côté droit, Hinata se reposait, lui montrant encore son dos. Sasuke soupira. Il aurait bien aimé voir son visage, ça l'aurait peut-être aidé à dormir.

Elle avait le don de l'apaiser, et plus, même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer. Ses pensées partirent loin de leurs problèmes principaux et revinrent sur les moments passés à Florence, Sydney et même New York. Sasuke appréciait le fait d'avoir pu découvrir Hinata, d'assister à la façon dont elle avait évolué pour se dévoiler, enfin. Il l'avait trouvé agaçante, trop poli, trop discrète, trop gentille, trop altruiste. Mais avec le temps, il l'appréciait pour ces mêmes traits étonnamment.

S'il avait bien une chose à retenir de l'aventure malheureuse dans laquelle il avait été embarqué, c'était bien elle. Il ne savait ce qu'elle pensait en retour, mais il espérait qu'elle avait au moins confiance en lui, entièrement aujourd'hui.

Le vent apporta ses cheveux sur son visage. Il les écarta lentement, les replaçant de l'autre côté de l'épaule d'Hinata. Il laissa alors sa main un peu plus longtemps dans sa chevelure et fit glisser ses doigts sur les dernières mèches de cheveux qu'il avait laissé dans son dos. Ils étaient longs, un peu abîmés à cause des derniers événements. Il voyait la différence par rapport aux premiers jours où il l'avait connu. Leur éclat était moins terne, comme si l'humeur maussade qui régnait depuis avait un effet sur ses cheveux. Elle fit quelques mouvements, il éleva juste sa main et elle se retourna pour lui montrer un visage grimaçant.

Il ne savait pas de quoi elle rêvait exactement, c'était certainement quelque chose en rapport avec leur mésaventure. Il espérait pour elle qu'elle ne repensait pas encore à la créature blonde qui avait tué tant de personnes. Il aurait aimé pouvoir, juste en soufflant, faire s'envoler toutes ses tristes pensées. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça.

Sa main se posa sur le haut de sa tête puis elle descendit, d'une volonté propre et inconsciente, sur le visage de la brune endormie. Arriver sur sa joue, Sasuke réalisa ce qu'il faisait. Il sourit et poursuivit ce qu'il avait entamé. Son pouce caressa très légèrement sa joue, et il eut le plaisir de voir son visage se décrisper, et même s'orner d'un sourire discret. Elle se mit à marmonner quelque chose qui semblait être du japonais mais qui, mélangé aux songes, ne ressemblait qu'à du yaourt. Il vit ses cils commencés à bouger et allait retirer sa main mais elle soupira, et replongea dans un sommeil profond. Il put ainsi laisser ses doigts sur sa joue et les retirer une fois qu'elle avait une expression sereine. Il ne s'aperçut même pas que ses yeux s'alourdissaient pour finalement, se fermer et le faire profiter d'un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

_Et voici le 21ème ^^ Je pense que vous avez dû être déconcertés au début avec la maison de vacances. Mais à la suite, ça devait être un peu plus familier, non ? Ce chapitre était un autre où l'action primait, du point de vue de Sasuke et avec une petite dose de sasuhina. Ça vous a plu ? La suite sera du point de vue d'Hinata normalement. Je vous retrouve bientôt avec l'avant-dernier ^^_

_Ah ! J'oubliais, au moment où je vous écris, je viens de terminer le dernier chapitre et entame un épilogue. Il y aura une fin digne de ce nom sur cette fanfiction._

_Bisous !_


	23. XXII - Destin

_Hey tout le monde ! Bon, les chapitres s'enchaînent dans un rythme enfin régulier. Je vous devais au moins ça pour la fin, non ? Les épreuves continuent pour nos élus. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir au cours de ce chapitre. À vos yeux, partez pour la lecture !_

* * *

_**bjasmine636 :** Coucou ! Alors, tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai été surprise quand j'ai vu dans ma boite mail autant de notification avec ton pseudo, je me suis demandée si c'était un bug et non, t'as vraiment lu tout ! Je te remercie infiniment de l'attention que tu as porté à mes écrits et des reviews que tu y as laissés.  
Ah, tu me rappelles de bon souvenir, je rigolais machiavéliquement quand j'ai écrit ce passage où Sasuke se fait fermer __la porte au nez XD  
... oui, la romance est presque inexistante, donc j'essaye dans les derniers chapitres de leur mettre des petits moments ^^ On peut dire qu'il y en aura dans ce chapitre, dès le début ! Mais ça reste peu, je te l'accorde. Après, si tu fais bien attention, tu verras que même quand ils ne sont pas ensemble, il y a des petites pensées qui peuvent dire beaucoup. Pour la déesse, non, je l'ai inventée, j'aurai pu. Quant à Sasori et Deidara, tu verras, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Ooh, je savais bien qu'au moins une des lectrices allait faire la remarque sur sa tenue de combat XD  
Merci encore !_

_**Hinata78 : **Pas besoin de t'excuser, tu commentes si tu veux ^^ (même si j'adore voir ton nom apparaître dans ma boîte mail XP)  
Je te remercie des deux reviews que tu as laissé, c'est super gentil ! Je suis contente que mes choix de narration t'aient plus, et encore plus que tu es apprécié la fin du 21. Le début du 22 devrait te plaire alors ^^_

**_incogniti :_**_ Coucou ! Je ne sais pas si tu parviendras jusque là, mais je te remercie de ta review sur le deuxième chapitre !_

_**Cicidy :** Yosh ! Merci pour ta review ! On approche de la fin, il faut que je mette du sasuhina, c'est obligatoire è.é Le début de chapitre devrait te plaire alors ^^  
XD non, j'oserai jamais vous faire ça, juste pour faire peur oui, mais sinon, jamais XD Les jumeaux *.*, s'il y a bien une chose que je vais regretter en ayant terminé, c'est bien eux ^^  
Hehe ^^ Naïa, Naïa, je l'aime bien aussi dans un sens, tellement de confiance en elle, mais aussi dans les autres en fin de compte ^^  
Et merci pour l'erreur que tu as remarqué, je vais reprendre tout ça.  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !_

* * *

**XXII - DESTIN**

• • •

_« Le destin bat les cartes mais c'est nous qui les joueront »  
__Bernard Moitessier_

• • •

Dès les premières minutes de son réveil, la réalité l'avait rattrapée. Mais elle avait eu la chance d'émerger tendrement de son sommeil. Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait trouvé le visage endormi de Sasuke. Elle avait alors profité de la vision qu'il lui offrait, un apaisement rare et précieux en ces temps difficiles. Elle n'avait pas voulu bouger, de peur de le réveiller, mais elle ne pouvait voir ses lèvres à cause de son poing fermé posé devant. Souriait-il en dormant ? C'était possible.

Coucher sur de l'herbe qui dissimulait feuilles mortes et petites brindilles, elle n'avait pas préféré se redresser, elle aurait certainement fait pas mal de bruits ainsi. Elle avait plutôt décidé de décaler sa main. Elle l'avait approchée doucement de la sienne, retenant sa respiration comme si son souffle aurait risqué de la trahir. Elle était enfin rentrée en contact avec sa main aux doigts refermés. Hinata avait entrepris de pousser la main de Sasuke jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit visible, puis avait retiré sa main. Elle avait alors vu ses lèvres s'étirer lentement, puis elle trouva que son sourire était bien trop large pour quelqu'un d'endormi.

**« Bonjour. »** lui avait-il dit en ouvrant des yeux malicieux.

Elle n'avait alors rien dit, ne sachant pas exactement depuis quand il était réveillé. Mais elle s'était sentie dans l'obligation de se justifier.

**« Je voulais juste voir si tu faisais des cauchemars. »** avait-elle prononcé lentement.

Elle avait espéré que ça passe mieux que si elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait voulu vérifier s'il souriait. Elle s'était redressée en disant cela, souhaitant mettre de la distance entre eux pour se donner de la contenance. Mais il fit de même pour lui répondre, conspirateur :

**« Et j'en faisais ?  
****\- Non, **avait-elle déclaré sans le regarder.  
**\- Tu sais pourquoi ? »**

Elle l'avait regardé cette fois, cherchant la réponse sur son visage. Elle avait bien vu qu'il la détenait et la faisait chercher. Akya était intervenu à ce moment. De sa place pour veiller, il s'était retourné et leur avait demandé de quoi ils parlaient. Hinata s'était rendue compte qu'ils avaient chuchoté depuis tout ce temps. Mais aucun des deux ne lui avait donné une réponse, attendant chacun la réponse à la question du brun. Hinata avait murmuré à Sasuke qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait bien dormi. Il lui avait donc dit avec un sourire en coin :

**« Si, tu connais la réponse encore mieux que moi. »**

Devant cette fausse réponse, Hinata allait contester mais l'expression amusée de Sasuke s'était brusquement changée en signes de douleurs. Il avait une vision. Son visage s'était en suite figée, ne reflétant que son absence et le vide. Mais il ne s'était pas évanoui. Elle était restée devant lui, attendant le verdict, peut-être heureux.

Et la voilà maintenant en train de l'écouter, avec Naïa et les jumeaux, tous réveillés.

**« Il faut qu'on retourne dans la grotte en montagne, **disait-il en se levant et tirant sur son sweat. La température avait augmenté depuis la nuit dernière.  
**\- Comment ça ? **demanda Naïa.  
**\- Le dessin qu'on a vu, c'est grâce à lui qu'on va trouver la bête.  
****\- Qu'as-tu vu précisément ? **réclama Naïa.  
**\- Hinata tracer de son sang les lettres de son prénom sur la cité détruite.  
****\- Et comment est-tu sûr que ça va ouvrir le portail ? »**

Sasuke s'agaçait, tout le monde le voyait, mais Naïa voulait tout connaître avec précision. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il ne dise plus rien et se mette en route comme il avait l'habitude de le faire mais non, il dit avec des syllabes claquantes :

**« Juste après un moment noir, je l'ai vu.  
****\- Vu quoi ?  
****\- L'entité. »**

Il retira son sweat après ces mots, dégaina son katana pour en découper les manches et la capuche avant de le remettre et de partir vers les provisions et le matériel de soin. Il les emballa dans les morceaux de tissus qu'il venait de produire. Hinata voulait poser plus de questions mais elle n'osait pas, Naïa l'avait énervé. Seulement, cette histoire de sang ne la rassurait pas. Mais elle verrait ça une fois là-bas.

**« Les frangins, prenez chacun un sac. »** ordonna Sasuke en leur tendant des sortes de besaces faites avec ses manches.

Les frères s'exécutèrent sans demander leur reste. Hinata leva la tête au ciel, projetant comme l'autre soir du vent pour l'apercevoir malgré les branches. Il était gris et lourd comme la température. Même s'ils devaient s'y attendre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu triste, la journée avait si bien commencé. Et au moment où elle aurait pu avoir une réponse satisfaisante à la question de Sasuke, la réalité l'avait rattrapé, la laissant sur un mystère.

Elle soupira alors que l'une des feuilles qui tombaient sur eux se posa sur son front. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, son destin l'avait arraché à sa petite vie tranquille. Elle arrêta sa contemplation des branches et retira son sweat comme les autres, restant en T-shirt. Ils allaient manger en route, elle le sut quand elle rattrapa une barre que lui envoya Naïa. Cette dernière semblait avoir bien récupéré grâce à la nuit. Elle s'était mise à côté de Sasuke qui regardait la carte qu'avait faite Aïdan. Elle allait les rejoindre mais ils partirent en avant. Ils reprirent chacun leur place habituelle, elle à l'arrière avec Akya, et ils se remirent en route.

Ils étaient tous plus sur leur garde qu'à l'accoutumer mais quand ils sortirent du bois, rien ne s'était passé. Hinata découvrit cependant, tous comme les autres, une montagne sans plus aucune neige à sa cime et en entamant son ascension, les degrés, paradoxalement, grimpaient. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pu pensé Sasuke en premier lieu, le passage ne se situait pas au plus froid et plus sombre des endroits. Hinata comprit alors pourquoi il était aussi irritable. Il s'était trompé et détestait cette idée. Elle pouffa discrètement mais Akya l'entendit.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
****\- Oh, rien. »**

Il avait haussé un sourcil avant de faire de même avec ses épaules et de regarder à nouveau droit devant lui. Ce furent les seuls mots qu'elle échangea durant le voyage, plongée sinon dans le silence.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la grotte. Le trajet avait paru moins court, sûrement parce qu'ils avaient cette fois une destination précise et ne cherchaient pas à l'aveugle, mais aussi avancer sur l'herbe tendre était plus rapide que sur de la neige. Ils avaient quand même marché plus de trois bonnes heures et leur ventre mal nourri commençait à le leur faire savoir. Ils allèrent vers le dessin, sur la paroi de la grotte. Sasuke y passa ses doigts et s'arrêta sur la cité détruite représentée en détail.

**« C'est ici que tu devras écrire ton prénom de ton sang, Hinata.  
****\- Oui, je sais.  
****\- On mange vite fait et on y va. »**

Hinata le trouvait bien pressé. Certes, plus vite ils affronteraient l'entité, mieux ce seraient. Mais ils venaient à peine d'arrivés, étaient encore essoufflés et affaiblis à cause de la faim qui les tenaillait. Ils n'étaient pas en condition de combattre qui ou quoi que ce soit. Akya essaya de raisonner Sasuke, sans résultats. Il était plus entêté que jamais et ne cessait de répéter qu'il avait de plus en plus de visions succinctes et courtes de quelques secondes, portant toutes sur des faits inintéressants. Il voyait en avance les événements dans les secondes qui arrivaient, comme quelques mots, et quand il avait de la chance, une phrase entière, tout de suite répétée quand il revenait à la réalité.

Hinata pouvait comprendre qu'à force, revivre une deuxième fois exactement la même chose en moins de vingt secondes pouvait rendre fou. Mais Sasuke devait être raisonnable. Elle lui demanda alors :

**« Quand tu te prépares à un combat au kendo, tu te reposes avant ?  
****\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça vient... **il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir sur le sol frais,** c'est bon, j'ai compris. »**

Ils purent ainsi profiter d'une pause digne de ce nom durant laquelle ils s'autorisèrent de terminer toutes les provisions. Sasuke était plus que certain que c'était le dernier jour qu'ils passaient ici. Ils purent ainsi déguster des sandwiches un peu carbonisés qu'elle et les jumeaux avaient chapardés avant d'aller combattre Sasori et Deidara. Cela leur fit un bien fou. Sentir sous les dents une autre sensation que des sortes de biscottes séchées étaient un délice.

Ils essayèrent de ne pas trop se préoccuper de Sasuke qui semblait soit absent à cause de ses visions qui s'affolaient, soit cynique quand il les entendait parler, car il savait tout ce qu'ils allaient dire. Ils tentèrent aussi d'oublier la nervosité et l'adrénaline qui s'emparaient de leur être. Malgré les tentatives des jumeaux à les faire rire, ils ne parvinrent qu'à sourire, mais c'était au moins ça. Hinata le sentait, tout le monde ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait peut-être des derniers instants qu'ils vivaient. Ils voulaient donc profiter de chacun. Hinata ne voulait pas penser à un sort aussi dramatique. Elle sentit Naïa à ses côtés et tourna la tête vers elle. Cette dernière montrait un sourire mélancolique.

**« Si tu veux dire quelque chose à quelqu'un, c'est maintenant, ou peut-être jamais. »**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait dire ? Naïa avait véritablement cette aura maternelle qu'avait évoqué Aïdan et elle agissait toujours avec réflexivité. Malgré son apparence un peu rude, elle savait être à l'écoute quand l'un d'eux en avait besoin. Hinata avait pu parler avec elle une nuit, elle avait aussi vu les jumeaux se confier à elle. Naïa entendait tout mais ne disait jamais rien sur elle-même. Elle ne se plaignait pas, proposait des solutions, poussait les autres à le faire, les poussaient jusqu'à la précision qui pouvait leur manquer parfois. Hinata souhaiterait la remercier pour tout ça.

Les jumeaux, ils étaient frères, mais ils avaient cette fascinante qualité de donner l'impression aux personnes qui les entouraient de faire un peu partie de leur famille. Toujours à blaguer, à jouer des tours, à ne pas se prendre au sérieux, on pourrait les prendre pour de simples pitres qu'on aimait bien à l'école, mais dont on pouvait être rapidement épuisé. Mais ils n'étaient pas de simples pitres. Ils voulaient répandre la joie de vivre, manifester par le rire le miracle de la vie. Hinata trouvait qu'ils étaient ceux qui célébraient le mieux la vie. Autant qu'ils le pouvaient, ils lui rendaient honneur et la remerciaient. Elle voudrait les féliciter de toujours réussir à garder le sourire, les gratifier d'être aussi généreux avec tout le monde.

Puis, venait le tour de Sasuke. Pour lui, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais la tâche était bien plus difficile. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire et en même temps, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait rien. Il était le premier qu'elle avait rencontré au cours de cette mésaventure. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie, deux mois si elle comptait bien. Deux mois, c'était court dans une vie. Mais ces deux mois étaient précisément si riches qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir plus vécu que certaine année complète. Et elle se sentait un peu ainsi avec Sasuke.

Il l'avait intimidé au début. Un bon moment, elle eu l'impression de se retrouver en face d'un être ressemblant à son père, à son cousin. Il avait cette prestance froide et cette maîtrise qui le déshumanisait par moment. Mais au fil du temps, elle avait bien vu que c'était une carapace. Il n'était pas un être doux et chaud en vrai, non, mais il ne se résumait pas à une simple personne implacable. Il était difficile à cerner, mais elle avait compris que quand il s'attachait à une personne, il était prêt à beaucoup plus que la majorité pour la protéger. Et lui retirer cette personne valait à lui retirer, non pas une partie de son cœur, mais plutôt une partie de son âme. En parlant avec lui, elle pouvait percevoir les pertes qu'il avait vécues, dans sa voix, dans son regard, dans son caractère. Ça n'avait pas été simple à deviner, surtout qu'elle avait eu des moments de totale perte de confiance en lui, mais elle avait fini par comprendre ça. Il semblait vivre pour les âmes perdues, en délaissant une partie de la sienne pour elles. C'était une merveilleuse preuve d'amour, mais une preuve surtout mortelle. Il se détruisait en agissant ainsi.

Elle savait enfin ce qu'elle lui dirait. Elle voudrait l'aider à lui montrer qu'il ne fallait pas se sacrifier, mais se souvenir, et vivre. Elle lui demanderait de la laisser être avec lui, pour lui montrer. Mais jamais elle n'oserait, non pas par gêne ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Elle n'oserait rien dire de tout ça aujourd'hui pour la simple raison que cela ressemblerait à un adieu. Personne n'avait besoin d'adieux. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Naïa et lui annonça en souriant.

**« Non, il me reste encore beaucoup de temps pour vous parler, ne t'inquiète pas. »**

Naïa répondit à son sourire et la prit dans une étreinte qui avait l'amer toucher d'un adieu. Elle se leva ensuite et alla faire de même à Akya, à Aïdan sans les prévenir. Ils répondirent chacun, sans un mot et se levèrent aussi, allant s'isoler devant le dessin de la paroi. L'Italienne se dirigea ensuite vers Sasuke qui la dévisagea presque sauvagement. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et ouvrit les bras en disant, la tête sur le côté :

**« C'est vrai, je ne connais pas le mot en anglais, mais tu as peur du toucher. »**

Elle laissa tomber ses bras sur le côté et lui frotta juste les cheveux, les décoiffant complètement. Puis elle se releva, et rejoignit les jumeaux vers le dessin. Il ne restait plus que Sasuke et elle assis. Il se leva, se dirigea vers elle et lui tendit une main.

**« On y va, Hinata ?  
****\- Oui. »**

Elle se saisit alors de sa main et se releva. Ils gardèrent leur main liée un peu plus que nécessaire puisqu'ils la relâchèrent quand ils arrivèrent auprès des autres. Sasuke fit apparaître son katana et le lui tendit. Hinata inspira fortement et fit le calme en elle, voulant oublier toutes les pensées qui lui avaient traversées l'esprit durant le court laps de temps où elle avait tenu la main de Sasuke. Ils allaient bientôt trouver le Passage Étoilé, mais ils avaient besoin de son sang pour cela. Elle prit alors le katana des mains de Sasuke, qui redevint un simple stylo quand il entra en contact avec sa main. Sasuke tiqua devant ce phénomène en disant que ce n'était pas prévu. Il venait de découvrir que s'il lâchait son arme, celle-ci reprenait sa forme de stylo. Il allait donc devoir la couper lui-même.

Avec un calme olympien, il prit la main d'Hinata, tourna sa paume gauche vers le plafond, et fit une coupure du bout de sa lame. Hinata eut seulement les doigts qui tremblèrent sous cette action, retenant tous petits bruits de douleurs. Elle imbiba ensuite son index et son majeur droits de son sang à plusieurs reprises pour écrire son prénom sur le dessin. Ce dernier se mit à briller puissamment, les éblouissant. La paroi qui portait le dessin s'effondra en son milieu, les faisant reculer. Après que la poussière de la roche soit tombée, ils découvrirent en face d'eux une ouverture sur une grotte plus grande encore.

Ils y pénètrent les uns après les autres, Hinata en premier. Ce qu'ils y découvrent était encore plus beau que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer en entendant la légende qui disait :

_» Le Passage Étoilé est l'une des plus belles créations du peuple des eaux. À l'abri des regards indiscrets, dissimulé par sa symbiose avec lieu, il est notre fierté. Si les héritiers du peuple de l'Atlantide ont pu accéder à l'autre monde, si barbare et pourtant si riche de diversité, c'est grâce à notre invention : une grotte qui ne dévoile des mécanismes d'une serrure complexe qu'en la présence des élus, venus pour sceller la source de tous nos malheurs. Des stalactites, bizarreries de la nature, sont alors sublimées par leur transformation. Ils croissent et s'entremêlent à l'entrée pour éviter toutes venues indésirables. Au fond de la grotte, sur un mur lisse, se creuse la serrure. Comme le moule d'une étoile à cinq branches, elle attend qu'on la comble. L'étoile aux perles, gardées précieusement par l'enfant des cieux, est ainsi la clé._

Les stalactites n'étaient apparues qu'une fois que tout le monde eut été dans la grotte. Elles s'étaient formées à l'entrée, bouchant complètement le trou qui s'était creusé. Elles étincelaient comme si une lumière froide était dissimulée en leur sein. Elles illuminaient ainsi toute la grotte qui dévoilait des parois sur lesquelles semblaient sculptées des arabesques somptueuses, parsemés de pierres précieuses qui répondaient à l'éclat des stalactites. Puis, au fond, sur une paroi lisse, se trouvait bien la serrure décrite. Elle semblait enduite d'or.

**« C'est, magnifique ici, **ne put s'empêcher de dire Aïdan.  
**\- Oui, sublime. »** continua Hinata dans un murmure.

Elle s'avança avec les autres vers la serrure en se tenant sa main qui saignait encore. Mais elle sentait la douleur habituelle qui signifiait que son métabolisme rapide s'occupait de cicatriser la plaie. Dans moins d'une dizaine de minutes, elle aurait déjà une croute. Elle décida d'énoncer le texte d'un parchemin qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa harpe. Il expliquait l'ouverture pour accéder au lieu de scellement. Cela leur procurerait encore du temps.

_**« Chacune des perles correspond à une des cinq familles. La nacrée au fils des cieux, la flamboyante au frère du feu, la ténébreuse au visionnaire, la goutte d'eau à l'ami des flots et la plus importante, celle de cristal au créateur. Retirez la dernière citée, perle de scellement. »**_

Il l'avait déjà fait, bien plus tôt. Hinata sortit la petite étoile qui leur avait déjà permis d'accéder à cette sorte de dimension. Elle l'agrandit grâce à une goutte de sang de chacun et put ainsi révéler les perles qui s'y trouvaient. Elle prit la perle de cristal et poursuivit sa récitation.

**_« Arrivés à la serrure du passage étoilé, prenez chacun votre perle et insérez-la dans l'orifice correspondant, en même temps. Placez-y également un peu de votre don. De nouvelles perles apparaîtront alors. »_**

Ils s'avancèrent et placèrent leur perle sur la serrure simultanément. Naïa la mouilla légèrement, Akya et Aïdan la brûlèrent un peu, Sasuke enclencha une vision rapide qu'il utilisait habituellement en combat et elle insuffla un peu d'air. Les perles furent englouties par l'or quand de nouvelles apparurent dans l'étoile que tenaient Hinata qui reprit.

**_« Vous pouvez à présent placer l'étoile dans son orifice et le fils des cieux y insérera en premier sa nouvelle perle dans l'ancien orifice du frère du feu. Puis procédez dans cette ordre : la flamboyante à la place de la goutte d'eau, la goutte d'eau à la place de la ténébreuse et la ténébreuse à la place de la nacrée. Le passage s'ouvrira sur le lieu de scellement. »_**

Ils vinrent alors exécuter ce qu'elle avait récité. Une fois que cela fut fait, Hinata eut l'impression que chacun était prêt à détruire la moindre menace qui apparaîtrait. Ils étaient prêts à combattre, elle le savait. Mais elle sentait surtout la désagréable odeur de vengeance émaner de chacun d'eux.

Rien ne se produisait pour l'instant mis à part les perles qui disparaissaient à nouveau sous l'or. Mais cette fois, c'était beaucoup plus long. La nervosité s'accentuait plus les minutes défilaient. Akya lui prit alors la main. Ils tenaient déjà celle de son frère qui faisait de même avec Naïa. Hinata donna alors sa main presque rétablie à Sasuke et Naïa récita la dernière partie de son propre parchemin tandis que la serrure ternissait et que la paroi se paraît d'arabesques qui semblaient devenir de plus en plus transparentes, laissant apparaître des profondeurs marines.

**_« Ils n'ont plus qu'à procéder à l'ouverture grâce aux perles et ils se trouvent enfin devant la monstrueuse entité. Le dernier combat est enclenché. L'ami des écumes, le frère du feu, le visionnaire et le fils des cieux savent qu'ils doivent réussir à sceller cette entité splendide. À force d'attaques acharnées, presque désespérées, ils parviennent à endormir pour un temps indéterminé l'entité dans la perle des créateurs. Cette perle de cristal, qui a été insérée dans l'entité, la scelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle renaisse. Elle se nourrira alors de l'énergie des proches des futurs gardiens puis s'éveillera, à nouveau. »_**

Sasuke déclara juste à la suite :

**« Hinata, créé des bulles d'air pour chacun de nous, on va en avoir besoin. »**

Il avait eu une vision. Hinata s'exécuta et à peine elle s'entoura d'une bulle d'air après les autres que l'eau jaillit des arabesques, les faisant lâcher les mains qu'ils tenaient. Ils n'étaient plus dans une grotte, mais dans les profondeurs d'une mer turquoise. Ils tombèrent lentement jusqu'au sol de sable. Mis à part elle et Naïa, aucun n'arrivait à bien se mouvoir dans la bulle. Ils voulaient se regrouper à défaut de ne pouvoir se parler mais leurs mouvements furent arrêtés par la vision d'une chose sombre à une centaine de mètres.

Elle ressemblait à un corps de femme de la taille d'un immeuble de cinq étages. Et c'était bien le cas. Sa peau formée d'écailles roses et bleues laissait peu à peu la place à un épiderme humain. Elle avait un visage sublime, on pourrait croire à la représentation moderne d'une Vénus avec ses traits fins, son menton affinée, ses pommettes rebondies et ses grands yeux de la couleur de l'eau qui les entourait. Son corps répondait parfaitement aux standards de beauté actuels avec sa taille fine, sa poitrine et ses hanches généreuses. Sa longue chevelure blanche ondulait autour de ses épaules, suivant les courants des eaux. Ses yeux, pourtant ouverts, semblaient vides, comme si elle dormait éveillée.

Ils sortirent cependant vite de leur contemplation quand Naïa essaya de créer un courant inverse pour attaquer la géante sirène. Hinata se joignit à elle et à deux, elles créèrent un siphon qu'elles dirigèrent vers leur ennemie. Ce dernier la toucha aux jambes et détruit la peau de bébé qui s'était formée, mais elle réapparut petit à petit. La géante ouvrit en grand la bouche et un cri attaqua leur oreille. Autour d'eux se matérialisa des hommes poissons entièrement gris qui foncèrent sur eux tous. Naïa et Hinata parvenaient assez bien à les détruire avant qu'ils ne parviennent dans leur bulle d'air, mais Sasuke, Akya et Aïdan devaient compter sur leur rapidité pour les tuer juste au moment où ils franchissaient la barrière d'air.

Hinata commençait cependant à être moins efficace dans ses attaques. Elle devait veiller à maintenir suffisamment d'oxygène pour ses compagnons et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Elle décida alors de réduire la bulle d'air jusqu'à la taille d'un scaphandre pour chacun, surface qui était beaucoup plus simple à gérer. Ils devaient à présent nager pour se déplacer, ce qui rendait les choses plus faciles pour les hommes. Et grâce à cette décision, ils exterminèrent bien plus efficacement les hommes poissons qui les attaquaient. Sasuke essayait même de se rapprocher de l'entité. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils combattaient, ils sentirent que quelque chose de plus grand allait se passer. L'eau avait un courant étrange, ils se sentaient compressés par elle, comme si elle pesait sur leurs épaules.

Soudain, cette sensation devint insupportable. Naïa les aida en créant au-dessus de chacun d'eux un courant qui montait, pour atténuer la pression. En regardant autour d'eux, ils voyaient qu'un morceau du sol, celui au-dessus duquel ils évoluaient, se détachait de l'ensemble. Il s'élevait, formant comme un îlot au milieu des flots. La pression était de plus en plus forte et on pouvait voir que Naïa peinait à maintenir sa barrière protectrice. Leur îlot prenait de la vitesse, ils le sentaient, et les hommes poissons avaient disparus.

Ils se retrouvèrent plaqués au sol par la force d'inertie. L'île jaillit des flots sur des centaines de mètres de haut, puis stoppa brusquement sa montée. L'entité en son centre se mit à scintiller et une dizaine de créatures à l'apparence humaine sortirent de terre. Elles possédaient un corps gracieux mais un trou béant, d'où suintait un liquide visqueux violet, leur servait de visage.

L'une d'entre elle se jeta sur Naïa. Elle projeta son liquide sur la brune qui se protégea d'une barrière d'eau. Une créature apparut derrière elle et ses mains recouvertes de liquide violet empoignèrent son cou, se resserrant d'une poigne de fer. Naïa hurla de douleur : le liquide agissait comme un acide. Des flammes apparurent et grimpèrent le long du corps de la créature qui abandonna sa proie. Le feu la recouvrit d'un coup pour s'éteindre juste après. Il ne restait qu'un tas de cendres.

**« Ne vous en approchez pas ! **cria la blessée.** Elles se servent du liquide de leur visage pour ronger votre peau. »**

L'entité brilla encore et une trentaine de ces mêmes monstres apparut. Sasuke dégaina son arme, prêt à les trancher et se vit entouré d'un rempart d'air. Hinata le protégeait.

**« On devrait se dépêcher de les tuer. La déesse prend forme et je n'ai pas envie de me faire bouffer ! »**

Effectivement, les écailles avaient presque toutes disparues pour laisser place à une peau blanche. Le sol disparu soudain de sous leurs pieds : l'île retombait. Les cinq élus se retrouvèrent comme en apesanteur, maintenus de manière stable par la Hinata. L'armée de créatures, quant à elle, semblait avoir des difficultés à se mouvoir dans les airs.

**« Je vous soutiens ! Déplacez-vous comme si vous étiez sur terre ! »**

Hinata par un effort prodigieux parvenait à créer un sol grâce à l'air qu'elle insufflait sous les pieds de chacun. Par contre, elle ne pouvait le faire pour elle-même, assurer le maintien de quatre personnes était sa limite. Elle pouvait juste ralentir sa chute.

Les frères du feu coururent côte à côte et lancèrent des torrents de flammes sur les créatures. Naïa était restée en arrière et noyait dans des sphères d'eau les créatures qui agitaient leurs bras. Sasuke tranchait, dans un ballet endiablé, les têtes et les membres des monstres.

**« Ils sont plutôt faiblard ses enfants ! »** s'exclama l'un des frères.

À cet instant précis, toutes les créatures disparurent et laissèrent place à une cinquantaine de monstres, semblables aux précédents, mais munis d'ailes et de membres tranchants. Au même moment, Hinata reconnu au loin l'oiseau blanc de Deidara. Il n'y en avait pas qu'un, mais quatre. Ils allaient devoir tuer tous ces monstres ailés avant que le blond et Sasori ne fondent sur eux avec des renforts.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui ont lu le premier prologue, vous avez peut-être reconnu cette fin ? Oui, il s'agit d'un copier-coller du premier prologue. Mais vous ne pourrez le vérifier puisqu'il a été modifié récemment ^^_

_Enfin, que pensez-vous du chapitre sinon ? Certain me déteste toujours pour ce que je fais subir aux petits élus ^^ ? Convaincue du point de vue d'Hinata ? Des combats ? Je l'espère._

_Je vous retrouve pour le dernier chapitre le jour de la rentrée_

_Big bisous !_


	24. XXIII - Mains liées

_BONNE RENTRÉE !  
*roulement de tambour* Voici le dernier chapitre ! Il est un peu plus long que les 5/6 derniers parus. Je m'excuse, je voulais le poster jeudi, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il n'y aurait pas d'internet dans mon internat -.-" Donc, je ne l'ai mis que ce soir...enfin, le principal, c'est que vous puissiez le lire ^^ Je vous laisse le savourer ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Hinata78 :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite, et le dernier chapitre vont te plaire ^^_

_**bjasmine636 :** on a trouvé la solution pour avoir la paix dans le monde, un sasuke devant les yeux au réveil XD  
OUi, Sasuke est loin d'être parfait et pour la romance, je suis contente de savoir que ça va. Ah mince, les aurais-je trop mis de côté ? Je m'en excuse si c'est le cas, et je ne peux plus rien changé puisque tout est déjà écrit maintenant ^^'  
Pour le prénom d'HInata, oui, c'est ce que je pensais. Fille des cieux, je trouve que ça donne de l'importance. Et je suis contente que tu es reconnu le prologue ^^ Merci ! Oui, comme tu dis,heureusement que Jiraya n'était pas là XD  
Je t'assure que j'avais pas du tout pensé que le fait qu'il arrache ses manches le rende sexy XD Mais bon, tant mieux.  
Enfin, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre va te plaire et tu verras si il y aura ce que tu espères ^^  
Encore merci !_

_**Cicidy** : Une perle perdue ? Faudrait que je relise tout ça. Mais je pense que j'ai fait un truc, ou la perle, tombée sous la harpe et ils l'ont ramassé...enfin, je ne sais plus du tout ^^' C'est vrai que tu arrives à les visualiser, Sasu et Hina ? Magnifique *.*, j'espère que tu continueras dans ce chapitre alors ! Enfin, merci pour ta review, et faites que ce dernier chapitre te plaise ^^_

* * *

_**XXIII - MAINS LIÉES**_

_• • •_

_« On transforme sa main en la mettant dans une autre »  
__Nuits Partagées, Paul Éluard_

_• • •_

Hinata chutait de plus en plus vite. Elle commençait à ne plus réussir à maintenir le vent qui la ralentissait. Elle décida alors de relâcher le soutien qu'elle avait appliqué sur ses quatre partenaires afin de se soutenir elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'ils la rejoignent. Ils avaient été surpris par cette chute soudaine, elle le voyait sur les visages quand ils arrivèrent à son niveau. Elle entama alors de créer un vent léger qui ralentissaient juste assez la chute de chacun afin d'atterrir sur l'îlot poser sur les flots sans s'écraser. Elle pourrait ainsi rejoindre le combat et aider à la destruction des créatures ailées. Ces dernières se hâtaient autour de l'entité pour les empêcher de l'atteindre. Sasuke cria en courant, katana en main.

**« Il faudra placer la perle de cristal entre ses yeux sur son front ! »**

Soit il avait une vue excellente, soit il avait eu une autre vision. Mais ce n'était pas la manière dont il avait appris qui importait, juste le fait que maintenant ils savaient où se diriger. Mais avant d'espérer pouvoir atteindre la tête de la femme géante, ils allaient devoir détruire toutes les formes ailées qui les attaquaient comme des harpies, les piquant et pinçant de leur bec infecté d'acide. Heureusement pour eux, il n'était pas très puissant et ne rongeait que peu leur peau, la rosissant seulement.

Mais cela suffisait à retarder leur attaque et si Akya et Aïdan n'avaient pas collaborés avec Naïa afin de créer une pluie de feu, ils auraient dû combattre une vingtaine de bêtes ailées en plus des nouveaux arrivants. Naïa était en train de retirer la fine pellicule d'eau au-dessus d'eux quand les oiseaux d'argiles arrivèrent et plongèrent à quelques mètres d'eux. Sasuke leur dit juste à temps de se jeter sur la gauche. Ils purent éviter de nombreuses explosions.

De la fumée blanche émergèrent Sasori et son armée de marionnettes, Deidara et ses créations d'argile, puis deux autres hommes et une femme. La femme, aux cheveux indigo, possédait de nombreux piercings, tout comme l'homme à la chevelure orangée. Ces deux-là se dirigeaient vers l'entité et apposèrent chacun une main sur ses chevilles, l'autre main tendue en direction d'eux.

**« Ils vont lentement absorber notre énergie. »** les avertit Sasuke.

Ils étaient tous dans une phase d'observation. Ils connaissaient le mode de combat de Deidara et Sasori et avait préparé des parades efficaces, mais celui du dernier restait un mystère. Son apparence l'était tout autant. Grand et large d'épaule, sa peau était bleutée et il avait des branchies sur la face. Dans son dos se trouvait une épée si large et épineuse qu'on se demandait comment il pouvait la tenir à une seule main. Étrangement, il se mit à leur parler, dévoilant des dents de requins.

**« Vous êtes donc les élus. Vous paraissez bien jeunes...**  
**\- Et vous, vous êtes qui ? »** leur demanda Naïa.

Elle profitait d'un avantage qu'il allait prendre pour en savoir plus sur eux. Hinata sentait que l'on absorbait très lentement son énergie. Elle jugeait cependant que la décision de Naïa était une bonne idée, ils allaient peut-être réussir à trouver, avant même de débuter le combat, un moyen de les battre avec facilités.

L'homme aux dents de requins partit alors dans une explication précise, se rendant bien compte qu'il faisait gagné du temps pour le réveil de l'entité. Il expliqua qu'ils avaient été choisis dans un rêve. Ils avaient vu un monde harmonieux et contrôlé par cette entité qu'ils vénéraient. Au réveil, ils avaient tous de nouvelles capacités, comme ils avaient pu le constater en combattant Deidara et Sasori. Hinata tiqua, l'homme requin n'avait pas dévoilé sa capacité spéciale.

**« Nous sommes donc les véritables élus, ceux qui permettront à notre merveilleuse déesse de régner sur le monde, et de redorer l'espèce humaine, comme elle l'a fait avec nous. »**

Ils avaient été ensorcelés par l'entité. Ça la dégoûtait. Mais ils devraient les combattre, lavage de cerveau ou non.

**« Trêve de bavardage, Kisame. La mère créatrice a faim. »** s'adressa Sasori à l'homme requin.

Avec Deidara, ils s'élancèrent sur eux. Akya et Aïdan n'attendirent pas plus pour lancer leurs jets de flammes, éteintes par l'épée de Kisame, apparemment aussi efficace qu'une bassine d'eau. Hinata décida de se joindre aux jumeaux qui avaient un désavantage certain face à Kisame. Naïa n'avait pas hésité sur l'adversaire et combattait Deidara avec plus de rage que jamais. Ses projections d'eau étaient si rapides qu'elles tranchaient presque autant que la lame de Sasuke découpant les fils d'énergie des marionnettes de Sasori.

Hinata lançait des lames d'air sur Kisame qui les paraît avec son épée. Ses attaques semblaient inutiles mais elles servaient de leurres pour que, tout d'abord, Akya court vers Kisame pour essayer de le faire se retourner, et ensuite, qu'Aïdan l'attaque de ses boules de feu dans le dos. Ils réussirent à exécuter ses techniques mais au moment où le feu allait toucher Kisame, il fut éteint par de l'eau qui sortit de son dos.

Aïdan et Hinata étaient si surpris qu'ils ne purent rien faire quand Akya se prit un coup d'épée dans le torse. Son frère cria son prénom et attaqua avec acharnement Kisame, sans le moindre effet. Mais ce fut suffisant pour détourner son attention d'Akya et lui permettre de s'éloigner de la menace. On voyait son maillot s'imbiber de sang, mais la coupure ne semblait pas trop profonde car Akya était encore capable de marcher. Hinata eut alors une idée. Elle demanda à Aïdan de s'éloigner de Kisame qui faillit le trancher en deux plusieurs fois, il l'écouta difficilement.

Quand l'homme requin fut isolé, elle lança un tourbillon sur lui, si petit qu'il ne s'en soucia pas. Elle le fit grandir arrivé à ses pieds, ce qui le surprit. Il chercha alors à s'en défaire avec son épée, avec l'eau qui sortait de ses pores, mais c'était inefficace devant la vitesse du vent qui augmentait encore et encore jusqu'à devenir un véritable tourbillon. Hinata se dépêcha de l'éloigner pour qu'il n'aspire pas ses amis et elle le projeta hors de l'îlot. Kisame allait se perdre dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

Ils avaient éliminé un des ennemis, il n'en restait plus que deux. Non, c'était faux. Ils étaient encore quatre. Malgré sa blessure, Akya était le premier à se diriger vers leurs prochains ennemis : l'homme et la femme aux piercings. Il fut vite rejoint par son frère qui lui demanda d'arrêter. Il eut en réponse une accélération de son frère. Hinata se servit de son vent pour les dépasser et lança une rafale de vent puissante sur les deux alliés. Mais le vent fut comme anéanti. Quand les frères arrivèrent, ils créèrent des centaines de minuscules boules de feu qu'ils projetèrent ensemble sur le duo. Les flammes devinrent fumées à cinq centimètres d'eux.

**« Vos attaques sont inutiles. Cédez et nourrissez la mère créatrice. »**

Les trois élus sentirent comme un pic d'acier froid se planter dans leur cœur. Leur énergie leur échappait et ils entendirent l'entité chantonner une mélodie douce mais terriblement macabre. Ils étaient en train de se faire dévorer. Mais ils n'abandonnèrent pas. Ils tentèrent encore et encore des attaques, mais elles étaient toujours absorbées par l'homme ou la femme. Akya tomba à genoux, son énergie aspirée rendait de moins en moins possible la guérison de la coupure sur son torse. Aïdan criait à son frère d'arrêter. Hinata devait trouver une solution, Aïdan ne semblait plus en état de réfléchir devant l'affaiblissement de son frère.

Elle le vit alors abandonner toutes attaques et se rapprocher de l'homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il permettait au duo d'absorber encore plus de son énergie. Puis, elle comprit. Il se mit à courir et sauta sur l'homme, le faisant tomber. Il le frappa au visage sauvagement mais il fut repoussé par une onde de choc de ce dernier. Hinata avait compris ce que faisait Aïdan. Il l'attaquait physiquement et ne gaspillait dans des attaques inefficaces pas son énergie qui diminuait. Hinata fit alors de même, mais à peine fut-elle assez proche de la femme pour la toucher qu'elle sentit son bras tailladé de toute part, la faisant crier de douleur.

**« Konan, tu peux l'attaquer, mais fais en sorte de ne perdre aucune miette de son énergie. **  
**\- J'y veille, Yahiko. »**

Hinata se fichait de connaître leur prénom à présent. Elle se jeta à nouveau sur la femme et ne recula pas devant les papiers acérés qu'elle lui projeta. Elle réussit à être assez proche de Konan pour la toucher. Elle entama un coup de poing et insuffla au dernier moment du vent pour parvenir à projeter Konan aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Cette dernière partit en tournant sur elle-même et alla se fracasser le dos sur la jambe de la déesse, bientôt entièrement recouverte de peau. Ils devaient se dépêcher de la sceller.

Une déchirure se fit sentir dans son épaule. Une barre de métal la traversait complètement, réduisant son souffle en un cri insonore tellement la douleur était importante. Elle tomba sur son autre épaule en se tenant le bras blessé. Elle entendit son prénom mais ne pouvait rien dire. Elle essayait de garder les yeux ouverts pour voir l'avancement de ses camarades. Sasuke venait de trancher les fils de la dernière marionnette de Sasori qui se retrouvait vulnérable, mais pas pour longtemps.

Il enleva sa cape et découvrit un corps ressemblant à celui d'une poupée. Il était lui-même une marionnette. Sa vue se flouta. Hinata lutta et parvint à rouvrir les yeux juste au moment où Akya brûla les jambes du dénommé Yahiko. Il avait presque réussi à transpercer l'abdomen d'Aïdan, ne faisant que l'effleurer grâce à l'attaque surprise du frère qui était censé resté au sol à cause de sa blessure.

Le roux s'échappa des flammes et s'éleva dans le ciel. Il leva les mains au ciel et une sphère sombre apparut au-dessus de sa tête. Il préparait une attaque puissante. L'ouïe d'Hinata commençait à défaillir. Sa vue se troublait à nouveau. Elle perdait du sang et sa blessure ne se régénérait pas à cause du pieu métallique qui y prenait place. Elle ne put que constater avec faiblesse l'oiseau de Deidara exploser sur Sasori, Sasuke s'en sortant indemne grâce à l'une de ses visions. Elle vit le blond sauter de l'îlot projeter par un jet d'eau puissant de Naïa. Le noir commençait à se faire plus présent. Elle n'entendit plus rien et vit Sasuke venir vers elle avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

**« Et merde. »**

Sasuke n'avait rien vu du combat des frères et d'Hinata et il la trouvait maintenant l'épaule détruite par un pieu qui passait à travers. Il était agenouillé devant elle, essayant de la réveiller sans réussite. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, elle perdait du sang et ne soignait pas. Il allait devoir retirer le pieu pour qu'elle puisse soigner. Il se releva et prit en main la partie du pieu la plus grande. Mais il dut reculer dans un saut pour éviter une araignée en argile. Il se précipita ensuite dessus pour la jeter au loin avant qu'elle n'explose sur Hinata. Deidara était de retour sur un autre de ses oiseaux. Naïa ne l'avait pas achevé. Il la vit sur le côté revenir d'ailleurs, des boules d'eau dans les mains.

Elle allait s'en occuper, il pourrait intervenir auprès d'Hinata. Il inspira alors et commença à tirer sur le pieu. Hinata se réveilla dans un cri. Il ignora ses gémissements de souffrance et continua sa tâche. Au moment où elle le supplia d'arrêter, il avait enfin retiré le pieu et le projeta en direction d'Aïdan qui s'en saisit, l'enflamma et le projeta sur le roux qui continuait de faire grossir la sphère noire au-dessus de sa tête. Le pieu s'arrêta avant d'atteindre sa cible et retomba sur le sol malheureusement.

Sasuke alla ensuite soutenir la tête d'Hinata pour la rassurer. Elle soufflait fortement, gardait les yeux fermés. Il déchira le tissu au-dessus de son épaule blessée et put voir que cette dernière saignait déjà moins. La guérison s'était entamée, mais elle serait bien trop longue.

**« Sasuke...tiens. »**

Elle sortit de la poche de son pantalon d'une main tremblante une batterie. Elle avait rouvert les yeux et le regardait fermement en la lui tendant. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. Il reposa lentement sa tête sur le sol.

**« Je reviens, tiens bon. »**

Il avait besoin de Naïa qui semblait danser en évitant les explosions de Deidara.

**« Aïdan ! Le pieu ! »**

Ce dernier vint avec et après les explications de Sasuke, il le lança juste à temps pour être dissimulé par la fumée d'une explosion. Ils entendirent alors un cri et un corps tombé au sol. Ils avaient réussi à toucher Deidara, mais quand le vent dissipa la fumée, ils virent que ce dernier était toujours en vie, en train de préparer une dernière bombe. Naïa le fit sortir à nouveau de l'îlot à coup d'eau. Cette fois, il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt.

Il ne restait plus que le roux en haut. Naïa, Aïdan et lui-même allèrent rejoindre Akya qui avait réussi à se relever en-dessous. Essoufflé, il demanda :

**« On fait quoi pour lui ?**  
**\- Une attaque combinée. »**

Sasuke leur expliqua ce qu'avait prévu Hinata et ils l'exécutèrent. Naïa créa un très fin siphon d'eau. Les jumeaux attaquèrent de leur flamme Yahiko qui repoussait tout. Naïa le mouillait ensuite et les jumeaux recommencèrent. Yahiko ne prit pas la peine de réduire leurs attaques grâce à l'eau de la brune qui éteignait tout pour lui. Et le piège était là. Sasuke entoura de quelques zébrures d'électricité les dernières flammes des jumeaux et fit exploser une décharge sur le roux, grillé tant il était mouillé. Il tombait et allait s'écraser sur le sol mais Naïa, dans un potentiel geste de clémence le poussa dans l'eau d'un jet.

**« Quoi ? Il se noiera avant de se réveiller. »**

Aïdan et Akya la regardèrent bizarrement mais ne s'en préoccupèrent pas plus que ça. Un autre problème, bien plus grave, risquait de leur tomber littéralement dessus. La sphère noire que Yahiko avait créée se rapprochait d'eux lentement, mais sûrement. Sasuke avait beau tenté de trouver une solution en déclenchant des visions, il ne voyait rien. Ils sentirent alors une forte rafale souffler sur eux et durent même s'accrocher au sol du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas se faire pousser. Quand le vent s'arrêta, le ciel au-dessus de leur tête était libre de menace.

C'était Hinata qui avait agi. Toujours couchée, elle avait de sa main libre créer une rafale pour éloigner la sphère, et elle y était parvenue. Ils coururent tous vers elle, la remercièrent, mais il voyait bien qu'elle ne se remettait pas de sa blessure. Elle parvint cependant à dire d'une voix faible :

**« L'entité... la sceller. »**

Elle leur passa alors la perle de cristal. Sasuke la prit et se releva, se demandant comment il allait atteindre la tête du monstre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour y penser, les dernières écailles disparaitraient bientôt.

Il se sentit alors soulever du sol et regarda au sol étonné. Il ne voyait rien mais la main relevée d'Hinata l'aida à comprendre. Elle concentrait des courants sous pieds pour le soutenir et le soulever dans l'air, comme elle l'avait déjà fait. Cela lui demandait des forces énormes et ses dernières ressources. Il aurait bien aimé lui demander d'arrêter mais ils avaient une mission à accomplir et elle le faisait à merveille. Le meilleur moyen de la remercier était de se laisser amener à l'entité et d'aller la sceller.

**« Aïdan, avec moi ! **  
**\- Je viens aussi, **déclara Akya qui bomba son torse malgré son entaille.  
**\- Je les soutiens, **dit Naïa en faisant de même qu'Hinata mais avec de l'eau à haute pression. **Bonne chance. »**

Les trois hommes atteignirent ainsi les épaules de la géante. Quand ils sautèrent dessus, elle se mit à bouger et ses mains immenses dont un doigt faisait aisément leur taille cherchèrent à les attraper. Ils se mirent alors à courir pour aller à son visage. Les jumeaux brûlaient ses mains pour permettre à Sasuke de grimper sur le visage. Le brun y accéda grâce aux cheveux de la déesse. De son oreille, il sauta pour atterrir sur son nez et grimpa jusqu'à atteindre l'espace entre ses yeux. De là, il vit l'orifice de la perle, minuscule sur un si grand visage. Il plaça enfin la perle et recula devant la puissance de la lumière qui en jaillit. Il tomba alors dans le vide mais eut le temps de voir sur les côtés Aïdan et Akya sauter pour carboniser autant qu'ils le pouvaient la perle.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux, appréhendant sa chute. Mais il sentit à nouveau le soutien d'Hinata le stopper lentement, pour le laisser terminer sa chute d'une vingtaine de centimètres de haut. Il se releva pour aller la voir mais fut arrêté par le dernier phénomène. Tandis que les jumeaux arrivaient sur le sol lentement grâce à Naïa, l'entité se recouvraient à nouveau d'écailles, qui s'assombrissaient dans un noir terrible et pourtant lumineux. Sa taille réduisait jusqu'à atteindre celui d'une femme normale puis elle explosa dans un éclat de verres sombres. Il ne restait plus rien d'elle quand ces éclats se désagrégèrent à nouveau.

Sasuke se tourna vers Hinata qui perdit conscience. Il courut vers elle mais le monde et l'espace autour d'eux se distordit, l'empêchant de se déplacer. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un délire psychédélique, mais avec des couleurs plus sombres. De plus, il ne cessait de voir Akya et Aïdan brûler la perle sur le front de l'entité qui explosait ensuite. La gravité sembla s'accentuer et il fut plaqué au sol. Il souffrait par l'impression d'écrasement et sentait les blessures de son combat contre Sasori se rouvrirent. Il lutta pour ne pas s'évanouir, osant à peine imaginer l'état de la blessure d'Hinata qui ne s'était même pas refermée.

Puis tout s'arrêta, la pression, l'espace qui distordait. Il avait gardé conscience et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit Temari et Shikamaru, la lumière du soleil derrière leur tête, plongeant leur face en contre-jour, accentuant l'expression de panique sur leur visage. Sa vision la plus heureuse se réalisait enfin. Le visage de Jiraya et Tsunade apparurent à l'arrière. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Leur mission était terminée. Il ne serait plus que Sasuke Uchiwa, et plus jamais le visionnaire.

* * *

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il comptait dire à Jiraya : « Pas trop de blessures ? » par rapport à la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés. Mais il ne vit pas la tête de l'homme, ni celle d'aucun autre d'ailleurs. Un plafond blanc lui faisait face et l'odeur de stérilisant l'entourait. Il était à l'hôpital, dans une chambre avec Akya et Aïdan à en juger les murmures qu'il entendait. Il tourna la tête sur la droite en direction du son et découvrit les rouquins en train de discuter, Aïdan assis sur le lit. Sasuke voulut s'installer contre ses oreillers mais les douleurs à son abdomen l'en empêchaient.

**« Tiens, Sasuke. Enfin réveillé ? **demanda Aïdan avec un sourire radieux.  
**\- Ouais, comme tu peux le voir. »**

Aïdan avait bougé et Sasuke put voir qu'Akya était lui aussi alité.

**« Tu vas bien ? **lui demanda-t-il.  
**\- En pleine forme. »**

Peut-être pas physiquement, mais mentalement si. Il était en ce moment l'un des hommes les plus heureux. Il avait encore du mal à se dire qu'ils en avaient terminé avec cette entité. Il ne regrettait qu'une chose, qu'elle n'ait pas recréé la femme blonde et bleue qui avait tué son oncle. Il aurait bien voulu la faire souffrir de son katana. Mais c'était terminé, et c'était le principal.

**« Quel jour on est ?**  
**\- Le 14 décembre, 10 heures. On est arrivé hier, dans l'après-midi. »**

Ils avaient passé douze jours dans cette fichue dimension, dont une semaine enfermés dans une illusion. Étaient-ils morts, d'ailleurs, Deidara et ses alliés ? Une infirmière entra dans leur chambre, le coupant dans ses pensées. Elle alla vérifier son état, voir s'il se stabilisait et apparemment, c'était bon puisqu'elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

Il devait avouer que c'était une sensation étrange de ne plus se sentir guérir et cicatriser rapidement. Il avait perdu la faculté. Était-ce parce que l'entité était scellée ? En y pensant, il se dit que ses descendants devraient un jour y faire face, malheureusement. Puis, il se souvint de sa dernière vision. Durant le passage entre les dimensions, il avait eu des flash-back et pensait halluciner. Il avait revu plusieurs fois les jumeaux brûler la perle et l'éclatement de l'entité en plusieurs morceaux. Il avait tout d'abord cru que c'était de simples tours que lui jouait son cerveau pour lui dire que c'était fini, mais non. Ça signifiait autre chose.

**« On a réussi, **murmura-t-il.  
**\- Et comment ! **s'exclama Akya.** Elle est au moins scellée pour deux siècles avec ce qu'on lui a mis.**  
**\- Non, on l'a détruite, vous l'avez détruite pour toujours. »**

Sasuke ne pouvait pas expliquer précisément la raison, mais il le savait, c'était la vérité, comme lorsqu'il savait que telle vision était vraie. Les jumeaux ne savaient pas quoi dire pour une fois. Ils avaient du mal à croire qu'ils avaient pu mettre fin à une histoire qui durait depuis plus de mille ans. Mais ils pouvaient en être fiers, ils venaient d'éviter de nombreuses souffrances à leurs descendants. Sasuke, comme pour les convaincre, leur demanda de faire briller une flamme. Les deux essayèrent sans rencontrer le moindre succès. Leur don avait disparu. Ils étaient redevenus de simples êtres humains. L'infirmière qui n'avait rien suivi de leur conversation sortit de la chambre. À sa suite, Jiraya et Tsunade entrèrent, le vieil homme rigolant déjà.

**« Sasuke, tu devrais voir ta tête, on dirait que ça fait deux jours que tu n'as pas dormi alors que tu te réveilles après au moins 19 heures. »**

Sasuke soupira en souriant. Entendre la voix de Jiraya lui faisait du bien, elle lui rappelait son oncle. Tsunade commença tout de suite sur un ton plus neutre, mais cachant une certaine satisfaction :

**« La police ne vous suspecte plus, toi et Hinata. Tout est arrangé.**  
**\- Comment vous avez fait ? **le devança Akya.  
**\- On vous a fait passé pour des agents secrets et ils n'y ont vu que du feu.**  
**\- Et pour le groupe de Kakashi ?**  
**\- Ils travaillent pour nous désormais. » **dit Jiraya en souriant largement.

Un autre de leur problème était résolu. Il pensa alors à Hinata, qui était certainement mal en point quand elle était arrivée. Il leur demanda de ses nouvelles. Jiraya répondit :

**« Ses amis sont avec elle. Elle dort encore mais elle va bien. Elle aura une belle écharpe un bon mois pour son épaule. Mais rien de plus grave. Par contre, on a eu peur pour Naïa. **  
**\- Comment ça ? »**

Ils avaient tous les trois posé la question en même temps. Naïa avait été blessée, mais autant qu'Aïdan, c'est-à-dire peu par rapport à eux.

**« Votre voyage ''inter-dimensionnel'' l'a retourné un peu. Et sans son don, et bien le fœtus a moins bien supporté, enfin c'est moi qui dit ça, les médecins ne sont au courant de rien, **expliqua Jiraya.  
**\- Le fœtus ?**  
**\- Elle a failli faire une fausse couche en arrivant, **continua Tsunade**, mais prise en charge rapidement, elle va mieux à présent, ainsi que le fœtus. »**

Sasuke tombait des nus. Naïa était enceinte. C'était peut-être une pensée pas très légitime, mais son aura maternelle et sa force de combat devait venir de là. Tsunade semblait s'amuser de leur réaction, et elle laissa son rire s'échapper quand Akya demanda à Sasuke :

**« Tu penses qu'elle acceptera que je sois le parrain ?**  
**\- Et moi le marin ? »**

Akya envoya un oreiller à Aïdan pour ce mauvais jeu de mot. Sasuke s'amusait de les voir ainsi. Mais Jiraya plomba l'ambiance avec seulement trois mots.

**« Quant à Orochimaru... »**

Sasuke l'avait complètement oublié. Il lui restait encore un sacré problème. Après une inspiration, Jiraya reprit.

**« Et bien, il a disparu. Personne ne sait où il se trouve. Mais il ne pourra rien contre toi, Sasuke. »**

C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle cette disparition. Mais de bonne humeur, Sasuke ne retenait que le positif. Il essaya de se lever et y parvint cette fois, mais au prix de quelques grimaces.

**« Où vas-tu ? **demanda Tsunade.  
**\- Voir les filles.**  
**\- Si on le pouvait, on ne serait pas ici Sasuke, **répondit Akya.  
**\- C'est encore mieux surveillé que les internats de lycée, ici. »** soupira Aïdan.

Sasuke retourna alors dans son lit, déçu. Il aurait aimé être là quand les deux femmes se réveilleraient. Mais il attendrait puisqu'il y était obligé.

Ils se mirent alors à parler, à raconter ce qu'ils avaient vécu devant l'audience attentive des deux détectives. Ces derniers leur expliqua qu'avant leur arrivé, au fur et à mesure, des individus vêtus d'une cape étaient apparus, inconscients. Ils avaient été cinq, dont une femme. Sasuke eut enfin sa réponse sur le sort de leurs adversaires. Il sut juste qu'ils logeaient dans le même hôpital mais qu'ils seraient vite renvoyés dans leur pays d'origine.

Cette nouvelle, il ne savait pas trop comment la prendre. Savoir qu'ils n'avaient tué personne était un soulagement. Mais il se demandait comment réagirait les cinq quand ils sauront que leur divinité était éteinte, pour toujours. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas plus, voulant oublier ces images de sa tête. Ils dérivèrent sur ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent qu'ils étaient complètement libres.

Akya parla de son diplôme d'avocat et Aïdan évoqua une année sabbatique, vite rejoint par son frère. Ils allaient rester en Italie jusqu'à la naissance de leur filleul. Sasuke souriait devant la confiance des jumeaux quant au sexe de l'enfant de Naïa. Puis ce fut à lui de s'exprimer. Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il tremblait presqu'à l'idée de la montagne de travail qui devait l'attendre à son bureau. Devant la mine moqueuse des jumeaux, Jiraya fit l'erreur de leur révéler qu'il était PDG. Immédiatement, Sasuke sentit toute l'ironie dans leur prétendu respect. Il leur tourna le dos pour éviter de répondre à leur questions qui s'annonçaient nombreuses.

Il se demanda si Hinata reviendrait à New York. Non pas qu'il le voulait absolument, mais... si ce n'était pas le cas, il serait vraiment seul. Sa tante s'enfermait dans le mutisme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue et il savait que quand elle le regardait, elle revoyait son mari mourir. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de peut-être chercher à éviter sa compagnie.

Ensuite, il avait des amis, certes, notamment ses collègues : Karin et Suigetsu. Mais ces derniers ne pourraient jamais tout savoir de lui. Il ne pourrait pas se confier à eux. Et puis, il y avait Sakura. Il devrait aller la voir, s'excuser, faire quelque chose pour, non pas réparer, mais lui montrer du respect, qu'il reconnaissait son erreur, qu'elle puisse avancer dans la vie. Il aurait cependant besoin de conseils pour y parvenir. Et dans ce domaine, Hinata était la meilleure qu'il connaissait.

Plus il y pensait, plus il s'apercevait qu'il serait définitivement seul dans cette grande ville qu'était New York. Il l'avouait finalement, il souhaitait qu'Hinata revienne à New York. Il y aurait au moins une personne qui pourrait l'écouter sur tous sans le prendre pour un fou.

Une infirmière, la même que celle de tout à l'heure, entra avec un chariot de plateaux. Jiraya et Tsunade firent une tête de dégoût devant les repas apportés mais Sasuke ne se plaignit et était presque d'accord avec Akya qui disait :

« Quand on passe des jours à manger des trucs secs et sans goût, les repas de l'hôpital font partis des meilleurs. »

* * *

Cette sensation d'être heureuse et malheureuse était rare, mais précieuse. Ce jour, une semaine avant Noël, Hinata disait au-revoir à Naïa et les jumeaux. Avec Sasuke, ils étaient à l'aéroport et venaient de terminer les accolades longues et chaleureuses. Le petit Matteo pleurait dans les bras de son père qui le consolait.

Hinata se souvenait de son réveil à l'hôpital. Elle avait eu faim, très faim et son épaule était douloureuse. Temari lui avait alors sauté dessus, oubliant qu'elle était blessée et l'ayant presque étouffée. Elle avait alors compris qu'ils étaient revenus chez eux et que l'entité était bel et bien scellée.

Les derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait alors était elle soutenant Sasuke pour qu'il ne s'écrase pas sur le sol, puis elle s'était évanouie. Elle avait donc été perturbée à son réveil, ne pensant pas qu'elle aurait la chance d'être en sécurité après toute cette aventure. Les sourires de Temari et Shikamaru avait été réconfortants. Puis, elle avait cherché ses autres compagnons et avait vu Naïa qui dormait toujours. Temari lui apprit que cette dernière avait failli faire une fausse couche mais que tout allait bien à présent. Le choc avait été grand pour elle, elle n'avait osé imaginer pour Naïa dans ce cas. Antonio dormait au chevet de la brune. Voir tout ce monde à son réveil avait été si bon.

**« On y va ? »**

Sasuke prit sa valise en main. Elle hocha la tête et se mit dans ses pas, accordant un dernier signe de mains à ses amis. Temari et Shikamaru étaient déjà partis, ne pouvant se permettre de rester trop longtemps. Ils lui avaient promis qu'ils l'attendraient chez elle, avec Ardea qui commençait à se souvenir. Hinata savait aussi que son père, sa petite sœur et son cousin seraient aussi là pour l'accueillir. Les retrouvailles allaient être émouvantes.

Cela lui faisait tout de même bizarre de se dire qu'elle prenait cette fois l'avion pour rentrer, chez elle. La présence de Sasuke renforçait ce sentiment. Elle avait toujours voyagé avec lui dans le but de leur mission, mais pas cette fois.

Elle se tenait légèrement en arrière, n'arrivant pas à bien penser à ses côtés. C'était paradoxale puisqu'elle savait qu'à l'avenir, ne plus le voir quotidiennement allait créer un vide. Hinata s'était habituée à sa présence et elle allait lui manquer. Elle espérait sincèrement que Sasuke veuille bien continuer à la voir, au moins. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et soupira. Quand ils étaient dans la dimension, Sasuke avait eut des gestes, un comportement qui la faisait espérer, bien trop. Même à l'hôpital, quand il était venu lui rendre visite, elle avait reconnu ce regard et cette façon de lui tenir la main qu'il avait déjà eu certaines fois, certaines nuits. Que devait-elle penser ? Il ne disait rien, et il la laissait deviner. C'était difficile, mais elle le ferait, elle devinerait vraiment ce qu'il pensait.

**« Hinata, ça ne va pas ? **lui demanda-t-il.  
**\- Non, c'est bon. J'arrive. »**

Elle accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre. Elle s'était presque arrêtée en pensant, l'inquiétant. Ils embarquèrent et elle s'isola dans le silence, regardant par le hublot la piste et les hommes en gilet qui s'activaient dessus. Elle poussa un soupir, elle était une vraie peureuse. Pourquoi ne se lançait-elle pas et lui demandait au lieu de toujours chercher ? Au pire, elle aurait juste une déception, une belle déception. Mais elle serait fixée et arrêterait de cogiter autant. Elle prit son courage à deux mains. Elle avait été capable de combattre des monstres plusieurs fois, poser une question ne la tuerait pas, elle l'espérait du moins. Elle quitta des yeux le hublot et se tourna vers Sasuke qui la regardait avec curiosité. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était pour toutes ses petites attentions qu'elle hésitait tant.

**« Sasuke, pourquoi tu m'as aussi souvent tenu la main ? » **

Elle se claqua au moins cinq fois mentalement. Sa question était nulle, misérable et risible. Elle était gênée par son manque de pertinence. Qu'allait-il lui répondre ? Encore quelque chose de mystérieux qui la ferait cogiter et elle serait toujours ignorante. Il sourit cependant devant sa question et lui prit la main gauche, la seule qu'il pouvait lever puisque son bras droit était en écharpe. Elle le regarda la lever jusqu'au niveau de leur nez, impatiente qu'il délivre enfin une réponse.

**« Parce que ça te plaisait. »**

Elle sentit qu'elle allait rougir, mais elle rétorqua, se surprenant elle-même de son audace.

**« Dis plutôt que ça te plaisait à toi.**  
**\- Aussi. »**

Il ricana légèrement. Il ne l'avait pas contredite, Hinata était contente de sa réaction. Elle aurait peut-être une chance. Les yeux de Sasuke se concentrèrent sur leur main. Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens tout en disant :

**« Ce geste est rassurant. »**

Il abaissa leur main et les posa entre eux. Puis il ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de réponse mais elle était certaine d'une chose, ils continueront de se voir. Et pour l'instant, se tenir les mains ainsi était suffisant pour elle. Ça assurait le fait qu'il l'appréciait. Elle ferma aussi les yeux et se laissa tomber dans un doux sommeil.

À son réveil, elle ne voulut pas ouvrir les yeux. La surface dure sous sa tête en était la raison. Elle s'était retrouvée sur l'épaule de Sasuke et ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle y prenne appui alors qu'elle était éveillée. Mais elle, elle voulait profiter de cette proximité rare. Leurs doigts n'étaient plus serrés mais toujours en contact. Depuis combien de temps ils étaient ainsi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle était bien. Peut-être que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait profiter d'un tel contact avec lui, elle voulait donc en profiter.

**« Arrête de faire semblant, je sais que tu ne dors plus. »**

Hinata ouvrit des yeux un peu écarquillés quand elle l'entendit parler. Allait-il lui demander de se lever de son épaule ? Elle ne pensait pas, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps sinon. Mais cela voulait donc dire qu'il n'était pas réticent à quelque chose de plus, de moins amical. Elle ne savait pas vraiment, mais elle laisserait sa tête sur son épaule tant qu'il ne dirait rien. Elle leva cependant la tête afin de le regarder. Ses yeux semblaient la couver, elle avait l'impression que ce simple regard remplaçait toutes les couvertures protectrices de la nuit. Elle oublia alors tous ses doutes et allaient tout lui dire.

**« Sasuke, je pense que...**  
**\- Chut... »**

Il mit ses doigts sur ses lèvres, comme pour les clore. Mais ce sont ses yeux qu'Hinata ferma lentement. Son doigt quitta ses lèvres pour laisser les siennes les rejoindre dans un baiser simple et doux, mais valant plus que toutes les déclarations. Il les libéra après plusieurs secondes, mais ses yeux ne l'avaient pas quitté quand elle rouvrit les siens.

Elle avait enfin sa réponse, et comme elle aurait dû s'y attendre, il ne l'avait pas délivrée avec des mots. Cela ne lui aurait pas ressemblé, lui qui, elle avait l'impression, cherchait toujours à toucher les âmes, à les communier, où les distordre quand il haïssait. Les mots lui paraissaient trop simples, ou peut-être trop abstraits. Ça ne la dérangerait pas, tant qu'il se faisait comprendre.

**« Sasuke, est-ce qu'on...**  
**\- Repose-toi. On en parlera une fois à New York.**  
**\- On a tout le temps ?**  
**\- Oui, beaucoup de temps. » **conclut-il avec un sourire.

C'était suffisant pour elle, cela revenait à dire que oui, ils allaient tenter de poursuivre leur chemin ensemble. Il lui caressa les cheveux et elle referma les yeux. Elle ne dormait pas mais profitait juste de ce moment heureux, de calme et de doux sentiments. Apprendre que ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir était réciproque était si rassurant. En ce moment, elle était dans un état merveilleux. Elle avait l'impression que tout allait de mieux en mieux. Elle espérait que ça continuerait ainsi. Comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà, elle demanda :

**« Tu n'as plus de visions ?**  
**\- Tu n'es plus la filles des cieux, et je ne suis plus le visionnaire.**  
**\- Tu ne peux donc pas me dire combien de temps on a.**  
**\- Si. »**

Elle rouvrit les yeux et sourit, attendant sa réponse.

**« Tant que nos mains s'accepteront, c'est bon. »**

Elle resserra leurs doigts et alla chercher un baiser qui dura un peu plus longtemps, comme pour sceller une promesse.

* * *

_... je ne sais pas quoi vous dire pour ce dernier chapitre. La rentrée c'est bien passé ?_

_Non, je rigole XD Je pense que je serai brève. Vous a-t-il plu ? Avez-vous des déceptions, des surprises ? Par rapport à quel(s) passage(s) ? Dîtes-moi tout, j'espère sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas déçus. J'ai essayé d'allié action et romance légère, en espérant que ce mélange soit bon. Je vous retrouve bientôt pour l'épilogue de l'Arcane de l'Atlantide, qui marquera la véritable fin._

_Bisous !_


	25. Épilogue

_Je vous retrouve en bas, pour une dernière fois._

* * *

_**gigi :** Ne lis pas alors  
_

**_Hinata78 : _**_Ç__a veut dire quoi flu__ff ? guimauve ? Si c'est ça, je suis d'accord avec toi XD C'est vrai que le moment sasuhina est un peu comme ça ^^ Sinon, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise encore_**_  
_**

_**Cicidy :** Oooh, t'as fait trépigner mon cerveau avec ta review ! C'est carrément communicatif ! Ouf, c'est pas totalement raté les combats ^^  
Et oui, j'y ai pensé au dernier moment, de mettre Naïa enceinte, ça a été une surprise autant pour vous que pour moi ^^Je te remercie beaucoup de ta reviews ! Bises !_

_**My fiona and largo :** Merci de laisser une review ! C'est super d'apprendre que tu as suivi du début à la fin ! Et encore plus de voir que ça t'a plu. Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que ce petit épilogue te plaira un tant soit peu ^^ Et je te retrouverai avec plaisir sur Cocktail aphrodisiaque ou Entre orage et tourbillon ! Merci encore !_

_**Guest :** Oui, j'en ai mis un, enfin comme tu dis ! Il a su se faire attendre ce baiser, mais j'arrivais pas à le voir à un autre moment en fait ^^'  
Je suis trop heureuse que la fin t'ait plu (et pas juste le baiser) ! Je te retrouverai avec plaisir sur une autre mes fics (CA ou EOT au choix). Bises !_

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE**

• • •

_ « Un mauvais début amène souvent les fins les plus heureuses. »_  
_F-R Weiss_

• • •

Ils étaient tous réunis autour d'une grande table chaleureuse et bien servie. Hinata et Sasuke n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de fêter Noël comme les Chrétiens et ils étaient heureux que Naïa leur permette de le vivre. Ils étaient en train d'écouter comment Antonio avait préparé la _Polpettone_, une sorte de pain à la viande farci à la mortadelle et aux artichauts. Naïa s'était isolée pour nourrir son fils, étonnamment, les jumeaux avaient eu raison, elle avait eu un garçon, et Matteo essayait de faire prononcer des mots italiens sans accent aux rouquins.

Cela faisait un an que tous les événements c'étaient terminés et de nombreuses choses avaient changés depuis, mais pas leur amitié. Ils avaient décidés de se réunir à cette date et le lieu de rendez-vous s'était imposé tout seul puisqu'aucun ne voulait que le nouveau-né ne prenne des risques en prenant l'avion. Il en avait connu assez alors qu'il n'était même pas né.

**« Il faut que vos oignons soient émincés très finement, ce serait criminelle autrement.  
****\- Antonio, coupe la Polpettone je te prie. »**

Naïa revenait de la cuisine avec son fils de quatre mois, Giovanni, un bébé en pleine forme, et possédant un futur coffre de ténor. Il faisait d'ailleurs une démonstration et Naïa parvint à le calmer quand elle s'assise à côté d'Antonio, son fils sur les genoux. Le petit brun dévisagea alors Hinata, et Sasuke à ses côtés lui dit :

**« Tant que tes yeux seront aussi clairs, tu fascineras les enfants.**  
**\- Si je ne lui fais pas peur, ça me va. **  
**\- Comme si tu pouvais. »**

Elle lui tapa l'épaule légèrement tandis qu'il souriait, fier de lui. Un des changements, ou plutôt évolution, était la relation entre Sasuke et Hinata. À leur retour à New York, ils avaient eu des débuts plutôt timides, Hinata toujours entourée de ses amis ou de sa famille. Mais au bout du deuxième mois, c'était officiel : ils étaient en couple. Même si Temari et Shikamaru avaient souvent blagué là-dessus, ils furent ceux qui étaient les plus surpris de cet achèvement. Du côté de sa famille, Hinata ne reçut que des encouragements, et des félicitations de son père. Elle ne les aimait pas trop d'ailleurs, sachant très bien que son père y voyait de nombreux avantages. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, il avait toujours été comme ça.

Sasuke commençait, quant à lui, à pouvoir fréquenter sa tante. Cette dernière s'était isolée dans une maison de campagne au Japon, préférant s'éloigner de New York, la ville qui représentait à présent la destination non atteinte de sa belle-famille et le tombeau de son mari. Il avait pu parler avec sa tante lors de la cérémonie rituelle auprès de ses parents. Il l'avait vu sourire à nouveau, et même si ce sourire avait été emprunt de tristesse et de nostalgie, c'était un progrès. Sa tante lui avait alors confié qu'elle pensait terminer ses jours au Japon, mais qu'elle attendrait avec impatience chacune de ses visites, tout comme la venue de ses petits-enfants.

Hinata avait été là quand Uruichi avait dit cela. La vieille femme l'avait fait exprès pour embarrasser celle qu'elle considérait comme sa belle-fille. Sasuke lui avait simplement répondu qu'il y veillerait. Cette femme était peut-être sa tante, mais elle était sa seconde mère pour lui. Ce fut le soir même qu'il demanda à Hinata d'emménager, et il essuya un refus à cause du sous-entendu qu'il n'avait pas contredis. Mais deux mois après, le 18 d'octobre, Hinata et lui vivaient ensemble.

Le père de Matteo surprit tout le monde par ses exclamations :

**« È delizioso, succulento ! Grazie Signore ! **_(C'est délicieux, succulent ! Merci Seigneur !)_  
**\- Sono io e zio chi abbiamo cucinato. » **_(C'est moi et tonton qui avons cuisiné.)_

Pas besoin de traduction pour comprendre que Naruto se régalait et que Matteo se vantait de sa cuisine. Le père décoiffa complètement son fils qui se plaignit faussement. Sasuke et Hinata avaient appris que Naruto avait été autorisé à élever complètement son fils qui vivait donc avec son père depuis quelques mois. Les deux blonds étaient plus proches que jamais pour le bonheur de tous, particulièrement de Naïa qui avait longtemps hésité.

Naruto tendit une assiette de _Polpettone_ à Hinata en pleurant presque pour montrer qu'elle allait se régaler. Sasuke le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas confiance dans le blond et ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir des tentatives de séduction dans chacun de ses gestes envers Hinata. Il savait que c'était ridicule, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il prenait cependant sur lui-même et se contenait, il ne voulait pas énerver Hinata qui l'avait déjà prévenu avant même qu'ils ne posent un pied sur le sol italien.

Il détourna alors le regard et le porta sur Akya qui faisait des grimaces atrocement laides à Giovanni. Sasuke ne savait même pas que le visage d'un homme pouvait se contorsionner ainsi, il allait certainement effrayer l'enfant. Mais non, le petit brun éclata de rire. Aïdan voulut alors faire de même, mais il s'arrêta vite en voyant que le bébé ne tarderait pas à pleurer. Aïdan commença alors à ronchonner dans son coin, supportant de moins en moins la préférence qu'avait Giovanni pour son frère.

Les deux frères avaient finalement emménagé à Florence, de l'autre côté de la ville. Ils avaient mis en location leur appartement de Sydney pour financer ce déménagement, ils ne supportaient plus les souvenirs de la mort de leur mère qui hantaient les pièces. Ils trouvèrent étonnamment rapidement des locataires, ce qui leur permis de s'installer vite en Italie. Ils avaient abandonné leurs études et chacun se consacraient à sa passion. Aïdan s'améliorait dans la photographie et espérait pouvoir un jour exposer dans une galerie. Akya jouait dans des bars certains soirs, appréciant le public fidèle de ces lieux. Ils ne gagnaient pas beaucoup, mais ils avaient l'air simplement heureux. Et ils le méritaient.

**« Alors, il sort quand ton livre ? **demanda Naïa entre deux bouchées.  
**\- Le 10 janvier, si tout se passe bien. »**

Ce livre, tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience. Hinata avait décidé d'écrire leur histoire, de raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment décidé, ça c'était imposé à elle, comme une évidence. Elle avait expliqué à Sasuke qu'elle avait besoin de tout poser sur le papier pour pouvoir passer à autres choses, pour ne plus rêver des créatures, du sang versé. Et ça fonctionnait. Elle avait agi comme une psychologue sur elle-même, mais sur eux aussi. Elle leur avait demandé à chacun leur ressentis, pour pouvoir rendre au maximum son livre le plus proche de la réalité. Et ils s'étaient tous confiés à elle, particulièrement sur la perte de leur proche.

Ils avaient ensuite essayé d'avoir un aperçu de ce livre qui avançait. Mais jamais ils ne réussirent à en voir un seul mot. Seul le titre leur était connu, l'Arcane de l'Atlantide. Même lui, Sasuke, n'était pas parvenu à la faire céder pour lire un peu de son manuscrit. Et le jour où il pensait enfin pouvoir y accéder, il découvrit qu'elle l'avait envoyé à une maison d'édition. Il n'avait donc plus cherché à en lire un morceau quand il apprit que le livre serait publié. Il avait cependant rigolé amèrement quand il apprit qu'il serait catégorisé dans les histoires de fantaisie. Dire que des lecteurs s'amuseront à lire cette histoire, son histoire, en pensant que ce n'était que fiction… C'était douloureux. Mais ça ne pouvait être autrement. Mais aujourd'hui, il attendait juste de pouvoir découvrir son livre, et il ne penserait plus à rien d'autre.

Il devait aussi penser à Hinata qui sentait toujours son échec quand elle voyait Ardea. Cette dernière ne s'était jamais souvenue d'Hinata. Elle savait juste qu'elle avait eu une très bonne amie, mais comme dans un rêve, elle était incapable de donner plus de détails. Les médecins avaient expliqué que son inconscient avait préféré supprimer toutes traces de la personne qui lui avait apporté la souffrance. Ardea ne se souviendrait donc jamais d'Hinata, et elle avait même du mal à s'entendre avec cette dernière. Hinata en souffrait, mais elle ne le montrait pas, se réfugiant dans des sourires.

Antonio se leva et alluma la musique. Il leur distribua des feuilles sur lesquelles étaient imprimées des paroles de chansons. Sasuke fit un regard noir. Il ne chanterait pas. Jamais. Il sentit alors la main maligne d'Hinata se glisser dans la sienne et tourna la tête. Il voyait la supplication dans son regard.

**« Dans ma famille, on chante toujours avant le dessert. Alors ce soir, c'est pareil ! »** s'écria Antonio.

Apparemment, le vin qu'il avait bu commençait à faire effet. Mais quand il commença à chanter, il força le respect. Tout le monde comprit d'où venait la capacité de Giovanni à pleurer aussi fort. Akya fut le premier à le rejoindre, suivie par Naïa, Naruto, Matteo, Aïdan et Hinata. Sasuke ne tarda pas non plus, ne résistant pas au regard d'Hinata. Il lui promit une vengeance cependant.

Ils chantèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir commencer le dessert. À peine entamé, Akya, qui avait disparu un court instant, revint et sortit sa guitare. Il commença une mélodie festive et Matteo, qui reconnut la chanson, la chanta. C'était le seul chant anglais qu'il était capable de chanter. Il fut bientôt rejoint par tout le monde, et même Sasuke qui avait complètement céder.

Aïdan se leva un instant et installa une caméra discrètement, il filma ce repas qui réunissaient neuf personnes partageant la joie dans la simplicité. Les cinq élus, à qui les ancêtres avaient légué un lourd fardeau, étaient parmi eux. Aïdan se souvenait que dans son livre, un futur empli d'angoisses était censé les attendre. Les élus étaient condamnés à se blâmer de léguer, à leur tour, la tâche de sceller l'entité, et de ne pas pouvoir empêcher la mort d'innocent, leur âme aspirée par la monstrueuse créature. Mais les ancêtres avaient enfin tord. Une simple vue de cette tablée suffisait à dire que le futur de ces hommes et de ces femmes serait lumineux. L'arcane de l'Atlantide n'était plu. L'héritage des Atlantes non plus. Mais le bonheur qu'ils avaient espéré pour leur descendance vivait et prospérerait.

* * *

_... alors, je ne sais **vraiment** pas quoi vous dire à part un **immense merci**. Grâce à vous, j'ai pu atteindre un de mes objectifs et terminer une fanfiction, une histoire complète. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début, ceux qui sont arrivés en cours, ceux qui m'ont envoyés tous ces merveilleux commentaires de soutien, ceux qui ont simplement lus... je vous remercie tous._

_Étonnamment, je suis à la fois heureuse et triste. Heureuse d'avoir terminé cette fanfiction qui commençait à devenir, désolé du mot choisi, mais un fardeau. Je suis triste de quitter cet univers que j'avais créé, les personnages que j'ai inventé aussi, et ces fichues légendes qui m'ont prises la tête bien plus que vous !_

_Mais le point final a été mis, et je ne regrette rien._

_Je voulais aussi vous demander une dernière fois vos impressions de cette fin. Êtes-vous heureux de la situation de chacun ? Quel est votre personnage préféré (je peux enfin vous le demander maintenant que c'est la fin) ? Qu'avez-vous préféré dans cette fanfiction ? Avez-vous un souvenir de lecture qui vous a marqué au cours de mes chapitres ?_

_J'aimerais vraiment que vous y répondiez, tous, même ceux qui n'ont jamais mis de commentaires. Je pourrai me servir de vos réponses pour améliorer les futurs chapitres de mes autres fanfictions._

_Enfin, ce seront mes derniers mots pour cette fanfiction.  
_**_L'Arcane de l'Atlantide fut une expérience difficile mais surtout merveilleuse._**

**_Pleins de bises virtuelles !  
Merci !_**


End file.
